One step at a time
by annkum
Summary: Blaine passes out at the Hummels one Friday night. As they help him change in to PJs, they discover his whole body covered with bruises. His whole life shatters in the after math. He has to put his life together, on step at the time. Rated for adult theme
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This story came to me one sleepless night and wouldn't leave me. **

* * *

><p><span>On step at a time<span>

When Burt thought about it after it had happened, he would think that something during his day would have given him a sign that this was the day that his life would change. But, there weren't any signs. It was just an ordinary Friday.

Burt sighed and glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. He longed to get home to his wife and two sons. It was Friday night dinner - a family dinner. It was the only day during the week that they all sat down, just the four of them. No friends, girlfriends or boyfriends were allowed. After dinner the kids were free to do whatever they liked, but most likely they would enjoy a movie together. Even teenagers were tired after a week in school and they would both take advantage of the fact that they weren't allowed to leave their home before dinner was over. Even though they were free to hang out with friends, they tend to stay at home. Most often Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, would come over to watch a movie with them.

He looked at the clock again and decided to close the garage for the week. It was an advantage of owning his own business – he could decide when to close early. This Friday had been slow. He turned off the lights, closed the shop and took the car home. As he entered his home he was welcomed by a wonderful smell of a home cooked meal. His wife came out of the kitchen with a smile and hugged him.

"Finally Friday! Welcome home honey. Dinner will be ready soon; you have time to take a shower if you wish."

"Thanks hon." He smiled to her, pressed a kiss on his lips and headed to the bathroom. He stopped by the living room to say hi to his sons, Kurt and Finn. Finn was really his step-son and had come as a bonus when he married Carole 9 months ago. They were both glued to the TV where some movie was playing. Finn laid on one couch, Kurt was sitting on the other. When Burt got closer he saw Kurt's boyfriend laying with his head on Kurt lap. Kurt was absentminded stroked Blaine's hair while watching the movie. Burt felt himself getting annoyed. It was Friday night dinner. No boyfriends were allowed. Kurt knew this. Instead of start arguing with his son, he decided to talk to Carole first.

"Blaine's here."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Carole smiled, she knew her husband so well.

"It's Friday."

"I know. He was sleeping like that when I got home. Kurt says he fell asleep as soon as they started the movie. Kurt tried to wake him an hour ago when I got home, but wasn't able to. Apparently he is exhausted. Kurt doesn't know why, but guessed something happened at home or he's getting sick. I decided to let him stay for dinner. Don't get angry with Kurt. It was my decision. Look at him Burt; he looks like he hasn't slept in ages. Just let him eat with us and watch a movie, then he will go home as usual."

Burt smiled to his wife, he could never go against her will.

"Okay, okay. I'll go and take that shower."

When he returned to the kitchen after the shower, Finn was already at the table. Burt popped his head to the living room to see if Kurt and Blaine were moving towards the kitchen as well. Kurt was kneeling next to the couch, shaking and talking to his boyfriend. Burt didn't hear what he was saying, but he got that Kurt was trying quite hard to wake Blaine up, but with little or no success. Burt got closer to the couch and for the first time this day took a good look at Blaine. He was almost black under his eyes. He really looked exhausted. Burt laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and told him to go ahead in the kitchen. Burt took over Kurt's mission of waking Blaine up. Kurt sighed but did as he was told.

Burt took a firm grip on Blaine's both shoulders and sat the boy up on the couch. Burt sat down beside him and waited for Blaine to react to this new body posture. But when Burt got no reaction other than Blaine's body slumped against him he started to get worried. He was used to teenagers that slept deep, but not like this. He shook the boy and repeated his name. This, finally, made Blaine stir and he opened his eyes sleepily. Burt watched him trying to focus and understand where he was.

"Hi buddy". Blaine turned his head and watched Burt. He looked like he was trying to remember who he was and why like was leaning on him.

"How are you feeling Blaine?"

"Burt? Oh my god. I'm so sorry sir." Blaine's eyes expressed panic and confusion. He shot up from the couch when he realized he was basically laying on his boyfriend's father. The rapid movement was however too fast for his still sleepy body and he felt himself swayed and his knees started buckle. Burt was soon on his feet and steadied the boy. When Blaine's blood had returned to the head he smiled stupidly to Burt.

"Oops. Too fast." He smiled a forced smile. Burt wasn't fooled though.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!"

"You slept really hard. And you have been sleeping for a really long time."

"Yeah… emmmh… yeah…" Blaine felt how his fuzzy brain tried to make up an acceptable excuse.

"I haven't slept well at home this week. We had had a lot of guest. I'm just tired. But now I am awake! I should get home and leave you to your family dinner."

"No, no, you're staying here for dinner Blaine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine sir!" Blaine smiled at Burt, who didn't believed him but let it go for now and they headed to the kitchen and the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was chatty as always. Blaine didn't contribute much though. He felt so tired and he felt kind of foggy. His brain wasn't working as usual. He tried to enjoy the food. It was the first home cooked meal he had eaten in over two weeks. And Carole was a really good cook. Kurt and Finn took care of the dished, as always on Fridays. Blaine tried to help, but was turned down. He felt bad about it, but simultaneously he was relieved, he was so tired.

The family settled down in the living room. Finn in the same couch as before, Burt and Carole in their favorite recliners. Kurt sat down and Blaine sat down beside him. Kurt smiled to his boyfriend.

"You can lay down if you want." Blaine smiled back and lay down. Not even a minute after he had placed his head on Kurt's lap he was fast asleep again, in the middle of the discussion of what movie they should watch. Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine. When Burt noticed the sleeping boy, his worry increased.

"Kurt, how has the week been at school? Are you this tired as well?"

"No dad, I'm fine. I don't know why he is this tired really. I haven't seen him this worn out. He has been tired all day. It got worse as the day went on. And he keep limping, I think he hurt his foot in some way. I asked him about it, but I didn't get a straight answer. I don't know dad, he is just tired I guess."

"Just let him sleep, we'll wake him up after the movie." Carole pushed play and the movie started.

When the movie stopped even Finn had fallen asleep and was snoring. Blaine hadn't moved at all during the movie.

Carole woke her son and sent him to bed. Even though it was quite early, and he was 17, he didn't complain or object. Carole then kneeled next to the couch and stroke Blaine's curls softly. She talked to him while stroking his hair.

"Blaine, honey, it's time to wake up. Blaine? Blaine, honey…"

She got no response. She glanced at Burt and saw the same worry she felt in his eyes. Something was wrong with Blaine, that much was obvious.

"I don't want him to drive home like this Burt. I'd say we give his parents a call and see if they think it's okay that he sleeps here tonight."

"Yeah, I agree. Kurt, do you have the number to his house?"

Kurt took out his cell and pushed on the screen to find the number and handed his phone to his father. Carole and Kurt listened to half of the phone call while watching the sleeping boy.

"Mr. Anderson? This is Burt Hummel, I'm Kurt's father."

"Burt Hummel."

"Hummel, yeah."

"Kurt's father."

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

"The boyfriend, yeah! Blaine has fallen asleep here on the couch and was thinking of letting him sleep here tonight. Would that be okay with you?"

"Blaine, yeah."

"No, he isn't at home. I'm watching him sleep right now." Kurt and Carole turned their heads to Burt, who had an even more worried expression on his face.

"Blaine is here yes."

"Yes, you can go and look in his room, I'll wait." Carole got up to stand beside her husband.

"Yes, no, he isn't in his room. He is in my living room."

"Yes, that's funny." Burt's voice revealed that he didn't find this funny at all.

"No, it's no trouble at all. We love having him here."

"No, no, he's no trouble."

"No, it is okay."

"No, he isn't trouble. He is the most polite boy I've ever met."

"That's not gonna happen." Burt's voice increased in volume. He was vibrating with anger.

"Look, I don't lay a hand on my own sons and I wouldn't dream of doing that to Blaine."

"Yes, but that's not a typical Friday here."

"So, he'll sleep here and he'll call you tomorrow. Okay, thanks."

He ended the call and sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe the conversation he just had. He looked at Blaine, still sound asleep, still unaware of what was going on around him. Burt's heart ached with love for the sleeping boy who was sleeping on his sons lap. He looked like a small, innocent child. He had such a façade that made him appear so much older. Burt was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt's voice.

"Dad?"

"Burt, are you okay?" Both Carole's and Kurt's voices were heavy with worry. Burt tried to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Kurt, have you met Blaine's parents?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Why don't we sit down in the kitchen and talk about this?"

Kurt got up from the couch, replaced his lap with a pillow. Carole removed Blaine's shoes and put a blanket over his sleeping body. Blaine didn't seem to notice any of this, he didn't move.

Kurt, Burt and Carole sat down at the kitchen table. Burt cleared his throat.

"I don't know where to start. From what I gathered from that phone call, Blaine is going to need our support from now on." He turned to Kurt.

"I don't know how serious you two are, but…" Kurt opened his mouth to intervene, but his father hold up his hands to stop him.

"Kurt, let me finished this. Please." Kurt nodded.

"I don't know how serious you two are, but even if you decided to break up with him tomorrow, this isn't something I can sit back and not take action on. Okay? That's not who I am as a person. Okay?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Okay, from the phone call I got that Blaine's father was drunk. Really drunk. He didn't understand at first who I was talking about. It was a lot of noise in the background. It sounded like they were having some kind of party. When he understood that I was talking about Blaine, he was convinced that he was in his room. He even went to check. He thought it was really funny when he realized he wasn't at home. They hadn't even noticed that their son wasn't at home. I don't know how dinner works there, but apparently a son more or less doesn't matter to them." Burt's voice had risen when he spoke. He had to take a deep breath before he continued. Carole had tears in her eyes. Kurt had gone even paler then usual and had his hand over his mouth.

"What…" Carole voice cracked and her tears escaped. Burt cut in.

"I'm not finished." He closed his eyes before he started again.

"Blaine's father kept going on about what a trouble Blaine is. And… He…" He shook his head and reached for Carole's hand over the table.

"Then he gave me permission to hit him with my belt."

"What?" Carole's tears were flowing freely now. Kurt sobbed.

"Yeah, he actually encouraged it. Since it was Friday." Burt shook his head again. They sat together and held hands for a while. Carole and Kurt were crying. Burt's tears hadn't escaped his eyes jet.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt's whisper was the first thing to break the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What are we gonna do?" Kurt's whisper was the first thing to break the silence._

"Tonight, we do nothing." Burt answered. Kurt opened his mouth, but Burt continued.

"Blaine obviously needs to sleep. So we let him sleep and we speak to him tomorrow. We have to hear what he has to say. First and most though, we will be there for him. Show him that we love him, that he has a safe place here." Carole and Kurt nodded.

"Dad, can I sleep on the other couch? I just want to be there if he wakes up in the middle of the night."

"That's a good idea, Kurt. Right hon?" Carole spoke and Burt nodded as answer. Kurt mouthed "thank you" to Carole. Then Burt surprised them all.

"You know what, I think you're right. He needs your love and your presence tonight. But, I think it would be better if you two sleep in your bed. I thrust you Kurt, and Blaine is obviously too tired to think about doing anything."

"Daaaad…" Kurt blushed.

"I'll carry him up Kurt. Can you go up and find something for him to sleep him other than his Dalton uniform." Kurt nodded and headed up the stairs. Burt went to the couch and kneeled in front of Blaine. He shook Blaines shoulder lightly.

"Blaine? I'm gonna lift you up now son. I'm just gonna put you in Kurt's bed. You'll sleep much better there."

He got no response so he pushed his arms under Blaine's knees and neck and lifted him up. Burt was surprised by how light Blaine was. Blaine didn't stir when he was lifted from the couch. His head lolled back before Carole pushed it to Burt's shoulder. When they started mount the stairs, Blaine started moving his head and mumble quietly.

"No dad. Please, no tonight. I am so tired. Please dad."

Burt felt his heart break for this boy. He laid him down gently on Kurt's bed. This didn't wake him up, but he started thrashing and screaming.

"No, no, no, please dad. Not there. Please, please dad."

Kurt was out of his walk-in-closet and on the bed next to Blaine in no time. He hugged him and tried to comfort him. Finally Blaine broke free from the nightmare and entered consciousness. He just laid there panting. He looked at the three pairs of concerned eyes looking down at him. He knew he had to say something to them, explain himself. But he was so tired. His eyes started drooping and he welcomed the unconsciousness again. But he felt someone shaking him.

"Blaine, son, hang on for a moment. Lets' get you in some pajamas." Burt helped Blaine to sit up. He didn't open his eyes or say anything but he was enough awake to keep himself upright, albeit swaying a bit. Kurt undid his tie and shirt and took it off. And there Blaine sat, shirtless. Completely unaware of the impact the sight of his bare chest and back had on the other people in the room. Carole let out a loud sob and Kurt gasped loudly. Burt just stood there, his heart aching.

Blaine's entire torso was covered with bruises of different size, shape and color. His entire ribcage was dark blue and swollen. No one moved, except for Blaine who kept swaying. They stayed like that until Blaine fell deeper into sleep and sagged against Kurt. This made them all snap out of the tranz they were in. Burt took the t-shirt Kurt had taken to Blaine and put it on the bruised body. He laid Blaine down and turned to Kurt.

"I don't know how far you've come being intimate with each other, but why don't you go in the bath room and change your clothes and me and Carole will change Blaine's pants."

"Daaad…."

"Now Kurt." Kurt sighed but did as he was told. Burt and Carole removed Blaine's pants, just to discover even more bruises and a bruised and swollen ankle. They exchanged looks but didn't say anything, just pulled on the plaid, soft pajama pants. It was just when they have helped Finn last Saturday when he had come home drunk and fallen asleep in a pair of jeans smelling of vomit. Just because they were parents to teenagers didn't mean that the time with helping dressing their kids was over apparently.

Carole pulled the covers up and pressed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. Kurt slipped in next to Blaine and got a kiss on his forehead by Carole before she went out of his bed room.

"Kurt, you can come and wake us anytime during the night. Don't hesitate."

"Thanks dad."

"Love you son" Burt choked and looked at his son with tears in his eyes.

"Love you too." Kurt smiled but didn't take his eyes from his boyfriend.

"Good night." Burt closed the door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Burt popped his head through the door.

"Thank you." Kurt said and Burt smiled sadly. He knew how much laid in that little sentence. Thanks for a safe home, thank for loving me…

He went in to Finns room where he found his wife tucking in her son. Burt stopped in the door way and watched as Carole pressed a kiss on the third teenager in the house.

They went to bed and held each other tight. They both cried and pressed themself tighter together. They didn't say anything; they just took comfort in the presence of each other. After an hour Burt fell asleep. After another hour Carole got up from the bed and went to Kurt's room. She opened the door and saw Blaine laying pressed to Kurt. His head was on Kurt's chest and one arm was thrown across Kurt's waist. Kurt looked up from Blaine when Carole entered the room.

"Hi. Dad's asleep?"

"Yeah, like an hour ago. You can't sleep either?"

"No, I just…" His voice cracked and tears started flowing down. Carole sat beside him and hugged him.

"I know, it's a lot to think about."

"Why didn't he tell me, Carole?"

"My guess is that he was ashamed, Kurt."

"But, I don't get it? I thought he trusted me!"

"Kurt, no one who have seen you two together doubts that you trust each other. But, he has most likely spent a lot time covering this up. He does trust you, Kurt, and he will tell you when he is ready. But, until then you have to do everything to not blame him. Just show him that you love him and that you're not disappointed in him."

"But I kinda am."

"Yes, but try not to let him know that. I'm sure he will feel bad enough about not telling you. If you get overwhelmed by disappointment, come and speak to me or to you dad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What will happen now?"

"Tomorrow we have to take him to the ER and take some x-rays. When we are there, they are forced to involve the police."

"The police?"

"Yes, they have to be involved. And, since Blaine didn't tell you anything about this, I doubt that he will go to the police by himself. He has covered this for so long, it won't be easy for him to remove that layer of protection."

"So we'll trick him?"

"Let's look at it like this; he really needs to have his injuries looked at. What happens after that isn't up to us. I don't want him to know that the police will be involved though, I want him to just focus on getting to the hospital to feel better."

"What's going happen to Blaine then?"

"I don't know honey. I just know that neither I nor your father will allow him to go back to them."

"Okay." They sat together in silence for a while watching the boy they were talking about. He looked peaceful where he was sleeping on Kurt's chest. His lips slightly parted, his breathing steady. Laying there, he looked like the boy they knew before this night. The boy, the man, with confidence and energy. Carole wondered if she ever would see that side of him again. She started to get up from the bed.

"Carole?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Can you stay here a bit? Just hold me a bit longer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for every review, alert and favorite. It makes me so happy.**

Uncharacteristically, Finn was the first to wake up the next day. As usual, he woke up hungry and started heading to the kitchen. He was surprised to find both his parents and Kurt's bed room door open. He popped his head in to Carole and Burts bed room where the latter was sound asleep, but alone. Finn smiled to himself – this could only mean that his mom was already up making breakfast to them. His smiled disappeared when he looked in at Kurt's room. There on Kurt's big bed were Kurt, Blaine and Carole. All asleep. Blaine in Kurts arms and Kurt in Carole's arms.

"Mom?"

Carole woke up immediately and looked at her son.

"Finn?"

"Why are you sleeping in Kurt's bed?" Carole looked around and saw the two sleeping teens next to her.

"Oh, I've must have fallen asleep here tonight. Come on, we'll make breakfast and talk." As she rose from the bed, Kurt stirred.

"Blaine?"

"He's still asleep Kurt. I'll go down and make breakfast. You can try and wake him up in a bit if you want." Kurt nodded and got further down under the duvet and closer to Blaine.

After a while Kurt smelled newly brewed coffee. He brushed the curls from Blaine's forehead and kept stroking through his soft hair with his fingers.

"Blaine? Baby?" To Kurt's surprise, Blaine actually stirred and pulled himself impossible closer.

"Mmmm?"

"Blaine, honey? It's time to wake up."

"Mmmm… Donwanna…"

"I know. But you have to."

"I know. Must go home. Friday night dinner."

"Blaine? It's Saturday morning now?" Kurt felt Blaine stiffen next to him. He open his eyes filled with sleep.

"What?"

"It's Saturday morning. You've slept here."

"What?"

"It's Sat…" Kurt watched as Blaines eyes filled with confusion as he realized he was in Kurt's bed.

"What? No, no, no, no."

"It's okay honey."

"I've slept here?"

"Yeah, you were exhausted yesterday."

"Oh, I don't remember going to bed. I remember watching a movie after school."

"You don't remember eating dinner?"

"No?"

"Okay. Well, dad actually woke you up and you ate with us. But after dinner you feel asleep again. Dad carried you up to my bed."

"What? Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"What? Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. He could feel that Blaine have developed a fever during the night. He was burning up.

"Burt carried me up?"

"Yeah, he didn't want you to sleep alone. He carried you up and we got you in some pajamas." Kurt watched Blaines cheeks go from embarrassing red from the thought of Burt carrying him up to completely white. He went even stiffer and started to remove himself from Kurts embrace. Kurt wouldn't let him. He just held him closer. Blaine started stutter.

"What? You saw… You changed…. My shirt… No, no, no, no." He started panicking and begun to hyperventilate. Kurt saw the panic in his eyes and tried to sooth him without success.

"Carole! Dad!"

Carole ran up the stairs with Finn close after. Burt came from his bed room. Carole's role as a nurse quickly took over and she helped Blaine to sit up. She asked Finn to get a paper bag from the kitchen, but when he finally came with it, it was too late. Blaine was already completely panicked. He didn't hear anything, but Carole still talked to him with a soothing voice.

"Blaine. You're having a panic attack. You are not going to die. I know it feels like it, but I promise you that you won't. Soon you are going to pass out and I'm gonna lay you down again. After a while you're going to wake up again." Like she had predicted, he passed out shortly after. Carole eased him down on the bed, and after a short while Blaine opened his eyes.

"Welcome back honey. You had a panic attack and passed out." Blaine looked at Carole's concerned eyes. His eyes went from Carole, to Finn, to Burt and then to Kurt. It all came back to him. They had all seen the bruises. The secret were out there. He felt like his life was caving in on him. Everything he had fought for was gone. Immediately he started panicking again. Carole sat him up again and tried to hold the paper bag to his mouth, but it only increased his panic, so she let him be. Soon he passed out again. When Carole had laid him down this time, she turned to Burt and Finn.

"It might be easier for him to wake up and not have so many watching him. Can you two go down, and we'll try and talk to him."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He felt exhausted, like he had been awake for 5 days in a row, and not for 5 minutes. Everything hurt.

"Aow."

"What hurts honey?"

"My chest and my head."

"Okay. Can you sit up for me?" Blaine tried but his ribs were killing him, the pain was too much even for him. Carole helped him and sat beside him on the bed.

"It's spinning…"

"Yes, I know. It will pass."

"Okay…" Blaine sounded so small.

"Can you listen to me for a while?" Blaine tried to nod but his head hurt too much.

"Yeah…"

Kurt placed himself on the other side of the bed and hugged him sideways. Blaine relaxed into his embrace. Carole took a deep breath, took Blaines hand and started talking.

"Blaine, I think you know what I'm going to talk about. This isn't easy for anyone. Not for me, not for Kurt and certainly not for you. But, I am going to say this. You need to know that we love you Blaine." A single tear made its way down Blaine's cheek. Kurt kissed the top of his head while Carole continued.

"You had us all worried yesterday. I know it wasn't your intention, but you slept so hard and it took Burt a lot to wake you up. It makes me wonder if you slept or if passed out on us. I don't know how much Kurt told you, but after the movie, we decided to let you sleep here. We didn't want you behind the wheel. Burt called your parents to make su…"

"What? No, no, no, no…" Blaines head shot up from Kurts shoulder. This was so much worse than he had understood so far. The panic struck again. Both Carole and Kurt held him and repeated that it was going to be okay and that he was loved. He slowly came down from his panic without passing out, but his ribs were killing him. Carole continued.

"We'll talk about this later. But, we helped you in your pajamas and we all saw your bruises Blaine. Your torso is more blue than skin colored. And so are your legs. Today after breakfast, we are going to the ER to take some X-rays."

"No, no. No hospital."

"Yes. It is not open for discussion."

"No. I can't." Blaine was sobbing. "Please don't make me."

"Blaine. I will make you. This is not negotiable."

"But no… He… I can't…"

"Nothing bad is going to happen. We love you and we will keep you safe." Blaine was so tired. All he wanted to sleep. He knew he couldn't go to the ER, but he couldn't form the right arguments. His head hurt and his ribs were killing him. His left ankle was throbbing with pain. All he could feel was pain and exhaustion.

"Please. I just wanna sleep." He whispered to them.

"No, we have to go the ER. After that, if they say it's okay, we'll return home and then you can sleep. But first breakfast." Blaine hung with his head. Kurt pulled him closer.

"Baby, we'll take this one step at a time. Okay? We'll start with changing into some comfy clothes. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll meet you boys downstairs." Carole said and headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Carole went downstairs where she was met by her husband and her son. She sighed and sat down.

"This will be a very long day."

"Is he okay?" Finn asked.

"No. He is embarrassed and broken. But he will be fine. It will take some time, but he will be. And we'll be with him all the way."

"Can I go to Pucks for the day? Ya' know, to be out of the way."

"You don't need to feel like that Finn, you won't be in the way." Carole smiled at her son.

"I know, but this needs to be about Blaine and we aren't that close yet. He's gonna need you for his own ya' know."

"When did you grow up Finn? You know, we love you right? But, I think you have a good point – you can go to Pucks if you feel like it."

"Good, I'll go right away. Call me later with some update. Tell Kurt and Blaine that I'll be there for them." He got up and kissed his parents at the cheek and got out.

They could hear his car starting at the same time as Kurt came into the kitchen with a pale, scared and embarrassed Blaine after him. Blaine was limping and was obviously in pain. Carole kept with Kurt's one-step-at-a-time formula. It had gotten Blaine out of his pajama and into sweats, t-shirt and hoodie.

"Blaine – pancakes or toast?"

"I'm fine with just coffee thanks." Blaine whispered.

"No, wrong! Pancakes or toast?"

"Pancakes please?"

"Good. Take a seat honey." Blaine sat at the table. He didn't dare to look at Burt. He kept his eyes at his hands at his lap. Burt looked at him and his heart broke all over again. His son's boyfriends, the polite, energetic man with the bubbly personality had been transformed into a scared, broken little boy. He got up and poured a cup of coffee and put it down in front of Blaine. He put it down really gently but Blaine still flinched at the sound. Burt put a light hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good kid Blaine. We really love you here in this house." He sat down at his place. Blaine didn't do anything to indicate that he had heard what Burt had said. Carole came with pancakes and Kurt with fruit salad.

They ate in silence. Blaine forced down one pancake and some fruit. He just wanted to sleep. He was foggy from the pain. He felt like he was in his own world. He was really cold and was shivering. Each shiver that made its way his body increased the pain. He couldn't use this pain to pull through and become the Blaine he used to. It was his way of dealing with the pain. He was so use to living with pain. But this day, the pain was at whole new level. He was surrounded by a pain-cloud. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too tired. He just wanted to sleep. He felt his eyelids drooping when his fork was between the plate and his mouth. He forced his eyes open enough to put the piece of fruit into his mouth. When it was in his mouth he gave up the battle with his eyes. He decided to keep chewing with his eyes closed. Blaine was completely unaware of the others at the table. They all ate, but had all focus on the boy that kept falling asleep while eating and woke up as his head lolled forward.

Eventually, Carole decided it was enough.

"Burt, why don't you start the car? Kurt do you have Blaines wallet?" Blaine didn't notice them leaving the table or Carole taking his plate away. He kept concentrating on chewing. He felt sick. He started sweating and went even paler. Carole noticed it and was at his side right away with a trash bag. She held him as he emptied his stomach. This made Carole even surer that he had a concussion and had passed out more than fall asleep yesterday.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Aow, my ribs. Sorry."

"Sssh. No need to apologize. Let's get you to the car." Kurt came in to the kitchen and helped her steady his boyfriend and led him to the car. Blaine both limped and swayed. They got in the backseat of the car and Blaine fell asleep on Kurt before he had put his seatbelt on. Carole put it on and gave an empty bag to Kurt.

"If he gets sick, I don't think he will, but in case." She got in beside Burt in the front seat.

"Carole?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face Kurt while Burt back out of the driveway and drove to the hospital.

"I'm scared."

"I know, honey. Soon we'll be at the hospital. He'll get the care he needs and we'll take it from there. Okay? One step at a time, right? We'll keep that as our motto during this."

"One step at a time."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! **

* * *

><p>"One step at a time." Carole pulled out her cell and called the ER to let them know there were on their way. She had spoken to them earlier as well. It was her workplace and this was the day to take some advantage of that. They wouldn't have to sit in the waiting room, and she had made sure they would meet a nice doctor. Some of the doctors at the ER were homophobic, and that was the last thing they needed, to have to face stupid comments about Blaine's and Kurt's relationship. Blaine needed to feel as safe as possible.<p>

Burt pulled up at the ER entrance. Kurt shook Blaine awake and Carole helped him out of the car and in to a wheelchair. Burt parked the car and went after his family. Blaine had already been showed in to an examination room and was yet again fast asleep on the gurney. Kurt was seated on a chair and held Blaine's hand.

They didn't have to wait long until a female doctor entered the room and hugged Carole and Burt. She and her husband had been at dinner several times at the Hummels.

"Hi Kurt. I'm Dr. O'Malley. You can say Angela."

"Hi." Kurt didn't stop looking at Blaine or let go of his hand.

"And this is Blaine I guess?" She shook him gently and he grunted but opened his eyes.

"Hi Blaine. I'm Angela and I'm a doctor here. I'm going to help you today." Blaine nodded while his eyelids drooped. Angela laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention again.

"Blaine? I'm going to talk to you a bit, so you have to stay awake, okay?"

"Mmmm…" Blaine nodded but couldn't help his eyes closing again. Angela turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, can you help me to get him seated? I think that's the only way to get him awake." Kurt nodded and helped his boyfriend. The pain in his ribs snapped Blaine awake and he couldn't stop a scream.

"Sorry, sorry. It hurts. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. You are allowed to scream in here." Angela kept speaking to him in a soft voice.

"So, now I have you awake, I'm going to ask you some questions and examine you. Do you want Burt, Carole and Kurt to leave?"

"No! Please, don't leave me here. Please. I am so sorry." Blaine starting sobbing and he looked panicked at Angela.

"It's okay Blaine. They don't have to leave if you don't want them to. Okay?"

"O- Okay."

"Good. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My head."

"Okay. For how long have you had a headache?"

"Since yesterday morning."

"Do you know why your head hurts? Any theories?"

"Yeah… I kinda fell down the stairs at home?"

"You fell down the stairs?"

"No. I was pushed down. Before school yesterday."

"Okay. Does it hurt anymore else?"

"My ribs. Since… I don't know. They always hurt a bit."

"They always hurt?"

"My dad… Yes, they always hurt. But not like this."

"Okay? Anywhere else?" Angela didn't push him on it and he was relieved by that.

"My foot. Since the fall."

"Which one?"

"Left"

"Okay."

"My stomach. Also since the fall."

"Okay. Anymore?"

"No." Blaine kept his eyes closed, but not in a sleepy way but now in an embarrassed way. He hated to admit how hurt he was. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Blaine." Angela smiled at the couple.

"Okay Blaine. Next step is to examine you. I need you to remove your clothes and let me look at you. Do you want anyone to leave the room?"

"No. They have already seen it."

"Okay. While I'm taking a look at you, I'm going to take some photos." Blaine's eyes snapped opened. Carole tensed. This was what she had been dreading. But Angela had dealt with this before and kept his voice soft but firm.

"This will be for your journal. It is hospital procedure and something I have to do. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine was too tired to argue about this.

"I'm going to have to get a nurse to help me. Would you prefer a male or a female or doesn't it matter?"

"A female."

"Okay, I'll get a nurse and some things and I'll be right back." Angela left the room and Blaine broke down. He shook his head over and over, despite the increased pain and repeated himself:

"I am so sorry Kurt. I am so sorry." Kurt stood up and held him as tight as the dared considering Blaine's injuries.

"Sssh. I love you Blaine. Nothing will change that. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Blaine calmed down. He had now exhausted himself even more and sagged towards Kurt, who just held him and kept telling him that he was loved. They heard a knock on the door and Angela came in with a small female nurse that she presented as Monica. Angela told Blaine to remove his t-shirt and hoodie. He got help from Kurt and he sat there, shirtless again. He had no energy left to worry about that now. He was just focused on the heat that came from Kurt.

The bruises looked even worse in the light of the examination room. Kurt bit his lip to keep him from sobbing out loud. Angela explained to Blaine that she was going to take some photos. Every time the camera flashed he flinched. Kurt starting humming low.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, love?"

"Sing for me." Blaine's voice came out as a whisper. Angela nodded encouraging to Kurt, who blushed little but started singing Blackbird. He kept singing while Angela took pictures of Blaine's torso, while he helped Blaine on with the hospital gown, while he helped his boyfriend remove the sweatpants, while Angela took photos of his bruised legs. Kurt stopped singing when Angela cleared his throat. When they had taken all photos and documented all the bruises, Angela and Kurt laid Blaine back on the gurney. Blaine fell asleep immediately when he was horizontal again.

"Blaine? Are you still with me?" Angela got no answer, but as soon as she gently started to examine his abdomen by pushing it down, his eyes shot open and he let out a cry.

"Sorry Blaine, I have to do this. I'm done soon." As promised, she let go off his abdomen and instead went to touching and pushing on his skull. She turned to Monica.

"Can you take the blood samples? We also need to check his temperature and give him painkillers and some IV fluids" Monica nodded and went to get the things she needed. Angela then turned to Burt and Carole.

"Burt and Carole, can I have a word with you outside? Kurt, Monica will be right back and we'll be right outside."

"It's fine." Kurt held Blaine's hand and stroked his curly hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the longest chapter so far! Hope you'll enjoy!  
>A huge thank you to my new Beta, luciusmalloysboy! <strong>

Burt and Carole followed Angela outside. Angela sighed.

"Okay, as you heard, I didn't press him more about who did this. I'll leave that to the police. But from what Carole told me on the phone, it isn't hard to guess it is his parents who done this to him. But, as I said, I'll leave that to the police.

"Even if Blaine refuses to speak to them, there's enough evidence here to have his parents arrested, especially if you Burt give a testimony about what his father told you yesterday.

"We're going to take some x-rays of his chest and foot, and also a CT of his brain and abdomen. When we got the results from that, we know how to act next.

"I'll start by calling the police so we get a move on making you temporary guardians. Do you have any questions so far?" They nodded, and Angela headed to her work station to make the needed phone calls. Burt and Carole stood there for a while and hugged.

"I think you need to get Kurt and get some coffee or something from the cafeteria. He's going to need to vent some of his thoughts and emotions so he doesn't keep them all pent up like he usually does. I'll stay with Blaine." Burt nodded and went to get Kurt. He didn't put up a fight as Burt thought; he just nodded, kissed Blaine on the forehead and gave his chair to Carole.

Carole watched as Monica took the last blood samples and after that his temperature.

"102,7" Monica said to Carole and hung the IV fluids.

"I've given him some painkillers. They will most likely make him even sleepier, if possible. But, if you can try and wake him every 20 minutes."

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you okay, Carole?"

"I don't know. I am just dealing right now I guess. As grown up and parent this is the time to step up to the plate and to be there for Kurt and Blaine."

"How long have they been together?"

"About three months now, but I'm not really sure, but they're there for each other unlike quite a few others their age."

"Yes, I could see that." Monica smiled sadly to his colleague.

"I'll be in again in a while. Call if you need anything. If you can wake him it'd be great."

"I will." Monica exited the room and Carole turned his attention to Blaine again. He laid completely still, lips slightly apart, breathing evenly in and out. Carole sat there for a while and looked at the beautiful boy at had to deal with so much more than anyone ever should be dealing with. There were so many questions in her head – how long had this been going on? How come no one has noticed this? Would he be able to deal with all this? In wasn't until she felt her hand become wet as she realized she was crying. She dried her tears and took a deep breath before she gently shook Blaine'sshoulder.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?" It was becoming easier and easier to wake him up. That was a good sign.

"No, honey, Kurt's with his father right now. It's me, Carole."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for this."

"Can you open your eyes and look at me." He did what he was told but she could see that he still was pretty out of it.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for. We do this because we love you. Okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Good. You can go to sleep again." He sighed in relief and fell back to sleep.

Burt and Kurt didn't make it to the cafeteria until Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as they were outside the room, Kurt broke down and Burt held his son while his body shook with sobs. After a while his sobs calmed down but Burt continued his tight hold on Kurt until he was completely silent. Then he led his son to the cafeteria and bought them a cup of coffee before he sat down across his son.

"Talk kid."

"I just don't get it dad. How could he not have told me this? For how long has this been going on? How can I not have notice anything?"

"I know kiddo, we are all thinking all these questions."

"I just… I feel stupid for it, but I feel really disappointed in Blaine. Or at his lack in trust in me. I've told him everything, dad. _Everything_. Why didn't he tell me? It makes me feel like a worthless boyfriend. And then I get disappointed at myself and then I think about what I could have changed. What should I have changed so that Blaine trusted me more? What…"

"Kurt, breathe kiddo. You are perfect the way you are. I think so, and considering how Blaine looks at you, he thinks so."

"But, he can't think that. If he did he would have told me."

"You can't blame yourself like this. I don't know why he didn't tell you. But being disappointed in him is not a good way to think, he's going through a lot right now, and I know you're upset with him for not telling you, but disappointment is not the way to go right now. His father must have been telling him that all the time, he doesn't need to hear it from you as well.…"

"I know, dad. I know. But that's what I'm feeling."

"Are you disappointed in Blaine or in yourself?"

"How do you mean?"

"You're disappointed. But are you disappointed in Blaine for not telling you, or are you disappointed in yourself for not being the one that Blaine confides in?"

"Oh… I haven't thought about that. I guess I am disappointed in myself, now that you put it like that. I… Wow, thanks dad."

"You know, I have some more experience that you…" Burt smiled a little at his son.

"I guess I am disappointed that I didn't notice the signs that were there all they time."

"There were signs?"

"I've been thinking about it all night. There were little things, but I dismissed them. Like if I hugged him a little too tight, he winced sometimes. If we were cuddling he always made sure to be in my arms, and not have me in his arms. If we were… kissing…" Kurt blushed, but kept going; he needed to get this out of his system.

"You know, on the bed, he would always be on top and would never lay down his whole weight on me. He always joked about these things when I talked about it, so I just figured I was over-thinking it. But now I wonder if he did all this because he was in pain. There were signs dad, and I didn't notice them. I feel so bad about it."

"But, you have to remember that Blaine has probably spent a lot of him coming up with strategies to cover this up. In his head, he certainly did everything he can to survive. To tell anyone could have felt as a betrayal against his parents."

"Betrayal? But what they do to him?"

"I know, but I doubt Blaine sees it like that. I don't know what is going on in his head Kurt, but I think that when he has slept through his concussion, infection and his pain is under control, Blaine is going to start thinking like he used to again. Right now, he is so out of it, I don't think he really is aware of what is going on. And I think that is a good thing, Kurt.

"This is why it is so good that the police are going to come soon. When Blaine becomes more like his old self, he will be safe. What is natural for us, that he want to escape from his parents, may not be natural for him."

"But why?"

"They are his parents Kurt – that means something. That's my guess. We have to wait and see. I think you are so strong Kurt, but whenever you feel that is becomes too much, just let me or Carole know. We'll be there for you, and for Blaine."

"I know. Thanks dad. Should we go back? We can buy Carole a cup of coffee."

"Let's just sit here for a while kiddo. Blaine is fine with Carole. It is okay for you to take some time to collect your thought. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, you know what? I would like a chocolate muffin. It is one of those days."

"I'll go and buy you one. And some coffee for Carole."

When they got back to the ER, Blaine was gone to take the X-rays and CT. They sat in the empty room for a while, but soon there was a knock on the door and two police officers entered. They introduced them self as detective Addison and detective Gomez to Kurt and Burt, but didn't have time to say anything else before Blaine was rolled back in the room, followed by Carole. Carole and Burt shook hands with the police officers, but Kurt couldn't care less now, he had only eyes for his boyfriend, who wasn't sleeping peacefully anymore. He started to thrash on the gurney.

"No, please, dad. Don't kick me there. No, please, no, no, no. I'm so sorry. Please dad…" Blaine woke when Kurt shook him gently and looked around the room, startled until he found Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm here."

"Kurt?"

"It is okay. I'm here."

"Where are we?" Blaine tried to focus to understand where he was. But he couldn't see anything in the room other than Kurt, everything else were blurry.

"We're at the hospital, honey."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine's eyes widen at the thought of his boyfriend being hurt.

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh good," Blaine was silent for a moment; he seemed content with Kurt's reassurance. But when he thought more about it, it didn't make sense. He forced his eyes opened again."

"But, if you are okay, why are we here?"

Kurt looked at him, didn't know what to answer. But he didn't have to answer, Blaine soon dozed off again. But he jolted awake just a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Kurt." Neither Blaine nor Kurt knew why he was apologizing, but Kurt interrupted him.

"You don't to apologize for my love. I love you and I always will." He pulled Blaine closer him and stroked his damp hair until he felt Blaine relax and his breathing become even, eventually fallingasleep.

When they notice that Blaine slipped back to unconsciousness again, Burt and Carole went outside to talk to the police officers. The female officer, detective Addison was the one asking the questions, while detective Gomez took notes.

"Dr O'Malley has told me a bit about Blaine's injuries. How do you know Blaine?"

"He is my son's boyfriend."

"Why did you bring him here today?"

"Well, yesterday we noticed that something wasn't right with Blaine. He was really tired, and we had to help in change clothes. When we removed his school uniform, we saw bruises covering his entire torso and legs." They told the officers about the phone call to Blaine's parents.

"We have sent a car to his house to talk with Mr Anderson. He'll most likely be arrested today."

"And his mother?" Carole was surprised that they only talked about Blaine's father.

"Mrs. Hummel, Mrs. Anderson died last year. Mr. Anderson is the only parent Blaine has and the only relative as far as we have been able to see so far. Dr O'Malley told me that you could considertaking him home with you tonight?"

"Yes, we won't let him back to his father. He can stay with us for as long as he needs."

"The thing is that since Blaine doesn't have any relatives, he'll need a place to call home if the examination shows that Mr. Anderson isn't suitable as parent."

"Suitable? Have you seen this kid?" Burt felt himself getting angry; how did they have to examine _if_ Blaine's father was suitable or not? He took a deep breath to stop himself blowing up at theofficer.

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, Mr. Hummel. But, for today he will need somewhere to sleep, and I'll arrange the papers to make you to legal guardians."

"And then?"

"Well, Dr. O'Malley has more or less forbidden us to speak to Blaine today considering his pain medicine, concussion and chest infection. So, we have to take a statement from him later."

"But, what will happen to Blaine in the long run?"

"We will keep examining if he has any relatives. If not, he will be put in foster care."

"He can't go to a foster home. He needs to be somewhere where he is safe."

"Will you be able to care for him you think? It that's what you are implying?"

"I don't know. We have to talk about it." Burt turned to Carole who nodded.

"Okay, if you don't have any more questions, we'll start on the guardianship."

The two officers begun to fill out some paperwork, and Burt and Carole headed to Blaine and Kurt again. Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt sat on the chair with tears flowing. Burt and Carole both hugged him and they stayed like that until Angela entered the room with a distressed look on her face.

"I have bad news."


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was bleeding from the liver.

The first thing Burt and Carole had to do as temporary guardians was to sign a consent form, after which Blaine was rushed to the OR. Kurt, Burt and Carole were left in examination room and looked at each other not knowing what to think, to say or to do. The nurse, Monica, came in to the room and told them to take this opportunity to get some lunch and they agreed as she promised to call them as soon as there was news. None of them had an appetite, but they forced the food down. The meal was completely silent and they all kept eyeing Carole's cell that lay on the table.

Blaine felt like he was flying through a fog. He felt someone squeeze his hand and heard a beeping sound far away. He felt a way of relive wash through him when he noticed he was pain free trying to remember the last time he'd experienced that. It was too hard to think about though. He tried to focus on the feeling of having no pain instead; it felt so good. But that feeling was soon replaced with a more urgent feeling. He opened his eyes to see if anyone could help him.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was like hearing an angel.

"I feel sick. I think I have to throw up." Immediately after he said that he heard someone moving around and then a light pressure on his arm. The feeling of sickness disappeared quickly and he sighed, embracing the darkness again.

Kurt watched Blaine go right back to sleep after the nurse gave him something for the nausea. Blaine had been in surgery for three hours. The doctors had been able to locate the source of the bleeding and could stop it. While he was in the OR they'd also fixed and put a cast on his broken foot.

Angela had told the Hummels that Blaine had five broken ribs. On the X-rays also showed several more ribs had been broken and have healed before the current incidence. There were signs of a slight swelling at the brain, but it seemed to have healed itself.

Burt sat on the other side of the bed and had fallen asleep, his head lolled forward. Carole had some shopping left to do, so that when Blaine was release they could go straight home. They had to come back the next day for another CT at Blaine's abdomen and head, but Angela had decided to let Blaine sleep at the Hummel's instead in the hospital.

An hour after he had fallen asleep yet again, Blaine started stir slightly. Kurt didn't let go of his hand. He stroked his hair back and whispered nonsense to him. Blaine went in and out of consciousness for another hour until he opened his eyes and actually looked at Kurt.

"Kurt?" Kurt and Burt both jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice; a bit raspy, but not as sleepy as it had been for the last 36 hours. He sounded more like himself.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What happened? Where am I?" Kurt glanced at his father. He didn't really know what to answer.

"Blaine, you had to have surgery. We can talk about it more when we get home, but right now you have to focus on getting better, nothing else. Are you in pain?" Burt kept it straight, and didn't bother filling in all of Blaine's blanks right now, he didn't want to worry the young boy.

"Yes."

"I'll get a nurse." Burt left the room and returned with a male nurse who smiled at Blaine. He looked at all the beeping monitors that surrounded Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine, I'm Mike. We've spoken before, but I guess you don't remember it?" Blaine shook his head. Mike just chuckled.

"Yes, that is how it used to be. You have been here sleeping the anaesthetic of for three hours now. How are you feeling? Any nausea?"

"No, just pain."

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over, my head, foot, stomach, ribs…"

"Okay. You seem to be awake for real this time, that's good. I'll give you some water that you'll try to drink and if that goes well, I'll get you some pills for the pain." Blaine did as he was told and was rewarded to two pills.

"These are strong, you'll get sleepy again. But that is okay. You've woken up fine from the anaesthetic and that makes me happy. I'll report that to the doctor, and soon you will be released and can go home. But first I would like to take a look at your band aid." Mike stepped closer to the bed and looked at the band aid. He seemed pleased with what she had seen.

The pain killers were as strong as Mike had told them. Kurt looked at Blaine who didn't fall asleep right away, but lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and smiled.

"What are you smiling at honey?"

"The ceiling is spinning." Burt chuckled at Blaine's statement. It didn't stop the drugged boy, he continued talking.

"I love ya' Kurt. I'm gonna marry you ya' know."

"Really?" Kurt just smiled and Burt's eyes went wide. He hadn't realized it was that serious for them. That they thought that serious about their relationship. Even though Blaine didn't really know what he was saying, he wouldn't have said this if he hadn't have thought about it at some point. And Kurt's reaction implied that he too had thought about their future.

"Mmmhmm. And we'll move away. Far away. And I don't won't to work for my father. Don't, won't. That's funny."

"Your father?" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know that Blaine's father wanted Blaine to work for him. Come to think about it, he didn't know what Blaine's father did do for living.

"Yes. Ya' know, he wants me to start fucking his friends so he get money for drugs. Your father, I can work for him. I like him. Can he move with us?" Blaine slurred by now, but both Kurt and Burt had heard what he said. Kurt didn't have any words but Burt was quick to answer the babbling teen.

"Do you really want me to move with you Blaine?

"Yeah, you can live in the closet. That would be funny. You living with two gay men and you were in the closet." Blaine laughed at himself.

"Get it? In the closet? And you won't hurt us either." Burt felt his cheeks becoming wet, but he didn't care, he reached out to Blaine, stroked his hair and said as firm as he could.

"I will never hurt you Blaine, never. And I'll do anything in my power that no one else does either."

"Yeah, that's what I said. You're like a superhero." Blaine's eyelids drooped and he mumbled unrecognizable words before going to sleep. Kurt sat there. He was cold inside. He felt like he didn't remember how to breathe. Suddenly he felt his father's hands on his shoulders and he was pulled in a hug. He let go and cried and screamed into his father's body. It was so unfair. How much had Blaine experienced? How could he still be alive with all that happened to him?

Burt held his son. He felt his son's sobs racking his body. He heard the muffled scream. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. After couple of minutes he felt someone embracing both of them. He opened his eyes to meet his wife's concerned eyes. He just shook his head; he couldn't repeat it right now. She nodded that she understood.

After a while, Kurt's scream and sobs calmed down and he could breathe normally again. He looked at his parents.

"Sorry I screamed."

"You have nothing to apologize for son, you can scream as much as you want. I might do some screaming later as well."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for every review, PM, alert and favorite. You have no idea how happy this makes me!**  
><em><br>"You have nothing to apologize for son, you can scream as much as you want. I might do some screaming later as well."_

Angela entered the room where Kurt was still being hugged by his parents.

"So, the operation went well. I'm going to release him now. He needs to be somewhere he finds safe, and that isn't at the hospital. But, if he gets worse in any way – more pain, nausea, if he starts bleeding, anything, I want you to come directly in. Is that clear?"

"Like crystal." Carole nodded.

"Good. Let's see if I can speak with Blaine. Blaine?" She placed a hand on his shoulder to rouse him, "Can you wake up a moment for me?" Blaine opened his eyes.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Blaine blinked at that woman he couldn't remember.

"My name is Angela. I'm a doctor here."

"Doctor? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. But you'll be going home now. Tomorrow you'll have a better memory of what's happening with you."

"Home?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. No problem. I just don't… I don't know… My dad he'll…"

"No, Blaine. You are going home to Kurt's."

"Oh. I like that. Kurt's my boyfriend. Did you know? He is my perfection. I love him. He is my boyfriend. Kurt is."

"Yes, I know. He loves you too." Angela smiled at the foggy boy, but kept talking to him. "I'll see you tomorrow. You'll feel a bit sore, but your head will be less foggy then."

"Looking forward to that…" He mumbled and closed his eyes again. Angela smiled and turned to the others in the room.

"So, he is a bit confused. It's a result of the concussion and the pain medicine. He might get a bit fuzzy from the pain killers, especially the first couple of times, but he will get use to them soon. He'll most likely find it hard to remember yesterday and today at all. You may have to repeat where he is and that he is going to be okay. Just be patient, his head will clear tomorrow or the next day. Unfortunately, that'll lead to a whole lot of other problems."

"One step at the time." Kurt said, and the others nodded their heads, agreeing with him, as well as repeating his sentence, as if reminding themselves.

"One step at the time."

Kurt sat in the back seat of the car and carefully shook Blaine awake when they returned home. Finn and Puck were at house and Finn came out to greet them. Blaine had crutches from the hospital but was far from ready to start using them. Carole doubted that he even had noticed that he had a cast on his foot. He was still a bit groggy from the pain killers.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, honey?"

"This car is high up in the air."

"What do you mean? It is on the ground."

"Yes, I can see that silly. But the ground is far from me. Am I supposed to jump?" Blaine asked.

"No, no! Don't jump!" Three different voices screamed at the same time.

"Woah! Take it easy. I was just wondering. Am I supposed to sleep in here then?"

"No, no. Finn will help you in." Burt said as Finn went to help Blaine. He watched Blaine carefully.

"Finn! Hi! I'm gonna live here in the back seat apparently."

"Okay?" Finn said, confused.

"Finn, Blaine is a little affected by his medicine can you help him from the car and to the couch?"

"Yeah, of course." Finn reached in to the car and lifted Blaine easily.

"You're really strong. A superman like Burt. Wow! I am flying!"

"You're not that heavy ya'know." He let Blaine on the couch were Puck was sitting watching TV.

"Puck! I am sitting next to you."

"Yeah! I can see that!" Puck frowned and turned to Finn who mouthed "medicine" to him. Puck's eyebrows rose in understanding.

"Can I feel your hair?"

"Uuummmh… sure Blaine."

"It stands right up."

"Mmmmh…"

"You're kinda a scary ya'know that right?"

"Do you think I am scary Blaine?"

"Yeah. Not like my dad. But still."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

"Okay." Blaine turned his attention to the TV. He had a very short attention span though, and soon he was watching Puck again.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to hang out with Finn. And I was promised pizza."

"Oh. Why am I here?" Blaine stared at Puck waiting for an answer. Puck turned to Finn, not sure what to answer. Finn shrugged. He didn't know how to answer either. They both looked at Blaine and were quite relieved to see that he had fallen asleep. Kurt came in to the living room, smiled at Blaine and tried to get him as comfortable as possible.

"He's quite intense on these pain killers, Kurt, and very honest." Puck looked at Kurt who stopped in his movement.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he thought I was scary, but not like his dad?"

"Okay, nothing else?"

"No, he touched my hair though…"

"Kurt, his dad, is he…?" Finn didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"He's in jail. Dad and Carole have temporary custody right now."

Finn just nodded, he had so many more questions, but he knew he had to wait. He knew Kurt well enough to recognize that voice he used – "don't ask me more right now I can't take it".

Blaine slept until Kurt woke him when the pizzas were delivered. They all decided to eat in the living room; it would be easier for Blaine with his cast to stay on the couch, with the cast on a footstool. They put on a movie and enjoyed the normality of a Saturday night. Carole gave Blaine more painkillers before he started eating. He felt hungry and actually ate without throwing up. Kurt sat next to him, enjoying some hours without hospitals, surgery, anxiety or confusion. Puck chuckled in his seat on the other couch and pointed at Blaine. The exhausted teen had fallen asleep with a piece of the pizza still in his hand.

"It's still a huge improvement from the breakfast." Kurt stated while removing the piece from Blaine's hand.

"How so?" Puck looked confused at him. Kurt explained how Blaine ate breakfast while sleeping. Puck didn't laugh now though, he just looked at Blaine at Kurt.

"Wow, this kid has been through a lot, hasn't he?"

"You have no idea…"

Blaine woke an hour later. His head hurt, but not like it had before. He felt some pain in his stomach and foot, but he felt like his head was clear, like after rain on a hot summer day. He could think for the first time in a while. And it soon became very clear what had woken him – he really had to go to the toilet. He opened his eyes and looked around him to determine where he was. Kurt was beside him, sleeping soundly. Carole and Burt were on the recliners, asleep as well. On the other couch were Puck and Finn. It seemed like he was the only one awake.

Blaine tried to why he was here at the Hummel's and why everyone else was so tired. He really needed to relieve himself though, so he let go of that thought, and got up from the couch and onto his feet. Or, he tried to, but on his left foot was a heavy cast which he didn't expect at all. The cast and his foot still lay on the footstool, and he fell on the ground with a loud thud.

That woke everyone. Kurt was on his feet next to Blaine in an instant.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Uummhh… I don't know. I tried to go to the bathroom."

"You should have woken me, I would have helped you."

"I didn't know I needed help. There is a cast on my foot, Kurt."

"Yes, it is broken."

"Broken? How do you know?"

"We were at the hospital today were they took some x-rays."

"Hospital?"

"Yes, you don't remember it at all, do you?"

"Ummh, no. I might if I can think about it, but I really need to get to the toilet."

"OH! Right! Let's get your crutches."

"I'll help you Blaine." Finn lifted Blaine from the floor and headed to the bath room.

"Oh, wow. This isn't embarrassing at all…"

"It's okay. You can manage your clothes and stuff in there, right."

"Yes, yes. Oh my god. Yes." Blaine went pink.

"Good. I'll be outside. Let me know when you're done."

"Thanks Finn."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys, I am so happy!  
>And thanks to my beta, luciusmalloysboy! <strong>

Finn carried him easily back to the couch from the bath room. Blaine had so many questions. He didn't remember going to the hospital. All he did remember going here after school and watching a movie with Kurt and Finn. When was that? Today?

He sat on the couch, his head still spinning with questions. Kurt helped him lay down with head on the other boy's lap. Carole came with a warm blanket and covered him. She smiled to him and stroked his hair gently. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch from this wonderful, caring woman. It didn't take more than that to make him fall asleep again. Kurt sighed at him but took over after Carole and stroked his hair even though he already was sleeping.

"He isn't awake much, huh?" Puck looked at him with compassion.

"No, he isn't. I guess it is the pain killers?" Kurt turned to Carole who nodded.

"And let's not forget that he had had surgery today. And he has an infection." She added

"He had surgery?" This was news to both Finn and Puck. "You didn't tell me that on the phone, mom."

"Sorry, honey. We got a lot of information today. And yes, he was bleeding from his liver and they had to operate on him to stop it."

"He had a bleeding on his liver? How did he get that?" Finn watched Burt and Carole glance at Kurt, who thought about it for a while, but decided to explain to them.

"Look, you can't say anything to anyone about this, please? Let's keep between us here. I get that you'll need to talk to someone about this as well, Finn, so I guess it's okay that Puck hears this too. But remember that Blaine hasn't told anyone about this. Well, he told the doctor, but that doesn't really count, since he was quite out of it.

"He was pushed down the stairs yesterday morning. His father did it and ended up breaking his ankle, bleeding on his liver and a getting concussion." The silence in the room was only broken by the forgotten movie.

"Wow. He is so small. And so friendly, I don't get why anyone would push him down some stairs." Puck sounded truly confused by what he had been told. Sure, his dad was a bit of a jack ass for abandoning his family, but he wouldn't beat his kids up. What kind of parent would do that?

"There's a whole lot of this story that we don't know yet. I don't know if we'll ever get to know it. But we have to keep in mind that no matter what Blaine chooses to tell us, we have to show him that is doesn't matter to us. And we have to show him that he is safe here and that he is loved. Okay?" Carole looked at all of them. They all nodded.

"Good. Now, we all, well expect from Blaine, are awake again, shall we put on another movie before going to bed? Why don't you and Puck choose one, Finn?" The two boys were on their feet and after some discussion they put on next movie and pushed play. Halfway through, Blaine started dreaming. He moved his head from side to side and started moving his arms as if he was trying to pushing someone off his small body.

"Please no, dad I don't want to. No. Please. Don't. I can't. Please let go off me. Please." He started thrashing and his mumbling changed into a scream, waking him from his nightmare. He lay in Kurt's lap, panting; ribs aching and trying to calm down. He looked in Kurt's eyes and tried to focus just on them. Kurt bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're safe here Blaine. I love you." He stroke Blaine's curly hair and kept on kissing him.

"Do you want to get up the bed instead?" He asked and Blaine nodded, moving to sit up.

"Wait, I'll take you up." Finn rose from his set and lifted Blaine up before he could protest. They made their way up followed by Kurt. Kurt helped Blaine with the pyjamas while Finn went downstairs again.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm worried for Blaine. This isn't normal. His dream… and he doesn't remember being at the hospital? Is this normal?" Finn asked, confused and curious.<p>

"Finn, nothing about Blaine's story is normal."

"Yeah, but, still… I mean, he has fallen asleep here before, but he never has dreamt like that."

"What we are seeing now is Blaine's walls, his façade breaking. His subconscious is beginning to process everything he has been through. And why this is happening now, I can only guess it is a combination of him feeling safe, the medicine taking away some of his filter and the exhaustion." Carole explained.

"Why doesn't he remember being at the hospital?"

"He has a severe concussion which can give memory loss. And, again, he is taking really strong painkillers. And, I think it is too much for his mind. I've seen it in patients, the mind kind of shuts down when it gets too much.

"It is okay to be worried for him, Finn. I truly believe he will be fine with time, but right now we will take it one step at the time, and deal with whatever happens."

"Okay." Finn sat down next to Puck and started to focus on the movie again.

* * *

><p>After both Blaine and Kurt had changed in to pyjamas, they lay beside each other, faces close, looking into each other eyes. Hazel met blue, confusion met concerned. Love met love.<p>

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kurt asked the other boy.

"Kurt? Why is Burt okay with me sleeping here? He's usually strict on me going home at night."

"What is the last thing you remember Blaine? Do you remember going to the hospital at all?"

"I remember coming here after school."

"And after that?"

"Not much. I remember Finn carrying me to the toilet after I fell on the floor."

"Right. And between after school and falling on the floor?"

"Hmmm… it's like a fog. I don't know. Nothing I can really describe."

"That's okay honey. A lot has happened though. When we told you this morning you had a panic attack and passed out though. I can tell you the most important thing to know though?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, the most important thing to remember Blaine is that I love you more than anything." Kurt said slowly, making sure Blaine completely understood.

"Aaaw, Kurt. I love you to. Come closer, hold me for a bit."

"Anytime my love," Kurt scooted closer and took Blaine in his arms. He held him really tight.

"Kurt, does my father now I am here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"Why does my stomach hurts?"

"You have had surgery today. Your liver was bleeding."

"I fell down the stairs."

"Yes."

"At home. Before school."

"Why did you fall Blaine?" Kurt wanted Blaine to tell him, he needed to hear Blaine telling him now when he wasn't drugged. As soon as he had asked the question he felt Blaine tense in his embrace.

"Have I already told you?"

"Sort of." Kurt kissed Blaine softly on his curls.

"So, I didn't fall…"

"I know."

"Kurt, I… I… Kurt…"

"Blaine, you don't need to tell me. There's no pressure. I love you, just remember that."

"I want to tell you. But can you just hold me for now?"

Kurt hugged him a little tighter in his arms.

"Aoch, my ribs."

"Sorry, sweetie. I just want to push my love into your bones. Wow that sounded really cheesy."

"No, it didn't. I quite liked it."

They turned on the bed so that Kurt was the big spoon. They both sighed in contentment.

"Kurt, will you sing to me please?"

Kurt started singing _I will always love you _quietly in to Blaine's ear. Blaine chuckled a bit when he recognized the song. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by Kurt's voice. Before the first verse finished he was sleeping. Kurt watched his eyes close and the smile slowly disappeared as his muscles relaxed. Blaine's eyelids went from slightly wrinkled to completely smooth. The grip he had on Kurt's hand loosened as his hand went limb. Some of his muscles twitched slightly as his brain gave up the control. His breathing became evened out and his lips parted a bit. Kurt smiled at the look of peacefulness on his boyfriend's face. He lay down next to him while keep singing.


	11. Chapter 11

After the movie Finn and Puck went upstairs to play some Xbox and Burt and Carole remained in the recliners.

"So... Today was… eventful." Burt announced.

"Burt, that's an understatement."

"I know. How are you doing?"

"I am okay right now. You?" Carole asked in return.

"I am so angry. I just want to go to the jail and beat the crap out of his father. I can't believe him… How can you do this to a kid? His own kid?"

"I know, I know. But the important thing is that he is safe now." Carole calmed him.

"Yeah, I know. How you think he will react when it all hits him?"

"Considering his reaction to us seeing his bruises, not well, but, we can't predict that. We have to handle it when it comes."

"One step at the time?" Burt smiled to Carole who nodded and stretched her hand out to hold her husband's hand.

"Yes. But, there are some things I think we, meaning you and me, have to talk about now, or soon."

"Like Blaine's future living situation?"

"Yes. He has nobody, Burt. Can we live with ourselves if we send him to foster care?"

"No. I don't. I don't want him to go to a foster home. I want him to be safe."

"And where will he be safe?"

"I know, Carole, I know. But how are we going to afford two Dalton tuitions? As well as three teenage boys eating and every other expense teenagers come with?"

"I know. There is a solution though…"

"I am _not_ taking Kurt from Dalton. I want him to be safe."

"I know Burt and I want him to be safe too. Look, we don't have to decide this now, okay? But, I think we have to try and talk to him. Really talk to him about how he is doing. Kurt can't be the only one who asks him and answers his questions. That is a really big responsibility for just him by himself."

"Yes, you're right. I don't know how to ask him though." Burt admitted.

"I don't think you should ask him. I think it has to be me, he might feel afraid of you after what happened with his dad. We know now how his father treated him. It might be easier for him to start talking to me. And I think you have to show him how good a father can be.

"Tomorrow when we go to the hospital, I'll see if I can be home next week with Blaine. Kurt needs to go to school, but Blaine needs to stay at home. And even if he might insist that he can be here alone, I don't want him to. But, for now, let's get to bed. I'll step by Kurt's room and give Blaine some painkillers and antibiotics."

"I'll join you. I have to see that they're okay." Burt agreed.

They made their way upstairs to Kurt's room, knocking lightly but when they didn't get an answer, they opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The sight made them both smile; both teenagers were fast asleep. They look completely peaceful as they lay under Kurt's thick duvet.

"It's a shame to wake him." Burt whispered to his wife.

"I know, but he needs the medicine." She sat down at the bed next to Blaine and stroked his curls gently. The fever had returned. She shook him lightly and called his name. He stirred and looked at Carole.

"Hi honey. Sorry to wake you, but you need to take your medicine." Carole smiled to him and slowly moved Kurt's arms from Blaine's waist. Kurt rolled over to his back and mumbled something but didn't wake up. Blaine slowly sat up and took the medicine and the water glass for Carole.

"Carole?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm tired. But I need to get to the bath room. I can use the crutches; I don't need to be carried."

"You can try Blaine, but you have a lot of broken ribs." Carole told him quietly, not wanting to upset the young boy.

"I do?"

"Yes. On Monday we'll be able to borrow a wheelchair from the hospital, but until then, the easiest way for you to get around is to be carried. I get that it feels embarrassing, but it is only you who thinks that. We're glad to help you, you know."

"I am not used to this kindness Carole."

"That's okay sweetie, you'll get use to it! So, do you want to try the crutches or do you want Burt to help you?" She questioned.

"Ummmh… I'll try the crutches."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you kid." Burt gave him the crutches. Blaine took them and tried to put his weight on them. The pain shoot from the ribs and his eye vision went white from the pain. He swayed as his knees began to buckle. Burt caught him before he fell to the floor. When he finally could see again, Burt was holding his shoulder and he was sitting on the bed.

"So, I think I might need some help after all." Blaine confessed.

When he got back to the bed, Burt said good night and left Carole with Blaine. She gave him his medicine and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"How are you honey?"

"I really don't know. I'm tired, just so tired. I have all these questions, but as soon as I start focus on something to ask Kurt, I fall asleep and forget about it."

"Do you have any questions right now? You can ask me."

"I don't know. I… I just…" Blaine looked down at the bed, trying to explain his feelings.

"You know, honey, we all care about you. You can ask us anything. I promise. You can come and talk to me or Burt about anything."

Blaine looked into Carole's eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"From what I have understood today, you might not have previously been surrounded with grown-ups you can trust. But I want you to know that you can trust me. And you can trust Burt."

"Why do you care about me Carole? You don't know me."

"I know you enough Blaine. I know that you are one of the strongest men I have ever met. I know that you love Kurt. I know that Kurt loves you. That's enough for me. The more I get to know you, the more I care.

"Look, Blaine. This isn't going to be easy, but you need to know that you have our support and our love. Nothing you will do or say will make us stop caring. You can, and probably will, scream at us and curse at us, but we will still love you."

Blaine's eyes became clouded with tears and he started crying. Carole just held out her arms; if he wanted to be hugged, he had to be the one initiating it this time. She didn't have to wait for long before Blaine flung himself in her arms and sobbed. She held him, stroked his hair and just showered him with all the love she could. After a while, he calmed down and let go of her.

"Sorry Carole." He apologized.

"Never say that you are sorry for crying Blaine. It is always okay to crying in this house."

He lay down on the bed and Kurt immediately shifted and snuggled closer. Carole tucked them in and sat on the side of the bed stroking Blaine's hair until he fell back to sleep. She kissed them both on the forehead before going to Finn and doing the same thing there.

The Sunday was more normal; Carole and Kurt woke up first and made breakfast. Finn was pleased to be woken by his mom when breakfast was ready. He and Puck went down to eat pancakes, muffins and toast. Burt watched them eat and thought about the cost of two Dalton fees and three male teenagers eating in the house. Kurt didn't eat the amount that Finn bolted down every meal though. Burt didn't really have an estimate about Blaine's eating pattern. He kept counting in his head but didn't find a solution other than the one Carole had brought up yesterday. But he didn't want Kurt to sacrifice his place at Dalton. He'd become a new version of himself since he had started there – a more certain, confident Kurt. He had become someone who enjoyed life compared to the withdrawn boy he'd become as a result of the bullying at McKinley.

Burt sighed and looked at Carole, who was helping Kurt loading breakfast on to a tray to bring to Blaine. Burt felt himself become warm inside while looking at his wife and his son, working together side by side. They were so natural together. They shared so many fabulous characteristic; they were both caring and they both would do anything to help the people they loved.

Burt was so proud of the man his son was growing into. He had two great female role models; both his wives were incredible women, and Kurt had been influenced by them both. Elizabeth had formed him and accepted him for everything he was and wasn't. She had made him into a secure boy who didn't have the need to change who his was. Sure, the last years of intense bullying in school had taken some of his joy of life away, but it was returning. Burt was convinced that both Dalton and Carole had influenced Kurt to returning to life with joy. He watched Kurt pouring coffee into two cups and headed for the stairs. He had to have a serious talk with Kurt about what he thought about Blaine's living situation. He just needed to find a way so that he didn't feel compelled to quit Dalton. That was the last thing Burt wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt set the tray down on the bedside table and showered Blaine with kisses. Blaine smiled when he woke up.

"Good morning Kurt. This is something I can get used to…"

"I love you. I have breakfast for us here, breakfast in bed today!" he announced.

"Mmmmhh… I want to eat you…" Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed him.

Kurt lost his balance and stumbled on to the bed, landing on top of Blaine's chest. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't stop himself from crying out loud. Kurt hurried to his feet again, and they both started apologizing to each other – Kurt for hurting Blaine, and Blaine for destroying a perfect morning. Kurt raised his hands and they both stopped and smiled.

"Let's start over. Good morning honey." Kurt said.

"Good morning Kurt. I love you."

"I have breakfast for us."

"Aaaww… You are the best boyfriend ever. There's something I need to do first…" Blaine glanced at the bathroom.

"Oh, right! Where are your crutches?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, I can't use them. It hurts my ribs too much. I tried that last night."

"Oh, how do we do this then?" Kurt looked at Blaine who took a deep breath and said with a whisper.

"I need help from Burt or Finn." His cheeks turned red, but Kurt didn't notice it, he was already on his way down. He returned quickly with Burt.

"Blaine, I'm proud of you for asking for help so early in the morning." Burt smiled at Blaine, which made Blaine a little more at ease. Burt helped him to the bath room and back to the bed again.

Kurt and Blaine sat close together, leaning on the head board, eating breakfast. Carole came and gave Blaine his medicine. They were to leave for the hospital for another round of tests in an hour, when the painkillers had the biggest effect, so that Blaine could move with as little pain as possible. Carole took the tray and went downstairs again.

As Blaine took the medicine, knowing the effect would set in soon, he wanted to get some answers before he fell asleep this time. He took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt.

"Kurt, tell me what has happened. Please." He begged.

"Last time we filled you in you had two massive anxiety attacks though."

"I did?"

"Yeah, and it was scary as hell. I can fill you in, but I would like to have Carole or dad in here to help me if you pass out again." Kurt explained.

"That's okay."

"Carole or dad?"

"Carole."

Kurt shouted Carole's name and she came running up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Kurt, you really scared me. You do know that you can go down and get me right? You don't need to yell at me."

"Yes, yes. Sorry." Kurt rolled his eyes as the teenager he was. "I wanted you to be here. Blaine wants to know what happened and I need you here, just in case." He explained to her.

"Oh, okay." Carole sat down on the bed next to Blaine. Kurt sat on the other side and took his hand.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ummmh… We went here after school yesterday?"

"Well, that was the day before yesterday. It's Sunday today."

"Oh."

"Look. What I, what we, will tell you will probably freak you out Blaine. You need to remember that I love you."

"We all love you honey." Carole cut in. "You're safe here."

Kurt nodded and kept going.

"We came here on Friday after school. We watched a movie with Finn and you fell asleep. When it was time for dinner, I couldn't wake you up. Dad woke you after a while and we ate dinner together. We watched another movie and you fell asleep again so Dad and Carole let you sleep here."

"Okay. Not freaking out yet." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"No, but here it comes. What got to you last time we told you; dad called your dad to make sure it was okay that you slept here."

"Oh…" Blaine mumbled.

"We helped you out of your Dalton uniform and into your pyjamas. And… We saw the bruises, Blaine."

"Oh…" Blaine bit his lip and looked down. Kurt stroked his chin and tilted his head until he looked at him again.

"I love you. You are safe here. Remember?" Kurt reminded him.

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. Tears rose in his eyes. Kurt continued.

"Yesterday we took you to the hospital. They took some x-rays and did a CT. You have a concussion, broken foot and five broken ribs. You were bleeding from the liver so you had to have surgery. It went really well and you were released after you woke up."

"Okay." Tears made their way down on Blaine's face but he was calm. This was too much to take in. They knew. His secret, their secret – his and his father's secret - was out. He didn't want to think about what his dad would say about this.

"Does my dad know I'm here?" Blaine looked at Kurt who glanced at Carole who took over.

"Blaine, when a kid comes to the ER with injuries like yours, the doctor has to contact the police." Carole squeezed his hand as Blaine paled.

"What? NO!" Blaine yelled.

"Yes Blaine. The police came and spoke to me and Burt. You father was arrested yesterday and he's in jail now."

"What?" Blaine felt the room started spinning. This couldn't be happening. His father was in jail? No. His father would be so angry with him. Blaine had told their secret and now he was in jail. What would he say? What would he do when he found out? Blaine heard a rushing sound and started seeing stars.

"He's fainting, Kurt. Can you take his feet and pull him down and I'll help him lay down."

When Blaine came back after a few seconds Carole, and Kurt sat next to him and stroked his hair.

"I know this is a lot to think about Blaine. We'll take this one step at a time and it'll be okay." Carole spoke to him with a concerned, caring voice.

"I just want to sleep." Blaine murmured. All this information and the effect of the medicine combined exhausted him once again.

"You can sleep some. I have to take a shower." Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the lips and watched as his boyfriend welcomed unconsciousness.

Carole turned to Kurt.

"You go and shower and I'll stay with him for a bit. When you're done we'll head to the hospital again." Carole watched Kurt go to the shower and sat there looking at Blaine. Her heart broke for him. He'd been through so much, and there was so much left for him to face before he would have peace again. Blaine started mumbling in his sleep. Carole couldn't make out any words though. Blaine jolted awake and looked at Carole. His eyes were foggy and she could clearly see that the medicine was in full effect.

"It was just a bad dream honey, you can go back to sleep." She stroked his hair lovingly.

"You are so nice Carole."

"Thanks hon, so are you."

"My mom. She was nice too. She always protected me from my dad," babbled the tired boy.

Carole didn't know how to answer and she continued to stroke his hair. He didn't need an answer though, he kept going.

"Yeah. She was like you. Nice. Soft ya know. I miss her Carole. Every single day," He started crying.

"I understand that Blaine. That's okay."

"I haven't told anyone she died. No one knows. Just you, cause you're special."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Dad said I wasn't allowed. He said he would punish me if I did." Blaine started slurring but kept talking as his eyelids drooped.

"I'm tired, Carole, I wish my mom was here. Once my dad found me crying after her and I wasn't allowed to eat at home for a week. Hedoesntli…" Blaine fell asleep with tears still running. Carole swept them away and kept stroking his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything went well at the hospital. The CT showed that the liver had stopped bleeding and the swelling on the brain had reduced even more. The nurse from yesterday, Monica, had pulled some strings and they got a wheelchair with them the same day. Blaine got an appointment for Friday to see the doctor, Angela, again.

When they got home, they all had some lunch before Blaine fell asleep on the couch again. Kurt, Finn and Burt started to clear the guest room for Blaine. It was located on the same floor as the living room, kitchen and a bath room. With a wheelchair, Blaine would now be able to move around without any help. When they had cleared all the boxes and other stuff they just had put in the guest room, and Burt turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, how about we take a drive, just the two of us?" He suggested.

"But, dad, Blaine…"

"Carole will be here. I want to talk with you."

Kurt looked from Burt to Blaine's sleeping form on the couch. He shrugged and nodded. Burt took the wheel and Kurt sat beside him. After Kurt's mother had died, they had done this a lot; driving aimlessly and talking. It suited them both.

"How are you kid?" Burt was the one starting this particular conversation.

"I'm fine dad."

"You're sure? A lot has happened."

"I know, but I'm fine."

"Okay." Burt was quiet for a while before starting again. "Tomorrow's Monday."

"I'm not going to school dad. I'm not leaving Blaine home alone." Kurt insisted.

"You're going to school Kurt. That is nothing to discuss."

"But Blaine…"

"Carole'll be home with Blaine all week."

"Oh."

"Kurt. There is something I need to talk to you about, but I don't know how to address it. Blaine has no relatives other than his dad. And hopefully he'll be in jail for a really long time."

"Okay. What about his mom?"

"She's dead."

"She is? I didn't know." Kurt felt bad. He felt like he didn't know Blaine at all. But he pushed that aside and focused on what his dad was saying.

"Can't he live with us dad?" Kurt asked.

"Carole and I have been discussing that. We don't know how to afford three teens eating and clothing, as well as two Daltons fees."

"I can quit Dalton."

"I don't want you to go back to McKinley."

"But dad, Karofsky has transferred." He insisted.

"But it wasn't just him Kurt."

"I know, but…" Kurt was interrupted but his dad.

"Kurt. I don't want you to go back to that depressed, quiet kid you were before Dalton. When you started at Dalton, you became more like you again; happy, carefree, proud. I don't want that to change."

"But dad, you know that wasn't just Dalton right?"

"What do you mean?" Burt didn't understand. He had watched his son transferring to Dalton and turning in to the man he was now. Sure, Carole had some to do with it, but from Burt's point of view, it was mostly Dalton's doing.

"It was Blaine dad. Blaine saw me for who I was. He reminded me of who I used to be. He helped me become who I am today. Sure, the non-bullying-policy at Dalton had done some of the work. But mostly this is because of Blaine, of me and Blaine. I don't need Dalton anymore dad. I have found the courage to stand up for who I am." Kurt explained to his father.

Burt was silent for a while, thinking about what Kurt just had told him.

"Kurt. I want you to think about this. This isn't an easy decision."

"It is to me. If the choice is between going to Dalton or Blaine being safe, it's easy. I choose Blaine. I will always choose Blaine dad."

"Look Kurt, I really want you to think about this; about Dalton, and about Blaine living with us. If he moves in with us, it's for good. Even if you break up or when you are arguing, he will be there. It isn't your decision; it's mine and Carole's. But I need to know what you think about it. I need your input. I want you to take this week to think it over. Do those pro- and con-lists you love doing and we'll talk about it next weekend. Okay?"

"But I already know what I'll say." He insisted.

"Kurt, I want you to think about the positive and the negative. Please."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good. Thanks."

"Now, can we get some ice-cream for Blaine?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Burt got home with Blaine's favorite ice-cream. They found Blaine still sleeping and Carole doing the last cleaning in the guest room. Finn was at football practice and Burt made some tea while Kurt woke Blaine. They all sat down in the living room.<p>

"How long have I been sleeping?" Blaine tried to wake up enough to have a conversation. Carole had just given him the medicine, so he knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Two, nearly three hours," Kurt kissed him and gave him some ice-cream.

"Thanks. All I do is sleep at the moment. I'm really sorry." Blaine looked at the others. This was so far from his normal manners and he felt bad for it.

"Blaine, I'm the one giving you the medicine, it's my fault really." Carole joked with him. She actually got a small smile from him in return.

"So Blaine," Burt started talking to him, but when he saw Blaine immediately stiffen and straighten up, he remember what Carole had said about her being the one doing the most of the talking with him. He looked at Carole who understood, and took over for him.

"It's Monday tomorrow." She said.

"Mhmmm." Blaine answered and nodded with the mouth filled with ice-cream.

"Kurt's going back to school. So is Finn. Burt is going to work. You and I are going to stay at home."

"You?" Blaine looked at Carole surprised.

"Yes, I'm going to be home with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine alone Carole." Blaine blushed.

"That might be. But I am going to be home with you. There is nothing you can do or say to change that. Okay?" Carole looked at him and tried to convey the love she felt for him.

"Oh, okay then." Blaine nodded once but took his eyes of her. He wasn't used to this kindness. The last thing he had imagined was Carole staying home from work to be with him and he didn't know how to handle that.

"Blaine, Are you listening?" Kurt's voice brought him back to reality.

"What? No."

"I was talking about your room."

"My room?" Blaine frowned at Kurt.

"Yes, your room. Come on, I'll show you! Dad, get the wheelchair!" Kurt said excitedly.

Burt got the wheelchair and Blaine moved to it. Kurt pushed him to the guest room.

"So, it is just a guest room right now. But we're going to paint it and make it your room."

Blaine's head was spinning. It was too much for him; Carole staying home from work for him and now his room? Why did he need a room? Right, his father was in jail. And their secret was out. He felt the fear seeping through his body. What would his father say to him when he got out? He would be so angry with him. How would he be punished this time? Would he make him do it now? He once again felt the room spinning before everything went black.

Kurt had stood behind him, wanting Blaine to be as excited as he was about doing this room to Blaine room. He watched Blaine as he paled and sagged in the wheelchair. He didn't know what to do or think. He just stood there and watched his dad scoop Blaine up and lay him down on the bed. He watched as Carole sat down on the bed and stroked Blaine's hair and continued to watch as Blaine woke up. He watched Carole speak to him and he watched Blaine go back to sleep. He couldn't move. He just stood there until his dad put his arms around him and pulled him to the living room.

"Come on, kid. Lets talk." Burt ordered gruffly.

"No, I want to be here with Blaine." Kurt snapped out of his trance.

"Kurt, talk to me."

"No, I'm fine dad. I just…" Kurt turned to Burt. "I keep forgetting that Blaine isn't Blaine anymore."

"He is Blaine. He's the man you fell in love with. You just have to give him some time Kurt."

"Yes, I know." Kurt sighed.

Burt watched his son lay down next to his sleeping boyfriend. Blaine stirred but didn't wake up. He turned towards his boyfriend and slung an arm round his waist. He sighed in content and mumbled something unrecognizable. Burt smiled at them and went to the kitchen to help Carole with dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Guys. Thanks for the reviews and all alerts. You have no idea what it does to me! I tend to have this goofy smile on my face when ever I get an email to a review or an alert.  
><strong>**Huge thanks to my beta, Beccy, this story would not be as good without her. **

Burt and Carole talked as they finished the dinner.

"So, I talked to Kurt." Burt started.

"And?" Carole asked.

"He said he felt that he didn't need to go to Dalton. I told him to think about it for this week though."

"Okay. I'm not surprised he said that."

"Why not?"

"He had found what he went to Dalton to get, Burt. He needed to find himself again and he did. And he found Blaine. Now he's ready to face the world again either at McKinley or somewhere else. I think he's felt that for a while now." She explained.

"Oh. I haven't noticed."

"I spoke to Finn as well."

"And?" Burt turned to look at his wife.

"I told him that Blaine didn't have any other relatives other than his father. Finn immediately suggested that Blaine should move in here. We spoke some about the money situation and he said that he would stop playing football if that would help."

"He did?"

"Yes, I was surprised as well. But, for him it was natural if that would make Blaine safe."

"Carole, we've raised two good kids." Burt smiled to her and she hugged him. They stood together until Finn slammed the front door and announced his return home. He got to the kitchen to find food.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He apologized

"It's fine honey. Dinner will be done soon, why don't why take a shower and then we'll eat?" Carole suggested.

"Awesome, I'm starving! Have you decided about Blaine yet?"

"No not yet. We will talk about it next weekend, not until then. Don't mention it to Blaine though, he doesn't know."

Finn nodded and headed to the shower. Burt and Carole finished dinner and Carole went to tell Kurt to wake up Blaine. They were both sound asleep though. She thought about it, and decided to let them sleep. Burt, Finn and her could eat and talk just the three of them. She closed the door just as Finn came down the stairs.

"Blaine's asleep?" Burt asked noticing the absence of the boys.

"Yeah, they both are. They can eat later."

"Okay."

Finn discussed football practice with Burt during dinner. Carole sat and smiled at them. They were like father and son. Burt was the only father Finn ever known and although Carole had tried to give Finn different male role models when he grew up, it was Burt who had done the most impact on her son. He had arrived late in his life, but Burt was good for Finn. Finn had become calmer and more mature since Burt and Carole started dating. Carole didn't think that Finn would have been ready to make many sacrifices for another person before Burt and Kurt came into his life but now he was ready to stop playing football to keep Blaine safe. Carole would make sure he didn't have to make that sacrifice though.

"Mom?" Finn brought Carole back to reality. She looked at him and smiled. He continued.

"I was thinking about Blaine and Kurt. If they break up are Blaine still staying here?"

"If we decide to offer Blaine to move in here, it would be for good Finn. Then it wouldn't matter what happened between Blaine and Kurt. This would be his home as long as he wants it to be." She explained to her son.

"Good. He needs that."

"How would you feel about him living here then? With Kurt? Have you thought about that?" She asked.

"I don't think there's much to think about though. I want him to be safe and I like Blaine, mom. He needs Kurt, they need each other. I love Rachel, but we don't have what Kurt and Blaine have." He answered.

"But how would it feel for you if they both lived together?"

"You mean that they're allowed to sleep together and I can't have Rachel sleep over?"

"Exactly." Carole nodded.

"Look, I see what you are getting at. And I haven't thought about it. But, Blaine needs Kurt. I don't _need_ Rachel in the same way."

"Can you think about that Finn? We haven't talked about any rules, but can you think about how it would affect you?" Burt looked at Finn who nodded.

"Look, Finn, this is a decision Burt and I have to make, but I need to know how you feel about it."

"Yes, yes, mom. But, aren't you telling Blaine any of this until next week?"

"No, believe me hon, he has enough on his mind right now. We need to know where we stand before talking to him. We can't get his hopes up if we can't offer him a home."

"Right, of course. Any dessert?"

"Yes, there's ice-cream in the fridge." Carole laughed while shaking her head. Only Finn could go from a serious conversation to dessert in one sentence.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke, surprised he had fallen asleep. He had no idea how long he have been sleeping for. He heard voices from the kitchen. He turned his head to watch his sleeping boyfriend. He was struck by Blaine's beauty as he had been so many times before; his thick, long eyelashes, the thick, curly hair, his perfect lips, so soft, so perfect to kiss, his lightly tanned skin; he looked so peaceful as he laid on the pillow next to Kurt.<p>

Kurt kissed him on the forehead and Blaine sighed in content. Kurt smiled at him. Kurt was filled with love for this man laying next to him. He couldn't believe his luck; that he had met Blaine and that Blaine had fallen in love with him. But, there was _the_ secret. Kurt needed Blaine to talk to him. But he knew it has to come from Blaine, that this wasn't something he could force, he needed to be patient.

Blaine hadn't had much time to process all that has happened. Kurt knew that Blaine worked the same way as he did; they both needed time to think, to process before they could talk about it. Kurt knew Blaine would speak to him, he just needed more time. Kurt's thoughts were disturbed by a faint knock on the door as it opened and Carole made her way to the bed.

"Are you awake honey?"

"Yeah, I just woke up. Have we been sleeping long?" he asked.

"No, maybe an hour tops. We decided to let you sleep so we had dinner with Finn and took the chance to talk some with him. But there's dinner ready for you."

"Carole? Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yes, of course you can. Blaine needs you right now. If you wake him up you can have dinner on the couch if you want. We were just about to watch X-factor."

"Yes, we'll be right out." He agreed.

Carole nodded and smiled at his stepson. Kurt turned to Blaine and stroked his cheek, encouraging him to wake.

"Blaine sweetie?" he said quietly.

"Mmmm…"

"You need to wake up, it is time for dinner."

"Mmmm…"

"Blaine? Open your beautiful eyes for me."

"Mmm.. Imtired…"

"I know, sweetheart, but you need to wake up for me."

"Mmmm…"

Kurt started kissing Blaine's lips until Blaine responded by kissing him back. He opened his eyes to look at Kurt. Blaine felt himself becoming warm inside by the love he felt for Kurt. But, when Kurt withdrew from the kiss and smiled to him, the reality came and crushed Blaine's happiness. He remembered why he was here, why his foot hurt, why his ribs hurt and why his head hurt.

"Dinner?" Kurt smiled at Blaine who nodded.

They went to the living room and Blaine got himself situated on the couch. He sat next to Finn who was busy eating popcorn. Carole and Kurt came into the living room with the dinner for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt sat on the other side on Blaine and turned his attention to the television where X-factor was just beginning and they ate in silence while watching the show. Blaine felt his eyes drooping in the middle of the meal, and the started shifting in his seat just to remain awake. He managed to eat everything before he fell asleep completely. Carole noticed he once again had fallen sleep and took his plate.

"How long will he be on this strong medicine mom?" Finn asked, concerned for Blaine.

"Until Friday. He has an appointment with the doctor then. He might be able to have some less strong pain killers before that, but it doesn't hurt him to have these. I don't think it's just the medicine though, I think it's his mind that processes everything that's happened, and then turns off and he falls asleep. At least he's sitting up now though, that's good for his lungs." She explained.

"I just feel bad for him you know, he isn't awake much."

"It might be for the best Finn." Kurt said. They all thought about everything Blaine had to process while looking at the boy in question before they turned the attention back to the TV.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys! I had planned to update during the weekend after I had worked. But my work removed all my energy. I got home and slept all evening and all night. I am still all tired and exhausted, but here's a chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!  
>Once again, thanks to my fab beta Beccy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up on Monday in an empty bed in an empty room. On the night stand there was a letter to him from Kurt wishing him a good day. He looked at the alarm clock beside the letter and found that he had slept until noon. He tried to remember falling asleep, but he didn't remember anything after eating dinner and watching X-factor. His thought were interrupted by Carole who slowly and silently opened the door and poked her head in to look at him. She smiled at him when she found him awake.<p>

"Hi sweetie," she greeted him.

"Good morning Carole."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept well. Don't remember falling asleep though."

"You fall asleep on the couch, Burt carried you here. You were awake for a bit to take some medicine. But Kurt told me you've slept through the whole night."

"He slept here?" he asked.

"Yes and then he went to school at eight."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"How about I fix us some lunch and after I'll help you to the shower?"

"Are you going to help me in the shower?"

"No, I'm going to help you get into the shower. I'll make sure the cast is wrapped in plastic."

"Aah! That sounds good!" he exclaimed, glad that he could actually shower by himself.

"See you in the kitchen in a while then." Carole pulled the wheelchair next to the bed and Blaine started to move in the bed.

They ate lunch together and Blaine took his medicine. After, they headed to the bathroom where Carole had prepared with a plastic stool which he sat on as she helped him cover the cast in plastic and then left him there. They decided that Blaine would leave the door unlocked, in case he fell over and needed help. Blaine enjoyed the shower; he hadn't showered since Friday morning, and that was a long time for him. He got a good look at his bruised body whilst showering; his chest was still covered with bruises and he did everything to not think about how he had gotten them. He got out of the shower and dried himself with the towel Carole had laid out for him and got dressed in some clothes she's also put out for him. When he sat down in the wheelchair again he was completely drained of energy. He decided to sit there and breathe for a bit before heading out.

Carole stayed close to the bath room in case Blaine needed her help with anything. She heard when the water was turned off and smiled to herself; it was good that Blaine that he didn't need her help. She decided against just sitting outside when he came out so she made a round through the bedrooms and gathered up dirty laundry. Kurt's laundry was in his hamper as was hers, but Burt's and Finn's dirty clothes were scattered all over the room. She smiled at this; sometimes she and Kurt were so alike; and Burt and Finn were so alike. It was like they had been a family for much longer than they actually had.

She went downstairs with the laundry and went to the laundry room next to the kitchen. She put on the washing machine and thought about Blaine's clothing situation; he only had his Dalton uniform and she wondered if she should ask him if he wanted to go to his father's house and collect some of his clothes and other belongings. She decided to talk to him about it when he got out of the shower. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was more than half an hour ago that Blaine had turned off the water. She knocked on the bath room door and asked if he was alright and ended up repeating the action a couple of times more but got no answer. She told him she was coming in and opened the door and peeked inside. She found Blaine in his wheelchair, clothes on, sound asleep. His head rested in his right hand. She knelt in front of him and laid a hand on his knee.

"Blaine? Honey? Can you wake up for a minute?" There was no response from the sleeping boy so she stood up and wheeled him in to the living room. The chair's movement made his head loll forward and he woke up looking confusedly around him. Carole stopped next to the couch.

"Blaine? If you move to the couch you can sleep much more comfortable."

"I'm not sleepy." Blaine looked at her with tired, drooping eyes.

"Okay, we can watch some TV if you want." She smiled at him. He was like a tired child; refusing to accept that he was nearly sleeping while sitting up. He nodded and moved to the couch. He hadn't even lifted his legs on the couch when he was sleeping. Carole chuckled while lifting his legs. She got a blanket and tucked him in, during which, she heard him mumble.

"Thanks mom. Love you."

Carole's chuckle died. She stroked his still wet hair. She bent down and pressed her lips on his forehead. She stood and watched him sleep for a while before snapping out of it. She decided to bake some cookies for the teens that soon were to return home for school.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten a text from Finn telling him to meet his brother in the Lima Bean. When Kurt had transferred to Dalton, Finn had started texting him telling the crazy things the New Directions was doing. Kurt loved the texts from Finn. The one he had gotten today was different though. It was no gossip or stories. And really short: "Meet me and Lima Been at 3 pm".<p>

Kurt pulled up outside Lima Bean and headed inside. Finn was already sitting at a table with their coffee order already in front in him. Kurt sat down and took a sip on his coffee and looked curiously at Finn.

"So, why are we here? Just coffee or something else on your mind Finn?" he asked.

"Yeah. Mom talked to me about Blaine moving in. About what I think and stuff."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"And what Finn? Spit it out already!" Kurt said, frustrated with the rate of conversation.

"Yeah. Well… Mom said I should think about it and we'd talk about it next weekend."

"Yeah, dad said the same to me."

"Yes, but I think it is kinda cruel to Blaine. He must be thinking about what's gonna happen, and wondering how long he can live at us. And if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't even dare to ask." Finn explained.

"Yes, you're right Finn. I haven't thought about it that way. Of course he thinks about it."

"So, what do you think? Have you thought about it? I want him to move with us."

"Yeah, me too. I don't need to go at Dalton. I'd rather go to McKinley and have him living with us. I knew that before dad asked me."

"So, we both want him to move in for good. Let's get home and speak to mom and Burt about it."

Kurt nodded and they got up. They bought a coffee for Blaine and headed home to speak to Carole.

* * *

><p>Carole had just taken the cookies from the oven when Kurt and Finn got home. Kurt sprinted in to Blaine's room but found it empty. He got in to the living room to find his boyfriend sleeping at the couch. He put the cup of coffee on the table and knelt beside him and sat there and watched Blaine sleeping. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips but it didn't make Blaine stir at all. Kurt got up and went into the kitchen to speak to Carole with Finn.<p>

Carole smiled at her two sons, the biological one and the stepson. They both had a very firm expression on their face and Finn told her they wanted to speak to her. They sat down at the kitchen table with coffee and the cookies.

"Mom," Finn started, "Kurt and I have talked."

"Okay." Carole answered her serious son. This was a side of Finn that few had seen, but she knew that when he felt strongly about something, he could pull himself out of the mask of thoughtless and silliness he normally had on. This was the real Finn. She knew it was so easy for him to pretend to be half-witted and foolish, but when she watched him being this serious and becoming ready to stand up for something he thought was right and important; she saw the man she had raised; the man she loved.

"I know that you told me to think about it this week, and that Burt told Kurt to think about it to the weekend, but we are done thinking. We both know what we want. We want Blaine to move in here with us. We don't need time to think about it anymore. We are both willing to do whatever to make ends meet; I'll stop playing football and buying expensive games to the X-box."

"I'll transfer to McKinley. And I'll stop buying such expansive clothes." Kurt added.

"I think it's cruel to Blaine to just wait when we already know. He must be terrified thinking about what will happen to him. Of course he doesn't ask about it, firstly he isn't wake that many hours a day, and secondly, it must just be horrible for him to think about it, my stomach hurts just thinking about what goes on in his head. Please don't drag this any longer. Just let him know that he has a home, mom." Finn finished.

Kurt watched his step-brother, his brother, speak to Carole. He smiled as he heard him argue for Blaine's sake. Carole smiled to them and nodded.

"I hear what you say, and I will speak to Burt about it when he comes home. I am proud of both of you. You are fantastic and unselfish men."

"Yeah, yeah." Both teens rolled their eyes.

"Go and do your homework and I'll get dinner started."


	16. Chapter 16

Burt got home and found the three teenagers in the living room. Two of them were studying; Finn sprawled across the floor and Kurt sitting on the couch and the last one was sleeping on the other couch. Music was playing quite loudly in the background, and Burt couldn't understand how they could study and sleep with the music on. He shook his head and got in to the kitchen and his wife.

He smiled at her as she was dancing along with the music coming from the living room, her back to Burt in the doorway as he snuck forward and embraced her. He felt her jump in surprise, but then relax in to the hug. They stood together and moved to the music. Carole turned around, facing her husband. They shared a slow kiss together before hugging even tighter. Neither of them noticed the music stopping and the three teens entering the kitchen.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

They jumped when they heard the surprised voices. They smiled to each other before separating and turning to the teens.

"Oh, come on honey! We are married after all, aren't we allowed to hug each other after a day apart?" Carole smiled to Finn, who just shrugged and sat down at the table. Finn and Kurt looked embarrassed and looked down at the table.

Blaine was the only one who didn't look embarrassed or surprised, he just looked sad. Carole noticed and raffled his hair. She helped him get to the table. Blaine didn't even notice; he was stuck in his own mind. He had never seen such a display of emotion from grown-ups in real life. He had seen it in movies but he hadn't actually thought it existed. His parents had never hugged, not that he had seen anyway. They hadn't even slept in the same room. On the rare occasions they had spoken to each other it was only to exchange profanities. Blaine was lost in his memories and didn't notice the plate that was place in front of him, or the chatter from the others. He didn't notice the tears that started making their ways down his cheeks.

"Blaine?" Kurt noticed the tears and leant towards his boyfriend. He put his hand on Blaine hands, and Blaine jumped at the touch.

"Yes?" Blaine cleared his voice.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes? Why?"

"You're crying, honey." Kurt placed a light kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Blaine dried the tears and kept apologizing.

Finn was the one who stopped Blaine's apologizing this time.

"Blaine, don't be sorry for crying. We are a crying family! Kurt and mom cry all the time without any real reason and Burt cries to every cheesy movie. You fit right in here!"

Kurt snorted. Blaine smiled to Finn. He was happy he tried to lighten the mood whereas Burt just shook his head.

* * *

><p>Since it was Monday, it was Finn's turn to take care of the dishes after dinner. As Burt and Carole went outside for a walk, Kurt and Blaine went to Blaine's room. Kurt brought down his speakers and put on Gotye. They laid down and looked at each other for a moment.<p>

"How are you honey?" Kurt was the one to break the silence.

"I'm… I don't know." Blaine had started with the lie "I am fine". It came so naturally to him that it sometimes scared him how easy he could lie. He looked at Kurt and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I want to tell you everything. But I'm not ready yet. Please, give me some more time and I'll tell you everything. You can ask me anything, but just not today. Please." Blaine begged.

"You don't have to tell me anything Blaine." Kurt reassured him.

"I know. But I want to. I want you to know everything. But it so short amount of time that I have every day to be awake. I just took the meds and I know soon I'll be passed out. Just hold me for a while. I want to feel you close to me."

Kurt was happy to oblige and he held Blaine close. It wasn't enough for Blaine though who pulled Kurt on top of him even though his ribs protested but he didn't mind. When Kurt had overcome the shock, he supported some of his weight with his arms. Blaine ran his hand at the sides of Kurt until he took his boyfriends face between his hands and pulled to closer to be able to kiss him.

They lay like that for a long time, kissing. Blaine enjoyed the closeness but felt his arms became heavier and heavier. He pulled away from Kurt and tried to focus on his eyes, Kurt watched him try to focus, but saw his sleepy eyes and knew Blaine would be sleeping soon. He climbed down and lay beside him. Blaine used all his energy to try to stay awake; He didn't want to sleep.

"Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too Blaine. So much."

"I am so afraid."

"I know, but it's okay. You're safe here."

"I know. But soon I have to move Kurt and it's really scaring me." Tears started forming in his eyes.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt repeated.

"What if we never get to see each other again?"

"Blaine, don't think about that now. You're safe here. I love you."

"Kurt, you're the only thing good in my life. You're my perfection and I'm nothing without you." Blaine lost his fight with his eyelids, but kept speaking.

"You are the reason I refused to fuck for money for my father. You're the reason I'm alive. Iloveyasom…"

Kurt laid and watched his boyfriend slip into unconsciousness. Tears were streaming down both their cheeks. Kurt dried the tears from Blaine's cheeks and kissed him after. He tried to get up from the bed, but Blaine wouldn't let go of him, he whined in his sleep and tightened the grip he had on his shirt. Kurt lied there; stroking Blaine's hair and cheeks. Finally he felt Blaine's hands go limp and fall from Kurt's shirt. Kurt just lay there until he heard the front door shut and he heard his parents speak in the living room. He got up from the bed. He took a blanket from an armchair in the room and pulled over Blaine who sighed in his sleep and turned on his side. He pulled the pillow Kurt had laid on closer to him.

"I am safe here." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to the living room to once again address his parents on Blaine's living situation. Now that he had heard Blaine's own anxiety about it, he wanted, no he needed Burt and Carole to make a decision about it. He went in to the living room and took the remote that was in Finn's hand turning off the TV.<p>

"Kurt, what the hell?" Finn asked.

"I need to speak to you." Kurt stood in the middle of the living room and looked at his family.

"Blaine is so worried about his future. He thinks he's going to be sent away and that he'll never see me again. Finn's right. You can't do this to him. You need to make a decision soon. Like now."

"Kurt…" Burt started saying, but was interrupted by his son.

"Dad, I know you think I haven't thought about it. I haven't done any pro- and cons-lists. I don't need that. There are only pros on my list. I don't need to think about this. Please just trust me on this." He insisted.

"Kurt…" Carole was also interrupted by Kurt.

"This isn't just because he is my boyfriend. You can't do this to him. He has no one. You don't know everything he has been through. He needs stability. He needs to know that he is safe. That's the only way he can start heal again. How hard can this be for you? I know it's about money, but please. I don't need Dalton. I can be home schooled, whatever it takes. Just please make him feel safe again. Please." Kurt felt all drained after his outburst and fell on the couch next to Carole who immediately put her arms round him before speaking to him.

"Can you listen to us now?"

Kurt nodded and looked up at her.

"Kurt and Finn, I really appreciate your opinions. Carole told me what you said this afternoon. You are both caring, compassionate men and I am so proud to call you my sons." Burt started.

"We talked about this when we were out walking now. We have decided to ask Blaine to stay with us." Burt looked at Finn, who smiled big, and Kurt who started sobbing.

"It won't be possible for you and Blaine to go to Dalton," Carole took over and said to Kurt, "but if you'll transfer to McKinley or some other school, well that's up for discussion. Finn, we don't want you to stop playing football. But you have to stop buying all these expensive games. And Kurt you have to cut down on your shopping."

Burt had sat down next to Kurt and pulled him in to a hug as Carole spoke. Finn also swapped couch, and they all sat on the same couch.

"We need to work together to make this a safe home for Blaine. He's going to need a lot of support from us. I will talk to him tomorrow if he's awake more than for a shower like today. But, this needs to come from me and Burt. If I don't get the chance to talk to him tomorrow, neither of you can speak to him about it. And it has to be his choice; he needs to feel that he can say no. Okay?" Carole looked at the teens who nodded.

"Good. I love you both. You are great kids." Burt added.

"We are a great family." Kurt said truthfully.

"We are to become greater with Blaine." Finn added.

They sat there together in the same couch, closer together for a while, just enjoying the presence of each other, the safety and the love that were their family; the Hummel-Hudsons. Hopefully, soon they'd become the Hummel-Hudson-Andersons.


	17. Chapter 17

This night wasn't as peaceful as the previous; Kurt was woken up countless times by Blaine's screaming and trashing. He never got Blaine fully awake though, and they both just had fallen back to sleep when the next nightmare got its grip on Blaine's psyche. Carole woke with them each and every time and when Burt's alarm went off in the morning, Carole thought she might have slept three hours in total. She had slept twenty minutes together as the longest, until Blaine finally had fallen in a deep sleep. That was around 5 am, and now it was 6 am. She knew Kurt's alarm was about to go off in an hour and she also knew he had gotten even less sleep, since she had heard him trying to wake Blaine every time she woke up. She talked with Burt about it, and they decided to let them sleep and let Kurt stay home for the day.

Carole snuck in to Blaine's room to take Kurt's phone so he wouldn't be disturbed by the alarm. The both boys were on the bed; sleeping closer together; Kurt was pressed between the wall and Blaine which didn't look comfortable at all, but Kurt was sound asleep. He lay on his side with his back pressed to the wall, his arms around Blaine who was lying on his back. The duvet was in a lump by the foot on the bed and the pillows were on the floor. Blaine's shirt and pants were completely wrinkled and wet with sweat as well as his curly hair which was now standing in all directions. It was the image of a peaceful boy who had hell of a night, but finally got some sleep.

But that image was destroyed by Blaine's facial expression. He was obviously in another nightmare. His eyes were squeezed shut and his forehead wrinkled. His mouth kept moving like he was arguing with someone and he started shaking his head back and forth. Carole sat down on the bed and began to stroke Blaine's hair to try and calm him down. But, like Kurt had attempted during the night, it was fruitless.

Burt popped his head in to say good bye before leaving to work and saw his wife and Blaine. He quickly got to the bed, pushed Carole away and lifted Blaine. He quickly made his way to the living room with the anxious boy in his arms. He laid him down on the couch. Carole was close after him, and she closed the door to the still sleeping Kurt after taking his cell.

Burt shook Blaine almost violently to wake him from the hell his way going through but it didn't wake him, it just made him scream. Carole took Blaine from Burt's grip and tried to calm him down instead by starting to sing a lullaby she used to sing to Finn, all the while stroking his hair and cheeks. Blaine stopped screaming and calmed down but he didn't relax completely; his forehead still was wrinkled and his mouth kept moving though he'd stopped shaking his head. Carole kept singing to him and with the help of Burt she and Blaine laid down on the couch. Burt draped a blanket over them and kissed them both on the forehead before heading off to work.

* * *

><p>Finn got down the stairs an hour later, still putting his shirt and hoodie on. He went in the kitchen and found Kurt's phone on the counter which was vibrating, indicating the alarm was going off. Finn found the whole thing strange so he went in to Blaine's bedroom to see that Kurt was indeed awake and up but he wasn't. Kurt was sound asleep; he was even snoring. Finn had never heard Kurt snoring, not even during the short period they slept in the same room. He decided against waking him though, deciding instead to close the door and find his mom.<p>

She hadn't been in the kitchen, so he went upstairs in to her and Burt's bedroom but found it empty, this morning just keeping stranger. Finn went downstairs and made himself some breakfast and went to the living room to enjoy some cartoons now when no adult or Kurt were there to tell him no. He stopped in the doorway to the living room. On the couch were his mom and Blaine sleeping under a blanket. Finn felt like he had woken in some other dimension of his life. He didn't understand a thing about was what happening. He went to the kitchen and ate his breakfast, then calling Burt's cell to find out what to do.

"Hi buddy!" Burt greeted him.

"Hi Burt."

"How are you?"

"I am… I don't know. What's happening?"

"What do you mean?" Burt asked in a concerned voice.

"Kurt's sleeping even though he would he on his way to Dalton by now. Mom and Blaine are sleeping on the couch, o the same couch, under a blanket." Finn explained.

"Finn, it has been a hell night at our house obviously. Neither I nor you have noticed it though. But Blaine has had nightmares all night. He, Kurt or Carole have had basically no sleep."

"Oh."

"So, we decided to let Kurt sleep. Your mom was awake when I left for work. It is just good for them to sleep though. Just leave for school and let them sleep."

"Okay, Burt."

"Finn, thanks for calling me instead of waking Carole up."

"No problem at all. See you tonight." He said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up confused and sleepy. He stretched over the bed for Blaine, but he wasn't there. Kurt was alone on the bed. As looked up and looked around the room he realized it was empty and there was no Blaine to find even though his wheelchair was there. Kurt sat up, even more confused as he tried to remember where Blaine had gone. But all he remembered was a night with very little sleep and a lot of nightmares. He sighed and fell back on the bed, turning his head to look at the alarm clock on the night stand. What he saw made him jumped back up. 11 am? How had this happened? He got on his feet and went to the living room to find Blaine.<p>

It didn't take long to find both Blaine and Carole asleep under a blanket in the living room. Kurt smiled at the sight; Blaine looked peaceful for the first time since yesterday. Kurt stroked Carole's chin gently to wake her but since she didn't stir at the light touch he let her continue to sleep. He went to the kitchen to fixed them all three some breakfast. It wasn't until the saw his cell on the counter that he once again realized that the time was 11 am and he wasn't at school. His dad wouldn't like this. Next to his phone was a note from his brother.

_Kurt!_

_Burt asked me to let you sleep. You are allowed to skip school today._

_And your boyfriend and my mother are sleeping on the same couch. Burt said to leave them be as well. _

_Wes called your cell before I went to school to say that Warblers practice is cancelled today because the whole council is sick._

_See you tonight._

_/Finn_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks guys, I am blown away from all the reviews and alerts! Some people have pointed out to me that the name of the story should be "One step at A time" instead of at THE time. I know that now, I didn't knew it when I started writing. Do you think I should change the name? Is that even possible?**

**Well, anyway - here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carole woke up to the smell of pancakes. She didn't open her eyes, just enjoying the smell; it wasn't every day she woke up to someone else's cooking. Soon she became aware that she wasn't in her bed and it all came back to her; the sleepless night, Blaine's dreaming. She opened her eyes and looked at Blaine, now peacefully sleeping in her arms.<p>

Kurt walked into the living room to wake Carole and Blaine up. He saw Carole laying awake, looking at Blaine and smiled at her. She smiled back as Kurt knelt next to the couch.

"Good morning. I made breakfast.

"Ah, Kurt, thanks. You're so sweet. So should we wake this one as well then?"

"Blaine?" Kurt started waking his boyfriend up.

"Blaine, honey, it's time to wake up." Carole tried as well.

"Hmmf…"

"I know morning isn't your favorite, but I've made breakfast."

"Mmm breakf…"

"Open those beautiful eyes of yours and look at me." Kurt encouraged him.

Blaine forced his eyes open and looked at Kurt, who smiled at him and kissed him on his lips. Blaine kissed him back and enjoyed the closeness before feeling his eyes begin to droop again.

"No, Blaine honey, you need to wake up." Carole ruffled his hair which made Blaine jump off the couch and land on Kurt.

"What? Carole? Oh, Kurt. I am so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay sweetie." Kurt chuckled.

"What am I doing on the couch? With Carole? No offense Carole."

"None taken sweetheart. You have had a rough night with a lot of nightmares. During the last one, Burt got you out here on the couch and when you had calmed down, we both fall asleep."

"Oh, okay."

Kurt got Blaine's wheelchair and they helped him into it and to the kitchen.

"Kurt, these are wonderful!" Blaine smiled to his boyfriend as he tasted the panncakes.

"Thanks sweetie."

"But, wait…" Blaine stopped with his fork in the air. "What day is it? Why aren't you at school?"

"Ummmh…" Kurt didn't know how to answer. He didn't want Blaine to feel bad about the nightmares keeping Kurt awake all night.

"The nightmares? I woke you up right?" Blaine looked so vulnerable and small when he put two and two together.

"Yes, but it's fine Blaine. I would do thousands of nights like that for you." Kurt smiled and tried to calm Blaine down.

Blaine smiled a small smile and kept eating. Carole went and got the meds and gave them to Blaine.

"Carole, can I try today without the painkillers? Please? I am so tired of sleeping all the time." Blaine asked.

"You can try weaker medicine if you'd like, I'll get Angela a call and she can prescribe something different to you. But you should know that it isn't only the medicine that makes you sleepy. You do have an infection and you've gone through a lot; that makes one really tired as well." Carole said to him.

"Okay. But I really want to try."

"Okay. But, all I have other than this is Tylenol, which isn't enough for you. How about I give you half the dosage?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"So, I've been thinking about something Blaine."

Blaine looked interrogatively at Carole while swallowing the medicine.

"You don't have any of your own clothes here beside your Dalton uniform. And you have none of your personal belongings here."

Blaine knew where Carole was getting at and paled as the question came.

"If you want, we can go to your father's house and collect some of your stuff."

Blaine closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He didn't want them to see his father's house. He didn't know how to survive that. But, he longed to be in his own clothes. And, the more he thought about it, Kurt and Carole would sooner or later found out how he had lived. He opened his eyes and looked at the two at the table. He made a decision. This was the time to start let them in on the secret.

"Yes, that would be great actually. But that house. It…"

"Blaine, you don't have to tell us." Kurt remembered what Blaine had said to him yesterday.

"Kurt, I need to start speaking. I know that. This is a start."

Carole took his hand and squeezed it.

"You're safe here honey. We love you and that won't change. Ever. No matter what you tell us."

Blaine smiled a forced smiled and took his hand out of Carole's hand. He couldn't stand any physical contact if he was going to tell them anything. He needed to feel like he could get up and run if he needed. Not that he could walk, nor run, but he needed the feeling. He looked down at his hands now placed in his lap.

"That house. It is nothing like this house. This is a home. That house has never been a home. When my mom…" He cleared his throat. "When my mom died, he, we…"

He closed his eyes to stop the tears. He started over, leaving out the part with his mom. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I'm sorry. My dad, as you now know, is an alcoholic. He doesn't have a job. He's too addicted to the alcohol for that. He doesn't care about the house. I'm the one who try and keep the house in some sort of order. But it's too much for me. There are always people there. They are always drinking.

"The house will shock you; it isn't a well-kept home, it's a house for partying. I have a bathroom that's mine, I had a room, but since it doesn't have a lock on the door, it got trashed months ago by someone that my father owed money to.

"It is a dirty, filthy house. I hate everything about it. You will be chocked when you see it. It's…" His voice died. There was no way preparing them for what they were about to see. Blaine knew that they would never look at him the same way again. But there was no turning back from this point.

Blaine had a hard look on his face. Both Carole and Kurt saw that if they touched him in any way, he would break and he couldn't handle that right now. The same if they said any comforting words. This wasn't something he was ready to share; this was something he needed to tell them before they saw the house. Kurt looked at Carole, he put his trust in her experience as a women, human and nurse to know what to do.

"Okay, well, let's get dress and we will head to your father's house Blaine. Whatever happens while we are there, we'll take one step at the time. Okay?" She soothed.

Blaine nodded. He was relieved they didn't say anything; that they didn't try to comfort him. He didn't know how to take that. He felt so vulnerable but they had done what he most had needed them to. It was a huge step for him, he had started to let them in and they had taken what they had got, they didn't ask for more, they didn't seem to be disgusted by him. He drew a breath of relief, they were about to find out even more as they went inside the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: You'll get no chapter tomorrow since I'll be working late and then start early on Sunday, so here's another chapter for you. I'll be back on Sunday. Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

><p>An hour later they were on the way to Blaine's former house. Carole was driving the car and Blaine was in the front seat, Kurt was in the back. The radio was off, and silence filled the car, broken even now and then by directions given by Blaine. After a 30 minutes' drive they pulled up in front of a worn-down two level house. Carole turned to face Blaine who had a tight grip on his trousers. His knuckles were white; he was pale and was sweating. She lightly put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Blaine?"

He turned towards her. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Blaine? Do you want us to turn around and go home?"

"This is my home Carole." Blaine's voice was monotone. "I shouldn't be afraid for my own home, right?" He turned and opened the car door.

Kurt was outside to stop him instantly. Blaine didn't notice Kurt though. Blaine was as a robot. He was set on getting his things. He had his crutches with him and started to jump towards the door. He didn't feel his ribs hurting. He didn't feel his heart pounding in his chest. The only thought he had was to get inside, take his belonging and get to the car. Kurt watched him go right in, then turned to Carole and questioned her with his eyes.

"I think he needs to do this. I don't think we could stop him. We just need to be next to him all the way."

They speedily walked up to be next to Blaine. He didn't seem to notice them as he opened the front door and went inside. Carole and Kurt both took a deep breath and went inside. They both steel themselves for what they was about to see. Even with Blaine's warning, nothing could prepare them for what they was faced with.

They got in to a small, dark hallway. The house reeked of cheap alcohol, drunkenness, urine and vomit. Blaine had already started to climb the stairs with his crutches so they followed closely behind him. The stairs had at some point had a carpet that now was in threads. A few steps had hole in them, which Blaine avoided with ease; it was obvious he had done it before. The bannister was covered in something sticky and was also broken here and there. The stairs were steep, and it hurt Kurt to think that less than a week ago Blaine had been thrown down them.

Blaine hobbled in to a small, dark room that was indeed trashed. There was a bed in a corner that looked like someone had taken anger out on with an axe; it was completely shredded. Along one of the wall, there were bookshelves that had been tipped over. Someone had obviously put them up again, but all the books were on the floor next to the shelves. They looked like someone had poured something wet on them. On the other side of the room was a desk, and just as the bed, it was also shredded. All the walls were sprayed on with black paint. Opposite to the doorway was a window; or had been. Boards were nailed where the window had been. On the floor below were shattered pieces of glass. Kurt stopped in the door way and didn't know what to do. This was too much; his heart broke for Blaine. Carole pushed him lightly, to usher him forward. This wasn't the time for Kurt to think about this. This was about Blaine.

Blaine had moved towards the desk chair. He flipped the chair over and pulled was a key taped to the seat. He moved to a locked door next to the desk and opened it before going inside the bath room. The small room was filled with bags, books and cds as well as two guitar cases and a folded mattress in the shower. The small room didn't resemble anything in the house; it was the complete opposite. It smelled clean, and although it was filled with stuff, it was still neat. Blaine turned to Kurt and Carole who stood outside the door.

"When things started to go downhill I collected my most loved possession and moved them in here. I stole money from my father for a lock on the door. I slept in here with my things. It's good I'm not that tall anyways I guess." Blaine chuckled humorlessly but kept going.

"So, the thi…" He was interrupted by a drunken voice from the door way.

"Blainey! You're back! We all missed you! Are you here to finally let us have some of that fine ass of yours?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Blaine screamed and started closing the bath room door. But Carole and Kurt were in the way and the screaming boy pulled them inside, pulling the door shut and locking it. He kept screaming and fell down on the floor. Kurt was next to him in an instant, pulling him in to a hug. Blaine kept screaming into Kurt's body. The man on the outside started banging on the door and kept calling Blaine's name. Blaine stopped screaming and went limp in Kurt's arms. Kurt looked at Carole with wide, scared eyes. Carole pulled her cell out and called Burt.

"Hi honey! Are you awake now?" He asked.

"Yes, look Burt. We need your help. We are at Blaine's father's house and some crazy man has driven us into a bath room."

"I am on my way. Hang up and call the police Carole. Text me the details."

* * *

><p>The police and Burt arrived at the house at the same time. Burt was about to sprint inside and up to his family, but was stopped by an officer who insisted on going in first to secure the house first. Burt wasn't a patient man; he was fuming while waiting for the clearance from the police. After a while they lead a drunken man in hand cuffs out of the house. Carole came running downstairs and in to his arms and after a short embrace, they both headed up to the bath room. Blaine was awake by now, shaking in Kurt's embrace. Burt knelt in front of the two boys.<p>

"Blaine. It's Burt. I'm going to pick you up now." Burt slowly got closer to Blaine but when he laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder the boy jumped and started screaming again.

"It is okay Blaine, you're safe." Kurt held him tight and whispered sweet nothings into his ear causing Blaine to eventually calm down and stop screaming.

"Blaine honey, I need you to look at me for a while." Kurt said slowly. Blaine opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's.

"Do you trust me right now?"

Blaine nodded in response.

"Good. You need to get out of this house and home to our house again, where you're completely safe." Kurt looked intently into his boyfriends eyes.

"I can't help you, I'm not strong enough. But my dad is. He'll never hurt you, I promise. Look at him."

Blaine shook his head and kept looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, I would never lie to you. Look at Burt. He is right there. Just look at him." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine slowly turned his head towards Burt. He hold Kurt's glaze as long as he could before looking in to Burt's eyes. He saw nothing but concerned and caring.

"Blaine, you can trust him. He won't hurt you. He never will. I promise you that."

Blaine nodded and kept looking at Burt, who started talking in a low voice.

"Blaine, I am going to touch you now. I will look at you the whole time. I will never hurt you Blaine." He said slowly, quietly.

Blaine nodded again. Burt reached out to Blaine who flinched at the touch, but relaxed a bit. Burt finally had a tight grip on the scared boy. He looked into his eyes.

"I am going to lift you now Blaine. And then I am going to carry you downstairs and into the car. Kurt will be right next to you. Okay?" Burt explained to the shaking boy.

Blaine nodded and let Burt help him down stairs. They made their way to the car and Burt eased him to the backseat. Kurt climbed in on the other side and Blaine in to his embrace. When there, he began to sob loudly and Kurt held his shaking body with tears running down his own cheeks.

Burt and Carole spoke to the police, Carole leaving a statement, and although the police wanted to hear from Kurt and Blaine as well, but Burt and Carole refused. They would speak to Kurt later to see what he thought about leaving a statement was. They wouldn't let Blaine leave a statement yet for a long time though.

Burt called the garage to let them know he wasn't coming back that day. He went upstairs to collect Blaine's belongings. Carole went to her car where she found two sleeping boys. She leaned in to buckle them both in before sitting in the driver's seat. She couldn't start the car yet though as her whole body was shaking.

Burt put Blaine's stuff in the trunk of his cars and then sat in his car waiting for his wife to start hers, but when it didn't happen, he turned off his car and went to hers. He opened the driver's seat and lifted out his shocked wife. He sat her in the passenger's seat and got behind the wheel and started the car. He took his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles gently. That was all that Carole needed to react to all that had happened that day. She started crying, and cried all the way home with a tight grip on her husbands hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Finn got home from school, glee and football practice to find his family asleep on the couches. He just shook his head. He didn't get it. Why did everyone in his family got to skip job and school? He wanted to lay on the couch and sleeping all day as well.

Somewhere he knew he was being unfair, but his day in school had sucked. He had gotten back two tests that he had failed on. Then in glee, Mike had gotten a solo with Tina instead of him and Rachel. This had led to Rachel screaming to him and threatening to break up with him if he didn't improve himself. The yelling had caused him to be late to football practice and coach Beiste had gone insane. And now this. He came home to a family sleeping on the couches. There was no dinner ready or anything. He felt the anger boiling inside. Somewhere inside him a small voice told him that starting shouting now would startle Blaine, and nothing good would come of that. He took a deep breath and went to take a shower instead.

* * *

><p>Burt woke by the water running in the shower upstairs. He untangled himself from his wife's embrace and went to fix dinner to his family. Finn came in to the kitchen a quarter of an hour later, much calmer. He sat the table while Burt filled him in about what had happened at Blaine's father's house. The more Burt told him, the more relieved Finn was that he didn't yell when he got home.<p>

Puck came over and had dinner with the Hummel-Hudson-Andersons. Afterwards he and Finn went up to play the X-box while Kurt did the dishes. Kurt told Blaine he didn't need help so he wheeled himself to his room and laid down on the bed.

After Kurt was done with the dishes, Burt took Kurt to drive to Blaine's house to get the car they had to leave there.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Burt asked him.

"Dad, it was so terrible today." His son admitted.

"Were you scared?"

"Yes, I was scared. Not so much for me. But I was so worried for Blaine. That man was too drunk to do any harm to us. But Blaine was so scared. This wasn't the first time he had to hide in that small bath room. And he had all his stuff there. I just feel so bad for him. I can't believe he have been living like that. His whole life was that small bath room, dad."

"No, it wasn't. You was his life too Kurt."

"Yes, I know. But still. His home, where he's supposed to be safe... In a small bath room with drunk people trying to get in."

"I know, but he is safe now. He is never going to have to go back there."

"I know. I just want to erase all this for his memory."

"I get that, but he has been through all this. All this has affected the man he is today. And he will go through this. Carole is speaking with him now about him moving in with us. When his father has been convicted and the trail is over, and the custody issue is in the past, no matter if he is living with us or somewhere else, then he can start healing."

"SOMEWHERE ELSE? I want him to live with us, dad."

"I do too kiddo, but it is his choice."

"Let's hope he make the right one then."

"Yes, let's hope. And if he doesn't make the right one in our minds, we'll still be helping him. He has a long way to go to become whole again."

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone straight to his room after dinner. He was tired after the day and he was feeling embarrassed by that he had put Kurt and Carole through. He hadn't thought about the possibilities that someone would still be in that house when his father was gone. But the front door was always unlocked and he didn't remember the last time it had been just the three of them. It had always been people there, drinking, taking drugs, sleeping, vomiting, having sex... His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Carole opened when he told her to.<p>

"Can I speak to you Blaine?"

"Yeah, sure." He sat up on the bed and move towards the wall to make room for her. She sat next to her and looked at him.

"How are you?"

"I am really sore Carole, it might have been stupid of me to decrease the pain medicine." He knew she didn't talk about his pain, but it was easier to start talking about that.

"Do you want me to get some meds for you now?"

"Yes, please, if that's alright with you."

"Of course honey." She went to the kitchen and got the medicine. He swallowed it down and smiled to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I actually want to speak to you about something." She said.

"Is it about the house? Look, I'm really sorry you had to see that, you shouldn't have come." He apologized, but was soon interrupted by Carole.

"Blaine, no!" She stopped him, "Absolutely not! Don't even think about that."

"Oh, okay." He looked surprised at her.

"It is about the future."

"Oh, right. Just tell me when I should move out, Carole. It's no problem, I know it would be coming sooner or later. Don't worry about it. Really! I am so thankful you've let me stay this long! I can start pack…"

"Blaine! NO!" Carole took both his hands and looked deep in to his eyes.

"Blaine. We don't want you to move out."

"What?"

"We, me and Burt, and the kids, have all talked about it, and we want to offer you to move in with us."

"Oh…"

"Blaine, your father is not going to have custody of you again. He's going to jail. You never have to see him again if you don't want to. The police told us that you don't have any relatives other than him, so we want you to move in here. We want you to live here for as long as you want to. We want you to be one in the family."

Blaine looked at Carole in disbelief. He didn't know how to respond to something like that. It was the last thing he was expecting. After all he had put them through today. Here she came and offered him a solution to one of his problems.

"Carole, I…" He starting crying and felt Carole pull him into a hug. He relaxed in to it while his whole body shook with sobs.

"It is okay honey. You don't have to say anything."

"I… The medicine… I will soon… Thank you… I can't… I don't…" Blaine tried to speak between the sobs but gave up and let himself cry and be comforted by Carole who tried to sooth him with the same song she had sang to him earlier that same day.

After a while the sobs died down and she felt Blaine's small body starting going limp. It was a struggle though. His body relaxed but every small twitch in his muscles led his whole body to jerk and woke him up and starting crying again. They sat there for a long time with Blaine in between waking and sleeping. Finally the sleep got hold off Blaine's subconscious and his body. He went completely limp in Carole's arms, still with a tight grip on her shirt. Every time she moved the grip tighten and she decided to stay with him until Kurt came home.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Burt came home after retrieving the car with all Blaine's belongings. Burt called for Puck and Finn to come down and help them bringing in all Blaine's belonging. They all had their arms full when they barged in to Blaine's room. Neither of them expected to find Carole and Blaine on the bed. Carole looked surprised at the four men that stormed in to the room.<p>

"Is he okay?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"I think so." Carole looked down at Blaine as well. "He's just fallen asleep though, do you want to switch places?"

"No, no, you stay there. Did you speak to him?"

"Yes, but he got too upset to answer. He thought I was going to say he has to move out."

"Poor thing." Puck was the one who answer Carole.

Finn turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, can't you make your magic on this room? So he feels a home here? This room is nice, but it is quite impersonal."

"Finn, I think you might be right! Can you guys help me? Right now?"

"What do you have in mind?"


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine woke up the next day finding himself once again alone in the bed. He smiled when he realized he was alone as it meant that Kurt was in school, which also meant that Blaine hadn't woke him during the night with nightmare. He stretched his body, but it was too sore so he stopped. His ribs hurt more than the day before, mostly because he'd used the crutches.

He opened his eyes slowly to look at the clock, but was blown away of what he saw. The entire room was completely transformed. When he had fallen asleep the room had been a guest room, but now it was Blaine's room; his two guitars were on stands next to the desk; on the desk was his laptop, books from school and speakers to his iPod; two bookshelves had been lifted into the room and were filled with Blaine's CDs and books. On the windowsill there were two framed pictures; one of him and Kurt and one of him and his mother taken when Blaine was about ten years old.

Blaine sat on the bed smiling, tears streaming down his cheeks. He remembered the talk he'd had with Carole last night, and kept smiling. This was a family who showed him that they cared and they obviously really wanted him to live with them. His mind had gone blank when Carole had announced that they did, not believing that that people would be this nice to him. All his life he had been told by his father that he was a disgrace and a disappointment. He had been told that no one would ever believe him if he told anyone about his home situation. And, if he did tell anyone he would be all alone because no one would care about him. He'd thought that was the case. But now, his secret had been revealed and here was an entire family that opened their home and their arms for him.

Carole had told him that he never had to see his father if he didn't want to and he'd decided that he didn't want to. His father had never given him anything but harsh words and punches. He took a decision sitting there that morning – he would tell them everything, they deserved that. And he would do everything he could to make sure his father got what he deserved. Obviously there were people that loved him and he would spend his whole to show them his love and his gratitude.

* * *

><p>Carole was surprised to see Blaine emerged from his room at 9 am. He wheeled himself to her where she sat at the table reading the newspaper. He had a huge smile on his face when he reached her. He stood up on his good foot and hugged her, holding her in a tight, warm hug with a lot of emotions. When they both pulled back there were tears in both their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.<p>

"Wow, Blaine! Thanks for the hug. You look like a whole new person this morning." Carole smiled to him.

"I feel like a new person! Thanks for the room. It's so me!" He said excitedly.

"I had nothing to do with it; I was lying on the bed with you the whole time. It was Kurt, Burt, Finn and Puck. Kurt was the one who lead the troops, but they all helped. We want you to feel at home here and we really do want you to move in here with us Blaine. We want you to be one of the family; I mean you practically are already. But that's only if you want to. It's completely your choice."

"I really want to Carole. Thank you so much. I would love to move in with you." Blaine smiled to Carole who yet again had tears rise in her eyes. This time it was her who got up on her feet and hugged Blaine.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that honey! Welcome to the family!" They looked at each other and smiled. Carole got up on her feet again.

"What do you want for breakfast hon?"

"I would love some cereal and a cup of coffee please."

"Coming right up!"

"Thanks. May I have the strong pain killers as well? I'm in more pain today than yesterday. Can you help me to put plastic on my cast after breakfast? I'd like to shower."

"Of course." Carole felt herself get all warm inside. This was a huge progress. Blaine had made a decision about his future and was sitting here actually asking for her help. She got the cereals, meds and coffee for him and sat down at the table. As soon as she had sat down, Blaine started speaking to her again.

"So, I was thinking that I could speak to the police tomorrow."

"The police?" she asked, weary.

"Yes, about my father and what he have done to me. I want to put him away Carole. I don't want him to hurt me anymore."

"Wow, Blaine…"

"Look, you have showed me in every way that I matter, that I am worth love. I have never thought anyone would do anything like this for me. That had made me think that my dad have been wrong about many things. I want him to suffer like he's made me do."

"Look, Blaine, the day after tomorrow you have an appointment with Angela. I want her to say that you are okay before we go to the police. I don't want his attorney to be able to say that you were under the influence of strong medicine or that you had a concussion when you made your statement."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Of course, you're right."

"Can we talk about this after we had spoken to Angela?"

"Sounds perfect," he agreed.

Blaine took a shower after breakfast and spent the day sleeping in his room and watching a movie with Carole. He wasn't able to be awake for the entire movie, but Carole was pleased to see that he was much more awake compared to before.

* * *

><p>Kurt came home after Warblers practice to find Blaine and Carole in the kitchen. Blaine looked like he just woken up, but was sitting by the table and chopping vegetables. He and Carole spoke to each other with ease whilst Kurt stood in the door way watching his boyfriend. Something was different; he could sense it. Blaine looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was even laughing at something Carole said. His laugh made Kurt smile and he greeted them.<p>

"Hi, honey! Did you have a good day at school?" Carole hugged him.

"Yes, it was great. I got a math test back. I got a B."

"Wow, that's great Kurt!" Blaine beamed to his boyfriend; he knew math wasn't his favorite subject.

"Yeah, it feels great. I got yours as well. Do you wanna know what you got?" Kurt winked at Blaine who nodded.

"A+," he announced to the room.

"Wow, Blaine!" Carole hugged him from behind where he was seating in the wheelchair.

Blaine chuckled lightly. He had never gotten a hug for a good grade. Math came simply to him. Kurt looked at Blaine; it felt surreal sitting here at the kitchen table speaking about grades. But, it was a good feeling. He leant towards Blaine and kissed him on his lips.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm fine Kurt." Blaine smiled to Kurt. "So, since it is Wednesday, I guess you got a new math assignment?"

Kurt sighed.

"Yes, we did."

"Well, come on then, pull out your books and start working, I can help you."

Kurt started on his homework with Blaine's help. Carole made dinner and it was done in time Burt and Finn got home. They all sat down and ate together. When they were done eating, Blaine cleared his throat, everyone turning to look at him.

"So, I want to say thank you to all of you. Thanks for my room. I can't express how much it means to me. Thanks for everything you have done for me. I talked to Carole yesterday and today, and I want to say that I would love to move in here with you. I will spend every day to make you proud of me. Thank you all."

Silence filled the room until Kurt spoke.

"Oh, Blaine."

That broke the silence, Burt and Finn both got on their feet and hugged the boy in the wheelchair. Kurt cried and Carole smiled. After the hugging was done, Burt cleared his throat.

"Blaine, you are so welcome in to our family. But," The stern tone in Burt's voice caused Blaine to stiffen visibly, but Burt kept going. "But, you never, ever, have to do anything to make us proud of you. We already are proud of you. All we want from you is to be happy, Blaine."

Blaine smiled to him with tears running down his cheek.

"Thanks Burt."

* * *

><p>It was Finn's turn to do the dishes and while Carole and Burt took their evening walk, Kurt and Blaine went into Blaine's new room. Blaine smiled to Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, thanks for the room. It is perfect."

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Like it? I love it! You saw my last 'room'. This is everything I dreamt of."

"You don't mind that I went through your stuff?"

"Not at all, I trust you with everything."

They sat together on the bed. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and looked in to his blue eyes.

"I want to tell you about it, Kurt. Please, don't interrupt me, just listen."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. Right now. This is the story."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, Blaine is getting better you think? He has a long way to wonder before he gets better, let me tell you!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, when we met, you needed someone to be your rock, someone who you could come to when things were rough. I was honored that you choose me to be that person. When my mom died, I kinda lost bearing in life. She was my rock, the one I confided in about everything." Blaine felt his eyes became filled with tears that he tried to stop.<p>

"When she died, I lost myself. I didn't know how to survive without her. I had just transferred to Dalton. Dalton became my everything; I lived for the Warblers and for school.

"My mom and father fought a lot. But she was the one who made sure that he didn't drink too much. That he woke and went to work every day. That we had food at home and that I had clean clothes, and no, she wasn't perfect; she drank too much as well; she didn't have a job most of the time. But, she made sure dad kept his job, she made sure the home was as stable as it could be for a kid with two alcoholics. She was aware it wasn't a good environment for me to grow up in but she made the best of it. She always took the beating instead of me and she always defended me when my dad got angry.

"My father couldn't handle being left alone. He started drinking more and more. He lost his job, which led to even more drinking. It became worse and worse. He blamed me for my mom's death. I don't know why – I didn't drive the car that crashed in to her car. But, in his head, it was my fault. And without her, he started taking out all his anger on me.

"He started searching for things I did wrong – parking my car wrong, getting home five minutes late, speaking to loud, snoring, waking him while showering in the morning... For everything I did wrong, he started punish me. First it was small thing, like I wasn't allowed to have dinner. But, it soon became more severe. He started hitting me, and he started kicking me.

"My father forbade me to tell anyone about my mom's death. It was he who had forced her away that evening. She was going to buy more alcohol at the store when she got hit. My father was convinced that if I told anyone about her death, the social services would come knocking on the door and take me away. And since I don't have any relatives, I would be in foster care. And I didn't want that. So, the day after my mom died I was back in school, smiling to keeping the mask on. My goal became that no one would notice that I had lost my mom. I have never grieved her.

"Money became an issue. My dad got some money after her death, but we run short very fast. He couldn't get a job; he was drunk all the time. He had to pay for Dalton every month, not every year as most do. So last month when it was time to pay the fee once again, there were no money. My mom would always make sure there was money for Dalton, she knew the hell I had gone through in my last school.

"But now, there wasn't any money. This meant that I had to change school again. You can't transfer without the parent's going to the new and the old school. My father was in no shape to meet with official; it scared him. So, he came up with a plan. There were always people at our house drinking. He started asking around, and found that quite a lot of people would pay to have sex with me. So, he would force me to have sex with his friends if I was to stay at Dalton. I refused, and things started spiraling out of control.

"I used to try to sneak out and in of my room so that he wouldn't notice me. It worked most of the time. But when I got home on Thursday it didn't work. I parked my car in the usual spot, but somehow I blocked some of his guests. I don't know the truth about this, but he went crazy with anger. He yelled and yelled and I locked myself in the bath room and listen to him screaming all night about how ungrateful I was, what a disappointment I was and so on. When he passed out, some of his friends started yelling at me and telling me to open the door so they could f-fuck me. Apparently my father had promised them that that was the day it was going to happen.

"I thought I was safe when morning came and I ventured out of the bath room, but he had passed out against the door, and when I opened it, he woke and grabbed me. He threw me out from the bath room and onto the floor. He kept kicking, hitting and spitting on me then his friends came and helped him. I crawled towards the stairs to get a chance to escape, and he kicked me down the stairs. I woke up on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I have no idea how long I had been out. But I got in my car and drove to school."

Blaine sat on the bed, showing no emotions after the few tears that had escaped when he started talking. Kurt was crying and held Blaine's hand tight.

"Blaine? Can I hug you?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

Blaine stared at him. He had been able to tell the story only by turning off his feelings. This had become his way of dealing with it. Blaine shook his head. He had more to say and he knew that if he felt the safety in Kurt's embrace, he wouldn't be able to go on.

"No. You have to understand one thing Kurt. You are the perfect thing in my life. You came in and showed me love and safety. I got to know you, and you gave me hope of another life. When we became a couple, it was everything I ever wanted and all I dreamt of. I tried to muster up the courage to tell you, Kurt, so many times. But I was so afraid. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to weigh you down. You are so perfect. And I am so broken Kurt.

"When you came into my life, my life became two polar opposites – one with you, filled with love and happiness; and the other at home – a dirty, filthy and scary place. I didn't want them to mix. I can't explain it better than that.

"I am so sorry I haven't told you. There are more I need to tell you, but I… I can't right now."

Kurt didn't ask for permission this time, he pulled Blaine into his arms and held him close.

"Blaine. I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept repeating it. Blaine felt his walls crumble. The feelings that he had buried so far down tried to make their way up.

"Kurt. No need to let go off me. I'll explode if you keep holding me."

"That's okay. I'm here."

"But I am afraid. There are so much."

"Just let it go, Blaine. I am here. I won't leave you. I love you."

Blaine felt a thick clump rise in his throat. He started to feel the panic welling to the surface, making it feel like he was drowning. He felt himself shaking and heard someone screaming. He didn't know where the scream came from, it was too much to handle. All he concentrated on was Kurt. Kurt's arms holding him together. He wasn't able to hold himself together, so he needed Kurt to do that for him.

Kurt held his screaming boyfriend. Blaine shook violently and cried heavily. When he had started screaming, Carole, Burt and Finn all arrived at Blaine's door. Kurt just shook his head. He didn't need help. No one else could take his place right now. This was something ne needed to do. He watched Burt settle down outside the door.

After half an hour Blaine had cried himself to exhaustion. He stopped screaming, and his crying became sobs. His shaking body slumped towards Kurt. Kurt just held him, he didn't move until he heard Blaine started snoring lightly. He released his tight grip and leaned against the headboard.

When Burt noticed the silence he stood up and opened the door. Kurt leaned the headboard on the bed with Blaine between his legs. Blaine's face was red and swollen. He slept with his mouth open and Burt could hear him snore. Kurt was sitting with his eyes closed, his arms around Blaine, like he protected him from everything bad in the world. Burt stroked Kurt's hair and the boy opened his eyes and looked at his father med watery eyes.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you want me to lay him down?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Burt lifted the boy out of Kurt's embrace. Blaine immediately whined and tried to grab Kurt again. Kurt quickly lay down next to him and hugged him again. When Blaine felt Kurt's presence again, he calmed down and kept sleeping.

Burt looked at Kurt, who smiled a small, forced smile to his father.

"I love you dad. Thanks for eveything."

"Love you too kiddo."


	23. Chapter 23

Thursday came after another terrible night. Kurt and Carole had slept around four hours in total. Kurt had a test at school so he had to go, no matter how tired he was. At 2 pm Blaine hadn't emerged from his room and Carole was getting worried, wanting him to wake up at least to eat something and take him medicine. She went inside his room and found the boy awake but crying crawled in to fetal position under his duvet. She reached the bed slowly and sat down on the side and placed a hand on the boy's body. She felt him stiffen but soon relax and turn to her. He crawled in to her embrace while crying out.

"I miss her soo much Carole. I wasn't even allowed to be at her funeral. I don't even know where she is buried. I wanted to at least say good bye to her." He cried.

Kurt hadn't told them all that they had spoken about yesterday before they both fell asleep. But she quickly understood that this was about his mother.

"Tell me about her Blaine. What was her name?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

"Anna. Her name was Anna." Blaine whispered, taking deep breaths to calm down enough to speak to Carole.

"She looked like I do. She had curly hair and brown eyes." He continued, "I could tell her everything Carole. She was the first one I came out to. She didn't judge me; she just hugged me and told me that she always had known. She didn't tell my father either. She kept my secrets always. And she gave the best hugs." Tears kept streaming down Blaine's face but he was much calmer now. Carole held him tight and let him cry as he spoke about his mom.

"She used to drink too, she couldn't hold a job. But she looked after me. She made sure that there was food at home and that my clothes were clean. She cleaned the house every now and then. She always took the fights with my father, she always protected me. I just miss her. I loved her, Carole."

"I understand that. It's okay to miss her. It's okay to cry for her."

They sat together for a while, Blaine crying and Carole soothing him. Carole pulled out of the embrace when Blaine had calmed down completely.

"How about we go and find us some lunch? If you want we can go to the mall and eat there. A change of scenery will be a nice change." She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Give me a minute to get some clothes on."

* * *

><p>They went to the mall and had a good time. Blaine wasn't the same chipper boy as yesterday; today he was a grieving boy. And that was okay. Carole let him be. They ate and commented on what people were wearing, after which they went to the bookstore and they both bought a book. Blaine was exhausted from the trip – a lot of impressions to process mixed with the newly started grieving process and the medicine; he sat down in the couch while Carole put on some classical music in the background that lulled him to sleep.<p>

Carole went to brew coffee from them but when she got back to the living room she found Blaine sitting up sleeping with his new book open on his lap. She put down the tray on the table, took the book and eased him down to a laying position. She put a blanket over him and stroked his hair. Once again she heard Blaine mumble.

"Thanks mom. Love you."

She smiled a sad little smile at him and sat down to read her new book and enjoy the coffee before she made all the phone calls she had to do for the day.

* * *

><p>Finn came home after school with Mercedes in tow. It was Thursday, which meant that Mercedes came to have dinner with Kurt and his family. Afterwards they'd gossip and discuss what had happened that week. This was a tradition from before Kurt transferred schools; the only difference was that she now rode with Finn from school. They went in to the house and found Carole in the kitchen on the phone while cooking dinner. Mercedes usually helped Carole with dinner until Kurt came home from Dalton. She quickly set the table for the family while Carole ended her phone call. The two women hugged and started chatting.<p>

"Mom, I'll go watch some TV if that's okay. I'm so tired." Finn announced, yawning.

"Yeah, that's fine. Keep it down though; Blaine's sleeping on the couch."

"Okay, will do!"

"Wait, what?" Mercedes looked at Carole and the back of Finn as he went to the living room.

"Blaine's here? On mine and Kurt's night?" Mercedes looked hurt.

"He hasn't told you?" Carole looked at the girl.

"Told me what?"

"About Blaine?"

"What about Blaine?"

"It isn't my story to tell; Kurt can fill you in when he gets home. Blaine won't be in your way, but he'll be here in the house." Carole spoke with a firm voice that made Mercedes stop the rest of her questions, even though she had a tonne of them – she was a curious woman and she didn't like being kept out of secrets.

Kurt came home half an hour later looking as exhausted as he obviously was after a sleepless night and a whole day of school. He went into the kitchen and was surprised by the sight of Mercedes. With everything that had happened in the last week, he'd missed that it was Thursday and that it was a Kurtcedes night. But when he got a huge hug from his best friend, his fatigue went away and he looked forward to sitting on his bed and talking about everything and nothing. Their hug was interrupted by an awful scream from the living room. Kurt immediately recognized that voice and before Mercedes had noticed what was happening, Kurt was on the floor next to the couch Blaine was sleeping on. He shook his boyfriend lightly and started whispering comforting words in his ear. Blaine woke with a jolt; looking around on the faces looking at him in concerned until he found Kurt's face.

"Hi honey. You had a bad dream." Kurt said to him in a calm voice. He moved up to the couch and hold him until Blaine calmed down. They lay like that for a while until Burt came from the garage and they all went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Mercedes didn't dare to ask them why Blaine was sleeping on their couch, why no one would talk about his nightmare or why he was eating like he was a member of the family - in a wheelchair. Instead she sat there and took part of the normal dinner conversation. After dinner Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, I don't know if I've told you, but on Thursdays I and Mercedes always catch up in my room."

"Yeah, I do remember that. I wasn't aware it was Thursday though! But you go up, I'll stay here."

"Is it okay?" Kurt asked.

"Of course it is," Blaine replied.

"Kurt, your dad and I need to talk to Blaine anyway." Carole told Kurt and watched him kiss Blaine who had stiffened in his wheel chair at thought of what Carole and Burt wanted to talk about now.

"I'm going to Sam's!" Finn told them and headed to the front door.

Burt did the dishes while Carole loaded a new washing machine. Blaine wheeled himself into the living room and sat at one of the couches. He felt his stomach twitch as he thought about what they were about to talk about. Had they already change their mind? What had he done to let them down so quickly? Had Kurt told them what he had told him yesterday and that added with the experience in his father's house had proved to them that he was as disgusting as he had been told his whole life? Or was it the nightmares? Did he keep the whole family awake during the nights? Or had he done something bad or stupid at the mall? Did he talk to much? Blaine felt nausea wash over him were he sat and waited for the two people who could change his entire life to be done with the dishes.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Kurt had barely shut the door when Mercedes, already sitting on the bed, demanded to be informed about what was happening in his house.<p>

"Kurt! Blaine's here! I thought it was our evening?"

"Mercedes, he lives here now."

"WHAT?" Mercedes screamed to him. Kurt realized that with everything that had happened he hadn't called his closest friend to let her know what was happening.

"Yes, look, I'm so sorry Cedes. I should have told called you earlier and let you know what was going on. It… it has been so busy around here and I haven't really had time to do anything."

"Out with it. Talk to me."

"Well… I don't know where to start." Kurt thought about it, how much could he tell Mercedes without betraying Blaine's trust? He knew that Blaine hadn't told anyone about this. Kurt felt uneasy about spilling his boyfriend's secrets, even to his best friend. What the others in his family knew about Blaine's past was stuff he had told them when he was drugged. But all the things Blaine had told him yesterday were sacred.

"Well, Blaine has moved in with us for good. By somewhat of an accident we found out that his home life was not exactly ideal, so my parents decided to let him stay here instead."

"There's more."

"Yes, there is. But I don't want to betray his trust, Cedes. He has gone through hell so let's just leave it at that. He doesn't really talk about this stuff. At all. We found out by accident, as I said. He hadn't told me any of this before last Friday. I don't know how much he will share with others outside the family."

"But the entire family knows?"

"They know some stuff. They don't know everything. I don't know everything."

"But Finn has known all this week?"

"Yes, he has known, of course. He and Puck have." Kurt nodded.

"Has Blaine told them?"

"He has, sort of. He... as you saw, he has a broken foot, and take strong painkillers for it, and they... They make him speaks sometimes. Finn and Puck have heard him rambling when he has been drugged."

"They haven't said anything about it."

"That's good. So tell me all about what's happening in New Directions!"

"You're really not gonna tell me more than that?" She asked, not believing him.

"No, not yet anyway. Sorry Cedes."

"Nah, it's okay, I get it. So, Rachel had a meltdown yesterday…"


	24. Chapter 24

After the dishwasher and washing machine were loaded, Burt and Carole entered the living room to talk to Blaine who had gone pale and had started sweating.

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Blaine tried to convince them.

"You don't look good honey?" Carole laid a hand on his sweaty forehead.

"You're not hot, but you're sweaty and pale."

"Imjustnervous." He rushed out.

"Sorry, what?" Burt leaned forward to try and hear what the boy was saying.

"I'm just nervous, sir." Blaine said a bit slower and louder but still not looking at them, instead choosing to look down at his hands where they were on his lap, grasped together and sweating.

"Why?" Carole said with her most caring voice.

Blaine took a deep breath and went for it. Since it looked like he wasn't staying here anyway, he could be honest with them.

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" Carole kept speaking to him, Burt understood that Blaine needed Carole to be the one talking about the hard stuff with him, but they had talked about that Burt would be present more, so that Blaine understood that he wasn't dangerous.

"You said you want to speak with me? Doesn't that always means that I'm in trouble?" Blaine still wasn't looking up from his lap.

"Not here. We have talk like this all the time with our kids. It's how we get a chance to talk to Finn and Kurt alone. And now we're doing it with you. You know, we have talks like this when it comes to deciding if we as a family should do something in the weekend, or if someone had come home past their curfew, or… Yes, you get it. We have talk like this all the time." Carole explained to the worried boy.

"Oh, okay."

"For us as parents, and to parents to a step-son, we want to have a common attitude in this house."

"Oh, okay." Blaine looked up at Carole. "So, you don't want me to move out then?"

"Oh, honey. We have offered you to stay with us. Nothing you can do or say will make us take that back. And you didn't do anything wrong. We are so happy that you're moving in here." Carole beamed to him.

"Oh, okay." Blaine smiled slightly to Carole.

"Right now, we have temporary custody of you, but when your father is convicted we are able to have complete custody of you. But that's just formality. That's something that Burt and I will worry about. You don't have to think about it at all.

"Kurt told me this morning about your father's money issues. He didn't tell me anything else, Blaine, but he thought it was important that I called Dalton and got informed about your fees there. And, this isn't amusing or easy, but your father hasn't paid your tuition this month.

"We as a family don't have a lot of money. We have enough for you as a child in this family never has to think about it. We'll always have money for food and clothes for all of you. We took from our savings to send Kurt to Dalton. And we don't regret that at all. But, unfortunately, our savings are practically gone, and we can't pay our tuition. We are so sorry Blaine."

Blaine sat there and took in the information. They had sat him down and spoke to him about this like an adult. He felt tears rising in his eyes; no one had spoken to him like this before. It made him feel important. It made him feel like he mattered.

"Thank you for being so honest with me." Blaine said but his voice cracked and he started crying. He took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. It didn't work though.

"I don't know why I'm crying. It's not about Dalton; I don't care about Dalton anymore." He managed to get across between his sobs. Carole embraced him and kept telling him that it was okay for him to cry.

"It was my mom that got me to Dalton. They didn't have the money either, but she somehow managed to pay them. I knew last month that my days at Dalton were limited. I've already said good bye to Dalton in some way." Blaine tried to convince them that he wasn't crying about Dalton.

"I am not crying about Dalton. I promise." He reiterated.

"Blaine, we hear you. And it would be okay if you cried about Dalton, but we understand that this is about something else. It's okay to not know why you're crying Blaine. Just let it out." Carole soothed him.

Blaine's dam broke and he started sobbing loudly. It took so much energy from him, and soon he was drained again and couldn't hold himself up, he leaned again Carole who moved a bit so he could lay down on the couch with his head on her lap. He kept sobbing when he fell asleep and in to the sleep. Tears kept running down his cheeks a long time after he fell asleep.

Burt looked at Carole when the boy had fallen asleep.

"He thought we were going to through him out? No wonder he was nervous. He sat in here listening to us doing dishes and laundry, talking about nonsense and just waiting for his doom." Burt shook his head, feeling bad for the broken boy.

"It will take a long time for him to trust us." Carole said and stroked Blaine's hair and removed some tears.

"What do we do about school? And what do we say to Kurt?" He asked.

"I think it might be good for Blaine to start McKinley without Kurt. He can get some friends being himself, not being Kurt's boyfriend. I think they're gonna need some time without each other if their relationship is going to survive living together and going to school together.

"And we don't get a refund on Kurt's tuition from Dalton; I asked when I spoke to them today. So I think Kurt should stay at Dalton this semester, and after summer transfer to McKinley. There aren't many months left of it, it's March now." Carole told Burt.

"He is not going to like this." Burt shrugged at the thought of telling his stubborn son. But he knew he had to do it.

"I say we talk to him during the weekend, and next week I take Blaine to Dalton to get his transcript and then to McKinley to register him there."

"Are you planning on staying home with Blaine next week as well?"

"I don't know but, he's too tired and to hurt to take care of himself. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. I don't think we should stress him about school. How often is he awake at the moment?"

"Today when we were in the mall and had lunch he was awake the whole time, he didn't even fall asleep in the car. Maybe four hours? Something like that, but then he ends up completely drained of energy and sleeps for rest of the day."

"So, he's awake a total of five to six hours a day. That means he isn't ready to go to school. And he can't be alone yet. And I can't take of time from the garage. So, I think it is for the best if you stay home if that's okay with your job."

"It'll have to be okay, I won't take no for an answer. I'll talk to them tomorrow when we go and see Angela again. Blaine is so much more important than my job right now. I have a feeling I'll be home more than just next week with him, and that has to be okay."

Burt leaned towards his wife and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, Carole, you're the best."

* * *

><p>At half past nine, Burt knocked on Kurt's door and reminded them of the time and that it was a school night. The rules of the house were that they could have friends or be at a friend's house, but they were supposed to be at home at 10pm and their guest was supposed to leave at 9:45pm.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes emerged from upstairs and into the living room ten minutes later. Blaine was still asleep with his head on Carole's lap. His face was still swollen and red from crying.

"He looks so small, like a little boy." Mercedes commented on the sleeping boy. Kurt smiled to her and nodded.

"Yes, I know."

"Does he sleep a lot? He was sleeping when I got here after school as well." She asked, curious.

"Yes, he sleeps a lot. The pain medicine makes him sleepy. And when he sleeps, it is almost impossible to wake him up."

"So, he's sleeping on the couch then, now that he has fallen asleep there?"

"No, no, he got the guest room, it's his now. I guess dad or Finn will carry him to his bed and he'll sleep there."

"Okay. So I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Absolutely! I'm looking forward to it!" Kurt said as he followed her to the front door and hugged her good bye. After that he went in to the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" Burt asked him from the other chair.

"Oh, we're going to the mall. But, don't worry, I won't spend much money." Kurt told his father. They heard the front door open once again and Finn came in to the living room. He greeted them and sat down. They all turned their focus to the news on the TV before they went to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Carole woke Blaine at 8am the next morning. It had been a good night; Blaine had only woken Kurt and Carole with his screaming twice. Carole and Blaine ate breakfast together before going to the hospital to meet Angela. Blaine was quiet and withdrawn, not saying much during breakfast or the car ride. Carole glanced at him during the morning, but let him be. She saw him smiled a little when he got a text from Kurt, she assumed, but otherwise he was lost in thoughts and memories.

They arrived at the hospital and Carole helped him out of the car and into the wheelchair. Angela was waiting for them just outside the doors. She smiled at them and gave Carole a hug. She knelt down next to Blaine and spoke to him.

"Hi Blaine! How are you?" She asked.

Blaine looked at Carole and then back at Angela.

"Ummh… I'm… I… I guess I'm… I'm sorry, but who are you?" He said with a blush.

"Oh! So sorry, I'm Angela, I'm the doctor who took care of you when you first came."

"Oh, god. I am so sorry! I should have recognized you! I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It was my fault. I shouldn't have assumed you remembered me; you were pretty lost when we met. Sorry."

"It's fine." Blaine insisted but looked down at his lap. Angela noticed that the boy was uncomfortable and stood up to talk to Carole instead while they made their way into the examine room.

"Are you okay, Carole?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah, it's a bit slow today. So I thought I could take the opportunity to breathe some fresh air."

"Good for you."

They entered the examine room and Carole helped Blaine onto the stretcher. Angela smiled at him.

"So, Blaine. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, care to elaborate?"

"Ummh… I don't know. I'm fine." Blaine squirmed under Angela's gaze.

"Look, Blaine. I understand that this feels weird for you. You have no memory of me and you might be wondering what you have told me and so forth. I am not here to judge you in any way. I just want to help you. I just want to see how your injuries have healed during this week. How about I ask you the questions I want an answer to?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Blaine nodded.

"Can you promise me to be honest?" Angela looked in to Blaine's eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good. First – are you in any pain?"

"Yes." Blaine took a deep breath and looked between Carole and Angela. Obviously this was someone Carole knew and trusted; she had hugged her when they arrived. So, he decided to stop being difficult and answer the questions for real.

"Yes. I'm in pain. My foot hurts really badly all the time, my head hurts when I concentrate too much or too long, my ribs hurt with every breath, and my stomach hurts when I move too much." Blaine looked down from Angela's eyes after telling her this. He didn't see Carole's eyes widen or hear her take a deep breath.

"Okay. If you compare to how much it hurt in the beginning of the week?"

"It's better now." He admitted.

"On Tuesday or Wednesday you even told me you didn't want the pain medicine right?" Carole told Blaine and Angela at the same time.

"Why didn't you want the pain medicine? Because it hurt less or because of something else?" Carole looked at Blaine. "Remember you promised me that you'd be honest."

Blaine sighed at looked at Carole.

"I'm sorry Carole. But, I didn't want the pain medicine because all I do is sleep and when I sleep I have nightmares and they're so bad and…"

Carole smiled a small smile. Somewhere she had knew he wasn't in less pain. But it wouldn't do anyone any good yelling at him now. Angela nodded and kept talking to him.

"Okay. Thanks for being honest. I'll change the medicine and I'll get you some medicine that doesn't make you so sleepy. But, just so you know, sleep is a way for the body to heal and for your mind to keep up with everything that happens in your life now. You also have an infection that will make you tired as well."

"Carole says that too."

"She's a good nurse." Angela smiled to Blaine. "So, today we will take some x-rays on your foot and your ribs, we will also do a CT of your brain and abdomen. But, I'll start by doing a neurological examination."

After the short examination which left Angela happy with the progression of the concussion, he was wheeled down to the other examinations. Carole stayed at the ER and went and talked to her bosses. While they later waited for the results to come, they went to the cafeteria to have some lunch.

Carole looked at Blaine and when he was done eating she decided to talk to him even if he would be uncomfortable because of it.

"Blaine. Next time I don't want you to lie about your pain anymore. I need you to tell me when you're in pain and when you hurt. And I get that it sucks to be this tired all the time, but, it will be for a short time honey. Soon, you'll be on both your feet, going to school, doing the dishes as anyone else in our house. But, for now, your only job is to get better. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine paled and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"No, Blaine. No ma'am. I'm Carole. Okay? I love you, remember?"

Blaine nodded but didn't look up. Carole reached over the table and held her hand for him to take. He did after a hesitation.

"Blaine, I just want what is best for you. I want to help you get better. And you will get better. But, first, you need your body to start telling you what to do. When your body signal that it is tired, you need to start listen to it. That's the only way to recovery. It you keep trying doing more than your body can, this will take even longer. Okay?"

"Okay. I am sorry Carole. I just feel like such a burden for you. Both financially and otherwise."

"Blaine. We want you to live with us. No, we want you to be a part of our family. That means that we take care of you when you're sick. Just like we'll expect you to take care of any of us when we'll get sick, you are no burden at all and you need to remember that.

"I spoke to my boss when you were at the CT and x-rays. I've taken time off from work a month from now. You and I will get that time to start your healing and later on catch up with your school work. I want to do this with you. Not because I feel like I have to, but I want to spend time with you Blaine."

Blaine had silent tears on his face when he finally looked up at Carole.

"You took time off for me?"

"No, for us. It isn't just Kurt who wants go get to know you, we are a few more in this family who are starting to see the beautiful person that Kurt has fallen in love with."

"Oh." Blaine couldn't say anymore. He was overwhelmed of emotions. His upbringing was telling him to interject, to tell Carole that she should go back to work, that he could take care of himself. But, he knew that he couldn't take care of himself. And, he wanted her to be at home with him. He liked being with Carole. She made him feel safe, feel loved. She made him feel like he mattered.

He looked at her and she could see all the emotions flowing through him. She smiled at him.

"Come on sweetie, let's get back to the ER, we don't have to talk about this now."

They slowly made their way back to the ER and sat down at the waiting area. They had sat there for just five minutes when Angela came to get them. They entered the same examine room again, and Angela turned to them with a strict expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, but I have bad news."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So apparently, cliffhangers is a great way to get reviews... Must remember that! No, just kidding. But, thanks for all the reviews. It makes me so happy that you like it! I didn't mean for this chapter to happen, but then I had a patient at work who had a similar experience as Blaine is about to have, and I couldn't help myself... **

* * *

><p>Kurt was happy for the interruption during his math lesson. He sighed and thought he could use this time to catch up and try to understand what the hell teacher was going on about. He was concentrated and was startled by hearing his name from his father who was standing in the door way.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" His mind raced. Was his dad sick again? Why you he be here if he was the one being sick. Then it hit him – Blaine! Blaine had his check-up at the doctor today.

"Is it Blaine?"

"Kurt, come on, let's talk outside." Burt looked at his son who was gripping the desk. He looked terrified.

Kurt stood up on shaky legs and started to walk towards the door.

"Bring your books with you, son." Burt watched Kurt become even paler by these words, but he turned and took his books and then got closer to his father.

Once, they heard the door close behind them, Kurt felt his knees gave in on him. Burt caught him easily and sat him down at a bench in the corridor.

"What is it dad? Just say it!"

"It will be okay kiddo. Blaine needs another surgery. His bones in his foot has started healing the wrong way, so they need to re-set them. He wanted you to be there if you want to. And, I guessed you did, so I came here to get you."

"Couldn't you just have called me? You scared me by showing up here."

"Yeah, I could have. But, I know you, and I didn't like the idea of you driving when you're upset."

"Well, let's go then. Your car or mine?" Kurt felt the fear in his chest. Another surgery?

"Yours is faster." Burt answered as they got up. Kurt swayed lightly and Burt took him by the elbow and steadied him. "But I'll drive kiddo."

* * *

><p>Once again Kurt and Burt sat at the post-op ward on either side of Blaine's bed, waiting for the boy to wake up. Kurt held his hand and stroked his hair whilst Burt just looked at them both and felt himself become more and more proud of the son he had raised.<p>

It had been three hours since Blaine came out of surgery, and he should be waking up soon. Finn had once again got in trouble with his football coach, and Carole had been called in to speak to Coach Beiste. They're supposed to come to the hospital afterwards.

A nurse came to the bed to check on Blaine. She turned to Kurt and Burt.

"He should be waking up by now, has he showed any signs of it?"

"No, not at all." Kurt said with a worried expression.

"Okay, sometimes they need a little help waking up." She smiled at them and leaned closer to Blaine.

"Blaine? Can you hear me?" She shook the boy slightly but got no response. She touched his eyebrows and his eyelashes to see if he responded to that, but he didn't move his eyes at all. The nurse got a worry-wrinkle between her brows that Kurt noticed it immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"He should be more awake by now. I'll get a more practiced nurse." She smiled forced to Kurt and went away.

She returned within five minutes with the same male nurse, Eric, who had been there on the last surgery. He smiled with recognition at them.

"Hi guys! Back again?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Kurt didn't look away from Blaine to greet the nurse.

"So, Blaine doesn't want to wake up today?"

"It seems so." The first nurse said and looked at him for help. He looked at Blaine's vitals and then went up to the boy. He took a firm grip on his shoulder and squeezed while repeating Blaine's name. He pressed his knuckles down at Blaine's sternum and wiggled them a bit. When Blaine didn't stir at all from this, he asked the other nurse to get paged Angela to come to the ward.

Eric took Blaine's blood pressure and pulse. The female nurse returned and after a short moment, as did Angela. She spoke quietly to Eric and turned to Burt and Kurt.

"Blaine's blood pressure is really high. Too high for our likings so we'll get him some medicine for that and then run some more tests to see what's going on."

Kurt's eyes went wide and Burt came around the bed to hug him.

"Can't it be enough now? Please? Just let him wake up and we'll take him home." Kurt started crying but wouldn't let go of Blaine's hand.

After half an hour, Angela came back to the room.

"We got the results back from the blood samples. Blaine's kidneys got affected by the anaesthetics, it is rare but it happens sometimes. That's what caused his blood pressure to rise. We've got the blood pressure down a bit now. But, his potassium is dangerous low. He'll be transferred to the ICU where he'll get a drip with potassium. After that, we'll take more tests and take it from there."

Kurt and Burt nodded and Angela left the room. Shortly after that, two ICU-nurses came to get Blaine. They announced themselves as Tom and Sophie and Burt and Kurt followed them to the ICU. When they got there they hooked Blaine to several different machines. Tom got two chairs to Burt and Kurt while Sophie got the drip for Blaine.

"This drips is really potent, someone will be here all the time checking his vitals. We usually change every hour. So they will be a lot of people coming and going. But, you're free to sit with Blaine."

"Can we stay all night?" Burt asked the nurse and Kurt looked up from Blaine at the question. He didn't like the idea of leaving Blaine here alone.

"Sorry, you can stay until 9pm, after that we think it important for the patients to get some rest. Even though most of the patients aren't awake during the day, it is important to keep up the daily routine. We turn down the light during the night, we keep the noise level to a minimum and so on. But, we'll promise you to call if something happens during the night."

Kurt nodded.

"Can I touch him?" he asked.

"Of course. You can touch him and talk to him. Are you his boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded in response and Sophie smiled and sat down at a chair next to Blaine's head where she had a good look at Blaine and the machines.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and stroke some curls from his forehead. Burt squeezed Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"I'll go and call Carole."

Carole and Finn came around 7pm. Blaine hadn't moved at all during the time he had been at the ICU. Carole hugged her step-son and husband.

"You two go to the cafeteria and have something to eat. Finn and I will stay here."

"I'm not hungry." Kurt said without taking his eyes from his boyfriend.

"I really don't care Kurt. You need to eat. We'll call if something happens." Carole said with his most stern voice.

Kurt shrugged and got up and followed his father to the cafeteria. Carole and Finn took their chairs and greeted the nurse sitting with Blaine for the moment. She was an elderly nurse with a stern look at her face.

"Mom?" Finn's voice was small, almost childlike.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will Blaine be okay?" He asked.

"To be honest Finn, no one knows right now. My guess is that when his potassium level is normal again, he'll be okay. But we just have to wait for the drip to get into his system."

"Can't they hurry it up then?"

"No, potassium drips have to go real slow. Otherwise the potassium level can rise to high, and that is equal dangerous as it being low."

"So, we just wait?"

"Yes, sorry, but that's all we can do."

Finn sighed and nodded. This sucked.

"And his kidneys?"

"They'll recover. They might already have done that?" Carole turned to the nurse with her question.

"They are showing great signs of being on their way to recovery. They are not there yet, but they are getting better." The nurse smiled to them. "Are you his mother and brother?"

"Well, it isn't that easy." Carole started to explain but cut off by her son.

"Yes, we are the mother and brother." Finn said simply. Carole smiled to him as he kept on. "Not the biological, but that doesn't matter."

"Oh. And the man and other kid who was here earlier, they are the father and the other brother?" The nurse asked, quite intrigued by this family.

"Yes, Burt is the father. Not biological either. But Kurt is not Blaine's brother. He is mine brother, but he is Kurt's boyfriend."

"Oh. So you share the same parents but they are boyfriends?" The nurse couldn't stop herself before the questions was out there.

Finn didn't know how to answer that and looked to his mother.

"We're a strange family," Carole explained, "No one in the family is genetically related to Blaine. But he lives with us. I and Burt act as his parents. None of our three sons are genetically related to each other. But that doesn't matter to us, or to them." Carole tried to explain.

The nurse smiled slightly at Carole, it was clear she didn't get it, but Carole didn't bother to keep on explaining. She was sure it wasn't the last time she had to explain this to someone. And it didn't bother her one bit what other people thought of their family. She knew they weren't a normally family, but it didn't mean that they didn't love each other.

She looked at the unconscious boy laying in the bed and squeezed his hand. She just wanted him to wake up.


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt was impatient with his dad. Burt ate too slowly in his opinion. Kurt sat and stared at him while tapping his foot, his salad was gone since long. He sighed once again.

"Kurt. Calm down kiddo." Burt calmed him.

"Just eat dad." Kurt instructed.

Three minutes later, Burt was finished with his sandwich and they headed to the ICU. Nothing had happen during the time they were gone. Carole rose and let Kurt take her chair. He took Blaine's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hi, honey. I'm back. I was just in the cafeteria to get some food. I swear, dad chewed every bite 50 times. I don't know what…" Something stopped his rambling and he stood up and leaned closer to Blaine's face.

"Blaine? Can you hear me?" he asked optimistically.

Blaine's finger pressed lightly around Kurt's hand again. His eyes fluttered and he opened them slowly. He blinked at the bright light.

"Kurt?" He said with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here." Kurt reassured him and leaned over even more so that Blaine could see him properly.

"Good. I'm tired, Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled at him before his eyelids started drooping again. But, he wasn't allowed to go back to sleep. The nurse sitting at Blaine's bed had gotten the attention of two other nurses when Blaine had opened his eyes and suddenly there were three nurses surrounding him. One of them turned to the family.

"Could you wait outside while we do some examinations? We'll be right with you."

Kurt started to protest but Carole quietly led him out to the waiting area. They sat together and held hands. Burt and Finn sat on either side of them. After half an hour, a nurse came to talk to them.

"So, Blaine went back to sleep again. But, it's now a lot easier for him to wake up. His potassium level is low but not dangerously so. His kidneys are working fine but we want to keep him here over night and keep his vitals monitored. But he should be released in the morning."

"Can I see him?" Kurt was on his feet even before the nurse told him it was okay.

Kurt didn't notice the tears making the ways down his cheek when he reached Blaine's bed. He took his hand and pressed his lips to Blaine's knuckles.

"Oh, Blaine, I love you so much."

The nurse who was on the other side of the bed snapped her head at Kurt's words. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Kurt with disgust. Kurt didn't notice though, he was pre-occupied with kissing the hands of his boyfriend. Blaine opened his eye and smiled.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you too." Blaine smiled to him before going back to sleep.

Burt and Carole smiled at the pair of them before Burt turned to the nurse. He, however, did notice the look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Burt couldn't let things like this pass. He felt the anger rise inside but took a deep breath to keep his voice down. Although he was angry, he didn't want to wake up Blaine.

"Yes?" The nurse turned to Burt and when she looked at him, her face was totally professional now.

"Do you mind getting some other nurse to be with Blaine instead?"

"Uh, I'm not following you, Mr. Hummel. I have 40 minutes left here before we switch."

"Yes, I understand that. But, I don't like the thought of having one of my sons in the care of someone homophobic. So, if you, please can be so kind to get someone else." Burt smiled but his voice let the nurse know he meant it.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about?" She said while her cheeks turned red.

"Yes you do. Look, I saw how you looked at them. They are in love. And, since you apparently have a problem with it, please leave." Burt had raised his voice by now and soon two other nurses came to see what was happening. The homophobic nurse looked from Burt to Blaine to a male nurse standing by the bed with a question on his face.

"Mike, can you take over from now?" she asked.

"Sure." He took the journal from the nurse who hurried away and Mike turned to Burt.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have very little patients with people who think the love between my two sons is wrong." Burt said and tilted his head toward Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, I see. I apologize for that. I did think she could keep it professional." He smiled apologetically at Burt. "I am not homophobic at all, I live with my husband since four years and we are in the planning of adopting."

Burt and Carole smiled to him.

"Thanks."

At 9 pm the time had come for the family to get home. Kurt woke Blaine to say good bye. He did wake easily now, and it was a nice change from earlier that day.

"Blaine, honey?"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

"I'm going home now. But I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

"Okay. I'm coming with you." Blaine started moving on the bed.

"No, sweetie, you're staying here." Kurt put a hand lightly on Blaine's chest to keep him on the bed.

"No, don't leave me here. Please Kurt."

"Blaine…"

"No, please. Don't leave me. I'll do anything." Blaine started sobbing and sat up on the bed. He started to get off the bed but Carole was next to him in an instant.

"Blaine, listen to me."

"Please don't leave me Carole. Please."

"Blaine, calm down."

"No, don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in pain. Please forgive me." Blaine looked at Carole with pleading eyes.

"Sssh. Blaine. Take it easy. Take a deep breath and listen to me." Carole held Blaine until he calmed down.

"Blaine, listen to me. You have to stay here tonight. The doctors want to have you under close watch. We aren't allowed to stay. We will be here first thing in the morning."

"No, please, Carole. I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, sweetie, this isn't about you not telling me about your pain. This isn't a punishment."

"Please Carole."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. We'll be here tomorrow again." She explained as gently as she could to the distressed boy.

"What if he comes after me?" Blaine whispered and only Carole and Kurt who sat close to him heard him.

"Who honey?" Carole spoke with a quiet voice.

"My father. Or that man in his house. Or someone else of father's friends?" Blaine looked up to Carole. "I'm safe at your place. You've told me so many times. Don't leave me here."

"Oh, sweetie." Carole's heart broke for the scared boy. "You're safe here. You'll always have someone here next to you. The doors are locked. And when we leave we'll make sure that no one comes in here other than us. Your father and that man are in jail. They won't hurt you anymore."

Blaine nodded but didn't let go of the two of them. The nurse cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"You know what? Blaine, if you lay down and try to get to sleep. Kurt can hold your hand until you fall asleep. When you're sleeping, they can go home. I will make sure that no one who isn't your family or works here comes near you while you're sleeping, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine nodded slowly and laid down on the bed.

Kurt smiled to him and held his hand.

"I love you so much Blaine. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Kurt kept talking to him while stroking his hair. It didn't take long time until Blaine's eyelids started drooping. He fought against the sleep for a while, but at last he gave up and let himself go to sleep. Kurt sat beside him, holding his hand, talking to him and stroked his hair for another quarter of an hour before letting go of him and tucked him in. He pressed a kiss on his forehead and turned to his parents.

"Let's go home then."

They all went to bed when they got home. It wasn't that late, but they all needed time to themselves. Kurt laid in his bed tossing and turning, unable to get some sleep. Carole laid in the next room listening to the sounds of the night; her husband's snoring next to her, her son's snoring from across the hall and her step-son's restlessness. She looked at the alarm clock for the last time at 3am, after that she finally got some sleep.

The morning came far too fast for Burt's liking. He was still tired when his alarm went off. He turned it off and sighed. 7 am; time to get the herd ready for breakfast and then heading to the hospital. He stretched and turned to his wife. She was still sleeping. He decided to let her sleep while he made breakfast. On his way downstairs he opened Finn's door, just to find him as asleep as him mother. Finn could sleep until breakfast was ready; he was quick with his morning routines. Kurt's door was already open and Burt peeped inside to find a messy, but empty bed.

Burt made his way downstairs. He looked in to the kitchen but there was no sign of Kurt. He went in to the living room, but it was empty. Burt went up and woke Carole.

"Carole!"

"Mmmh?"

"Kurt's gone."

"Gone?"

"I can't find him!"

Carole got up and looked around the house. Burt called the hospital to see if he had gone there during the night. He had just been transferred to the ICU when he heard Carole calling him.

"Burt. Come here, I found him."

Burt run toward Carole's voice and stopped in the door way to Blaine's room. In Blaine's bed, under his duvet was Kurt fast asleep. His was laying on his side with a pillow crushed to his stomach. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Carole pushed Burt towards the kitchen.

"Come on, let him sleep. He hasn't slept many hours tonight, I promise you that."

"How many hours have you slept Carole?" Burt looked concerned at his wife.

"Three, maybe. And when I went to sleep Kurt was still awake." Carole shrugged. "That's what happens when you have a kid in the ICU."

"How about if I make some breakfast and you'll call the ICU to see how the night has been there?" Burt asked.

"Sounds good." Carole smiled to Burt and started making coffee.


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt woke by the smell of coffee. He hadn't even known he'd fallen asleep. He remembered laying in bed not being able to sleep. He became aware of that he wasn't in his own bed. He looked around and understood why he'd been able to fall asleep in the first place. This room smelled like safety. It smelled like Blaine. Blaine! He was in the hospital! And here was Kurt lying around doing nothing. He jumped up from the bed and got to the kitchen where his father was making toast and Carole just hung up the phone. He looked at her.

"Is it Blaine? Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no. I called to see how the night had been for him."

"And?"

"He's had a rough night with a lot of nightmares, but he's asleep now. We could go in at 9 to get him if we wanted. His potassium level is almost normal and his kidneys are functioning as they should."

"Poor Blaine. Nightmares and no one there to comfort him. So when can we go?"

"After breakfast. Do you want to take a shower before or after that?" Burt asked.

"No, I'll shower when we get home from the hospital." Kurt said as he sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What?" Carole and Burt both looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, call the presses. Kurt Hummel is about to go outside without a shower. Look, we'll just go to the hospital and back right?" Kurt rolled his eyes in response to his parents. "I just want to see Blaine as soon as possible. That's more important than how I look. Can we just start eating now? Where's Finn? Isn't he eating with us?"

Carole looked from Kurt to Burt. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his words. She didn't have the time to answer his before Finn came bouncing down the stairs.

"Food? And no one woke me?"

"Finn, please sit down before you start eating." Kurt argued with Finn. Carole smiled. They really were brothers.

"I was thinking it is enough if just I and Kurt go to get Blaine." Carole said.

"Okay." Finn answered with his mouth filled with food.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked his wife and son.

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. We'll be here when you come back."

Blaine was still asleep when they got to the ICU. Carole went to talk to the doctor while Kurt headed straight to Blaine. He was greeted by the same nurse who was working the night before.

"Can I wake him?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, you may."

"Blaine honey?" Kurt shook him lightly and Blaine stirred.

"Mom?"

"No, honey, it's Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine blinked a couple of time as to focus on Kurt's face.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Kurt?" Blaine's eyelids started drooping again.

"Blaine, sweetie. You need to wake up for me now. We're going home."

"Home?" Blaine forced his eyes open.

"Yes, we're going home. Do you remember our home? You have a room there."

"My room. I'm safe there." He said.

"Yes, you are."

"Kurt, I want to go home." He pulled himself to a sitting position and Kurt came to sit next to him on the bed. He held Blaine close and kissed his hair. He felt Blaine go limp in his arms as he saw Carole shook hands with the doctor and headed to Blaine's bed with his wheelchair.

"Blaine?" He shook him again.

"Hmm…"

"We are going home now, you need to wake up. You can sleep when we get home again. But now you need to wake up, get in your normal clothes and get into the wheelchair."

Blaine raised his head and looked at Kurt.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"You can have two even." Kurt laughed at him and kissed him on his lips twice as promised.

When they had a dressed and awake Blaine in the wheelchair, they said their goodbyes to the staff at the ICU and went to the car.

"You're going to have to take some more medicine now, Blaine. Angela prescribed some less strong pain killers, but you have to take some potassium tablets as well, and we need to go to the hospital to take blood tests every day next week." Carole told him.

"That's fine Carole."

"We'll stop on the way at a pharmacy. Do you want any special for dinner Blaine?" She asked.

"No, anything is fine."

"I know that. But, what do you really want for dinner?"

"Oh. I don't know. How about tacos?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I get some ingredients as well on the way home." Carole said and opened the door to the backseat. She helped Blaine in and put the wheelchair in the trunk. She then got to the driver's seat and turned around.

"Are you strapped in?"

They both nodded and she started the car. She turned the radio on as she heard the two boys chatting in the backseat. She pulled off and parked the car outside the store.

"You need anything else?" She asked them.

"No, thanks Carole." Kurt answered her.

"Blaine? Do you want anything?"

"He is fast asleep here. He loves strawberry ice cream though."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, I'll call Mercedes and cancel our plans to go to the mall."

"Why?" Carole turned around and looked at them. Blaine was sleeping with his head on Kurt's shoulder. His mouth was open and a little string of saliva made its way down. His right hand was laying in Kurt's lap.

"I want to be home with Blaine." Kurt answered.

"I really think you should go Kurt. Burt and I will be home with Blaine. You need to keep some normality in your life. If you don't feel like going to the mall, invite her home. You two can have a movie-marathon, or bake cookies or something."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to her."

"Blaine? We are home now. You need to wake up again."

"Mmmm." Blaine opened his eyes and dried himself around his mouth. He noticed the wet spot on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh my god. I drooled on you. I am so sorry Kurt."

"I don't mind one bit honey."

"So sorry." He kept apologizing.

"I don't care. Come on, let's get inside."

Burt and Finn were watching football in the living room when they got inside. They both greeted Blaine.

"How are you man?"

"I'm tired Finn, but otherwise I'm fine."

"You gonna sleep some more?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel like it."

"You wanna watch some football with us?" Burt looked at the kid in the wheel chair, he could tell from the look at him that he wouldn't be awake for long.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Blaine moved to the couch.

"Is it okay with you honey?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Sure, I don't want to watch it, but I need to take a shower anyways. Mercedes is coming by around lunch. We'll have a movie marathon. I'd love if you joined us."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Blaine smiled to Kurt who leant forward and kissed Blaine on his lips.

"Come on, I'll help you get comfortable on the couch with your new cast and all."

Carole came to sit next to Burt. She didn't care about football, but she wanted to be close to her husband before making lunch to them. She curled up against him and he pulled her closer with his arm.

Kurt came down after his shower. He went to the living room where both Blaine and Carole were sleeping.

"BLTs good for lunch?" He asked the ones that were awake.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome Kurt!" Finn said without taking his eyes of the TV.

"Do you want help?" Burt asked him.

"No, no, I'm fine. You wanna eat here or the kitchen?"

"Kitchen. The game's over soon anyway." Burt said and turned back to the TV.

Mercedes came to the house just when the lunch was ready. Kurt answered the door and smiled to her. Carole was right – he needed to see his friends even though his life was crazy.

"Hi! Lunch is ready! Come in. I'll wake up everyone and we'll eat."

"It seems like there's always someone sleeping here…"

"Yes, that's us right now!"

"Rough night again?"

"Well, strange night. Blaine had to stay at the hospital during the night and we weren't allowed to stay there with him. So, I and Carole have slept two hours…"

"Oh, poor boo."

"Poor Blaine, I'd say. But, never mind, I'm so happy you're here!"

Kurt entered the living room with Mercedes. The game was over and Burt was waking Carole. Finn seemed to be in kitchen already. Kurt shook Blaine who now wake up easily and sat up rubbing his eyes like a toddler. He stretched and noticed Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes! Good to see you."

"The same to you! Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. Now, I'm hungry."

"Let's eat then."

The lunch was chatty, even Blaine joined the small talks while eating. After eating, Carole got the jars with the new medicine for Blaine.

"So this is the new medicine, hon; two different for pain, one for the chest infection and two for the potassium."

"So, I didn't have to eat. These will do as an entire meal." Blaine said with a smile but took all the pills and swallowed them down all at once.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I have been working like crazy and the spring has arrived here and with that I have a terrible hay fever which makes me want to sleep all the time.**

**This chapter has been edited TWICE by the fabulous Beccy since decided to mess with us...**

**This chapter was hard for me to write. Part of this story are taken from my personal life, and a lot in this chapter are my history.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes went to the living room for the movie marathon while Finn went to Pucks and Burt and Carole went upstairs. After some bickering, they decided to look at the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Four movies with Johnny Depp were perfect for them.<p>

Blaine was given one of the couches and Kurt and Mercedes cuddled up on the other. Blaine drifted in and out of sleep through all of the movies. He didn't notice when they changed movie. He wasn't awake long enough to notice that the storyline changed. He woke up, moved around a bit, looked at Kurt, turned to the TV, watched for maybe five minutes before going back to sleep.

Carole and Burt laid on their bed also watching TV. Carole did like Blaine; she went in and out of sleep. Burt just let her sleep. He could see she was exhausted. She cared so much for Blaine. She already saw him as a son. He longed for some time alone with him, he wanted to bond with him. But he knew that he needed to go slow. Blaine didn't have the best record with dads. Burt needed to show him that a father could be someone he could trust.

They all had dinner together, eating tacos just like Blaine had wanted. They all enjoyed it. After they'd eaten, Blaine asked if it was okay if he went to his room to listen to music and read.

"Yes, you don't have to ask that." Burt answered him.

"Oh, okay." Blaine smiled to Burt.

He wheeled himself into his room and closed his door. He took his iPod, his headphones and his diary from his backpack and laid down on the bed. He needed to gather his thoughts. He put on the playlist "I love you" that Kurt had made to him about a month ago.

It had been a week since he had fallen asleep on the couch here. The bruises were fading on his body. He had a new cast on his foot. He still had stitches on his stomach. But, the scars on the inside would take long time to heal.

His father was in jail. How did he feel about his father? He didn't know. Did he hate him? No, he didn't think so. Did he love him? Was he supposed to love him despite all? Had his father loved him? At all? During all his life, had Blaine ever been loved by his father? He couldn't answer that question and that made him so sad. He felt tears rising in his eyes. Why didn't his own father love him? How could he decide to sell his own son's body? He had told Blaine his whole life that he was worthless and that he wished they had done the abortion they had talked about. Blaine knew that if they had had more money when his mom got pregnant he wouldn't be here now.

He felt a lump rise in his throat. He panicked. He tried to swallow down the anxiety that rose inside him. He didn't know how to handle this. Suddenly he couldn't stay in his room. He couldn't stand being alone. He needed help. He quickly rose from the bed and stretched for his wheel chair. His rapid movements caused the chair to wheel away for him and made him loose his balance. He fell on the floor and laid there. He felt trapped inside his own room. He didn't know what to do. He tried taking some deep breaths but it didn't do any good. The panic increased and he started breathing faster. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Kurt! Carole! Help!" He took his last energy to scream.

Carole was the first one who got to him. Kurt had fallen asleep on Mercedes and it took some time for her to wake him up and get him awake enough to realize that Blaine needed him. He stumbled into Blaine's room. When he got there Carole was already on the floor next to Blaine. He was hyperventilating and she tried to calm him down. She stroked his hair and tried to get him to take deep breaths. It didn't help though and Blaine just kept breathing faster and faster.

"Blaine, you're having a panic attack. You're going to pass out soon. We are going to be here the whole time. We won't leave you. You are safe here." She turned to Kurt quickly.

"Kurt, can you get Burt? He can help us get Blaine on the bed." Kurt ran up the stairs. Mercedes entered Blaine's room.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No, not right now honey." Carole said to her without taking her eyes from Blaine's eyes.

Blaine reached out to Carole with shaking hands. She took them and held them tightly.

"I… am… afraid…" He managed to get out.

"I know sweetie. But, you don't need to be scared. I know it feels like you're going to die, but you won't. You're going to faint soon, and I'll be here when you wake up. I'll keep you safe Blaine. Nothing going to happen to you here. I promise."

Carole didn't get to the end of her little speech before he went limp on the floor. His hands slipped out of hers and his head that he had leaned against the bed fell to the floor with a thud. Mercedes took a deep breath.

"Oh my god. Carole! What are we going to do?" She screamed.

"Mercedes. Don't panic. This was I was waiting for. He'll wake up soon. If you can't be calm you have to leave. I'm sorry for being harsh, but that's the truth."

"Okay, sorry."

Blaine stirred next to Carole. He opened his eyes and looked at Carole.

"Welcome back Blaine. You passed out after a panic attack. Are you okay?"

"My ribs. They're killing me."

"I know sweetie. You were breathing really fast. I'll get some pain killers for you."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME CAROLE." Blaine started crying.

"Sssh. I won't leave you honey. I'm right here."

"I miss my mom." Blaine cried even harder and Carole took him in her embrace.

"I know sweetie, I know." She held him and rocked him back and forth.

Kurt and Burt came into the room. Burt raised an eyebrow to his wife as to ask if he should lift the boy from the floor. Carole shook her head. Kurt sat down next to Carole and Carole shifted Blaine to let Kurt hug him instead.

"Don't leave me Carole. Please!"

"I won't leave you. Kurt's here, Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"I'm here sweetie." Kurt said and Blaine leaned against him instead.

"Kuuuuurt" he cried in to his shoulder. "I miss her so much. I want to say goodbye to her. Why couldn't I be at her funeral Kurt? Why? Am I such a bad person?"

"No, sweetie, you aren't bad. You're perfect. He had it all wrong. I know you miss her Blaine, I know." Kurt said to his shaking boyfriend.

They sat on the floor for half an hour. Blaine sat between Carole's legs with his torso leaning at Kurt sitting next to Carole. They both let him cry for as long as he needed. Burt and Mercedes both sat outside the door just in case they were needed inside. When the crying finally subdued, they stayed as they were until they heard Blaine's soft snoring from Kurt's chest. Kurt looked at Carole.

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I really don't know, Kurt."

"Why is he on the floor?"

"He was on the floor when I got in here. I have no idea what happened."

Burt looked in.

"Should I move him to the bed?"

"He might wake up, but I think that would be best for him."

Burt nodded at his wife. Kurt let go off Blaine and leaned him against Carole. He immediately whimpered at the loss of contact. Carole took her arms and held him close to her. That made him calm again and his head lolled back to Carole's shoulder.

"He IS going to wake up when we move him. But I'd say we do it anyway. And afterwards you can lay down with him Kurt?"

"Can you lay down with him Carole?" Kurt asked. "I think I need to speak to 'Cedes."

"Of course honey." Carole smiled at him.

Burt took the sleeping boy in his arms and with Kurt holding the cast they moved him up to the bed. Blaine woke up, just as they had expected.

"Mom?"

"No, honey, it's Carole. I'm here. You were sleeping on the floor. We just moved you to the bed." Carole said to him while laying down next to him.

"My mom's dead Carole." Blaine said and started crying again.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Carole held him tight and let him cry for as long as he needed.

Burt, Kurt and Mercedes closed the door behind them. Kurt and Mercedes sat down at one of the couches facing each other.

"Kurt. Are you okay?"

"I think I should ask you that. It wasn't my first time watching and doing that." Kurt looked at his best friend.

"I was so scared." Mercedes confessed and tears starting falling. "Kurt, what happened?"

"He had a panic attack. I don't know why this happened now. But, when he gets these attacks, he sooner or later passes out and hopefully he's calmer when he wakes up."

"But he just faints?"

"Yes, but that comes as a relief I think."

"He said his ribs were hurting."

Kurt sighed and looked at the girl.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you some more now. But, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise Kurt!"

"Blaine's father kicked him down the stairs. He got the broken foot and several broken ribs among other injuries from the fall. So when he starts hyperventilate like that, his ribs are being pressed back and forth, and it hurts."

"His father kicked him down the stairs?" Mercedes had more tears running now.

"Yes."

"Oh my god. What about his mom?"

"His mom is dead."

"Why did he say he wasn't at the funeral?"

"He wasn't allowed to be there. His father decided he couldn't tell anyone that she was dead, Mercedes. This is the second or third time he's actually cried, actually grieved, over his mom." Kurt's voice broke and Mercedes pulled him close. They sat together and cried.

When they parted Kurt smiled a small smile to his friend.

"Thanks Cedes, I needed to cry."

"Anytime boo. Love you."

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to go home or do you want to watch another movie?"

"I can watch another movie, a funny one. How about some tea?"

"That sounds nice. I'll go and check on Blaine, can you start on the tea?" Kurt asked Mercedes to nodded.

Kurt knocked lightly on Blaine's door. When he got no answer he opened and looked at the bed. Both Carole and Blaine were sleeping. Blaine was snoring lightly. Kurt smiled at him. The amount of snot produced while he was crying must make it impossible for him to breathe through his nose. It was quite chilly in Blaine's room so Kurt went to grab a blanket from the living room to place over them. He met his father outside Blaine's room, Burt was standing there with a blanket in his arms.

"I was just in there. Just went to grab a blanket."

"Just what I was thinking," Kurt smiled to his father. "Are you going to wake Carole?"

"Not now, when I go to bed. I thought I'd ask if I could watch a movie with you and Mercedes?"

"Sure thing dad!" Kurt smiled at Burt as he went into the room with the blanket.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: You guys... 1 away from 100 reviews... I never, in a million years, would have thought that... Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The movie ended as Finn came home with Puck. The teens greeted each other, and Burt took that as a cue to get to bed. He went to retrieve his wife from Blaine's room but they were both deep asleep when he opened the door. They were both snoring, and Burt knew his wife only snored when she was extremely tired. He thought it was a shame to wake her, but he knew he had to. He sat down at the side of the bed. He was quite on the heavy side, and he made the bed move, but neither of its sleeping residents stirred at this.<p>

"Carole?" He said with a hushed voice while stroking her cheek.

"Yeah?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Hi honey."

"Hi. You need to switch beds sweetie. I think Kurt's going to wanna sleep here."

"Oh!" Carole looked at Blaine when she realized where she was. He was laying with his head on her chest, fast asleep.

"I don't want to wake him up." Carole said to Burt. She started to disentangle herself from the sleeping boy. It went above all expectations. Blaine didn't wake up at all. He must have been knackered. He shifted in his sleep and mumbled something unrecognizable in his sleep. Carole and Burt made their way out of the room.

"I'm just gonna say goodnight to the boys." Carole said. Burt kissed her lightly and went up to their bedroom.

Carole popped her head to the living room.

"Good night! Please keep it down tonight."

"Is Blaine awake?" Kurt was on his feet as soon as he saw Carole standing in the doorway.

"No, he's still sleeping."

"I'm gonna make sure he's alright."

"You do that." Carole said to Kurt and watched him make his ways toward Blaine's room.

"Good night mom!"

"Good night Mrs. H!"

"Good night Carole!"

"Good night kids."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down on the bed and pressed his lips on Blaine's forehead.<p>

"I love you honey." He whispered.

He didn't get a response, Blaine didn't even move. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and went out to his friends.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Finn and Puck had brought out Monopoly and were laughing while playing. Mercedes looked at him when he came in.<p>

"I didn't think you were going to come back." She said surprised.

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright." He sat down next to her.

"Was he?"

"He's sleeping."

"You wanna play?" Puck asked him.

"Nah, I'll just watch." Kurt said tried to hide a yawn.

"Go to bed boo." Mercedes said to him.

"In a bit, you're here!" He said to her.

"It doesn't matter, you're tired."

Kurt just shrugged and kept watching his friends playing.

"Kurt! Dude!"

"What?" Kurt looked around at his friends.

"Go. To. Bed."

"No, I'm fine."

"Kurt, you're sleeping." Mercedes smiled to him.

"No, I'm watching you play." Kurt was getting annoyed with his friends.

"You haven't watched us play for an hour. Go to bed, cuddle with your man, we won't mind." Puck said to him.

"I slept for an hour? Okay, I'll get to bed. Sure you're fine with it?"

"YEEES!" Three voices told him.

* * *

><p>He made his way to his bedroom to get his pyjamas. When he was about to crawling next to Blaine, he noticed that Blaine was still in his clothes. Even though he was wearing sweats and a hoodie, Kurt knew the feeling when you woke up in the same clothes as you fell in sleep with. Not a good feeling.<p>

"Blaine? Honey?"

"Hmmmh?"

"Blaine my love?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to wake up and get your clothes off."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Do you want to get your wheelchair? Or shall I get Finn?"

"I really need to go. Like now."

"FINN!"

Finn came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"We need lift to the toilet."

"Oh, okay. I'll fix!" He lifted Blaine with ease and helped him into the bathroom.

When he was back in his room, in his pyjamas, he laid down next to Kurt who was half asleep already. Blaine was stricken by who gorgeous his boyfriend was. He couldn't help himself from attacking his lips. Kurt opened his mouth in surprise. Blaine took advantage of this and entered his tongue into Kurt's wet mouth. Kurt moaned in surprise and in pleasure and welcomed Blaine's tongue with his own. Kurt let his tongue travel along the sides of Blaine's tongue. He let his teeth lightly bite down on Blaine's tongue and earned a moan from his boyfriend.

Blaine let his hands travel up along Kurt's side and pulled Kurt closer. He kissed Kurt's jawline and stopped to breathe deeply into Kurt's ear, something he knew drew the other boy insane with desire. And, as he was expecting, Kurt moaned loudly and pulled Blaine's hair to get closer to his mouth again. Blaine chuckled at the response. Kurt straddled his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him again. Blaine's hands travelled up and down along Kurt's back. He felt the muscles on his back flex as he moved his hands. Kurt let go off Blaine's mouth and started kissing Blaine's neck. This drove Blaine crazy and he arched his back and moaned.

Unintentionally he even pushed his groin up towards Kurt's. Their hardness' brushed against each other and the friction made them both moan loudly. They had never gone this far before.

"Kurt. We have to stop. I won't be able to stop soon." Blaine tried to calm down his breathing.

Kurt nodded and lay back down next to him. He took Blaine's hand and kissed his knuckles. They laid there panting for a while. Kurt turned towards Blaine for some pillow talk, Kurt's favorite after they were making out, but found Blaine already asleep. Kurt cuddle into Blaine's sleeping form and laid an arm over his waist.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

"Love you too Blaine." Kurt said back to him. He smiled to Blaine. It was the first time he had mumbled something about Kurt in his sleep.

* * *

><p>The whole household slept late the next day. Burt was the first to wake up. He looked at the alarm clock. He was surprised to see it was 10 am. He turned to Carole and kissed her lightly. She woke by the light touched. She smiled to him.<p>

"Hi. Good morning."

"Hi. Good morning. Slept well?"

"I feel completely rested. It was a while. You?"

"I slept well as well. I also feel rested. The time is 10 am, so it isn't weird that we're rested."

"10! I haven't slept this long since before Finn was born. Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

"Don't know. I haven't heard them."

"Let's go downstairs and find out." Carole said, kissed her husbands and rose from the bed.

They went downstairs hand in hand. They looked at each other when they entered the living room to find three sleeping teenagers. Puck and Mercedes were lying on the couches while Finn was sprawled on his stomach on the floor. Carole and Burt just shook their head and headed towards Blaine's room, where they found two other sleeping teenagers. Blaine laid on his back with Kurt draped on him. Kurt had one arm cross his torso and one leg tangled between Blaine's legs. The duvet was in the lump on the floor. Burt and Carole closed the door and went into the kitchen.

The smell of coffee, muffins and pancakes woke up all five teens and they came stumbling (and rolling, in Blaine's case) in to the kitchen.

"Well, good morning." Carole smiled at them as they came in to the kitchen. She didn't get a coherent answer from either of them but she didn't expect anything else from sleepy teens. They were close to adulthood, but like this they seemed more like kids to her.

They all ate and Mercedes, Puck and Finn talked about their Monopoly game for yesterday. The Sunday went slowly. Blaine and Carole went to the ER to check his potassium level, which was fine, and went home again. Both Finn and Kurt were busy studying when they got home.

"I'll go and rest some." Blaine said and wheeled himself to his room. Carole watched him go to his room and went to the kitchen to start on lunch.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi guys! This has been one of the worst weeks in my life. I had to spend an afternoon at the ER with trouble breathing. And yesterday my goddaughters father, 35 yrs old, had a stroke. I am home now to collect some stuff to be able to sleep with her, so that her mom (and the wife) can be with him at the hospital. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll go and rest some." Blaine said and wheeled himself to his room. Carole watched him go to his room and went to the kitchen to start on lunch.<em>

Blaine closed the door and moved to the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes but sleep didn't come to him. There were just thoughts. And with the thoughts came the feelings and the anxiety. Before the anxiety became too much, he got up from the bed to his wheelchair and went out to the kitchen and Carole.

"Hi sweetie, couldn't sleep?"

"No." Blaine sighed.

Carole sensed his distress and sat down at the table with him.

"Care to talk about what's on your mind?"

"No." Blaine sighed again. He didn't want to trouble Carole with his messy feelings.

"Okay. Do you want me to get Kurt?"

"No." Blaine shook his head and then realized he needed to speak some more. "No, he needs to do his history paper."

"Okay. Do you want to help me doing a salad?"

"Okay." Blaine looked up from his lap and started chopping the vegetables Carole gave to him. They were silent for a while. They could hear the football game Burt was watching in the living room in the background. From upstairs came two different melodies from two different rooms.

"Do you have music on when you study as well?" Carole broke the silence.

"Yeah, I do. I usually listen to some classical tunes though. And I prefer to have headphones on; it makes me forget the world and makes it easier to concentrate on the work at hand."

"Do you feel like going to Dalton tomorrow? We need to get your transcripts in order to enroll you at McKinley."

"Yeah, sure, let's."

"You know you don't have to go to McKinley? We can find you another school if you'd like."

"No, McKinley's fine! I know Finn, and it will be much cheaper for you if Finn and I can go together to and from school."

"It's up to you to decide Blaine."

"Yeah, but McKinley is what I want." He looked up from the cutting board to look at her.

"How long have you been at Dalton?" Carole sat down at the table with a cup of coffee from both of them.

"For a year and a half or something." He sipped at the coffee.

"Kurt told us that you also had a rough time in your last school?"

"Yeah, they didn't like me much. I was small, awkward and gay. It wasn't a good school. I got beaten a lot for doing well in school. My mom had high expectations of me. It was just an A that counted. And for every A I got, the kids in school hated me even more. I tried my best to be as invisible as possible, but it was hard with curly unruly hair and being the teacher's pet. I didn't have any friends to confide in. The summers were my sanctuary. We never did anything; I was just home doing nothing all summer, but it was what I looked forward to the whole year – being able to enjoy music and books and no one bugged me about it." Blaine didn't stop talking now when he had started. He didn't look at Carole, instead keeping his eyes on the vegetables, chopping them while speaking.

"My mom and father let me be. You know, it wasn't always bad. There were times when the alcohol wasn't the middle point in the family. There were some times when we actually went to the beach and to the park as a family. They never prioritized me or my needs, but they had friends with children, and if they were going somewhere, we would tag along.

"I have positive memories from the summers. Even the days when my parents were drunk from morning to night, it was so much better than going to school. As long as my mom lived, it was rare that my father beat me. Maybe just once a week or something. Even in the summers, it was an easy life those summers. My only concern was to make sure I got something to eat every day. And, if my mom was sober she made sure I had a meal a day. But, I guess when I look back at it now, it would take more than just a meal a day for a small kid like me to grow. Every August when school started, everyone had grown so much, but not me. I was still small, even petite. So, the terror kept going. Anything else to chop?" Blaine had come to the last tomato, and looked at Carole for more to chop.

He met her eyes and came back to the reality in an instant. He saw the pain in her eyes, mixed with tears she fought to keep down. He realized how much he had told her. The pain she felt was caused by him.

"Oh, Carole. I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let you down in my dark mess. This is why I tried to stay in my room with all the emotions. But something it is too much. But, I never meant to make you sad. I am so sorry." Blaine rambled. He stopped when he felt Carole's arms around him.

"Blaine, sweetie. Never, ever apologize for telling me things. I am an emotional person, I will cry from time to time, but that don't mean you shouldn't take about these things." She felt Blaine nod in her embrace.

"Have you ever spoken about this with anyone?" She felt him shook his head. She pulled herself from him to look at him. He sat with his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt her looking at him.

"How can you talk about his so calmly?"

"That's the only way I can talk about it. You saw Yesterday what happens when I put feelings to the mix."

"You need to let your emotions out though. I really think it is good for you to cry and to speak about these things."

"But it's scary as hell, Carole." Blaine said and looked up at her.

"I get that Blaine." She was silent for a while thinking. "Do you want to go to talk to someone professional?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "I have severe trust issues. If it's okay with you I think I'd prefer to speak to you and Kurt."

"Okay. That's okay with me. But if you ever feel like you need to speak to someone else, please, tell me." Carole looked seriously as him.

He nodded and then forced a smile.

"Anything more to chop?"

"Blaine…"

"Look, Carole, I have to do it like this. I have to turn it off if I'm going to function. I can't take it more right now. I can't explain it. It is too much, Carole. Too much. I need to have time without these emotions. I seriously don't know how to deal otherwise. Just this short amount of sharing makes me totally exhausted. Imagine if I thought about this all the time. I wouldn't do anything else but cry and sleep. I have to breathe sometimes. This is me breathing."

"Okay, Blaine." She looked at him. "No, nothing more to chop. Lunch's ready. I'll get the others."

Both Kurt and Finn were grumpy during lunch. They had both too much homework for their liking. They both muttered about the injustice of homework during the weekends. They were both too focused on eating as fast as possible so they could get back to their rooms to notice Blaine's fight to staying awake. He had meant what he told Carole – talking had drained him of energy. He had eaten one quarter of his food when his eyelids starting drooping. He heard Finn and Kurt bickering about who had the most to study. He put his head on the palm of his hand and put the elbow on the wheelchair to easier keep his head up when he ate.

Kurt had finished his meal and started to stand up when he finally looked at his boyfriend. He was sitting with a fork in his right hand, sleeping deeply with his head leaning in her hand. He looked at Carole who answered his unspoken question.

"I'll get him to bed when you're all out of here."

Finn noticed the sleeping boy as well.

"Is he okay? It was a while since he fell asleep at the table."

"No, he isn't. But he will be. Go and study. We'll have some coffee and ice-cream in two hours." Carole smiled to her sons who both nodded and went upstairs.

"Carole, is there anything we can do for Blaine?" Burt asked his wife.

"No, not right now, I don't think so. Just let him start healing. We talked before we ate and I think that's probably why he is so tired right now."

"Shall I wheel him to his room?"

"Yes, please." Carole said and took the fork from his hand and placed the hand in his lap.

Blaine didn't wake up when the wheel chair moved. He did, however, wake up when Burt lifted him from the chair to the bed.

"Mom?"

"No, son, it's Burt. I'll just put you on the bed."

"NO! NO! NO!" Blaine started screaming and tried to push himself from Burt's tight grip.

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME. NO! NO! NO!" Blaine kept screaming when Burt sat him down on the bed. When he was placed on the bed he crawled away from Burt until he hit the wall. Carole came running in to the room and took the screaming boy in her arm.

"Ssssh, Blaine, it's okay. It was just Burt. He just helped you. You're okay. You're safe here. Calm down sweetie." Carole kept talking to Blaine as he calmed down and stop screaming and started sobbing instead.

Kurt and Finn came running down the stairs. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and took him in his arms.

Blaine stiffened by the new touch but when he noticed it was Kurt he flung himself to him. Blaine was asleep five minutes later and Kurt could easily lay him down on the bed without him waking up.

"What happened?" He asked Carole.

"Burt lifted him from the wheelchair which woke him up. He thought it was some of his father's friends and panicked."

"Poor thing. I'll study in here to be close to him. I'll just get my laptop and books."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my life is still a bit strange with everything that's going on. Next chapter will be more Kurt/Blaine interaction. :)**

* * *

><p>Carole and Burt went to the kitchen to do the dishes.<p>

"Carole, I feel so powerless in this. I don't know how to handle this kid." Burt sighed, feeling defeated.

Carole stopped putting dishes to the machine and hugged her husband to her, trying to comfort him.

"This is so new to me. I've never had people being afraid of me. I have always been able to connect and talk to all Kurt's and Finn's friends. I don't know what to do here." He kept talking.

"I know, Burt. I must feel awful. But, he isn't afraid of you. You know that."

"I know he isn't afraid of me, but it's hard to keep in mind when he flinches when I touch him or screams his lungs out when I pick him up."

"I understand that, but just remember that it isn't you he flinches at. It's a body memory. His body's just trying to protect him. Just keep being there with him. Sit next to him when we eat, talk to him about trivial things, not about the hard stuff, but about everything else. Show him that you aren't dangerous to him."

"I know, I know."

"Burt, you are a good parent. You have raised a fantastic son and you're a great dad to my son as well. Blaine will see that. He is a smart kid."

"It's just… I see the trust and the love he shares with you and Kurt, and I want that as well. He's a good kid, and I want to get to know him. I want him to know that I am there for him."

"You'll get that, you just have to be patient."

"I know. I am not good at that though…"

"I know, and that's something you have transferred to your son…"

"Ha! That's true."

"And, talking about transferring things and being impatient… we have to talk about Blaine starting at McKinley with Kurt today. Tomorrow I'll take Blaine to Dalton to get his records."

"Right…" Burt took a deep breath. "So, we'll go it when we have coffee in a couple of hours."

* * *

><p>Finn left for football practice and they let Blaine sleep through coffee and ice-cream so they could talk to Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, we have to talk about something that might not be easy to accept." Burt said as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"What?" Kurt's voice was vigilant.

"You remember what you told us about Blaine's parents and their money situation?"

"Yes?"

"And about Dalton, about the tuition?"

"Yes?" Kurt was starting to understand where this was going and he didn't like it.

"Carole called Dalton to look in to that, and it was as you suspected – they hadn't paid his tuition this month."

"Okay?"

"And we don't have the money to put both of you through Dalton, Kurt."

"Okay? So, we'll transfer to McKinley then?"

"Well, Blaine will be transferring to McKinley as soon as he can go back to school. He'll be home with Carole for a while, but after that, he'll start at McKinley. But, you are going to staying at Dalton until the end of this semester."

"No, I'm not." Kurt started objecting.

"Yes, you are, Kurt." Burt looked at his son. "We have paid for Dalton all through this semester and we won't get any money back."

"But you can't leave me there, dad."

"We're not leaving you there, Kurt."

"Yes, you are. You are taking my boyfriend away for my school and leaving me there all alone."

"All alone? Kurt, you're exaggerating. You've got a lot of friends at Dalton – the Warblers, the guys in your home economics class that you talk about all the time and your history group that have been here a couple of times."

"But, why would you do this to me?" Kurt was close to crying now, just to convince them to let him go with Blaine.

"We are not doing this to you Kurt." Burt had to take a deep breath to not yelling at Kurt. He saw through his son's fake tears that were starting to form.

"We are taking one of our sons of out a school that we know are safe, where we know he's safe. This isn't about you Kurt. You aren't the only one in this family. We don't want to do this, but we have to. The tuition Dalton is too expensive for us. We can't pay for Blaine. And he's the one how has to change schools, from a school where he has been safe, to a school that he know treated you really bad."

"Oh…" Kurt hadn't looked like it from Blaine's point of view. "Wow, I'm so selfish sometimes. Does Blaine know this?"

"Yes he does." Carole nodded to Kurt.

"How did he take it?"

"He was aware about that Dalton wasn't going to last for him. He seems to be okay with it."

"That's good." Kurt said, thinking about it some more.

"We also think it will be good for Blaine to start without you, it might make it easier for him to get some own friends." Burt said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Kurt said.

They sat there together in silence for a while when Blaine rolled himself to the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Not, at all honey, come and have some coffee with us." Carole said and got a cup for him.

"We were talking about Dalton and McKinley." Burt said.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said and looked at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I am going to miss you like crazy." Kurt said.

"I know, and I'll miss you too. But, we'll see each other at home anyway." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "If I hadn't got away from my father, I'll still be transferring to some other school and then we'll be seeing a lot less of each other."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt kissed him lightly at the lips. "You're right."

"And, I'll still help you with your math homework!" Blaine joked with him and the turned to Burt.

"Burt, I'm sorry I screamed to you. I know you won't…"

"Blaine, no need to apologized, I promise. I get it." Burt interrupted him and smiled encouraging to him.

"Okay." Blaine smiled back to him and Burt felt his worries lightening a bit. This was the first time

Blaine had even mentioned any of this to him. And he had smiled to him.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and went with the house teenagers being tired and grumpy. Kurt had stayed up way past midnight to finish his homework and was not in a good mood when the morning arrived. Finn had hurt himself at the football practice the night before and had slept badly because of his hurting hand. Blaine was just tired and couldn't wait for everybody to get away from the house. He just wanted to stay in his bed all day listening to music. He had forgotten he had to get to the hospital to check his potassium level. He sighed loudly when Carole reminded him. Carole smiled at this – he still had a lot of teenage mood inside of him despite of everything that happened.<p>

After Carole loaded the wheel chair in the trunk of the car, she climbed in to the driver seat and looked at Blaine. He was still tired and morose where he sat in the seat.

"What do you think about Dalton? Should we go today or leave it for a day when you're less tired?"

"No, let's get it over with." Blaine sighed and looked at her.

"Do you have many friends to say good bye to?"

"Not really, no. Uummh… You know, I transferred from a school where I was bullied. Dalton let me be me again. But, I have, or had maybe, trust issues. I didn't get bullied, but I didn't make friends either. No one disliked me, but I kept myself to myself. I went to school and then home. My mom died not long after I transferred also, that made it hard for me to interact with the others at school. I had the Warblers, but other than that, I didn't speak to anyone outside of school." Blaine had stopped looking at Carole and starting staring out through the windshield.

"So, no, I don't feel the need to say goodbye to anyone. Maybe the Warblers, but it isn't necessary. I reckon I'll still meet them, you know Kurt's really social. He makes friends really easy. I am quite jealous of that."

Carole looked at him. He had so much to tell when he started speaking.

"Okay, then, let's go to Dalton and get your papers, and then home."


	33. Chapter 33

Everything went smoothly at Dalton; they got the papers they needed and after a quick encounter with Kurt, they went home. They had lunch and after that Blaine went to his room to listen to music. He awoke when Kurt arrived home from school and laid down next to Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine hugged Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt answered.

"You okay?"

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep some then. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course honey." Blaine said and started stroking Kurt's hair while singing quietly to him.

Kurt relaxed immediately and fell asleep within minutes. Blaine laid next to him and looked at his beautiful boyfriend; he couldn't believe how lucky he was, that he had met Kurt, that he'd fallen in love with him and vice versa. If it wouldn't be for Kurt he didn't know where he would be. He didn't know if he would be alive. He wouldn't be here, in a nice home with people who loved him.

He missed his mother. He missed her smile and her hugs. But, he knew that the woman he missed was a small part of who she had been. She had been a wonderful mother to him. Well, sometimes. But, there had been other times when she hadn't been a loving, caring mother. He didn't like to think about it, but now, as he laid next to Kurt, he would allow himself to think about it. He knew he was safe and loved where he was right now. He sighed and let his mind go to the dark memories.

The time when she had been drunk and Blaine came home with a B on a math test. She was furious. Blaine had locked himself in the bathroom while she stood outside, screaming to him what a failure he had become.

All times she had said to him that she wished she had done that abortion they couldn't afford when she had gotten pregnant. The times she had forgotten to pick him up from school. The times he had gone to bed without dinner. The times she and his father had been drunk and had threw up all over each other and on the couch. The times she had passed out and the door was locked when he came home and he had to sleep on the porch.

Blaine felt the sadness rising inside him. Living here with the Hummels and Finn had made him realize that he mattered, that he was a real person, that he had right to a good life like everyone had. He felt bad for the little boy, the little Blaine who had sat on the porch in the rain, trying to make himself as small as possible to fit under the small ceiling to try to keep himself dry. The big Blaine's heart ached for the little Blaine, hungry and tired after a day in school with bullies and teacher who looked the other way to not have to deal with the bullying. The little Blaine who had sat there, singing to himself and now and then getting up to rang the door to see if anyone let him in. The little Blaine who woke when the sun rose, stiff from the few sleeping hours he had got sitting on the porch, soaking wet from the rain that never stopped falling through the night. The little Blaine who had to go to school in his wet clothes without dinner or breakfast in him.

Kurt woke next to Blaine's shaking body. Blaine was sobbing next to him and Kurt acted immediately, he took Blaine is his arms and let him cry. Blaine didn't say anything and Kurt didn't asked. It wasn't necessary; the both knew that Blaine had been through so much and had so much to get out of his system. They lay there close together until Carole came knocking on the door declaring the dinner was ready.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"No." Blaine whispered, tears still streaming down his face.

"What do you want to do?"

"We have to eat." Blaine said.

"We can wait if you want."

"No, Carole has made us dinner. Let's eat." Blaine forced a smile to Kurt, but the tears didn't stop falling.

They made their way to the kitchen where Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam already was eating. They all looked up as they sat down at the table.

"You okay, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Ummh… I… I'm sorry…" Blaine looked at Burt, but soon looked down again. "They won't stop."

"What won't stop?" Carole asked and put a hand on Blaine's arm.

"The tears." He whispered.

"Oh, Blaine, that's okay. Remember what I told you – everyone in this family cries!" Finn said to him and got a small smile in return.

"I'm sorry Sam." Blaine said with a small voice but didn't look at the guest.

"It's fine Blaine." Sam assured him. Sam looked at Finn to get some explanation to why Blaine was there, and why he was crying. Finn just shrugged – he wasn't going to tell him anything. He like hanging out with Sam, but he didn't feel like confiding in him, especially with something that someone else's secret.

Blaine ate the dinner, but didn't taste it. The tears didn't stop pouring. The only thing he could think about was that little kid, freezing on the porch, convincing himself that he wasn't as lonely as he felt. He didn't notice the table was cleaned and everyone was leaving.

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I have to do some homework, do you want to lay on your bed while I sit at your desk?"

"No, I think I'll watch some TV if that's okay. I think I have to try and think of something else."

"Okay honey." Kurt kissed Blaine on his head and went upstairs to his room.

Blaine rolled into the living room where Burt and Carole sat and watched TV.

"Is it okay if I watch with you?" He asked.

"Of course!" Carole said.

Blaine got on the couch and placed his legs on the coffee table with a cushion under the cast.

"May I sit with you?" Carole asked him.

"Yes, I would like that."

Carole sat next to him on the couch and pulled him a bit closer. She took a blanket and threw over them. Burt glanced at them and caught Carole's eye. He smiled to her and she smiled back. The three of them sat there, watching stupid TV-shows and commenting on them. Blaine was awake the whole time, which surprised all three of them. After two hours of mindless TV-watching, Sam came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hi Sam, can I do anything for you?" Burt asked him.

"No, I just… Blaine, can I talk for you for a moment?" Sam said.

"Yes, sure." Blaine rose from his seat on the couch and sat down in his wheel chair. "We can talk in my room."


	34. Chapter 34

_"No, I just… Blaine, can I talk for you for a moment?" Sam said._

_"Yes, sure." Blaine rose from his seat on the couch and sat down in his__wheelchair__. "We can talk in my room."_

They got to his room and Sam sat down at the bed while Blaine stayed in his chair. He didn't know Sam; they'd only met a few times. He had no idea to why he wanted to speak to him.

"Everything alright Sam?" Blaine asked to break the silence.

"Yes, I just…" Sam searched for the words. "Finn didn't tell what has happened to you, only that you live here now." Sam looked at Blaine, who nodded.

"I just wanted to say that you are not the only one going through hard stuff right now. Like, you know, you're not alone." Sam continued and looked down from Blaine.

"Okay?" Blaine said.

"Uuummhh… So… No one knows this, but my dad lost his job, and we lost our house. We live in a small motel room right now."

"I am so sorry Sam." Blaine started, but was cut off quickly.

"No, I don't want you to be sorry, Blaine. I want you to know that life is tough right now, and that can make you feel really lonely. But, you're not lonely and you're not alone. I don't know what you been through, and you don't need to tell me, but I wanted to give you my number. I'm just a call away."

"Uummhh… Wow… Thanks Sam." Blaine said and looked at the other boy sitting on the bed. Blaine drew a deep breath and started talking.

"I'm not good at becoming friends with people, Sam. I don't know the unwritten rules of friendship."

"What? You're so social and charismatic. You must have a lot of friends."

"No, I don't. I'm good at making myself look that way. It's kind of a security thing. If I portray myself as social and perky, I don't have to show the real me, and that decreases the risk of being hurt." Blaine said. He couldn't believe he had revealed so much to someone he didn't know.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Blaine said, thinking about how nice this was, sitting and speaking to someone who just listened to him. He decided to talk some more.

"I was… My dad has a problem with alcohol. He threw me down the stairs and I broke my foot, hence the wheel chair. The Hummels found out when they helped me changing clothes. They saw… I had... They saw bruises on my body and took me to the hospital the next day. I think the doctor called the police and they took him to jail. So, now I live here."

"Oh, sorry Blaine."

"It's not your fault Sam, no need for you to apologize."

"Yeah, but still… No one should have gone through that."

"I know, and that goes for you too."

Sam smiled to Blaine and hold out a piece of paper with his phone number on.

"Don't hesitate to call Blaine. For anything."

"Thanks Sam!"

"You want me to roll you in to the living room?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay, see you!" Sam said and left the room.

Blaine heard him saying good bye to Burt and Carole while he moved from the wheel chair to the bed. He laid down and took his iPod and earphones. He put on the playlist with his favorite classical music and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep but he let his mind wander. He didn't think about little, drenched Blaine on the porch this time. He thought about the few good memories he had with his father. There had been times when his father had been sober for weeks, when Blaine had trusted his father's words that he "was staying sober now". Weeks filled with laughter and joy. Weeks that always followed by weeks with massive drinking, fighting and violence. Weeks when Blaine would lie to get out of changing into gym clothes in school, only to not reveal the bruises.

Blaine ripped the music from his ears when the anger towards his father rose inside. He felt his feelings going crazy inside. He didn't want to have another panic attack. He quickly moved back to the wheel chair and rolled into the living room. Burt had fallen asleep on the armchair while Carole still watched TV. He got on the couch next to her and moved really close. She smiled at him but the smile faltered when she noticed his expression. She pulled him even closer and hugged him.

"You wanna talk?" she asked.

He just shook his head. She let him be but held him close, looking at the TV but her focusing on the boy who was shaking and trying to breath. After ten minutes she felt him relax and be able to take some deep breaths. She didn't say anything to him, knowing that he would talk when he felt like it. And she knew that he knew that she would be there to listen when he was ready.

Kurt came downstairs with a small smile on his face. He was finally done with his homework. He peeked inside Blaine's room and when he found it empty he kept on to the living room, where he found his dad snoring and Blaine sitting almost in Carole's lap. Blaine smiled a bit when he saw Kurt.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah, finally!"

"You wanna cuddle and talk?"

"Yes, of course! Pyjamas on?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, meet you in bed?"

"Sounds good." Kurt nodded and turned to get upstairs.

Blaine turned to Carole.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can we go to the police tomorrow?"

"Yes, let's."

"Good. Good night Carole."

"Good night Blaine. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, thanks." Blaine looked down and blushed a little.

"So, if you two going to bed, I guess I'll wake up the snoring man and then check up on my son."

Kurt was already under the duvet when Blaine came in to his room.

"Hi."

"Hi. Come and join me!" Kurt said and patted on the bed.

Blaine more than happily joined his boyfriend. Kurt held out his arms and Blaine laid in his embrace.

"What is the last memory you have of your mom Kurt?"

"Oh." Kurt took a deep breath and thought about it. "I have some bad memories from the hospital. They are really blurry though. I have a really clear memory from maybe a month before she died. She helped me arrange my closet. I have had a small growth spurt and we had bought some new clothes for me. That evening we went through all my clothes and arranged them. I tried on everything I owned and we discussed different combinations for hours. I fell asleep on the floor in the closet in mom's lap."

Some tears had made their way down on Kurt's cheeks while he relived the moment. Blaine kissed him on his cheek.

"What's your last memory of your mom Blaine?" Kurt looked down at his boyfriend.

"I can't top that Kurt."

"You don't need to top it Blaine, I just want to know. Tell me. If you want."

"Okay. When I came out to my mom, she hugged me and told me she loved me. She made me a cup of coffee and said congratulations."

"That was nice of her."

"Yes. That's not the last clear memory though."

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"The night she died, my father had just lost his job. He was angry, furious at her. I don't know why. It had something to do with Dalton and money. They were in the living room. I was in my room doing homework. I tried not to listen to them fighting over my tuition. I heard my father becoming violent, and then the alcohol ran out. That set him off even more. He went crazy. He was screaming at her. I heard her scream in pain between the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. After a while they stopped fighting and the front door closed. I could hear my father muttering from downstairs and my mom drive away with the car. My father started climbing the stairs right after she had drove away. And he started screaming to me. I don't know what about, but I took refuge in the bathroom. Turned on my iPod and tuned him out." Blaine was silent for a moment.

"Oh, Blaine. I am so sorry honey." Kurt's voice made Blaine jump; he was far gone in his mind.

"Yeah, I know. She died on her way to the store. I didn't hear the police coming to the house that night; I had my iPod on while sleeping. It took my father three days to tell me."

"It took you father three days to tell you that your mom had died?"

"Yes." Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine…"

"I know, Kurt, I know. Let's sleep." Blaine turned to his side with his back to Kurt.

"Blaine, don't shut me out." Kurt begged.

"I don't. I… I just… I can't do anything else right now, Kurt. I am afraid I'll break. Please don't push it anymore."

"I won't push it. Just… Turn towards me Blaine. Let me hold you. Let me sing to you."

"Kurt…"

"I know Blaine. Just, turn around, let me love you. Let me look at you falling asleep."

Blaine smiled and turned towards Kurt. He was rewarded with a large smile and a kiss. Blaine snuggled closer and let Kurt hold him. He fell asleep with Kurt's voice singing Michael Jackson's "I just can't stop loving you".


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I am blown away by your response!  
><strong>**I can also tell you that my friend who had a stroke is released from the hospital and is doing fine.**

* * *

><p>That night was the worst so far. Blaine had nightmare on nightmare on nightmare. Kurt woke him up at least four times every hour. But as soon as he fell back to sleep he had another nightmare. Carole came down to them at 1am. She sent Kurt up to his room to get some sleep. He didn't fight her on it; he was drained. But it didn't help him; he still woke up every time Blaine screamed in anguish.<p>

Carole made some tea for Blaine and herself after making him get out of his bed and get on the couch instead. They sat there, drank their tea and Carole let Blaine be, she thought that if he got awake like this, that when he got back to bed he could focus on something else and stop the dreams from coming. Blaine's mind wouldn't leave his mom though.

"Carole?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think… Oh, nothing." Blaine shrugged.

"Tell me Blaine."

"I just thought… Maybe we could…" Blaine didn't finish the sentence.

"What Blaine? If you don't tell me I can't give you an answer."

"Would you… Could you… Would you… Could you imagine going to the cemetery with me? Where my mom was buried?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes, I would love to go there with you, Blaine."

"Really?" Blaine looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Really. I've actually already looked into it, I mean, I know where she is buried. It would be an honor to come with you there."

"Really?"

"I promise." Carole said to him. She watched him smile a little, again lost in his thoughts. She let him be and watched his eyes drooping. She caught his cup of tea before he spilled on himself. She helped him lay down and laid a blanket on him. She laid down on the other couch. She had just closed her eyes when he was yet again screaming and thrashing. She woke him, and decided to get back to his room. Her plan had failed, and in his room, he didn't wake up Burt or Finn, who both would wake up if he kept screaming in the living room.

At 4 am Kurt came down to Blaine's room. Blaine had just woken up and shook in his bed. Kurt took him in his embrace and soothed him. Blaine fell back to sleep in his arms.

"You go up and get some sleep Carole."

"But you need to sleep too Kurt, you have school tomorrow."

"Look, Carole, I know I should go to sleep and go to school tomorrow. But, I can't. I wake up every time he wakes up. I won't be going to school tomorrow. I won't be able to drive myself to school. You know it and I know it. Get up to your bed and snuggle with my dad. I know this takes a toll on you mentally. I have rested three hours now, now you get to rest."

"Kurt, you are so wise."

"I'm fabulous, I know!" Kurt said with a wink and a smile.

Carole smiled and leaned forward and ruffled his hair. She helped him get Blaine to a laying position and watched Kurt lay down next to him. She went upstairs to her husband. When she laid down next to him she felt how tired her body was. She heard Blaine screaming downstairs and got closer to Burt who shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer. She smiled at him while she heard Kurt calming Blaine downstairs.

Kurt looked at the watch the last time at 5:30am. His body was screaming of exhaustion. He looked at Blaine who had managed to sleep for 20 minutes now. Kurt finally gave in to sleep, greeted it like a lost friend.

* * *

><p>Carole woke with a start by Burt's alarm clock. She was confused. What had woken him? Blaine? Kurt? Did he call for her? She was out of the bed before Burt had turned off the alarm. She ran downstairs and in to Blaine's room where she found two sleeping boys. She smiled to them and went back upstairs. When she got to bed again she fell asleep immediately. Burt was too tired to realize what she was doing. He took a shower and got dressed before waking her up again to offer her breakfast.<p>

"Carole, do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"No, I'm too tired."

"How much sleep have you gotten?"

"What time is it?"

"6 in the morning."

"Maybe an hour."

"Blaine had nightmares?" Burt asked.

"Yepp."

"Oh, sorry, honey, I'll let you sleep."

"Let your son sleep as well."

"What about school?"

"Burt, I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

"I don't wanna argue. I just asked." Burt sounded hurt.

"Sorry. I love you. I know you don't want to argue. I'm just so tired. No school for Kurt. Just trust me on this. He's exhausted. And as he argued at 4 am, he is too tired to be behind a wheel today."

"Okay. Call me later."

"Of course."

"I love you." Burt said but didn't get an answer, Carole was sleeping again.

* * *

><p>Carole woke around noon. She was still so tired, but she was hungry. She showered and got dressed before descending the stairs. Kurt and Blaine were still sleeping, she hadn't expected anything else. She opened the door to Blaine's room and went to the kitchen. The sound and the smells of the pancakes she was doing woke them up and they joined her in the kitchen. Neither of them said anything while eating. After, Kurt did the dishes while Blaine took a shower. Carole sat at the kitchen table staring out in space.<p>

"Carole?" Kurt's voice brought her back to the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I think Blaine needs some kind of closure with his mother. I know you had talk about going to the police today, but I think it would be better if we could go to her grave."

"That sounds good." Carole smiled to Kurt. "We'll go right now if Blaine's up to it."

* * *

><p>The car drive was silence. It was a two hour drive. Kurt sat with Blaine in the backseat. He held Blaine's hand tight. Blaine didn't seem to notice though. He sat and looked out of the window. When Carole pulled in to the parking lot next to the church, Blaine swallowed hard and forced himself to look at Kurt and Carole.<p>

"So…" He said but hadn't anything else to say.

"I'll get the wheel chair." Carole said and got out of the car.

Carole had got the directions earlier and pushed Blaine towards the grave. Kurt went next to Blaine. When they got to the grave Carole took a step back and let Blaine and Kurt be. Blaine didn't say anything. He just looked at the inscription.

_Anna Anderson_

_10.05.1975 – 04.10.2011_

_Beloved wife_

Blaine stared at the wife-part. His father didn't even write that she had been a mother. He felt his anger towards his father rising, but swallowed it down to focus on his mother. This was a moment his father wouldn't destroy. He took a deep breath and leaned forward and put a hand on the stone.

"Hi mom." Blaine's voice broke and he retracted his hand to collect himself. He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder.

"This is Kurt, my boyfriend. You would like him. He makes me smile mom. I love him." Blaine said and then sat silent for a long time. Tears were running down his cheeks. Neither Carole nor Kurt didn't move or rush him.

"Mom. I miss you so much. I am so sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner. I wasn't… I didn't…"

Blaine went from crying to sobbing. He fell down on his knees in front of the grave stone. He needed his mom to understand why he hadn't been there. He hadn't abandoned her, he wanted her to know that. He needed her to know that. He felt like the worst son ever. His mom had been all alone here. She must have thought that he didn't love her anymore. How could he ever let her know how much he had missed her? When he hadn't come to her grave once since she died? What kind of son did that to his mother? He wasn't even present during the funeral.

"I am so sorry mommy." Blaine was nearly screaming now. He leaned his forehead to the cold stone. "I am so sorry mommy. I miss you so much. I'm sorry mommy. I should have been there at the funereal."

Blaine's small body shook with sobs while he mumbled his apologizes to his dead mother. Kurt watched his boyfriend fall apart in front of him. He knelt beside him and laid his arm on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine immediately slumped towards him and Kurt took the broken boy in his arms. Blaine cried, screamed and sobbed in to Kurt's warm embrace. When he'd finally calmed down, he turned to the grave again.

"I love you mom. I'm okay now. I'm safe now. He won't hurt me anymore. I miss you so much."

Blaine and Kurt sat there close together until Blaine started moving towards the chair. He sat down but didn't let go of Kurt's hand. He felt completely drained.

"Ready to go home?" Carole asked and took a step forward.

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, hon." Carole said and they all got back to the car. Blaine and Kurt climbed into the backseat. Blaine scooted close to Kurt. Kurt took his arm and pulled him even closer. Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and was kissed on his forehead. He was asleep before Carole even got to the driver seat.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Carole put on some coffee for them. Blaine barely woke up long enough to move from the car to the living room. As soon as Kurt sat next to him on the couch, he scooted closer and hugged him.<p>

"Lay down honey." Kurt said to him.

"No, I need to be close to you. If I lay down, only my head is touching you." Blaine answered and moved even closer.

"How about I lay down and you lay next to me, half-on top?"

"That will work." Blaine smiled to Kurt.

They laid down and Blaine snuggled as close as he could. He looked in to Kurt's eyes.

"Hi honey. Are you okay?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded and Kurt stroked his finger through his hair. It didn't take even a minute before Blaine's eyes started drooping and his small smile resolved when his muscles relaxed. Kurt felt Blaine's body go limp. He kept stroking his hair while watching the calmness come over Blaine.

Carole came in to the living room with the coffee but turned in the door way, both Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep but held a tight grip on each other.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: If I could, I'd take my fabulous beta Beccy out for dinner with Darren and Chris! Thank you, love you!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was woken by his phone vibrating from a text. He struggled for a while against Blaine's sleeping form until he finally could retrieve the cell from his pocket. He groaned when he read the text.<p>

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Carole asked from the next couch.

Kurt started a bit by Carole's voice; he hadn't noticed her sitting there.

"It's your son." Kurt said.

"Ooops…" Carole said with a smile.

"Yeah… But it isn't his fault this time. Sam apparently asked him if he'd heard anything from Blaine today and if he was alright. But, Rachel over-heard and in true Rachel-fashion asked Finn in front of the whole glee club and now they're coming over here to see how Blaine is doing."

Carole groaned. "Oh, Rachel… You better wake him up and I'll put on a lot of coffee."

Kurt shook Blaine gently to wake him.

"Blaine, honey?"

"Mmmh?"

"I need you to wake up."

"Mmmmh?"

"Blaine, I love you so much. Please wake up for me."

"Mmmmh… Imsotired…"

"I know sweetie, but soon the whole New Directions will be standing in the living room."

"Mmmmh… don't care. Wanna sleep…" Blaine mumbled and snuggled impossible closer to Kurt.

"I know honey, but they want to see you. Rachel heard Sam and Finn talk about you, and now they are coming to see if you are okay."

"Nooo…" Blaine whined in to Kurt's chest. "I am so tired Kurt. It feels like I didn't sleep at all last night."

"You didn't sleep at all last night. I get that you are tired and just want to sleep. Do you want to go to your room and I'll talk to them?"

"Rachel won't buy that, will she?" Blaine asked, forcing his eyes open.

"No, but I'll try. I'll have Finn, Puck and Mercedes on my side."

"And Sam." Blaine said. "No, I'll get up." Blaine started moving but Kurt hugged him closer again.

"They aren't here yet." He said.

"Aww… Kurt, I love you." Blaine said and laid his head back down on Kurt's chest.

"I love you too, Blainey."

"Blainey?"

"Yes. You hate it?"

"Not at all, my mom used to say that."

They laid on the couch in silence for another ten minutes, just relishing the closeness. Blaine had just drifted off to sleep again when the New Directions came bursting in through the front door. Both Kurt and Blaine jumped as the voices cut through the comfortable silence. They sat up and Kurt took Blaine's hand as Blaine lifted his casted leg on the coffee table and threw a blanket over it. Finn was the first one to enter the living room.

"Look, man I am so sorry." He started apologizing immediately, but Blaine held up a hand to stop him.

"It's fine Finn, I head Rachel actually had something to do with this." Blaine smiled to him before turning to the New Directions who came bursting through the door.

"Hi guys!" Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice was loud and not nice. "Why haven't you told me Blaine was here?"

"I didn't know I had to report to you whenever I had my boyfriend over?" Kurt said with a bitchy stare.

"That's not what I mean!" Rachel said with an even louder voice.

"What do you mean then?" Kurt said with a content voice.

"I mean, I… Kurt!" Rachel didn't know how to put it.

"Yes, Rachel?" Kurt actually kind of enjoyed driving Rachel nuts.

"Blaine lives here, why haven't you told me?" Rachel asked as she finally managed to form a sentence and get through what she wanted to say.

"It wasn't my business to share." Kurt said simply and shrugged.

"But…" Rachel started to argue again, but was cut off by Carole who came in from the kitchen.

"There are coffee, tea and sandwiches for anyone who wants in the kitchen. Go ahead and then sit down if you want to talk. Blaine, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, some coffee and a sandwich would be awesome." Blaine said to Carole.

Kurt and Blaine were left alone when the hungry teens went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You don't have to tell them anything, Blainey."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want them to start pressuring Finn into speaking."

When they all had their coffee and snacks and were sitting all around the living room, Blaine cleared his voice and they all went silent.

"So as you all know, I live here now. I know you guys are like a strange family, but I don't know you that well yet. And I am so tired right now I won't be able to filter what to say and what not to say. I am sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm not telling you why I live here. And, I don't want anyone to pressure or bug Finn or Kurt to tell you either. I'll be transferring to McKinley soon though."

"But, Blaine, you can trust us…" Rachel argued.

"Well, that might be true. But I don't want to tell you all." Blaine looked at her.

She didn't get it though, it didn't happen a lot in Rachel Berry's life that she didn't get what she wanted. She moved to sit down at the coffee table and expected Blaine to move his foot so she could sit down. When he didn't move, she got an annoyed look on her face.

"Blaine, may I sit down and talk to you?"

Blaine sighed and lifted his foot for the coffee table. In the movement, the blanket that had shielded the cast fell off and his broken foot was in full display. Kurt closed his eyes as he saw Rachel zoom in on it.

"What happened with your foot Blaine?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Blaine answered bluntly.

She looked at him as she sat down in front of him and took his hand.

"I understand that you don't want to tell me, Blaine, but why are you being so stubborn? We just want to help you."

"Do you want to help Rachel?" Blaine asked. "Really want to help?"

"Yes, Blaine, finally you get it." Rachel beamed at him.

"If you want to help me-" Blaine spoke slowly and looked at Rachel. "- then leave Finn and Kurt alone. Stop asking them stuff. And listen to me – I don't want to talk to you about it."

"But, you can't keep this inside; you have to speak about it."

"I do speak about it. I speak to Kurt, Finn, Burt, Sam and Finn about it. But I choose not to speak to you about it." Blaine said.

"But, Blaine…"

"RACHEL!" Kurt yelled at her, making her jump. "Get off of the coffee table; it is placed there for Blaine's cast."

Rachel did what she was told, but didn't looked pleased. She sat down next to Finn and Blaine placed his foot on the table again. Blaine scooted a bit closer to Kurt and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Now, change subject." Kurt said to them.

"But…" Rachel didn't cave.

"No, Rachel, that's enough." Carole said from the doorway with a firm voice. "If you can't respect the people living in this house, I have no other option that asking you to leave."

"Oh, okay." Rachel said with a small voice.

Blaine smiled to Carole who turned around and went out of the living room. The New Directions started talking about school and other things. It didn't take long before Kurt felt his boyfriend's head becoming heavy on his shoulder. He turned and placed a light kiss on his soft curls. Puck noticed Blaine falling asleep too, and asked Kurt.

"He still falls asleep like this?"

"No, not like he did last time, we just had a rough night." Kurt answered quietly. It was just Puck and Mercedes who both shared the couch with the boyfriends who heard.

"Do you want to lay him down?" Mercedes asked.

"No, maybe I could coax him into lying down in his room though, but he wouldn't want to lay down here on the couch."

"I can carry him if you want." Puck offered.

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt said and shook Blaine lightly.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to move to your room and move away from these snooping so called friends?"

"Yes, please!" Blaine said and started to get up. "Where's the chair?"

"I'll get you." Puck said and got on his feet and scooped Blaine up before he could protest. He carried the smaller boy in to his room and laid him down on the bed.

"Thanks Puck." Blaine said with a smile.

"You're getting better at accepting help." Puck said to him.

"Yes, I know, I'm working at it."

"I'm impressed by how you stood up to Rachel."

"I just hope Kurt won't be showered with questions now."

"Oh, he will, but he can handle it. Don't worry about him, he can take it. Do you want him to come and join you?"

"Nah, I'll fall sleep soon enough, it's better that he hangs out with you guys."

"Okay, see you later man."

"See you later. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." Puck started to move from the bed.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind bringing the wheel chair in so I can move if I need to?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Don't know." Blaine answered.

"I'll find it, then I'll be right back." Puck said and left the room. He found the wheel chair in the kitchen and wheeled it in to Blaine's room where Blaine already was sleeping.

Kurt was being showered with questions in the living room, just like Blaine had foreseen. But, like Puck had said, he could handle it. He sat there, ignoring the questions being thrown at him.

"Why has he got a cast?"

"Why is he living here?"

"Why is he transferring to McKinley?"

"Are you transferring to McKinley?"

"Why did Puck carried him?"

"Why does he have a wheel chair?"

"Is he turning into Artie now?" (Brittany of course.)

At last the questions died off when they didn't get any answers. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Look, guys, I know you love me, and I know that you care about us. But, this isn't my story to tell, and neither is it Finn's. We won't tell you anything. Leave it. And that's the last I'm going to say in this matter right now."

"But, Kurt…"

"No, Rachel, that's enough."

"But…"

"No."

Mercedes took Kurt's hand and started talking about the Warblers instead. Kurt shot her a thankful look and started talking about their last performance. The New Directions started dropping off one by one to get home to dinner. Just Finn, Puck, Sam, Rachel and Mercedes were left. The evening was quiet and easy-going, they ate pizza and put on the two first Matrix-movies.


	37. Chapter 37

The next night was a good night for everyone in the household; Blaine had no nightmares and woke up by himself around 9 am. Carole had made breakfast for him and after they'd eaten they went to the hospital where he had his stitches removed and they took some blood to see his potassium-level, which was fine and he was allowed to reduce some of his medicine.

They went home, had lunch and took a nap. Blaine woke once more when Kurt came home and lay down next to him.

"Hi. Welcome home." Blaine smiled to him.

"Hi. Thanks."

"You're early."

"I missed you today, I hurried home." Kurt said.

"Did you cut school for me?"

"Kind of." Kurt admitted. "I skipped Warblers practice. I thought we might go together to the police if you're up to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Sure." Blaine said. "Have you spoken to Carole about it?"

"Yeah, it was her idea. She called me during lunch hour."

"Okay, let's go to the police then."

* * *

><p>It was another car drive spent in complete silence; Carole drove, Blaine stared out of the window and Kurt held his hand. When Carole stopped the car, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.<p>

"You ready?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head and kept staring out of the window.

"Okay, we'll wait."

They sat in the parking lot for 15 minutes before Carole turned around to look at Blaine. He was visibly pale and was shaking.

"Blaine?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head again.

"Talk to me honey." Kurt said to him, but Blaine just shook his head again. Kurt turned to Carole with a question on his face. Carole was as clueless as Kurt what was going on in Blaine's mind. She reached out a hand, placing it on Blaine's knee.

"Blaine?" She asked.

This time Blaine didn't even shook his head, he didn't seem to notice that someone was talking to him. Kurt unbuckled his and Blaine's seatbelts and lifted Blaine into his lap. He felt Blaine shaking as he hugged him. Kurt ran his fingers though his hair and tried to soothe him.

"Blaine? Honey?"

Carole looked at Blaine in Kurt's lap and decided to take him away from there. It didn't take long for them to drive the short way home. Carole and Kurt half dragged, half-carried Blaine into his room.

Kurt laid down next to Blaine and pulled him close. He stroked his hair and his back and murmured nothings in to his ear. Blaine laid in Kurt's arms, shaking, not responding. Carole pulled a blanket over them and sat outside the room. Then they waited.

After half an hour Kurt felt Blaine relax in his embrace. He didn't let go of him, he just pulled Blaine even closer.

"Blaine? You are safe here. I love you." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

That loosened Blaine's knots. He turned from stiff and non-responding to screaming and sobbing.

"No, no, no, no. I can't. I can't. I can't. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Sssshh. Blaine, it's okay. It's okay. You're okay."

"Kurt, I am so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Ssssh. I love you Blaine, calm down." Kurt said.

Blaine kept sobbing and babbling non-recognizable words. Kurt kept holding him, stroking his hair and calming him down with nonsense words. They laid like that for an hour before Blaine's energy was completely drained and he fell asleep in Kurt's arms. When Carole noticed the silences from the room she got up from the floor where she had been sitting and looked in at the boys.

"Are you okay Kurt?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, Carole. What happened?"

"I have no idea Kurt. We have to wait to see what he says when he talks to us."

"Shall I wake him up?" Kurt asked.

"No, no, he must be exhausted, let him sleep."

"Okay, I'll get up and do some homework." Kurt said and started un-tangle himself from the sleeping form that laid mostly on him. As soon as a part of Blaine's body lost contact with Kurt's body, Blaine whined in his sleep and pulled Kurt closer. It became clear to both Kurt and to Carole, who stood in the doorway, that Kurt wasn't going anywhere. Kurt stopped trying getting up from the bed and instead relished the closeness with the man he loved.

"I guess I'll stay here for a while then." He said to Carole who smiled to him and left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start only twenty minutes later. Kurt had expected him to sleep at least until dinner, but he woke up and looked at Kurt. It came back to him – the police station. He remember sitting in the car but he didn't remember speaking to the police. He didn't remember going back to the house either.<p>

"Kurt?" he asked.

"Yes, honey."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what to say, Blaine. We went to the police, but you kind of checked out. You weren't there. You sat in the car, shaking but didn't speak to us. So we went home again." Kurt said.

"So, I didn't speak to the police?" Blaine asked.

"No. You didn't." Kurt confirmed.

"Oh."

Blaine didn't say anything else. He stared in to space, but was brought back by Kurt's voice.

"Blaine? Talk to me."

"Uummmh. Okay?" Blaine said and looked at Kurt. "What do you want to know?"

"Blaine, tell me what happened today."

Blaine took a deep breath but didn't answer right away. He was quiet for such a long time that Kurt thought he wasn't going to tell him anything. But then he started talking.

"My father… He… Look, I want to put him in jail. I never want to see him again. But, I can't. I can't talk to the police, Kurt. I can't." Blaine started crying again.

"Why not honey?"

"I can't. I can't. I…" Blaine went from crying to sobbing and Kurt pulled him closer.

"Ssssh. It's okay." He soothed the shaking boy.

"I am so scared, Kurt." Blaine said it so quietly Kurt thought he had imagined it. But in the same time, he knew it wasn't an imagination.

"Of what?" Kurt said.

"My father." Blaine whispered. "He'll know. He'll know. He'll know it was me."

"Blaine." Kurt didn't know what to say.

"He'll know it was me and he'll come after me. He'll come after me and he'll kill me Kurt. He had said so. If I ever went to the police, he'd kill me. I can't Kurt, I can't. Please don't make me. Please." Blaine's sobs shook his body and he pressed himself closer to Kurt.

"Ssssh." Kurt held him while the sob subdued and slowly died down. When he felt Blaine breathing slowly, evenly again he released some of the muscle force he held Blaine with and gently laid him down on the bed. He brushed his hair from his forehead and placed a light kiss there. Blaine didn't notice when Kurt let go of him this time. Kurt got up from the bed and tucked in his sleeping boyfriend.

Kurt went to talk with Carole who was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"You got loose?" Carole joked with him.

"Yeah, he woke up but he's sleeping again now." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Carole…" He kept going. "He doesn't know that I tell you this, but he is too scared to go to the police. He is convinced that his father will find out he had spoken to the police, and he will come after Blaine when he is released from jail. Apparently his father has threatened to kill him if he speaks to the police."

"Oh, no." Carole sat down at the table and looked at her son sitting there with tears in his eyes. They sat in silence looking at each other until Burt came home. The sound of the front door open made them both snap back to reality. They dried the tears that had escaped.

"I'll talk to Burt about it, Kurt. Can you go and see how awake Blaine is? If it's possible could you wake him up for dinner?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded. He got up and got a hug from his dad on the way to Blaine's room. Kurt laid down next to his sleeping boyfriend. Blaine didn't stir when Kurt snuggled close. Kurt shook Blaine lightly.

"Blaine?"

No response. He shook him slightly rougher which led to a mumble and to Blaine turning away from him. Kurt realized he never would be able to wake him up to dinner, and stopped trying. He pulled Blaine's shoulder backwards and Blaine turned back to him in his sleep. He moved around for a bit, but as soon as he felt Kurt's presence and felt Kurt's fingers in his hair, he stopped moving and relaxed laying on his back with his head slightly turned towards Kurt. Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine on his lips. He didn't get a response from this either, and got up to the kitchen again.

When he got there, Carole had just hung up the phone.

"I just spoke to the police. Blaine doesn't need to leave a statement. The statement Burt and I left combined with the medical records and photographs is enough."

"Oh, that's great! I so would like Blaine to know that but he is impossible to wake up." Kurt smiled to Carole and gave her a hug. "Thanks for calling!"

Blaine slept through the evening. Carole woke him up for medicine and forced a sandwich in to him. He went to the bathroom, and when he came back he was told that he didn't need to talk to the police. He smiled but was fast asleep within minutes again.

Thursday, Friday and Saturday went on in the same way; Blaine slept and was woken by Kurt or Carole to eat something and to take medicine. Other than that he slept. And they let him sleep. It was a part of the healing they all knew he needed.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I have had a rough week with a lot of work. But from tonight I have five weeks of vacation to enjoy! I'll spend some time writing!**

**This chapter is un-Betad, so every mistake is mine.**

* * *

><p>When Sunday morning came around, Blaine woke up and felt light. He stretched and smiled when he bumped into Kurt's sleeping body. Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend. He was laying on his stomach with his face smashed into the pillow. His lips were slightly parted and he was drooling. Blaine's heart swelled at the sight of Kurt.<p>

Blaine got out of bed and used his crutches to get to the bathroom. His ribs hurt but it wasn't too much. He shaved and took a long shower. He got in some clean pyjama pants and a t-shirt and got back to his room. In the bed Kurt had shifted and was now taking up the entire bed. Blaine smiled and kissed him on the forehead before headed to the kitchen.

He brewed coffee and started making toast when Kurt came in to the kitchen.

" Blaine?" he said surprised.

"Good morning my love!" Blaine smiled and took Kurt in his arms. He kissed him hard on his lips, and when Kurt gasped in surprise by the force of Blaine's morning kiss, he took advantage of that to let his tongue slip in and teasingly follow Kurt's row of teeth. Kurt pressed his body closer to the Blaine he had missed during these days of him sleeping. He moved his hands to Blaine's back and felt the muscles there shifting as Blaine pulled him closer. Kurt moaned in to Blaine's mouth which led to Blaine moaning in return. Their bodies were pulled even closer and their hardness' were pressed together with only boxers and the thin fabric of their pyjama pants to separate them. This led them both to stop in their movements and opened their eyes to look at each other. Both their pupils were blown and they were breathing heavily.

"Oh, wow." Blaine was the one to break the silence.

"Yes, wow."

Before they had the opportunity to say anymore, the fire alarm went off from the toast forgotten in the frying pan. They both jumped and hurried to put the pan in the sink and turn on the water. They both laughed when Burt and Carole came bursting in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Burt was the first to ask.

"We… Ummmh… We got caught up and forgot the toast in the pan." Kurt said blushing.

Carole giggled and turned to Blaine.

"Well, look who is back from the dead! Welcome back Blaine!" She hugged him.

"Thanks I guess?" He answered confused. "What do you mean welcome back?"

"Sit down and I make some toast." Carole said and motioned them to the table.

Blaine shook his head.

"No, no, I want to make breakfast today! You sit down for once."

"Okay, then." Carole said, poured coffee for herself and Burt and sat down.

"What did you mean welcome back?" Blaine asked again.

"You have been sleeping for a while now." Burt said.

"I haven't just slept for a night?" Blaine asked, stopped in his motions by this information.

"No, sweetie, you slept since Wednesday." Carole said to him.

"And what day is it today?" He asked.

"It's Saturday." Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek.

"What?" Blaine couldn't believe it. "I slept for days?"

"Yes. You have been woken for some food and medicine, but other than that you've slept." Carole said to him.

Blaine opened his mouth to start speaking but was interrupted by Burt.

"You needed the sleep Blaine; don't even think about apologizing about it." Burt said and smiled to him as he put down the toast on the table and sat down.

Blaine smiled back to him, he had started making apologizes when Burt had told him not to.

Finn came down the stairs, brought down by the smell of food. He was followed by Puck and Mike.

"Blaine!" Puck said.

"Dude! You're awake!" Finn said and dropped down next to him.

"Good morning." Mike mumbled.

Kurt smiled to Blaine and took his hand under the table. He squeezed it and got a smile in return.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt went back to Blaine's room after breakfast. Kurt had barely closed the door before Blaine took his hand and pulled him on the bed. He fell on top of Blaine, who quickly found Kurt's mouth and kissed him. Kurt wasn't late to respond to this, he kissed him back and traced with his tongue along Blaine's lips. When Blaine separated them, Kurt sucked on his low lip until he got the moan he was after. Kurt left Blaine's mouth and started kissing and sucking along Blaine's jawline. He continued down along his neck down to Blaine's hem. He ran his hands along Blaine's sides. He stopped kissing him and lifted his face to look at Blaine while tugging gently at his shirt.<p>

Blaine nodded and lifted his back from the mattress and took of his t-shirt. He blushed under Kurt's gaze. He laid back down. Kurt let his hands trace over Blaine's torso. This was the first time he had seen Blaine's torso since that Friday night. And this was so, so different. Kurt enjoyed feeling his boyfriend's bare skin with his hands. He let them wander from his broad shoulder down over his chest, down to his abdomen where he still had a bandage.

Blaine felt himself become harder with every touch from Kurt's hands. He moaned and involuntarily arched to get some friction. They both moaned when their cocks rubbed towards each other. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. He let his hand wander along Kurt's back and down towards his butt. When he reached Kurt's ass and took a firm grip on it, Kurt pressed down against Blaine and they both grasped for air. Neither of them needed much more now.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned into his mouth.

"Kurt."

"I can't… Much more."

"Come. Come with my baby." Blaine whisper in his ear and arched. It was all it took for Kurt to reach that little piece of heaven. He felt his blood rushing down and he felt his balls tightening before his body started shaking and he came. Blaine watched Kurt come undone on top of him and this sent him the same way. They rode their high together. They enjoyed the bliss right afterward. Their muscles gave up and Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and Blaine's hand fell from Kurt's body. Their laid their panting, sweating, enjoying. Finally Kurt got some energy and rolled of his boyfriend's broken ribs. They fell asleep close together, hands holding, legs tangled, sheets sweaty with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up an hour later. She kissed Blaine who also woke up and smiled to his boyfriend.<p>

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Hi."

"So, we took another step."

"Mmmhmmm." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Thoughts?"

"Best step I ever took."

"Blaine! Be serious!"

"I am, Kurt! It was the best thing I've ever had experienced."

"You didn't think we should have talked about it first?"

Blaine sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Maybe we should have spoken about it. But we didn't, and I don't see the need to become overemotional about it now."

"I am not overemotional Blaine!"

"Yes you are. Why can't we just enjoy this? Why do you have to destroy this for me? This was one thing that was good for me, and now you go destroying it!"

"I don't wanna destroy it Blaine! Come on! I didn't mean it like that."

"No, well, you really did a good job destroying it either way!"

"Blaine!"

"NO! JUST LEAVE!"

"Blaine?"

"GO! GET OUT!"

Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine. He couldn't believe what was happening. He stood at the bed for a while searching for words, any words that would make it alright between them again.

"GET OUT! NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blaine shouted and Kurt did as he said.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a shower and had just put on some clothes when he received a text from Mercedes asking if he wanted to have lunch at the mall. He sighed and went downstairs to see if Blaine was ready to make up or if he should leave the house. He knocked on Blaine's door. He got no response and opened the door slightly. Blaine's bed was done and his crutches were gone. Kurt went out to the kitchen were Burt and Carole were planning food for the next week.<p>

"Where's Blaine?" he asked.

"Isn't he in his room?" Carole asked.

"No, it's empty."

"Living room?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded and went there but it was empty. He went around the house, looking in every room for his boyfriend. He was nowhere to be found. He returned to the kitchen.

"Seriously, where's Blaine?" he asked. "He isn't in the house."

"Have you called his cell?"

"He doesn't have one. His broke when he was pushed down the stairs." Kurt said. He felt his heart rate increase.

"Let's go round the house and look." Burt suggested.

"I ALREADY LOOKED! HE IS GONE!"

"Kurt, calm down." Burt said.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? Blaine is gone and I should calm down?"

"Kurt? We'll find him!" Carole said.

"But where is he?" Kurt asked.

"Is there a reason he took off? Did you have some kind of a fight?" Burt asked.

"SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT HE IS GONE?"

"I didn't say that. Kurt, you need to calm down."

Kurt's phone rang and made them all jump.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"No, Mercedes?"

"Oh, sorry, Cedes, can I call you later? Blaine is missing and we have to find him."

"Yeah, sure, call me later."

"Will do." Kurt said and hung up. He turned to Burt and Carole.

"Well? Do something! Do something grown-up! FIND HIM!"

"Kurt, honey, you need to calm down." Carole laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

Burt went through the house, but found nothing more than Kurt had done. He went outside to see if Blaine was sitting on the porch. Instead he found that the driveway was short on two cars – Finn's who was at practice and Blaine's who shouldn't be driving at all with a cast on his foot. He sighed heavily.

"Blaine, what have you done?" He mumbled before he went inside.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Here's another chapter, it's all Beta:d for you by the lovely Beccy!**

* * *

><p>"His car is gone. Come on, Kurt, we need to search for him. Carole you stay here in case he comes back." Burt said when he returned inside.<p>

Kurt and Burt decided to take one car instead of two, one of them needed to drive Blaine's car home after all.

"Where do you want to start Kurt?"

"I don't know. Dalton?"

"Okay." They went to Dalton, but came to an empty parking. They went to McKinley, also an empty parking. They called Sam, but he hadn't heard from Blaine. They called Mercedes who said she'd look in the mall.

"Where can he be?" Kurt asked after driving around for two hours.

"Is there anywhere he feels safe Kurt?"

"At our place. I don't think he has been safe anywhere else, if you don't count the small bathroom in his old place." Kurt said with a shrug before realizing what he just had said.

"His father's house! Dad! That's where he is."

They got there in record time and were pleased that they didn't meet a police car; getting arrested for speeding right now would be far from ideal. The house looked even more shady this time. Kurt didn't stop to notice though; he saw Blaine's car on the driveway and was out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. He ran up the stairs and into what had been Blaine's room. The door to the bathroom was closed. He pulled the door handle but it was locked.

"Blaine? It's me, Kurt. Please open for me." He knocked on the door. "Blaine?"

Burt came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Blaine? It's Burt. I'm going to knock down the door." Burt did as he had said and the door flew in to the bathroom. Burt stepped out of the bathroom, leaving room for Kurt.

Kurt took a few steps in, at first not seeing Blaine. He was in a corner of the shower, sobbing and shaking. Kurt knelt down next to him.

"Blaine? Sweetie?" When he didn't get an answer, he slowly put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He had no idea what was going on inside Blaine's mind, but the last thing he wanted was to scare him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped by the light touch but turned to Kurt.

"Blaine? It's me, Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"Yes, honey, it's me." Kurt said in his most soothing voice. He moved closer to Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded so confused and so lost, it broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt got closer to Blaine and slightly pulled him closer. Eventually Blaine looked up to Kurt and met his eyes. Blaine's eyes were filled with endless sorrow and sadness. Kurt couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Blaine closer, into his lap.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry. Sorry."

"It's okay. I love you. Let's get you home and we'll talk there."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Burt called home in time for Carole to get every worried teen that had gathered in their living room to go home. She even got Finn to go home with Puck. The three men came home and Kurt was send to his room. Blaine was asked to sit in the living room with Carole and Burt. They needed to speak to him.<p>

"Blaine, what happened?" Carole started.

He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you take off like that?"

"I… I had a fight with Kurt." He said and looked down again.

"Okay?" Carole said but didn't get more explanations.

"So, you had a fight with Kurt, and then what?" Burt asked after a while when it was clear Blaine wasn't going to say anymore without questions.

Blaine looked up at Burt and Carole with a question on his face.

"Yeah? I fought with your son; obviously I can't live here anymore, right? So, I went home again." He said as it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Blaine!" Carole said. "You need to listen to us now. This is really important and this will apply for the rest of your life. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and she kept talking.

"You live here now. THIS is your home. You will have the occasional fight with Kurt, Finn, me and Burt from time to time, but that doesn't mean that you don't live here anymore. It's tricky with you and Kurt since you're boyfriends, and this is something you need to figure out. We are happy to help you with it if you want. Either way, you can't run off like that when something happens. You can be mad and you can scream at us, but you can't take off leaving us with no way to contact you. Okay?"

"Okay." He said with a small voice. "I just thought you didn't want me to live here anymore."

"But, it doesn't work that way here, it's your home is here forever and ever. Or as long as you want it to be." Burt said as he put a hand or his shoulder. "We will tell you this for as long as it takes you to understand. Yeah, you had a fight with our son, but you are our son as well now. And you should know how many times Kurt and Finn had fought in the past, and will fight in the future. That's okay. It's okay between brothers and between boyfriends. And I get that you don't have had the greatest role model when it comes to fighting, but please, don't run away anymore. You had us so worried Blaine."

Blaine nodded and looked down.

"Are we okay?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"It's okay Blaine." Burt said.

"I need to speak to Kurt." Blaine said and got up and reached for his crutches.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed when Blaine, after a fight with the stairs, slowly opened the door. Kurt looked up at him.<p>

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Blaine answered. "May I enter?"

"Yes, come and sit." Kurt patted next to him on the bed. Blaine got there and got rid of his crutches.

"Kurt, I am so sorry." Blaine said and took Kurt's hands in his.

"Can you tell me what went on in your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, ummmh… I just panicked. I felt so happy; happier than I've felt in years, if ever. I just wanted to enjoy it. And I know that we broke our agreement to talk about these things before doing anything new. I feel like I pressured you into it. And instead of asking for your forgiveness about it, I did the most stupid thing ever – I screamed at you. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"But… Okay, this is two different things. First, you didn't pressure me into anything. We were both in that bed. And second, yeah, you did scream at me. And I don't feel that I deserved that. But, I get that your emotions are all crazy right now. So, it's not okay for you to scream at me for no apparent reason, but I get this."

"I suck at confrontations Kurt."

"No, you don't, you confronted Karofsky for me."

"But that's completely different. That was for you. I'd do anything for you. But when it comes to me, and especially things I have done wrong, I tend to chicken out."

"Okay." Kurt said and leaned forward to kiss Blaine lightly on his lips.

"Are we okay?" Blaine whispered.

"We are okay." Kurt confirmed.

They kissed and looked at each other.

"Did you…" Kurt blushed. "Did you enjoy it?" He broke the eye contact and looked down instead.

Blaine blushed as well.

"It was the hottest thing I've ever done. Seeing you like this was the sexiest thing ever Kurt."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine again.

"I agree."

"May I take you out on a date this week?" Blaine asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"Dinner and movie maybe?"

"I'd love that Blaine!" Kurt beamed to him. "I have to ask you though, why did you take off without telling anyone?"

"I panicked. I didn't think I was welcome here anymore." Blaine said.

"Have you spoken to dad and Carole about it?"

"Yeah, we talked."

"Good." Kurt kissed him again. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I'd love to! Can we stay up here?"

Kurt nodded. "I love you Blainey."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Blaine's got a long way in front of him. He is, like a reviewer wrote, so lost.**


	40. Chapter 40

When Kurt's alarm went off the next morning it woke Blaine up. Both Kurt and Blaine were surprised by this and Kurt went to take a shower while Blaine jumped downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast with Carole. The both of them enjoyed breakfast with the rest of the family and said goodbye to them as they headed off to their days of school and work. They stayed sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and drank coffee. After half an hour Carole looked up at Blaine.

"How are you today Blaine?"

"I'm fine. It's nice to wake up and not have to struggle to open my eyes. I feel that I have somewhat started on a new page."

"What do you mean?" Carole asked curiously.

"I mean, I've been able to say my goodbye to my mom and that was something I really needed and I've left my father and all that behind me. It was a relief to not have to talk to the police because I really thought I could do it. I want to say I'm sorry about chickening out outside the police station."

"Blaine, please, you really don't have to apologize for that. Please don't. Never apologize for being afraid. And don't say you chickened out. No one sees it like that. I and, I know Kurt, Finn and Burt do too, look at it that it finally got to you. You did all these things, Blaine. You move in here, you go to your mother's grave, you quit your school, and sure, you cry and you talk about it. But now, Blaine, there are so many emotions inside you.

"Outside that police station, that was the first time I really felt that you are going to be okay. It was the first time, not counting those panic attacks, that you really let it get to you Blaine. But it was in a good way. I waited for it to happen and it's going to happen again and again because it's a way of healing. So, don't apologize for that Blaine. Please."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Blaine said and smiled at his new apology.

"I'm going to let that slide Blaine." Carole smiled to him, but the smile disappeared suddenly and was replaced by a more severe look.

"Blaine, you said that you have left your father and what he did to you behind you, and I know that you want that to be true. But, I want you to be aware that it isn't that easy. There will be days like this, when you wake up and it is easy to get up and eat breakfast. You'll go to school and it will be fun. But, there will be days when you are completely drained, days when you just want to cry, days when you can't get up of bed… And that's also okay Blaine. You may think I'm mean that say this to you on this day when you are having a good day, but I want you to be prepared."

Blaine nodded.

"But, today is a good day." Carole continued. "So, what do you want to do? Go shopping? You really don't have that many clothes now when you're about to start in a school without uniform. Or do you want to go to McKinley and talk to the principal? Or do you want to stay home and read? Kurt has told me about your book addiction."'

"You do know that my boyfriend is Kurt right? You really think he would forgive me if I updated my wardrobe without him?" He chuckled and Carole smiled at him.

"But, I'd like to go to McKinley. It would be nice to start with some homework actually. I realize that I'm not well enough to start school today, even if it right now feels easy, but to get some books and start studying again. Maybe I can start next week? Or sooner? But, if we could stop by the mall, maybe have some lunch and we could go to the book store together after we were in school."

"Let's start with the school and then we'll see how you are feeling?"

"Sure." Blaine said with an eye-roll, almost mimicking the one Kurt often did.

They had a short discussion about whether they should bring crutches or wheelchair. In the end they opted for both; Blaine wanted to have the crutches in school, but knew his ribs would kill him afterwards and he did wanted to enjoy the mall and the bookstore without being in too much pain.

At McKinley they met with the principal and got Blaine's schedule. They went around to all the different teachers he was going to have and said hello and got books and make up-work. Blaine almost ran in to Sam on their way to the car. Carole was carrying all the books and didn't stop on the way to the car. The two teens were left alone.

"So, Blaine, good to see you. On crutches even! Have you left the wheelchair for good?"

"No, I haven't, it's in the car. I can't do the crutches for a long time, I still have broken ribs. But, I don't want to go to school in a wheelchair." Blaine explained.

"When are you coming here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know really, I have got a lot of catch up work to do before. And I'm still too tired. We'll see."

"I'm really looking forward to it!" Sam said.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you!"

"Really?" Blaine had a hard time believing this.

"Really, Blaine. I like you!" Sam said.

"Well, if you like, you can come over after school some day this week?" Blaine asked and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! When is it good for you?"

"How about Thursday? Kurt and Mercedes are always hanging out on Thursdays."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Sam smiled to him.

"O-okay!" Blaine smiled back.

"See you then!" Sam said as the bell rang and he ran off to class.

Blaine got out of the school and started going to the car. His ribs were hurting really bad and it almost forced tears forming in Blaine's eyes. But he blinked the tears away and kept on to the car. He got in next to Carole and sighed.

"You okay?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Blaine said and forced a smile. He wanted to show her he was doing better, that he was more energetic.

"What did you and Sam talk about? If you want to share?"

"Yeah, of course. He's coming over on Thursday." Blaine said.

"Oh, great!" Carole said, pleased he was making friends. "So, you want to go to the mall? We can have lunch and then go shopping for some books."

"Yes, and I would like to buy some notepads to the school work. And maybe some books."

"Okay then!" Carole said and started the engine. She kept glancing at Blaine during the car drive. She watched him battle with drooping eyes and his head lolling forward. She smiled to herself. He needed to admit to himself that he was too tired to start school. But, she knew what he was doing; he wanted to show her his was ready to start school.

Blaine was relieved when they arrived at the mall. He was fighting a losing battle against the sleep. He told himself he just needed some food.

"Crutches or wheelchair?" Carole asked him.

"I think I have to take the wheelchair." Blaine admitted.

"Okay, then." Carole said and got out of the car to retrieve the wheelchair from the trunk.

They enjoyed a meal, chatting about McKinley and the catch up work Blaine had to do. After that, they went to the bookstore where Blaine bought node pads and some books.

Carole hadn't even left the parking at the mall when Blaine lost against the sleep. Carole smiled at him. She took a longer way home, just to let him sleep some more. When they arrived at the house, it was clear that the detour Carole took to let Blaine get some more sleep was completely unnecessary, she could have sat on the drive way at home instead – when the car stopped and she turned off the engine Blaine still didn't wake up. Eventually, she decided to wake him up despite of knowing that he needed that sleep.

"Blaine?" She shook him lightly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled and pulled his head up.

"Blaine? We're home sweetie."

"Mmmhmmm." He said but didn't wake up.

She shook a bit rougher and he slowly opened his eyes and looked around in the car. When he saw that he was sleeping in the car, he quickly pulled himself together and forced a smile at Carole.

"So, let's go inside." He opened the door and jumped toward the front door.

Carole shook her head at him and went after him with school books, bags from the book store and the wheelchair.

Blaine went to his room, put on some music and sat on the bed. He tried to get a grip on how much school work he had to do and to make up a plan for how he should do it. This was something he was good at – doing a study plan and then following it. He had always had it easy in school; getting good grades came easy to him. But his mind wouldn't work with him this time. He had trouble concentrating, his thought kept wandering and he had to read the same sentence over and over again. Carole's knock on the door was a welcome distraction.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked and held up a cup for him.

"Yes, please!" Blaine said and held out his hand.

"Already started on the school work huh?" She asked him when she saw all the books on his bed.

"No, just trying to get an overall look of what I have to do."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, not right now. When I study I might need some help, but I'm fine now."

"Okay, then, I'll leave you to it." Carole said and left his room.

Blaine sighed, drank some coffee and looked down at all the books.


	41. Chapter 41

Kurt came home from school an hour later. He had had Warbler practice, and he had Oscar with him. They'd gotten an assignment to do a duet together, and since they also had a biology project together, they decided to start on both this evening. They went into the kitchen and said hello to Carole who was preparing dinner.

"Hi Carole!" Kurt said.

"Hi Kurt! Oh, hi Oscar! Long time." She smiled to them.

"Hi, Mrs H," Oscar smiled back.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He is studying in his room." Carole said.

Kurt knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He laughed at the sight and went to the kitchen again.

"Carole, come, you have to see this!" He said and waved at her to come with him.

Oscar went with them when they went into Blaine's room to find Blaine sitting on his bed, pen in hand, sleeping hard and snoring. His head was lolled onto his right shoulder and he sat cross-legged with books spread all over the bed. Next to him laid his empty coffee cup.

Carole smiled and picked up the cup. She turned to Oscar.

"Why don't you and me go out to the kitchen and let Kurt sort this out?"

Oscar nodded, smiled to Kurt and went after Carole.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and felt his heart swell with love. He started by removing all the books from the bed and took the pen from Blaine's hand. He kissed Blaine on his forehead. He was a bit warm.

"Blainey? Sweetie?"

"Mmmhm?" Blaine pulled his head up from his shoulder, but it lolled right back again. Kurt was there to catch it now. He took Blaine's face between his hands and pressed a kiss on his mouth.

"Blaine? I know you're tired, you can sleep on, let's just want you to lie down."

"Mmmm." Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, if you stretch your legs in front of you, I can help you."

"But my legs hurt."

"I get that, sweetie, but if you continue sitting like this, they are going to hurt more. Just stretch them out and you can go back to sleep."

"But my legs are already sleeping." Blaine mumble, still with his eyes closed.

Kurt took one of his hand and started uncross Blaine's legs. When he had started the movement, Blaine quickly followed after and stretched them in front of him. The pain of moving his cramping legs woke him up completely and he looked confused at Kurt.

"Kurt? You're home?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm home. Come on, lay down."

"No, I'm not tired; I want to hang out with you."

"I have to study, Oscar's here with me."

"Oh. Can I sit with you?"

"Yes, of course." Kurt said and smiled to his boyfriend.

Blaine started moving towards the wheelchair but stopped in the middle of the movement and turned to Kurt. He took Kurt's face in both his hand and pulled him closer. He kissed him hard on the mouth, smiling at the feeling of Kurt's lips on his.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Kurt smiled back to him.

"I've missed you today."

"Me too."

They kissed again before Blaine let go of Kurt and moved to his wheelchair before they made their way into the living room. Blaine sat down on one couch with one of his new books with him. Oscar and Kurt came in to the living room. After some greetings, Oscar and Kurt sat down on the floor and started on the biology project. They studied until Puck and Finn came home.

Burt was working late, so they had dinner without him. It was a dinner filled with chatter as the boys compared their schools to each other and talked about different crazy glee club projects. Carole smiled at them, but didn't say much. Her heart filled with love and thankfulness that her two sons had friends to bring home. She turned to Blaine, who was quickly becoming her third son. She knew he was tired of her concern, and that he wanted to be a normal teenager, but she couldn't help notice how little he contributed to the conversation. He didn't fall asleep at the table, and he did eat, but he didn't listen; his mind was somewhere else. Kurt noticed this as well, and they locked eyes and exchanged their concern without words. Neither of them did anything about it though. They let him be, just as they had let him sleep when that was what he needed.

"Blaine? Do you want to play some X-box with me and Finn?" Puck asked and Blaine looked up from his plate.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dude, you were far long. A lot to think about, huh?" Puck said with a sad smile. "Wanna play X-box?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be fun." Blaine said and looked at Kurt to make sure it was alright.

"Oscar and I have to do our glee project." Kurt said to him.

"Good! Then Blaine is all ours!" Puck said and started clearing the table. He and Finn did the dishes before wheeling Blaine to the stairs. Blaine was just about to ask about if they could get his crutches when Puck easily picked him up and carried him up to Finn's room. It was completely opposite to Blaine's and Kurt's tidy rooms and was messy with clothes, CDs, movies and school books scattered all over the room. He had a couch that Finn cleaned and Puck let Blaine down on.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"No problem man." Puck said and sat down next to him. They reached for the controls as Finn sat down on the floor leaning on the couch.

* * *

><p>Oscar and Kurt had a fun time doing their duet together. After two hours they were both satisfied with their take on Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge. They went to Finn's room so Oscar could say good bye to Blaine. This wasn't possible though, Blaine was, not surprisingly, sleeping. He was leaning on Puck who also was sleeping. Finn was still playing though. Kurt looked at him with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Yeah, Puck was the first to go down. He had a rough weekend at home, so I wasn't surprised. Blaine just fell asleep. Maybe ten minutes ago? I thought about carrying him down, but decided to wait for you first." Finn said.

"Okay." Kurt said. "Oscar's going home. I'll follow him down. Is it okay if I take a shower before I come and get Blaine?"

"Yeah, sure, does it look like he's much trouble here?" Finn said with a smile. "Bye, Oscar, I'll guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye!" Oscar said.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a shower and took some time to speak to Carole and Burt, who had come home. They were talking in the kitchen. He made some tea and sat down with them.<p>

"You okay Kurtie?" Burt said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, a lot at work, I'm tired, but I'm fine." He said to his son before turning to his wife. "How was today? You were at McKinley?"

"Yes, it was fine. I think Blaine is starting to get bored with me. He doesn't want to be at home with me, he wants to start school."

"Is he ready?" Burt asked.

"No, he isn't. We were at school for half an hour, maybe an hour. It drained him. Afterwards, we went to the mall for lunch. It was a constant fight for him in the car just to stay awake. He didn't want me to notice, but he was exhausted."

"I don't think he doesn't want to be here with you, Carole, I think he just wants things to be normal again." Kurt said.

"Yes, I know, I know. But still… He isn't happy about the situation. I don't know what to do about it."

"I'll try and talk to him tonight. I know as well as you that he isn't ready. He knows it as well." Kurt said and stood up. He hugged his parents good night before heading to Finn's room.

* * *

><p>Finn had stopped playing X-box and started doing homework when Kurt entered his room.<p>

"Studying?"

"Mmmh… Math test day after tomorrow. I can at least try this time…" Finn said with a shrug.

"Blaine can help you, you know, he's a math freak."

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Really. He's really good at it."

"Okay, I'll talk with him tomorrow. Shall I carry him down?"

"Yeah, I can't do it." Kurt said.

Finn laughed and lifted Blaine. Blaine woke up, his eyes wide with fear before he looked around and began to understand what was happening.

"God, Finn, you could wake him before you just lift him up you know?"

"Oh, sorry Blaine." Finn mumbled as he made his way downstairs.

"It's okay." Blaine said as Finn laid him down on his bed.

"Night, Blaine."

"Night, Finn, thanks for the lift."

"No problem, bro."

Finn went upstairs to continue study as Kurt turned to Blaine on the bed.

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah, sure, can I just make ready for the bed first?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt said and watched his boyfriend take the crutches and headed to the bathroom. He sighed and sat down on Blaine's bed. While he waited he felt a bit unease. The conversation that lay before him wasn't going to be easy. He had to make Blaine understand that he needed to heal more before he could start school again.

Blaine returned and lay down on the bed. Kurt lay down next to him and took his hand.

"Tell me about school today. How was McKinley?"

"I have been there before you know. With you? I knew how it looked."

"I don't need a report of how it looks, I know that."

"So?" Blaine said a bit hostile.

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing.

"Blaine, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"You can't start an argument every time I want to discuss something you think will be hard. Please. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to talk about it."

"Like you haven't already spoken to Carole about it?" Blaine said with too a hard voice.

Kurt sat up on the bed. He looked at Blaine.

"Blaine. I'm going to step outside this room just for a minute to calm down a bit before continue this conversation. Unless I do that, I'm going to start yelling, and I don't want that." Kurt got up and started moving to the door.

"Kurt…" Blaine felt guilty.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said and closed the door behind him. He stood there until he felt his pulse calm down. He took a deep breath and opened the door again.


	42. Chapter 42

"I'll be right back." Kurt said and closed the door behind him. He stood there until he felt his pulse calm down. He took a deep breath and opened the door again, not looking at Blaine until he had closed the door behind him. He looked up and met Blaine's eyes. Blaine was crying, silent tears made their way down his cheek. He was sat up and was leaning on the wall with his legs stretched out across the bed with his feet dangling from the bed.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Please, give me another chance."

"I will." Kurt said and sat next to him. Once again he took his hand and looked at him. But Blaine started talking before Kurt could.

"So, I was at McKinley today. I got my schedule and books and the make-up work I have to. I was going through it before, to do a plan of how to do it. But, I couldn't concentrate Kurt. It has never happened to me before. I read the same thing over and over and over, but I still couldn't grasp it. It scares the shit out of me, Kurt. Have I lost my ability to study?" Blaine said with more tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, honey, no you haven't. I promise you. You're so impatient. Everything in your life has been turned upside down. You have to give you some time to heal."

"But I don't wanna, Kurt. I just want to start school. I'm sick of having a cast and being at home. I don't want this anymore. I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL." Blaine screamed as he began to sob.

Kurt took him in his arms while Blaine continued sobbing.

"I'm so tired of crying. I'm so tired of being tired. I'm so tired of falling asleep as soon as I sit down. I just want to be me again."

"I know honey, I know." Kurt hugged him and kissed his curls.

It didn't take long for Blaine to calm down this time. He sat up again and looked at Kurt.

"I just want to be me."

"You are you, honey. You are the same man I fell in love with. You are just you with a lot of emotions right now. And that is okay." Kurt said while looking him deep in his hazel eyes.

Blaine looked down while new tears kept running.

"Blainey, look at me." Kurt said.

Blaine did as he was told.

"Blainey, I love you so much. Tomorrow after school, we can together go through all your school stuff, okay? I know you've never needed help before with school before, but now you do. And that's totally okay."

"You would do that for me?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine. I would do anything for you." Kurt said.

Blaine started crying again.

"I don't know why I'm crying now. I just can't stop." He said.

"That's okay, honey. Come on, let's lay down and I'll hold you. But, first, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, before I come from school, please, just rest. You need to rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine sighed and lay down. Soon he had Kurt's arms embracing him.

Kurt felt Blaine crying even heavier than before when he hugged him. He just let him cry. Blaine cried himself to sleep in less than ten minutes. Kurt looked at the watch. It was 10 pm. He wasn't tired and reached for his book on the table next to the bed. He had just started reading when it was a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

Carole peeked inside.

"I just wanted to see that Blaine is okay." She said.

"He's okay. We talked some."

"Good. See you tomorrow then." She said and closed the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was sound asleep. He kissed him on the forehead and got a dreamy smile in return.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came around after a quit and calm night for the two teens downstairs. Upstairs, Puck was fighting with nightmare and kept both Finn and Carole up for most of the night. His father had showed up during the weekend, and that made a lot of memories surface. Memories that, during the day, Puck could store back in his mind, but during the night were really livid for him. It had been a long time since he had these nightmares, but both Finn and Carole had dealt with them many, many times in the past. They decided around 4 am to sleep as long as they could before Puck and Finn heading to school.<p>

Blaine woke up at 10 am. He was alone in his room and was disappointed that he hadn't waked up with Kurt in the morning. Kurt had, however, left him a message on the night stand.

_Good morning my love._

_Sitting on the bed watching you sleep right now._

_I'm drinking you all in before I have to head to school._

_Every day I wish you still had a cell so we could text each other during the day._

_Remember to rest today,__we're__studying tonight._

_You're the love of my life._

_I love you so much._

_See you after school._

_XOXO__Your__Kurt._

Blaine smiled and got up to the wheelchair. He wheeled himself into the kitchen, expecting to find Carole there but it was empty, so he got some cereal and made some coffee. The smell of coffee woke Finn and Carole who came downstairs.

"Finn? You're home? Are you sick?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm not sick. I just…" Finn didn't know who to end the sentence. He, Puck and Carole had this agreement to not speak about Puck and his home life. Or his nightmares. He didn't know how to explain this to Blaine.

He didn't have to come with an explanation. Puck had also woken up and come into the kitchen.

"Blaine, you're not the only with a terrible father. And you're not the only one who keeps people awake with nightmares. It's been a long time now, but for a long time, I was the one screaming in anguish in this house. Or, not in this house, but you know." Puck said and got a hug from Carole.

"Oh…" Blaine didn't know what to say. He had known Puck had an absent father, but he didn't know any more than that.

"Yeah, things happened this weekend and it was… Well, it was terrible. And, when I got here and just feel safe and loved, it all comes back and it manifests itself in nightmares. Since I don't like to talk about it… The nightmares come back and haunt me."

"Oh…" Blaine felt like Puck could be speaking about him. Not wanting to speak about things, and then the nightmares come instead.

"Yeah… That's how my brain works." Puck said. "Sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday by the way."

"Don't apologize for that. Please. How many times do I fall asleep here? I can't be awake more than an hour at a time before I fall asleep. I'm like the most boring person ever." Blaine said.

"You're not boring." Puck interjected. "Do you talk about everything you think about? You know, all the feelings that tries to get attention but you just started doing something else, anything else, to keep them down. Do you ever speak about it? Do you ever let the emotions surface?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, never. The tears, I can't stop them, but the rest… Nah, it just makes me panic and pass out."

"Yeah, that's why you are so tired though. I did the same. Until Carole made me go and talk to a professional. He helped me bringing out the emotions without panicking."

"I don't want to talk to a professional though. I am not ready for that." Blaine shook his head again.

"No, I get that. But, it takes so much energy to keep the emotions and the thoughts. But don't be so hard on yourself man, you're not boring and no one in this house will think something bad about you when you sleep or when you panic. Take one step at a time though, Blaine. Don't rush it. You can't do that, I tried that as well."

"Yeah…" Blaine said and sipped some coffee. They looked up at Carole and Finn who both sat with their mouth opened and stared at the boys sharing the similar history.

"What?" Puck said. "You didn't think I learned something from three years of therapy? I know what Blaine goes through. But I haven't been able to say this to him before. How would he have believed me? He didn't know about our nightmare- and crying-history."

"Oh, Noah…" Carole said with tears in her eyes and got up from his chair and hugged him. Puck turned to Blaine.

"Yeah, this will happen to you to – she cries when you make progress."

Blaine chuckled in response but stopped and looked at Puck.

"You really think I will make progress?"

"Hell yeah. You are just so damn impatient. It will take time, but I can promise you that you will be okay!"

Blaine nodded and looked down again. Puck glanced at Carole who smiled at him and nodded.

"So, I think we have to go to school now." Finn said and got on his feet.

"I think I'll stay here today." Puck said and looked from Finn to Blaine. Finn got it and nodded before headed upstairs. Carole followed him to take a shower.

Blaine glanced at Puck.

"Won't you feel weird hanging out here without Finn? It will just be me and Carole, you know? And, again, I'm sleeping most of the time."

"So it will be just me and Carole?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay. Not many know this, but let me tell you about my childhood. My dad was an asshole. And, as I said, I had problem dealing with it. But my mom had even more trouble with it. She was in a really bad place. So, Carole let me stay here for a long time. Like for months at a time. And she was the one staying home with me when I got sick. She was the one to take me to the psychologist, to sit in the waiting room, to hold me when we got back home and I cried for hours. I have no problems hanging here with Carole. I've done it a load of times before."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. That's life." Puck shrugged and started doing the dishes.

Blaine stayed at the table. His mind was going crazy. So many thoughts and so many feelings were making their way to the surface. He thought about what Puck has said, maybe he had to start letting the feelings come up. But the thought scared him half to death. He shrugged and looked for something to focus on instead. He was unaware of Puck observing him. Puck recognized so much in Blaine. He could see Blaine's feelings and thought fighting for attention, and he could see Blaine decided against it. He smiled at Blaine when he turned the wheel chair around and looked at him.

"So, Blaine, wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine was pleased by the opportunity to have something to do.

They decided to watch 'The Rum Diary', and Blaine had just moved to the couch from the wheel chair when Finn popped his head in and said goodbye. Puck pressed play as the front door closed. He sat down on the other couch and made himself comfortable.

"Puck?" Blaine said after 15 minutes.

"Yeah?" Puck looked at him.

"I might fall asleep."

"I know." Puck turned to the TV again.

"Like soon."

"I know, Blaine, I knew it when I suggested it. And, as I said, it's okay. Just go to sleep. You need it."

He didn't get an answer and looked back at Blaine again. He smiled and shook his head at the sleeping boy on the other couch. Yes, it was so much in Blaine he recognized.


	43. Chapter 43

Carole came downstairs a while later. She sat down next to Puck who pressed pause and turned to her.

"So… It kinda feels like Blaine is me five years ago."

"Yes and no. He struggles with a lot of things right now. Thanks for speaking to him. You got to him in a way no one else has so far."

"Yeah, I see myself in him. I did it from the moment he came home from the hospital and spoke to me while being high of those painkillers. But, I didn't feel like I could say anything before he had some background information. Today was a good day."

"Yes. He was so tired of me yesterday. I braced myself for today. I thought it would be another day of him trying to show me how far he had come and that he was ready to start school."

"He knows he isn't ready, but it sucks being that tired."

"But he needs to sleep, I don't get why he doesn't let himself get some rest."

"Well, he did now. He told me he was going to fall asleep before he did, he didn't fight it."

"Oh, well that's great." Carole nodded.

"Just let him do this in his time. You can't pressure him into resting and you can't pressure him into dealing with his emotions. You know that Carole. You did it with me."

"But you weren't this impatient."

"I wasn't this broken, Carole."

"I know, Noah, I know." Carole said. "So, what happened this weekend?"

"Dad came home. Mom got all crazy. Forgave him before he knocked on the door. Like always. He was nice for half of Friday night, but then hell broke loose just like it always does. I don't know Carole. It's the same shit as always."

"Why didn't you come here?"

"I was scared for mom. I thought he was going to beat the living shit out of her if I left. I think he is afraid of me. He didn't try to touch me this time. But when I was at practice, he hit her. And left before I got home. I got home to a crying mom with bruises all over. You know… Like always. I couldn't take it… That's when I got here. But, I guess since Mike was here, it wasn't until yesterday, when it was just the family, my mind started to relax. Hence the nightmares tonight."

Carole hugged Noah who immediately relaxed to the touch and let the tears come. They sat close together until Blaine's scream filled the room. They both jumped and got on their feet, Puck still with tears running.

"Blaine?"

"Blaine honey? Wake up."

Blaine kept screaming and thrashing on the couch.

"Nononononono. Don't touch me. Please don't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Blaine?" Puck shook him, but the touch made Blaine scream for mercy even louder than before.

"Let him be, it scares him." Carole said to Puck.

Before long, Blaine woke up from his dream and looked around him. He saw Carole and Puck but couldn't make sure if it had been a dream or if it was reality.

"Is my father here?" He asked confused.

"No, it was just a dream." Puck answered him.

"Oh, that's good." Blaine answered and sat up. "I need to… I have to… Bathroom. Yeah."

Carole and Puck watched him wheel himself to the bathroom. Puck turned to Carole.

"Was that me?"

"Oh, Noah. Yes, it is you in a way. But, you have never had the need to be alone in the same extent as him."

"But I had known you since I was a kid. That's a difference."

"That's true." Carole sighed. "I'll guess I start on lunch then."

"Want any help?"

"No, no, I'm fine. You watch the movie."

"Carole? Don't go looking for Blaine, let him be."

"You know me so well…" Carole chucked and went to the kitchen.

Puck chuckled as well and shook his head before turning on the movie again.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't go to the bathroom. It had been just an excuse to get out of the living room. Instead, he went to his room, closed the door behind him and lay down on the bed. He stared at the wall. The dream had been so real. He really thought his father had been there to kill him. It was Blaine's fault that his father was in jail. He hadn't spoken to the police, but he had been the one who had fallen asleep on the couch and even had to have help from other people to change clothes. He had been the one who had let their secret out; he'd done exactly what his father had believed he would do – he had messed up. He was a failure. Blaine felt the hate roll over his body, but it wasn't something new – if you all your life had been told that you're a failure and a disappointment and that your parents wished they had money to abort the pregnancy, then the self-loath was a part of you.<p>

It had been a while now, and the hate was so much more intense than what he was used to. He was a failure, a disappointment, he was worthless. He couldn't even follow simple instructions and keep his mouth shut about his parents. First he had let himself fallen asleep and by that revealing the secret. After that, he had spoken about his mom. They now know that she was dead, that he wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. His father was really going to kill him when he got out of jail. Blaine had let him down in every way possible. How was it possible for anyone to ever love him? Not even his parents wanted him to live most of the times. And his father had so many times told him he was going to kill him if he ever let things slip and their secret came out. And now it had happened. It was just a question of when he was going to die now. How long was his father supposed to be in jail? When was he released? When was Blaine going to die?

And then next realization struck him – Kurt. The Hummels. Would he go after them as well? Blaine felt the hate subsided and was replaced with fear. What if something happened to Kurt? What if his father decided to punish him by killing Kurt instead of killing him? The fear took a firm grip of Blaine and he felt himself go completely cold inside. He was started panicking. The fear was like a hard band over his chest, starting to press inwards. He felt like his lungs were getting smaller and smaller. He had to increase his breathing rate. His mind was filled with fear, hate and anger towards himself. He sat up and leaned on the wall, trying to get enough air down his lungs by increasing his breathing rate even more. It hurt his ribs and he felt like screaming in pain and agony. He didn't have the air or energy to scream though. He got hold of his crutches that were leaned on the bed and throw them across the room.

The noise of them landing on the other side of the room got Puck's attention. He had turned down the volume of the movie to hear if Blaine needed something. He got up from the couch, called for Carole and went into Blaine's room without knocking. He found Blaine sitting on the bed, hyperventilating. Tears were running freely down his cheeks. He had his eyes closed and had a tight grip on the duvet under him with one hand. The other hand had a tight grip on his shirt and pulled it out from his body, as to leave more space for the lungs. He'd never had or dealt with a panic attack before and the sight scared him. He sat down on the bed and placed a hand lightly on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he looked around until he found Puck's eyes. Puck was shocked by the pure panic and fear he saw in the smaller boys' eyes.

Carole also came in to Blaine's room. He saw the two boys lock eyes and decided to stand in the doorway until Blaine passed out. She knew it wouldn't make a difference to Blaine whatever she did. He was too far gone in his panic to not pass out. Puck doesn't say anything either. He kept his gaze on Blaine and his hand on his shoulder.

It didn't take many minutes before Blaine passed out and slumped down on the bed. Puck wasn't ready for it and couldn't do anything to help him down easier. Carole got in to the room and put Blaine's both legs up on the bed.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"He had a panic attack and passed out." Carole explained calmly.

"And now what?"

"Now we wait for him to wake up. He should be back soon." Carole said and sat down next to Puck and stroked Blaine's hair. He stirred at the touch at looked up at them.

"You had a panic attack and passed out." Carole said to him.

He nodded and turned to face the wall. He tried hard to suppress the tears that were making their way down on his cheeks. He wished Carole and Puck would leave the room so he could be alone whit his feelings. He didn't need their pity. He felt so angry at them. At Puck for being the one who had stirred his emotions with the talk about letting them surface. At Carole for caring, for taking him in, for loving him. Didn't she understand that he wasn't worthy of her love? He couldn't help the sob that pushed its way past his lips.

"Blaine?" Carole said with a concerned voice and laid a hand on his arm.

"Please leave me alone." Blaine said with a restrained voice.

"Oh, Blaine. Talk to me." Carole pushed.

"Please." Blaine said again.

"Blaine. Don't shut us out." Puck said.

"JUST GO. LEAVE. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. GO AWAY." Blaine shouted and moved away from Carole's touch.

"Blaine…" Carole said but Puck took her hand and forced her out of the room.

"We'll be right outside, Blaine. Just call and we'll be here." Puck said before closing the door.

"I DON'T CARE! GO AWAY." Blaine screamed back.

Carole and Puck stood outside the closed door and listened to Blaine's screaming inside. He had gone from screaming at them to screaming out without words. They both sat down on the floor outside his room and listen to the pain inside.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: So here's another chapter for you.**

**I have gotten some critic that Blaine doesn't make enough improvement. That you're getting bored with him screaming and sleeping. I've listened to your critic. I thought about cutting out some of this, but it kinda screwed up the story. So, instead, here's two chapter in one. After this, Blaine'll be forced to dealing with his feelings. But, I wanted to him to realize that he had to start talking.**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like he had lost it. The pain inside, the hate and the fear had taken over him and he couldn't hold himself together. He screamed and shook and cried. He kicked and punched his fist to the wall. The pain inside wouldn't go away and soon enough his voice started cracking whilst he laid there just sobbing. However, as soon as his energy came back he started screaming and kicking and punching again.<p>

Carole and Puck sat outside and listened to him. After twenty minutes, Puck pulled out his cell and called Kurt. Kurt, luckily, had been between classes and took off to come home immediately. As he got home he rushed into the house. Carole and Puck got on their feet when they saw him.

"He has been in there for 45 minutes now. He screamed at us to leave, but maybe you'll have more luck." Puck said and Carole nodded in agreement.

Blaine was completely unaware of the door to his room opening and Kurt laying down next to him. He didn't feel Kurt's strong arms embracing him and turning him around to face him instead. He didn't notice that he stopped hitting the wall and start hitting into Kurt's torso instead. He didn't feel Kurt starting stroking his hair or hear Kurt's voice talking calming to him. He just kept screaming with his now hoarse voice. It wasn't until he had to stop screaming and punching to get some energy again that he felt his boyfriend's presence. He sobbed into Kurt's Dalton uniform and hugged him closer to his body. They laid like that for a while before Blaine looked up at Kurt's face.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here." Kurt said and looked into Blaine's swollen eyes. "You're safe. I love you."

Blaine couldn't speak anymore, his crying took over and he sobbed and cried into Kurt's body. Kurt hugged him and spoke calmly to him. After half an hour, Blaine finally calmed down and slipped into sleep. He was still crying and he had a strong hold of Kurt.

Carole and Puck opened the door when they hadn't heard anything for a while. They sighed in relief when they saw the sleeping Blaine in Kurt's arms. Carole sat down next to Kurt and stroked his hair.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay. He didn't have much energy left so he didn't hurt me with his punches."

"He hit you?" Puck said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Well, I don't think he was aware he was hitting me, he thought he was hitting the wall. He would never hit me. I don't think he noticed me lying down on the bed until he calmed down a bit. And then he was already in my arms."

"You want to get up? We could have lunch?" Carole said.

"No, he'll wake up if I move. He doesn't sleep hard. I don't want to leave him." Kurt said.

"Okay, then. Come out if you want."

"Of course." Kurt said and returned his focus to his boyfriend.

Blaine laid pressed to Kurt's torso with his fists with a tight hold of Kurt's uniform. His forehead was wrinkled and he didn't look peaceful at all. Kurt knew he had started dreaming long before Blaine began to thrash and mumble. Kurt held Blaine tightly and whispered that he was safe over and over and over again. Finally, Blaine sighed and Kurt felt his body relax for real. The hold on Kurt's uniform loosened and his arms went limp. His head lolled backwards a bit and his lips parted. The wrinkles on his forehead disappeared and he started breathing evenly through his mouth. His eyes were swollen and red from the crying.

Kurt could now with ease get up from the bed without Blaine waking up. He took a blanket from Blaine's desk chair and tucked him in. He kissed him on the cheek and left the room with the door open so he could hear if Blaine started screaming.

Kurt went in to the kitchen and got a plate with food from Carole. He sat down at the table. Carole and Puck looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I really have nothing to say." Kurt said to them. "He didn't say anything to me. I think you're the ones who have to explain what happened here today."

"We don't know either though." Carole said.

"We were watching TV, Blaine fell asleep, had a nightmare, woke up and went to his room." Puck said.

"But you said he screamed at you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, when he woke up from passing out he turned his back to us and when we asked him to speak to us, he screamed to us to leave him alone. After that he just screamed."

"Well… I have no idea what happened in Blaine's mind today." Kurt said.

"I might have something to do with it." Puck said and looked down.

"How so?" Kurt asked.

"Well, at breakfast, we talked about starting to let emotions out, and that he can't swallow it for so much longer." Puck said with a small voice.

"But that's a good thing Puck." Kurt said and Carole nodded.

"If that was what started the explosion of emotions we witnessed, then I bow down for you, Puck. No one's got to Blaine like that. And I truly believe that this is something good. This needed to happen. We have seen, or I have seen, Blaine getting angry over small things this week, but he hasn't let go as totally as he did today." Kurt said.

"He's going to be tired after this." Carole said.

"Yes, I guess he's going to sleep for most of the day, but I'm not going back to school. I want to be here if he wakes up."

"Yes, I understand that. You need me to call the school?" Carole asked.

"Yes, I just took off, didn't say anything to anyone."

After finishing lunch, Puck and Kurt sat at the kitchen table and started doing their homework. Every thirty minutes Kurt checked up on Blaine but he didn't need to really; Blaine slept all through the afternoon. He didn't even move in his sleep. He was exhausted, just like Carole had said he would be.

* * *

><p>Finn came home after school with Mike and Artie. Puck joined them and they went up to Finn's room to play video games. Kurt crawled into bed with Blaine. Blaine turned in his sleep and hugged Kurt closer. Kurt closed his eyes and decided to take a nap with his boyfriend.<p>

Carole woke Kurt up when dinner was almost ready.

"Should I wake him up?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he should get some dinner. He hasn't eaten since breakfast."

"Okay." He turned on the bed and faced Blaine who had pressed himself to Kurt's body.

"Blaine?"

"Mmmh?"

"Blainey? You need to wake up; we're going to eat dinner now."

"Idontwanna."

"But you have to eat, sweetie."

"No." Blaine said and turned to face the wall, and by that laying with his back to Kurt.

"Blaine, come on." Kurt pleaded.

"NO." Blaine said with a firm voice.

"Blainey, come on, sweetie."

"NO. GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt sighed and got up. He went to the kitchen to talk with Carole.

"He won't get up." He said.

"What? You couldn't wake him?" Carole asked.

"No, I did wake him, but he didn't want to eat. He asked me to leave."

"I'll go and talk to him." Carole said.

Carole went into Blaine's room and sat down on the bed.

"Blaine? Kurt said you won't come up and eat with us. Are you alright?"

When she didn't get an answer, she placed her hand on his shoulder and said his name again.

"Blaine, please talk to me."

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE." Blaine screamed to her.

"Blaine?"

"GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE. GO. GET OUT OF HERE." He screamed to her again.

Carole got up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, Blaine won't be joining us, let's eat." She said and sat down.

Kurt looked at her but she shrugged. There were too many people there and there wasn't any reason to include Mike and Artie in Blaine's problems.

* * *

><p>After dinner Carole made some sandwiches and she and Kurt went to talk to Blaine again.<p>

"Blaine, are you awake?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk." Blaine said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked again.

"Please leave me alone."

"We brought you some sandwiches."

"I don't want to eat, please leave me alone."

Kurt looked up at Carole not knowing what to do. She took over and spoke to Blaine.

"Blaine, you have to eat."

"No, I don't. Please leave me alone."

"You have to take your medicine; you can't take that without food."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Blaine, please speak to us."

"NO." he said. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Blaine…" Carole said.

Blaine sat up and stared at them.

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND? GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AWAY!"

Both Carole and Kurt jumped at the outburst. Kurt opened his mouth to start speaking, but Carole dragged him out of there. He started crying when they closed the door.

"What's happening, Carole?" he asked.

"I don't know Kurt. We have to wait and see. We'll leave him be for now." She replied.

* * *

><p>Both Kurt and Carole made their way into Blaine's room during the evening. They both tried and talk to him, but got no response. When it was time for Kurt to go to bed, he went and spoke to Carole.<p>

"Carole, where should I sleep? I've slept with Blaine since he moved in here."

"I think you should ask him if you feel like it, otherwise go and sleep in your room. You'll hear if he has nightmares."

Kurt nodded and went to Blaine's room. He knocked on the door but he didn't get an answer, it was like it had been all evening. He went in and sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath before he started speaking.

"Blaine, I'm going to bed now. Do you want to sleep with me? Or do you want me to sleep upstairs?"

When he didn't get an answer, he laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine stiffen at the touch and let go off him.

"I love you Blaine." He said and left the room. He closed the door and wiped away the stray tears that made their way down his cheeks.

"Good night Carole." He said.

"No luck?" She said. He shook his head.

"Good night Kurt. Love you."

Kurt went up, took a shower and crawled down in the bed. It felt so strange laying in his bed alone. It felt like it was years ago he had slept alone. He couldn't stop crying. He didn't know why Blaine was acting this way. He didn't know how to handle it. He just knew it broke his heart. And he knew Blaine was hurting really bad.

* * *

><p>Blaine was hurting really bad. His mind had been racing all afternoon and all evening. He felt like his thoughts had a life of their own. He didn't try and stop them this time, he let them come and it felt like they were knifes as they made their way through him. He thought about his father. He had told him so many times he would kill him if he let it slip that he was hitting him. It wasn't a doubt in Blaine's mind that he meant it. And by moving in here, he had put all the family members in danger. He had to leave them. He had to protect them.<p>

At first he didn't know where to go, but then it became really clear to him, there was only one way he could follow. He knew it was for the best for everyone. He had to remove himself from this family, this town, this life. He had moved in there and the only thing he was doing was sleeping and crying. He moved into a family and their son couldn't stay in the school he was protected in. Blaine had moved in there and suddenly they had another mouth to feed and another kid to pay attention to even though they already had Kurt and Finn, and Puck. They didn't need another teen, they didn't need Blaine. No one needed Blaine.

He thought about Kurt; his sweet, precious Kurt. The love he felt for him was something he had never thought he would experience. He focused on how much Kurt's life had to change since that Friday. He would be forced to change school. He was being force back into the school where he had been bullied and sexually abused. He had to face Blaine's temperament. He couldn't even sleep in his own bed because he had to sleep down here. It was clear to Blaine that he would be doing Kurt a favour.

Blaine knew that he was unwanted. He had been told this so many times. How could he ever have thought that the Hummels had wanted him to stay with them? Of course they felt pressured into it; it had been them who had found the bruises and now they felt like they had to take him in. But it ended today. They had been the most wonderful people he ever would meet, but he knew that it was just a matter of time before his father came to hurt them. He wouldn't let them get hurt. It was better for all of them this way.

When the decision had been made, it became easier to breathe; it felt like a relief. The tears stopped and the anxiety disappeared. Blaine felt lighter knowing what he had to do. He knew it would be easier on everyone. It would be something they would be relieved by. So now, he just had to figure out how to do this. He had thought about it many times before, and those old thoughts and plans were easily coming back to him. They were like a good old friend for him. He knew where his father kept a gun; it was hidden in their house, in the attic. He didn't know if the police had gone through the house, but he knew that they wouldn't have found it anyway. Now he just had to wait until everyone had gone to bed before he snuck out to his car.

He laid in his bed and listened to the family go to bed. He heard Kurt take a shower. He heard Mike and Artie going home. He listened to Carole and Burt making tea and watching the late news. He heard Finn and Puck talking. He heard Burt going upstairs. He heard Carole open his door, pull his duvet up and press a kiss on his forehead. He didn't move, he didn't show her he was awake. He heard her go to the bathroom, and he listened to the family that had done so much for him – for a worthless, useless, piece of crap who didn't deserve this. He remained still until the silence had settled in the house. After he heard Finn started snoring, he laid in his bed a while longer before getting up to sit at his desk. He took out a notebook and started writing a letter to Kurt.

_Kurt._

_I do this because I love you._

_You'll have a better life without me._

_You deserve all good in life._

_Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise._

_I hope all your dreams come true._

_I love you so much._

_/Your Blaine_

* * *

><p>He picked up his car keys and his crutches and headed to the door. He moved as quietly as possible throughout the house despite knowing that Burt was a heavy sleeper and that Finn, Puck and Carole should be tired from the lack of sleep last night. He hoped Kurt was sleeping heavily as well. He stopped by the front door to put his shoes on.<p>

"Blaine?" Burt's voice made Blaine jump and he dropped his crutches which crashed into the floor with a loud crash.

Blaine cursed and thought about his options – try and get away from Burt and run to the car with his cast on, or he could lie and tell Burt that he just wanted some fresh air, but he doubted Burt would fall for that. And after all he had done for Blaine, he didn't think he could lie to Burt's face. But telling the truth was out of the question. He turned and looked at Burt, who was looking concerned at the boy's current state.

"Dad?" Kurt came downstairs and turned on the lights. "I heard a noise… Blaine?"

Kurt had swollen eyes, it was very clear he had been crying.

"Kurt, go upstairs, I have to talk to Blaine alone." Burt said.

"But…"

"No, I want you to go upstairs, to your bed, lay down and try to sleep." Burt said in a voice that made clear to Kurt that it wouldn't do any do any good to protest.

Kurt sighed, looked at Blaine once more and went upstairs. They heard him bang his door. Burt looked at Blaine.

"Blaine? Why don't you and I sit down in the living room?"

Blaine nodded and stretched down to take his crutches. He followed Burt into the living room and sat down on the other couch.

"Blaine? Care to tell me where you were going?"

Blaine looked at Burt and then down on his hands. He opened his mouth a couple of times to start speaking but in the end just shook his head.

"Your behavior's starting to worry us. And this makes me even more worried." Burt said.

Blaine didn't say anything. What Burt was saying made him even more convinced that his plan for the night was the right one. He didn't need anyone to worry for him.

"Blaine, I'm going to ask you some questions. I want to be straight with you, and I want you to be straight and truthful with me."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Were you going to get away from here tonight?"

When Blaine didn't answer, Burt raised his voice and asked the same thing again. This made Blaine jump. It broke Burt's heart that he had to scare him, but he needed the answers.

Blaine nodded slowly but didn't look up.

"Were you planning to come back?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Were you planning to go to your father's house?"

Blaine nodded.

"What were you planning to do there?"

Blaine didn't answer. Burt sighed; he didn't know what to do with Blaine. He thought about getting Carole, but he didn't want to leave him alone. He didn't trust that he would be there when they came downstairs.

"Blaine, have you ever thought about hurting yourself?"

Blaine didn't know how to answer this. He looked up at Burt. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't say anything and nor did he nod or shook his head. He just looked at Burt and then down at his hands again.

"Blaine?" Burt said again, he didn't raise his voice this time though.

Blaine sat there. He couldn't lie to him but he couldn't answer either.

"Was that was you were going to do at your father's house? Hurt yourself?"

Blaine closed his eyes. He couldn't say anything.

"Okay, I think you and I need to go to the hospital now." Burt said with determination.

"What? NO!" Blaine said and looked at Burt. "Why?"

"I want someone professional to speak to you and to do an evaluation."

"NO! I don't want that."

"Then answer me, Blaine – was that your plan or not?"

Blaine sighed but didn't answer him.

"Let's get your wallet and we head to the hospital."

"No, Burt, please." Blaine begged.

"It isn't a discussion. I'm your guardian. I decide this."

"No. I don't want."

"Well, you don't have a choice Blaine."

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Blaine screamed to Burt.

"Yes, you will." Burt said in a calm voice.

"NO! I WON'T GO AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!"

"Yes, I can." Burt said and looked at Blaine. He understood that this resistance from Blaine meant he was doing the right thing.

Carole had woken from Blaine's screaming and came running down the stairs. She looked from Blaine to Burt and tried to understand what was happening. Neither of them had noticed her presence.

"NO YOU CAN'T. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AWAY. GOOOO!"

"Blaine, I won't leave you alone. I won't leave you at all. I'm taking you to the hospital now."

"NO! GO AWAY!" Blaine got up and grabbed his crutches. He started moving towards his room, but his crutches, cast and broken ribs made him slow, and he was stopped by Burt. Burt just laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder to make him stop before he hurt himself.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AWAY."

Burt let go of him and Blaine started moving again. Carole stood in the doorway and looked at Blaine. He didn't notice him. He was too focused on getting away from Burt and almost jumped in to her. But he noticed her presences just in time to stop in front of her. He looked in her eyes and she could see the pain, the hurt and the fear that filled them.

"Blaine." She said in a low voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. In his attempt to go around Carole, he drop one of his crutches and fell to the floor. He lay there in a screaming, sobbing pile.

"You go and find his wallet and I'll carry him to the car." Burt said and knelt at Blaine's side.

"Blaine, I'm gonna pick you up now."

Blaine didn't notice him being lifted. He didn't fight it. He was consumed by pain and his disappointment that he couldn't do it – he hadn't been able to kill himself. Once again, he had disappointed himself. And once again, he was trouble because of his failure.

Carole went into Blaine's room to take his wallet. She saw the letter he wrote to Kurt. She took it and the wallet that laid next to it. She gave it both to Burt and told him to show it to the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Don't get use to this length though! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

Blaine's screaming had woken all the teens upstairs, but they stayed there until they heard the front door closed and Blaine's screaming subdue and then disappeared completely when the car drove off. They went to the living room where Carole sat on one of the couches and cried. They all sat down on the same couch and hugged her.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Carole admitted. "Blaine isn't feeling well. Burt's driving him to the hospital now."

"Hospital?" Kurt said.

"Yes, I think there's a big risk that Blaine will hurt himself, and we can't have that. It's better that he gets the care he needs. And right now, we can't protect him from himself."

"What? Hurt himself? I want to go with him. I'm taking my car." Kurt said and got up on his feet.

"No Kurt." Carole said and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'm sorry, but he has to do this alone. He has Burt there. I don't think Blaine is capable to understand that you aren't there, or that Burt is there. He's far too consumed by his own feelings and thoughts."

"But…" Kurt started talking but somewhere he knew that Carole was right. They sat there in silence for a while before Carole told them to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay awake in bed for a long time. Then he remembered something Carole had said, and got up to her and Burt's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door. Carole hadn't fallen asleep either; she looked at him and patted on the bed next to her. He sat down next to her.<p>

"Carole, why did you say that there's a big risk that Blaine would hurt himself? Has he told you something?"

"Kurt…" Carole didn't know how much to say to him. "I don't know what to say. There's a reason why I think that, but I don't want to spill his secret. I know that you're close, but this is something that he needs to tell you if he want you to know."

"Yeah, I get that." Kurt sighed. "Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like being alone."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Burt came home three hours later. He got up to his bedroom where he found his son and his wife sleeping. He shook Carole lightly and when she woke up he pointed downstairs, beckoning her silently. She nodded and looked at Kurt who still was sleeping. They went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen.<p>

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was terrible, Carole." He admitted and took her hand. "He cried and screamed all the way to the hospital. He calmed down when the car stopped, but when he realized where we were, he panicked and passed out on me. I carried him to the emergency room.

"We didn't have to wait for a doctor, we met a psychiatrist directly. I showed him the note Blaine had written and after he had tried to speak to Blaine, he quickly decided to hospitalize him. They had to give him sedatives with a syringe to stop him from screaming and trying to run away. He was asleep or passed out when I left. He's gonna have someone watching him at all times."

"Oh, Blaine. I feel so bad for him." Carole said.

"Me too, let's hope he gets the treatment he needs so he can come home soon."

Carole nodded and sighed.

"Do you think you can sleep?" Carole asked.

"Yes, I'll sleep in Blaine's room, but I'll call the ward first, I want to see that he's okay." Burt said and pulled out his cell and called the number. He talked to a nurse who promised him that Blaine was still asleep, and that they would call if something happened.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. His brain was foggy and he couldn't make sense of his thoughts. His ribs were hurting really badly and his foot hurt more than it had in a long time. He blinked a couple of times to try and wake up some more. His whole body and mind screamed to him to sleep but he needed to understand where he was first.<p>

He turned around to assimilate where he was. He was in a bare room, lying on a narrow bed with white sheets. In a chair next to the bed sat a women all dressed in white clothes. He looked at her and she smiled to her.

"Hi Blaine. My name is Sarah, I'm a nurse here."

Blaine looked at her. A nurse? Was he in a hospital again? He forced his mind to think about what had happened. The last thing he remembered was writing a letter to Kurt. The letter! Blaine wasn't supposed to be alive now. He was supposed to be laying in the attic in his father's house. His father! Blaine felt his chest close in on him and he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. He had to breathe much faster to get enough air. He saw the nurse getting up and pushing a button. She looked at him and took his hand whilst she spoke to him, but he could only see her lips move; he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was his father's voice screaming at him. Blaine was a failure, a disappointment. Another nurse came into his room and he felt a stinging in his arm before his eyes started drooping and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Carole forced the three teenagers up in the morning. She forced them to school. She knew that at least Kurt had reasons enough to be at home, but she thought it would be better for all of them to have something else to focus on other than Blaine. He told Burt to go to his job. After they all had gone, she headed to the hospital.<p>

She rang the bell to be let in to the locked ward. A male nurse came and opened the door and she told him who she was and who she wanted to see. He let her in and headed to a room where they could talk.

"I want to talk to you before I let you in to Blaine."

"Okay." Carole nodded.

"So, he was admitted early in the night. He was extremely anxious and he had had some panic attacks here during the night. Is that something that has happened before?"

"Yes, he had had some panic attacks at home as well."

"Okay. We've given him a lot of sedatives during the night, to keep him from panicking. He isn't really responding to us right now. He seems to be angry, he screams to us when we try to help him. That is the few moments he is awake and isn't panicking."

"Yes, he has been screaming at us as well lately."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel told us what has happened to him, so it isn't strange that he is reacting this way."

"Yeah, I know. But still… I do apologize that he's been screaming at you."

"No, no. Please, Mrs. Hummel, no need to apologize. We don't take it personally. We know it is a way for him to get some release for all his feelings. We aren't worried about the screaming part, we are quite happy about that, even if sounds weird."

Carole nodded.

"So, let's get to Blaine's room. He is been watched all the time, he isn't even allowed to go to the bathroom by himself. This is something he has been really mad about."

"I can understand that, even if I am really grateful that you are watching him all the time."

"Do you have any questions?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, are you giving him some medicine? More than the sedatives?"

"Yes, he'll be starting on antidepressants and sedatives. But, he refuses to eat anything right now. He hasn't drunk anything, or eaten anything. So, today we haven't been able to give him the medicine. But we'll try."

"So, he hasn't got the antibiotics, potassium or painkillers?" Carole asked worriedly.

"No, he refuses."

"Oh, Blaine." Carole sighed. "Can I try and see if he will take the medicine?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll show you were he is, and then I'll get the medicine."

"Thanks." They got up, but then Carole remembered something. "Oh, Blaine's afraid of men at the moment. If it's possible, he will be much more comfortable if it's women that watch him."

"Oh, okay, good to know." He said and opened a door to let her in to Blaine.

Blaine was laying on the bed facing the wall. Carole nodded to the nurse who sat next to his bed.

"Hi, I'm Carole."

"Hi, I'm Natasha."

Carole sat down on the bed and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine? It's Carole."

She saw that Blaine had his eyes open, but he didn't react to her touch or her talking to him.

"Blaine?"

Carole took a harder grip on his shoulder and forced him to lay on his back. He turned most reluctantly but didn't look at her.

"Blaine?" She stroked his hair and his cheek. She kept stroking and after a while he slowly turned his eyes to her. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hi, Blaine. It's Carole."

"Carole?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with sleep and medicine.

"Yes, Carole. I'm Kurt's stepmom."

"Kurt. Is Kurt here?" He asked and a hope was lit in his eyes.

"He's at school now, he's coming later."

"Oh. School. I need to go to school." He started getting up but Carole held him back.

"No, not today sweetie. Today you need to rest."

"I am tired." Blaine said.

"You can sleep. But first you need to take some medicine. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine nodded. He took the medicine and water that Carole held out for him. After he had swallowed it down, he looked at her again.

"Will you stay here while I sleep?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Then I'll stay." Carole said and started stroking his hair. It didn't take long before Blaine's eyes started drooping and he fell in to a peaceful sleep.

"Kurt's one of his new brothers, right?" Natasha asked Carole when Blaine had fallen asleep.

"Yes, and no." Carole said. "I'm married to Kurt's father, and Blaine has quickly become a third son at home. But, Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend. We aren't a standard family."

"Oh." Natasha said.


	46. Chapter 46

Carole sat with Blaine all day; he slept and was woken by nightmares, fell asleep again, was yet again awoken. He was sweating and panting where he lay on the bed. Carole held his hand, stroked his hair and spoke soothingly to him. They had to give him an injection with sedatives numerous times, and for each time he woke he was more off and more drugged. He didn't recognize Carole in the afternoon. He looked at her with confusion and turned to the wall. They hadn't gotten any food into him at all.

Carole didn't leave his room all day and sent a text to Kurt telling him to come after school. He came at 3 pm. But he wasn't let into the ward as minors weren't allowed to visit the patients. Carole spoke to the nurse, and after some discussion was Kurt was showed into Blaine's room. He didn't greet the nurse who sat with Blaine, instead he went directly to the bed and laid down next to Blaine. He put an arm around Blaine and hugged him from behind.

"Blainey?" He said.

"Mom?" Blaine said with a small, confused voice.

"No, it's Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine said again and turned around to face Kurt.

"Hi, Blainey." Kurt said and smiled to him.

"Kurt, you're here?"

"Yes, I'm here sweetie."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Blaine cuddled closer to his boyfriend. They laid close together and enjoyed the closeness. After a while Blaine looked up to his boyfriend.

"I need to go to the bathroom Kurt."

"Okay."

"I'm not allowed to go by myself. They're watching me all the time."

"I know, but it's for you own good you know."

"But why?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you know, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, they have to watch that you don't pass out."

"Oh. If I eat, will they leave me alone then?"

"I don't know, but you really should eat, that will help you anyway." Kurt said.

"Okay. If I go to the bathroom, can I take a shower then? If you can stay outside and make sure that no one comes in while I'm showering? I don't know these people, Kurt. They might be like my father." Blaine said, completely unaware that Carole and the nurse were listening.

Kurt glanced at them and they nodded. He turned back to Blaine.

"Alright, if I do that, will you eat some after?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

Kurt helped him over to the wheelchair and into the bathroom. He sat outside with the nurse as Blaine took his shower. When they got back to his room, someone had changed the sheets in his bed. The sweaty sheets were gone as well as Blaine's sweaty clothes, making everything look a little fresher. He sat down on the bed and ate half of the portion of food he was served.

"Blaine, even if Carole or I aren't here, you have to eat, okay?" Kurt said after Blaine was done eating.

"And take your medicine." Carole added.

Blaine leaned forward and looked at them.

"I don't know these people. Can I trust them?" He asked.

"You can trust them, I promise." Carole said.

"Okay, then. I didn't know." Blaine said.

He laid down and Kurt laid down next to him. A male doctor entered the room.

"Blaine, I'm Dr. Thompson."

"Hi." Blaine answered and took a tight grip on Kurt's hand.

"How are you feeling?" He said and sat down.

"I don't know." Blaine admitted. "A bit better after I've eaten."

"That's good. Do you know why you are here?"

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me?" The doctor asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Blaine said and turned to face the wall again.

"Blaine, I know this is your way to protect yourself. But can you nod if you still listen to me?"

Blaine nodded but didn't turn around.

"Good." Dr. Thompson said. "Tomorrow, you're seeing a therapist and you're going to be starting in a group for teenagers who've been abused at home. I think it will do you good. You need to start talking about this."

Blaine shook his head hard.

"NONONO. I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT. PLEASE!"

"I know that Blaine, but it's time to start talking about it." The doctor said.

"Can Kurt come with me?" Blaine said, still facing the wall.

"Sorry but he can't. This is something you have to do for yourself. It will increase your anxiety, I get that, and I will make sure that you get sedatives to meet that. Hopefully we won't be needed to give you a shot, hopefully you'll take the pills we'll give you and that will be enough. But, the therapy and the sedatives will make you really tired. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave you with your family and you can talk about it until visitor hours are over." He said and left the room.

Blaine still faced the wall. Kurt hugged him.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Can I do anything?" Kurt asked.

"Take me home." Blaine begged.

"I can't do that. You need to do this."

"Please, Kurt, please." Blaine begged again and turned around to face Kurt.

"No, Blainey. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" Blaine screamed. He felt the panic pour out in every little corner in his body and mind. His mind went blurry from the panic and he just wanted to get away. But the panic made him unable to move.

Kurt watched Blaine. He could see him starting to panic. But contrary to before, he didn't start hyperventilating, he started screaming instead. He screamed and screamed. He turned to the wall and started beating it. Kurt turned to Carole with a question on his face. Carole turned to the nurse who quickly brought out a syringe with sedatives and gave it to Blaine. Kurt laid next to Blaine and watched him stop beating the wall, heard the screaming subside into nothing and felt his body go limp. Kurt lightly pulled Blaine towards him. Blaine shifted in the bed and turned to face Kurt. He was still awake, but visibly affected by the medicine.

"Hi Kurty." He slurred.

"Hi Blainey."

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

"You're my everything. I love you so much. I'm sorry I wanted to kill myself. It was just to protect you, ya' know. My father, he'll kill me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Your dad's in ja…"

"DON'T CALL HIM DAD. He isn't my dad. He's my father. Not my dad. My father. Kurt. He'smyfa…" Blaine couldn't keep himself wake anymore and the unconsciousness took hold of him.

Kurt laid next to him a bit longer, stroked his hair and his cheeks. Carole laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, he's gonna sleep for hours now. Let's go home."

"I don't wanna leave him." Kurt said.

"Me neither, but the visitor hours are over soon, and he's gonna sleep until that."

"Okay." Kurt said and kissed Blaine on the forehead. When he got up from the bed, Carole did the same. She said good bye to the nurse and they went home.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Blaine's first therapy-session.**

* * *

><p>Blaine slept until visitor hours were over. That night was filled with nightmare and Blaine woke every time. When the morning came around he felt like somebody had run over him with a car, his whole body ached from exhaustion. A nurse, who presented himself as Joe, came with breakfast and medicine. He shook his head and turned to face the wall again.<p>

"Blaine, do you remember that you promised Kurt and Carole to take the medicine and to eat?" Joe stated gently.

"Oh." Blaine said and remembered that he had done just that. He sighed and sat up.

"What are all these medicines?" he asked.

"It's antibiotics, painkillers, potassium, antidepressants and sedatives." Joe explained and pointed out the different pills.

"Okay." Blaine said and swallowed them down.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Joe brought the wheel chair to the bed for Blaine to move to. They went to the bathroom. Joe stayed outside and Blaine felt stressed about it. He hurried through his morning routine and then went outside.<p>

"It's time to meet your therapist now." Joey said to Blaine, who visibly paled and began to shake his head.

"You don't have an option, I'm afraid." The nurse repeated. Blaine eventually nodded and was wheeled to a room with a couch and two armchairs. Blaine was too shaken about the upcoming therapy to notice anything about the ward he was wheeled through. A woman in her thirties entered the room; she was tall and slender and had short, blonde hair and glasses. She looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Hannah. Nice to meet you." She said and held out her hand for him to shake.

He did just that but didn't say anything to her. Hannah turned to Joe who still was beside Blaine's wheel chair.

"We'll be fine without you."

"Are you sure?" The nurse said.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said and smiled to Blaine. "Right Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and Joe left the room.

"Do you want to move to the couch or to one of the armchairs? They must be more comfortable than the wheel chair."

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, then. Feel free to move later if you want to. I'll sit down here." She said and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Okay. So, I thought I would start with introducing myself. Is that okay with you?"

Blaine nodded and kept his eyes in his lap.

"So, my name is Hannah and I'm a psychologist. I work only with teens that need help coming with terms with their feelings. Everything we talk about is confidential, and I won't talk about it with anyone about it. If you do want to share what we talk about with anyone that's okay, and that's up to you. You don't have to talk about with anyone but you can if you want. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good. So, as I said, I'm Hannah. I've worked with teens for ten years. I'm 32 years old. I'm married to the love of my life, Christine. We have two children, Camilla and James."

Blaine looked up at her.

"Christine?" He asked.

"Yes, she's a woman." She said and watched him to see how he would react.

"You're gay?" He asked.

"I am. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm gay too." Blaine said.

"Oh. Well okay then." She said and smiled to him.

"But, I guess you already knew that, it must be in my papers. That's why you said that you were married to a woman? Right?"

"I haven't read your papers actually. I usually meet my patients a couple of times before I read anything. It gives me a more accurate representation."

"Oh." Blaine said and looked down again.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"What do you mean, here – here with you or here in the hospital?"

"You choose. Either one, or both." Hannah said and smiled to him.

"Ummh…" Blaine said but kept his eyes on his hands. "I don't know…"

"That's fine. Tell me something you do know." Hannah said after a short silence.

"Okay. I don't wanna be here." Blaine said.

"That's understandable. Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, can you tell me?"

"Ummh… Okay. I wanted to kill myself. And somehow Burt found out and took me here."

"Who is Burt?"

"Kurt's dad."

"Who is Kurt?"

"Kurt's my boyfriend." Blaine said and smiled.

"How did Burt find out you think?"

"I guess he just figured it out I think. I was going out to my car and he noticed."

"You were at Kurt's home?" Hannah asked.

"I live there now." Blaine said.

"Oh. For how long?"

"Ummh… I really don't know for how long. Couple of weeks maybe? Since my father… I don't know."

Blaine said and looked down again.

Hannah watched Blaine putting up his walls and decided to not pressure him about it for now.

"Okay. So, if you were going away from home to kill yourself, do you think it's a good thing that you were brought here so we can help you not wanting kill yourself?"

"You really think you could do that?" Blaine said.

"Yes, I really do. With help of medicine – both antidepressants and sedatives; and with help of talking to me and talking with the group you'll meet today."

"I don't wanna talk." Blaine said with determination.

"I understand that, but if you don't start talking you'll get crazy for real."

"Unlike now?" Blaine said with a snort.

"Yes, now you're just lost, Blaine. You're not crazy. But if you don't want to go crazy, you have to start talking."

"I'm scared." Blaine whispered and looked up at Hannah.

"What are you scared of?"

"It's just… There are so many emotions and I don't know what to do with them. I'm afraid to be consumed by them and that I won't be able to deal with it. I have had all these panic attacks at home, and I just pass out or I just scream until I fall asleep. I hate that."

"Well, I'll guide you through your emotions. You won't be doing this alone. I'll be there every step at the way. The panic attacks might happen here as well, but we'll help you with them. You will sleep a lot. Dealing with things like this is harder and more exhausting than most other things. That's why it's good that you're here. Here, it's normal to talk to us, scream, sleep and do nothing else."

Blaine just looked at her. He felt drained already.

"I'm tired." He admitted.

"I can see that. I'll follow you back to your room. You can sleep some before lunch and your group. We'll see each other tomorrow again. Okay?" Hannah said.

He nodded and she got up and opened the door. Joe sat on a chair outside the room and started getting in to wheel him to his room.

"I'll take him." Hannah said.

"I can't leave him though." Joe said.

"I know, but I'll help him, you can follow us." Hannah said.

Hannah helped an almost-sleeping Blaine into bed and watched him sink into unconsciousness. She placed a blanket over him and left the room.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:**** I've been in a similar therapy as Blaine, and I promise you, it's as exhausting for me as it's for Blaine!  
>(Can you believe Darren sang to Obama? It's so huge!)<br>ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was shaken awake. He blinked and tried to focus. He was so tired. But the person shaking him didn't give up so he looked up at a friendly faced woman.<p>

"Hi Blaine." She said. "You're a heavy sleeper. Sorry to wake you, but it's time for lunch and after that it's time for your group. I'm Sarah by the way."

"Okay." Blaine said and sat up. His lunch was on his nightstand and he yawned before started eating. It was boring food with little taste. He was full after three bites and stopped eating. Sarah noticed that.

"Are you already done?"

"Yes. I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I won't nag about it today. So, let's talk some. Nothing rough though, just a little information about our routine and stuff. Is that okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good. I'm your contact nurse. Whenever I'm working, I'll be with you. If you have any questions you can ask anyone of course, but I am your first nurse." Sarah said.

Blaine nodded again.

"So, you have constant watch for now. It's because we don't want you to hurt yourself. You're quite violent when you're panicking. That's not unusual or strange, but before you learn how to deal with those attacks, we will be watching you 24/7. I know it sucks, but it's for your own good. And now when you're not eating enough, there's a risk of you fainting, and we don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

"Yes, that sounds logical I guess." Blaine said.

"I'm glad you think so." She replied and continued "Your guardians are Carole and Burt, right?"

"Yes, I think so." Blaine said.

"They are allowed here all hours then. But our visiting hours are 3-8 pm. No minors are allowed, but your boyfriend is an exception to that. Carole had spoken to your doctors about it, but, when you want to see your friends, you have to meet in the cafeteria. But, when you're on watch, you're not allowed to leave the ward unfortunately.

"We want you to wear your own clothes. Right now you don't have any, and then it's fine with hospital clothes. You can bring a book here if you want, or a MP3-player, or know… What you want. We'll go through your stuff just to see that there isn't anything that could hurt you.

"We have a kitchen were the patients normally eat. Some patients help with cooking the food every day as well. You're really new here, so it's okay to eat in your room. And, when patients are on watch, they can choose if they want to eat in their room, it can be difficult and hard to eat with the others with a nurse hanging over our shoulder."

Blaine nodded.

"How many patients are there here?"

"Ten patients, all teens."

"How long am I staying here?" Blaine asked.

"I can't answer that unfortunately. It's the doctors that decide that. But, you need to start feeling a lot better. Your antidepressants need to kick in. You need to learn to deal with emotions and panic attacks. When you have done that, then we might be ready to start planning to go home."

"How long would you guess?"

"I would guess maybe a month?"

"Oh, that long." Blaine said.

"Maybe not, maybe longer. How about taking this one step at a time? Right now, we'll focus on getting started with therapy and make sure you get enough nutrition."

"But, how are Carole and Burt going to pay for this?" Blaine asked.

"That's not your problem Blaine." Sarah said.

Blaine was about to protest, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Another nurse came in with a little cup with some medicine in it.

"Here are some sedatives for you before you go to your group. Do you want some coffee to bring with you to the group?"

"Is that allowed?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Then, yes please."

They headed to the group and Sarah pointed out where the laundry room was. They stopped by the kitchen where four teens were playing cards. It was a large kitchen that looked more like a kitchen in a home than in a hospital. On the kitchen counter was a thermos with coffee. Blaine poured himself a cup.

"So, when the group isn't on the ward, and for you to leave the ward when you're on watch, you need to have two nurses with you. So, Cecilia here will join us." Sarah said and nodded to the nurse who had come in with the sedatives after lunch.

Cecilia smiled to Blaine while she went through her pockets to find the right key to the front door. It was already four teens standing at the door, talking and waiting to be let out. Cecilia and Sarah greeted at them. Blaine didn't look at them instead he kept his eyes on his lap and his cup of coffee.

"Where are you going Tristan?" Cecilia said to one of the boys. "You don't have group today, do you?"

"No, I want to go buy some Coke and some candy."

"Oh, okay then."

The other three teens went with Cecilia, Sarah and Blaine. They talked about how disgusting the lunch had been. Blaine glanced up at them. There was one boy and two girls. One of the girls caught his eyes and smiled to him. He didn't smile back; he looked back on his lap instead. They went in an elevator and down to the second floor, then got out and went to a room where two boys were waiting. They greeted the group and after a short moment a man came and opened the door. They all went inside were chairs were sat up in a circle.

Blaine didn't know where to sit and looked at Sarah for guidance.

"You can sit wherever." She said to his unspoken question. "Do you want to sit in the wheelchair or move to a chair?"

"I'll stay in the wheelchair, but can I put my leg on a chair?"

"Of course. We'll sit in the back, me and Cecilia." She said after getting him a chair in front of his wheelchair.

When everyone had quiet down, the man started talking.

"I guess you're Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Welcome to our group therapy. I'm Mr. Smith, but they all call my Smithy. You can do that as well. I'm a therapist and I have been working with abused kids for over thirty years. We'll go round and everyone will introduce themselves. First I thought I could tell you about this group.

"We meet twice a week. In between you'll get homework to do. We start with going round and everyone has to say something about how they are doing. Not everyone is in the hospital; some of them come here from school to talk with us. You will do that when you get better.

"We have some rules in the group; cell phones off or on silent, respect each other and what is being said here stays here. What you talk about with your own therapist you can speak about with whoever you choose, but what is being said here stays here. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, so let's go round and introduce ourselves. You don't need to say anything today if you don't want to Blaine; everyone remembers how it was the first time. Okay, Claire – why don't you start?"

"Okay, so I'm Claire. I've been a part of this group for two months now." A girl with red head and glasses said.

"I'm Norah." The girl who had smiled at him earlier said. She had two long braids and a nice smile. "This is my fifth time or something."

"I'm Liam. I've been here for a year now." A boy with shaved head said. He'd been waiting outside for them.

"I'm Mike." The other boy who had been waiting for them said.

"And I'm Nicholas. I've been here for six months." The last boy said.

Blaine nodded. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, right, I'm Blaine." He said.

Smithy started another round where the group members spoke about how they were feeling at the moment and if something had happened during the week. Blaine sat and listened to them and sipped at his coffee. They got support from the others when they talked about something difficult. After that they talked about the homework they had gotten from the last group. They were supposed to focus on happiness and described a situation with or without happiness. Blaine tried to listen but his concentration was really limited and he felt his mind starting wandering.

"Blaine?" Blaine jumped at Smithy's voice.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said and looked down.

"It's no problem. It's a lot to take in, and we have been talking for almost 90 minutes now. It's a long time when you have a lot to talk about. But, I was talking about next homework. We have group on Monday next time. And until then, you all should focus on love. Here's your notebook. You can fill it with moments where you felt love or when you didn't felt love and you should feel it."

Blaine nodded and took the notebook.

They all said good bye and Blaine removed his leg from the chair. He felt him being wheeled out of the room. He had a bad headache coming and he felt so tired. Norah looked at him in the elevator.

"Your head hurts, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He answered.

"Oh, my head still hurts after this long therapy. It's hard work, but it's worth it. But, I still get a headache and get tired."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes while pressing his hand against his temples. He started when the wheel chair started moving again but didn't open his eyes.

"Blaine? I know you're tired, but you need to move to the bed." Sarah said in a gentle tone.

Blaine nodded, opened his eyes and moved to the bed. He was completely asleep before his head hit the pillow. Sarah helped him with his cast and with the other foot. She pulled a blanket over him.


	49. Chapter 49

Kurt and Carole stopped at the mall on the way to the hospital. They bought some new clothes for Blaine. They had also brought some books, his iPod and journal from home. They stopped and bought some coffee and some muffins that they knew Blaine liked. It was ten minutes to three when they parked the car in the hospital parking lot. It took everything Kurt had to not run up the stairs to meet Blaine as it had been a long time since he had longed so for his boyfriend.

They were let in to the ward and went to Blaine's room where Sarah was sat on a chair and reading a paper while Blaine was sleeping.

"Hi, welcome! You're Kurt right?" She said.

"Yes. I am." Kurt said. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"For an hour and a half I think. Feel free to wake him up. We encourage our patients to keep the rhythm of the day – sleeping at night and be awake during the day. But, starting therapy is extremely draining, so we allow them to sleep a bit after each therapy session. But you can wake him up if you want to." She smiled to Kurt who laid down next to his boyfriend. Blaine was not facing the wall today, so it was much easier for Kurt to cuddle close to him.

"Blainey?" He said, which made Blaine stir immediately.

"Mom?"

"No, it's Kurt."

"Has he had a lot of sedatives?" Carole asked Sarah.

"No, only the pills, we haven't been forced to use an injection today. Why?"

"It's normally when he's affected by medicine that he talks about his mom."

"Oh. He had been through a lot today, like I said – therapy is draining. And his eating is still a problem."

Blaine had opened his eyes while the two females talked to each other and was focusing on Kurt.

"Kurt. You're here!"

"I am!"

"I thought you were at school."

"Well, it's 3 pm, so school's out for the day." Kurt said not feeling the need to add that he had been home all day.

"Oh! I have no sense of time right now." Blaine said.

"That's okay sweetie." Kurt said and turned to Sarah. "Can we kiss or is that against some rules?"

"No, no, no – please kiss if you want to! Your stepmother is sitting right here, so I guess I don't have to worry about it going too far?" Sarah said with a laugh.

Kurt blushed and turned to Blaine. He pressed a light kiss on Blaine's lips.

"So, I hate this, but every time you wake me up, I need to go to the bathroom." Blaine said.

"It might be because you've slept for a long time more than that I wake you up." Kurt said and smiled to him. He pressed a quick kiss again before getting up and helping Blaine to the bath room.

Carole stayed in the room while the others went to the bathroom. When they come and Blaine was placed on the bed, he looked at her with a serious face.

"Carole, I spoke with Sarah today and she told me that I'll be here for weeks. That doesn't sound too good. You don't have that kind of money. Can't you help me get out of here? Please?"

"Blaine." Carole also used a very serious tone. "I can't get you out of here. That's only you who can do that. And it will take time. But this isn't something that you can hurry. It has to take the time it takes. And, if it's something we always, always will have money for it's our kids' health. Please, promise me that you never, ever think about that again. You're gonna be here for as long as it takes. Okay?"

Blaine looked down at his hands.

"But…" He started talking.

"No, Blaine!" Carole said. "Look at me."

Blaine slowly raised his eyes until he looked at her.

"We have money for this. I promise you. Don't rush this. Take the time you need. Okay?"

Blaine looked at her and after a moment he nodded.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Good." She answered. "Now, we brought you some things, would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please! Oh, and Sarah have to look at them as well."

Carole looked at Sarah with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, we have to look through all his stuff to make sure it isn't something he could hurt himself with."

"Oh, well then."

They looked at the books they brought to him, his IPod, his journal and pens. They went through the clothes that they had brought from home. And then Kurt was finally given the opportunity to show Blaine what he had bought for him in the mall. It was all really comfortable clothes; a blue one piece, a pair of red sweats, a black hoodie, some t-shirts and a pair red plaid pyjama pants.

"Oh, Kurt! Thank you!" Blaine said.

Kurt kissed him and smiled at him.

"Blaine, I have to go now, I'll be back tomorrow. Tonight there're a lot of male nurses working, but as much as possible, the two female nurses will be here with you. But you know, we have to eat and also go to the bathroom and stuff." Sarah said as another nurse came into the room.

"Thanks, Sarah." Blaine said.

"See you tomorrow. Then there's no group, but you'll meet with Hannah."

"Okay. See you then." Blaine said and leaned back on the raised back support on the bed.

"I'm Helena." The other nurse said to Blaine and stretched her hand forward.

"Hi. I'm Blaine. This is my boyfriend Kurt and this is my… my… well, this is Carole." Blaine said.

Helena greeted them and sat down on the chair. After saying hi to her, Kurt turned to Blaine again.

"Do you want to talk about your therapy? Or is this something that we don't talk about?" He said unsure.

"I want to talk about everything with you Kurt." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

"The therapist is a woman, her name's Hannah. She is really nice. Oh, and she's gay!"

"That's great!" Kurt said and smiled to him. Blaine smiled back but the smile disappeared when he talked about what they'd spoken about. He told them about the group, and about the homework he had to do.

When he was done talking, he sighed loudly.

"Wow, I'm tired again." He said.

"Well, it should be dinner soon." Carole said, and as she said that, a male nurse came in with a tray with food.

"Here's your dinner Blaine. It's meatballs with mashed potatoes." He said and put the tray down.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Water is fine." Blaine said and looked at the food. He felt full from looking at it. He looked up at Kurt.

"I'm not hungry Kurt."

"But you have to eat. Otherwise, you'll always be tired."

"Okay." He sighed and started eating. He was pleased when Carole started a conversation with Kurt. He didn't listen to them talking, he was concentrated on the food. When he had eaten half of the portion, he took a break and leaned back on the bed. He needed to breathe. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

* * *

><p>He was woken three hours later when a male nurse came with his medicine. He looked confused around the room. It was a male nurse who sat on watch, the bed was lowered and he was laying down. Kurt and Carole were nowhere to see. After swallowing the medicine he looked at the nurse sitting next to him.<p>

"Hi Blaine. I'm Peter." He said.

"Hi. Where are Kurt and Carole?" Blaine asked him.

"They left an hour ago. Kurt's father was also here a short while. He left you a gift, and Kurt wrote you a note." Peter said and pointed to the night stand.

Blaine got up and looked at the parcel in wrapping paper that laid there. He took it and weighed it in his hands.

"Are you sure this is for me?" He asked Peter.

"Yes, I'm sure! It isn't for me!"

Blaine started to unwrap it. Peter looked at him. Blaine went pale when he saw what was laying in the parcel. He took a deep breath and looked up at Peter.

"This can't be for me." Blaine whispered.

"But it is for you, Blaine." Peter smiled to him.

Blaine couldn't believe it. He could count the times he had gotten presents from his parents on one of his hands. There had been some Christmases when his mom had bought him a book or a piece of clothing. He had never gotten anything this expensive from anyone. He felt his eyes tearing up when he lifted the iPhone from the box. It was a note attached to it.

_Blaine!_

_I've charged it, and Kurt helped me filling it with your favorite music._

_You can call us whenever you want, our numbers are all programmed._

_We love you so much, and we are so proud of you._

_Keep on fighting!_

_/Burt._

Blaine went from silent crying to sobbing. He didn't know how to deal with this. He couldn't accept this gift. It was far too expensive. The Hummels finance was already strained, without him being at the hospital. And now this? A really expensive phone? How was he supposed to deal with this? He was supposed to be dead, not be more of a burden. He felt like he couldn't breathe and started hyperventilating. Peter was quickly on his feet and took the box away from him so he could help Blaine laying down. It was such a nice thought, but it made Blaine panic even more. He snapped back to being in his bathroom with his father's friends banging on the door to come in and fuck him. He started fighting against Peter and started screaming.

Peter got what was happening and took a step back and pushed the call button, and Helena came running. She was allowed to help him down and she gave him the sedative injection in his arm and he quickly fell asleep. Helena turned to Peter.

"What happened?"

"He opened his present from Burt, which was an iPhone. He couldn't believe it was for him, and he panicked about it." Peter said.

"Poor kid, he's broken." Helena said. "I can sit with him now."

* * *

><p>Carole was the one who answered the phone, expecting it to be Blaine calling on his new phone. But it wasn't Blaine; it was Peter who telling her what had happened with Blaine's gift. The other members of the family and Puck watched her talking on the phone.<p>

"Okay, thanks for calling. We might check in later before we go to bed." She ended the call.

"Who was it?" Burt asked.

"It was the hospital. Blaine had opened his gift but couldn't believe it was from him at first. When he then opened it, he panicked about it and they had to sedate him to sleep."

"Poor Blaine." Puck said. The others nodded in agreement.


	50. Chapter 50

Blaine woke up at 10pm from a nightmare. A female nurse, Natasha, sat next to him. When he calmed down he got into his wheelchair and went to the bathroom. He felt much relaxed when it was a female nurse waiting outside the bathroom. This might be something he needed to talk with Hannah about. He shrugged and quickly turned his mind to focus on something else. He got out and smiled to Natasha.

"Do you want a cup of tea and a sandwich before you go back to sleep?"

"I'd love a cup of tea, please."

"Not a sandwich?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen and get some tea before returning to your room then."

When they got back to his room, Blaine avoided looking at the box with the iPhone. Instead he took the paper that was folded next to it - the letter from Kurt.

Before he could start reading, a male nurse knocked on the door and introduced himself as Robert.

"You haven't been awake like this before, but now that you are, would you like some medicine to help you sleep?"

"I really don't have a problem sleeping." Blaine said to him.

"No, but with nightmares. The pills could help reduce them."

"Oh, then, yes please!"

"It normally takes about 30 minutes before they start working properly. But since this is a substance your body isn't used to, it might go faster." Robert said and handed him a pill. Blaine swallowed it down and thanked him. Then he focused back on Kurt's letter.

_My beloved Blainey._

_You're sleeping so peacefully next to me._

_You won't let go of my hand, but I'm not complaining!_

_I love you so much and I'm so proud of you._

_I really miss you at home, but I think it's good for you that you're here._

_I think about you all the time._

_I actually sleep in your bed. Hope that's okay with you. __It smells like you and makes me miss you a little less._

_Hope you __use __dad's present as soon as possible. (If you haven't opened it – do it!)_

_See you tomorrow, my love._

_Now, we'll wake you up and say goodbye._

_We actually bought you some muffins as well, but I and Carole have eaten them while you're sleeping. Sorry my love!_

_I love you more than you can ever imagine._

_You're the love of my life._

_Kisses and hugs from me._

_/Kurt_

Blaine read the letter over and over until he felt his eyes starting drooping. He looked at Natasha.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep soon."

"That's okay, Blaine. Just lay down and close your eyes."

"But, you don't need to sit here while I sleep right?"

"Someone is always sitting with you Blaine."

"Even when I sleep?"

"Yes."

"But… Will it be a guy when you have to go?"

"Yes, it will."

"No. No. I can't have a guy sitting here." Blaine felt the tiredness mixes with the sleeping medicine and together it created chaos, fear and panic in his mind. The medicine made his thought foggy and he couldn't really rationalize why he was so scared. He tried to explain to Natasha why she had to sit there the rest of the night, but his words were slurry and indistinct. He became frustrated by it and started screaming to make himself understood. Natasha was soon next to him, helping him lay down and gave him an injection with sedative. He sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The sedatives combined with the sleeping medicine made Blaine's night the most peaceful he'd had so far in the hospital. He only woke up twice from nightmares. When the morning came and Sarah woke him up, he felt okay. He took a shower before breakfast after Sarah had promised him to stay outside and that she wouldn't let a male nurse change with her. He still hurried in the shower though; it was so much easier and safe when Kurt sat outside so he made a mental note only to shower when Kurt was there.<p>

After breakfast, they went to the room where he had met with Hannah yesterday. On the way there they passed the kitchen were Claire and Norah were eating breakfast. They both raised their hands as a hello. He nodded to them.

Hannah was already in the room when Sarah and Blaine got there. She greeted them and told Sarah to wait outside. After Sarah left the room, Hannah sat down in the same armchair as the day before and smiled to Blaine.

"You want to sit in the wheelchair today as well?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. How was your day yesterday Blaine?" She asked.

"Ummh… I don't know." Blaine said.

"Well, can you tell me what you did?"

"Okay, I slept, ate lunch and went to group therapy, slept some more, Carole and Kurt came to visit me. Then I slept. Oh, and a got a present from Burt." He said.

"Okay. It's something about yesterday that you think we should talk about?"

"I guess…" Blaine admitted but didn't know where to start.

"Okay, how about the present? That must have been nice? Was it something nice?" She asked, thinking they would start with something easy for Blaine.

"Oh, yes. It was nice." He said uncertainly.

"You're sure?" Hannah asked, sensing the wobble going on in his mind.

Blaine looked up and Hannah felt like he was measuring her. He sighed but seemed decided to talk.

"So, if I tell you something, it will stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I promise." She assured him.

"Okay." He said and sighed. "I know I should be excited and happy about the present, but I… I kinda feel like I can't accept it. I haven't gotten many presents in my life, and I've never got something so expensive. I have to return it when Burt comes here, I can't accept it. It's too much." He said and looked down.

"Why do you feel like you can't accept it?" She asked.

"It's a really expensive gift. It's an iPhone." Blaine said.

"Okay, that's a really nice gift. But why can't you accept it?"

"Well, I've cost them so much money already. You know, I moved in there when my father went to jail. They are four people living there already, plus Puck. So, that's five people, and they don't have a lot of money. And there I came, moved in, gave them expensive hospital bills, they had to feed another person. And I have to have all these medicines, and that must be expensive. And now Kurt's being forced to change schools. He transferred to Dalton to get away from bullies and this guy who sexually abused him, and now, because of me, he has to transfer back to his old school because they don't have money for him to stay at Dalton. And I have to get new clothes, since I used to wear uniform when I went to Dalton. And they decorated a whole room for me, and that must have cost them money. And now they have to pay for my stay here. And…" Blaine didn't notice that he started hyperventilate as he listed all the things he was concerned about.

"Blaine! BLAINE!" Hannah raised her voice which finally made Blaine snap out of his ranting. He couldn't stop hyperventilating though, the panic was too much already.

Hannah got down on her knees next to Blaine's wheelchair. She placed one hand on Blaine's chest and told him to breathe with her. She took deep breaths and watched him do the same. After ten minutes he had calmed down and was breathing normally. He looked at her with eyes filled with exhaustion.

"I didn't pass out." He said.

"No, you didn't. There are ways of reversing a panic attack. We'll work at it later."

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, you've told me a lot of stuff that we need to talk about. But, I don't think you're able to take it in right now. I suggest that you go back to your room, rest some, eat some and after lunch we talk again. How does that sound?" Hannah said.

"That sounds good." Blaine said.

"Good. I'll help you back to your room."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: A huge thank you to my Beta, Beccy! This wouldn't be as good is she wasn't there, cleaning up my mess!**

* * *

><p>After a nap and lunch, Blaine was back in the room. He looked at Hannah as she came and sat down after showing Sarah out of the room. He felt so bad, so guilty. Hannah picked it up immediately.<p>

"How are you feeling after this morning?" She said.

"Terrible." He whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know what happened. I never ramble like that. I just feel bad that I dumped it all on you. I never meant for anyone else to get sucked into my problems."

"Okay, Blaine. Now I'm going to say something really important and I need you to listen – my job is to hear everything you say. Nothing you'll say will be something that will make me angry with you. And you never have to worry about how I feel about it. My job is to make you talk about all your problems. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and felt like a weight had lifted from his heart. It was a relief to hear that.

"So, if I may summarize what you told me, I'd say that Kurt's family took you in, and because of that you feel like you can't ever get anything from them. Is that correct understood?"

Blaine nodded. He was impressed with her, that she picked that up from his excessive rambling.

"And yesterday, Burt came with a present that you think was too expensive."

Blaine nodded again.

"Okay. Had you asked him for an iPhone?" She asked. Blaine's head shot up and he looked at her with huge eyes.

"NO! How could you think that?" He asked, slightly offended.

"I don't think that, I just have to make sure. But, as I suspected, you didn't ask for it. So, he came with a present that he thought you would be happy for. And something that might make your stay here a lot easier."

Blaine could see where she was going and nodded.

"Oh, I didn't look at it like that." He admitted.

"I think you should talk with Burt about this. Tell him how you felt and why you reacted the way you did. How would that feel?"

"Good." Blaine said.

"Oh. Good." Hannah smiled to him.

"Next thing is that you feel guilty about how much money you feel that you're costing, and that they have to give up a lot of things because of you?"

"Yes." Blaine said.

"Okay, have you spoken to them about this?"

"Yes. With Carole."

"Okay, and what did she say?"

"She said that it isn't my problem to worry about." Blaine admitted.

"Has she ever said or done anything to make you doubt her?" Hannah asked.

"No…"

"Then why do you doubt her now?"

After a short silence consisting of Blaine thinking about what was just said, he looked up at Hannah.

"I might feel like I don't deserve it. I don't understand why anyone would do this for me. I'm not worth it. I don't want them to wake up one day after spending all these money on me, realizing how terrible I am." He said with a small voice.

"Okay, that's something that we have to work with. Do you trust Carole?"

"Yes! Yes, I do." He said with emphasis.

"Then, why can't you trust her on this?"

"Because I don't think she knows how terrible I am."

"Have you done anything to make her like you more?"

"No. No, I really haven't. She has seen me at my worse, actually. She had been the one who has gone with me to the hospital every time. She had held me when I'm panicking and stayed awake all night because of all the nightmares. She hasn't seen my good sides at all actually." Blaine said.

"So, she has been through all that with you, and despite of that she and her husband have let you to move in to their home and to their lives? It seems to me that they knew what they signed up for? And it seems like they won't give up on you either."

"But…" Blaine went silent for a while, debating on whether to tell her this, but decided that she would find out anyway. "I feel like they took me in because they had to. Because they were the ones who found out about my father and what he was doing to me."

"Okay, I'm going to leave that to another time, I want to talk about Burt and Carole right now, okay?"

Blaine nodded, relieved about that. Hannah nodded as well and kept talking.

"Does it really matters why they let you stay with them? They have told you that you are welcomed to stay at them, and that you aren't the one who should worry about money. They have taken you to the hospital multiple times, you said. They've bought you a phone, an expensive one; because they thought you should have one. Does it matter why they do this? Can't you just accept that they do?"

"Yeah, maybe." Blaine said.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Hannah studied Blaine as he thought about it. She could see that he would soon be dozing off. She had seen it in many patients, she knew that when had given so much of themselves that they completely drained themselves at the same time. She knew that he would be sleeping most of the day, and most certainly would get a headache after this.

"Blaine, I think that's about it for today. Tomorrow it's Saturday, and I won't be here. The same goes for Sunday. We'll meet again on Monday. Have you gotten a notebook from Smithy?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good. If you have a lot of thoughts about this, you can write it down in it and we'll discuss it on Monday."

Blaine nodded.

"Good, let's get you to your bed before you fall asleep in the wheelchair."

* * *

><p>Carole, Burt and Kurt came together around 6 pm. Carole had called the ward at 3 pm and had been told that Blaine was fast asleep and that they hadn't been able to wake him for medicine or coffee. She called again at 4 pm. Then he was still asleep and hadn't woken for dinner. Carole and Burt decided to go to Breadsticks for dinner with their sons. Kurt had protested loudly, but after a lot of coaxing even he realized that they could eat before going to Blaine. Finn wasn't allowed in to the ward and went to Rachel's after dinner.<p>

Carole, Burt and Kurt entered the room where a male nurse, Peter who had worked the night before, was reading a paper and Blaine laid on his back snoring loudly. Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend while Carole and Burt greeted the nurse.

"Would it be okay if I woke him?" Kurt asked.

"Feel free to try. He's slept since 2 pm. We haven't been able to wake him up." Peter said with a smile.

"But, have you checked his potassium?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Well, he had surgery a while ago and they couldn't wake him either, and then he had too little potassium." Kurt explained.

"Oh, this isn't like that. He does wake up for two minutes, but he is too exhausted to stay awake. And, he has to eat and take medicine, so please, try. You might be a better motivation then I am." Peter smiled to him.

"Okay." Kurt said and laid down next to the snoring Blaine.

"Blainey?" He said and shook him gently.

"Mom?" Blaine said, as always nowadays.

"No, it's Kurt."

"Kurty!" Blaine said, shifted in bed and snuggled closer to him.

Kurt smiled and hugged him even closer.

"I've missed you today, my love." Kurt said but didn't receive an answer.

"Blaine? Blainey?"

"Yes, that's what happens to us as well. Well, he doesn't snuggle with us, but he answers, moves a bit and then falls back to this deep sleep." Peter said after watching Kurt's attempt.

"Blaine?" Kurt said and shook him a bit harder.

"Yes?"

"It's time to wake up now sweetie." Kurt said.

"Mmm.."

"No, Blaine, come on." Kurt said and shook him even harder.

"I wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeeep." Blaine whined.

"I know. But now it's time to wake up for a while." Kurt said and sat him up.

"Blaine, how are you feeling, honey?" Carole said and sat down on the bed on the other side of Blaine from Kurt.

"Carole?" Blaine said and lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes. Hi hon."

"Hi Carole. I'm sleepy."

"I know, but you know, before you can sleep, you have to eat."

"I do?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, you do." Carole said.

"Oh, okay then." Blaine said. He turned his head and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt! You're here!"

"Yes, I am." Kurt said.

"I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too!"

"You know what?" Blaine said and blushed a bit. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"As always." Kurt said with a smile. Burt wheeled the chair to the bed. Blaine stopped in his movements when he realized that Burt was there.

"Oh, hi Burt!" He said a bit awkwardly.

"Hi kiddo!" Burt said with a smile. "Let's get you to a bathroom!"

Blaine sat on the toilet after he was done, collecting courage to go and face Burt. He knew he had to talk to him, Hannah had said so. Blaine knew he had to explain his non-proper reaction to the present. And he had to thank Burt for it, but he also had to decline it. Well, Hannah had been really logical with him and maybe he didn't have to decline it. But he didn't know how he could accept it. He sighed and opened the door.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: This chapter is un-Beta:d. My fab Beta has exams!  
>Sorry for the wait guys! I've two summer-children. They normally live on an orphanage in Russia, but in the summers they are here with us - me and my parents. So, if I don't post every day, it's because I'm with them!<strong>

**But, let's get on with the story - Blaine has to talk to Burt about the iPhone.**

* * *

><p>After Blaine had eaten a third of the portion and some of the ice cream that Kurt had brought for him, he looked at Burt and took a deep breath.<p>

"So, Burt. Ummmh…" He started but didn't know how to continue.

"Yes, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yeah… Well… I… The thing is… Look, I've never gotten a present for no reason. I've never had a year where I did get a Christmas present AND a birthday present. Most of my birthdays, my father and my mom were too drunk to even recognize that it was my birthday. It wasn't something to celebrate; they had told me so many times that they wished that I hadn't been born. And you know, the Christmases, they are always in the end of the month, and that always meant too little money. And that meant no presents. I might have got two Christmas presents totally.

"I'm not complaining or telling you this for you to feel sorry for me. But when the secret was revealed you and Carole took me in just like that. Not only as a foster kid, or even as Kurt's boyfriend, but you've treated me as one of your sons. And I have cost you so much money already. And, being here will cost you even more."

Carole opened her mouth to start protesting but Blaine stopped her.

"Yes, I know, Carole, it isn't my problem. But, it does cost you money. And, because of me, one of your sons has to transfer back to a school where he'd been bullied, because it costs too much money for him to stay in the safe school he's in now."

Now Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but was also stopped by Blaine.

"Wait, Kurt, I need to say this. I have spoken to my therapist Hannah about this, and I need to say this. No matter what, since I moved in to you, it has cost you a lot of money. And, with being painfully aware of that and getting this present from you Burt, it became too much. I don't know how to accept it. As I said, I have never got a present for no reason, and I have never got a present this expensive. I don't know how to handle it."

Blaine went silent and looked down at his hands again. Burt was the first to speak and move. He sat down at the bed and took Blaine's hands in his own.

"Blaine. We treat you like one of our sons because that's what you are. I heard from Kurt that your cell broke when you were kicked down the stairs. I want my kids to have a cell phone, so they can reach me and Carole, and so that we can reach you. I talked to Kurt about what I should think about when I bought a cell phone for you. I know cars, but cell phones aren't my thing. So he gave me a couple of pointers, and I talked to the sales guy about it, and I decided to buy that one for you.

"I know you love music, and Kurt had mentioned before that you're annoyed with your mp3-player because it has too small storage space. So, I wanted you to have a phone that you could use as an mp3-player as well. I know Rachel has an iPhone and always talks about how good it is, so for me it was an easy decision. You're my kid now, and I wanted you to have it. And as a parent, it's kinda my right to spoil my kids."

Blaine looked at Burt, who had tears in his eyes. Blaine smiled to him.

"Thank you Burt. It's the best present I've ever got." He whispered.

Burt pulled him in for a long hug.

"I love you kid, you're a really good kid." He whispered into Blaine's curls.

When they parted, Kurt had moved to Blaine's other side and took over his hands.

"Blaine, I don't need to go to Dalton anymore. I went there when I was broken and scared. Dalton, and you, has put me back together again. I have found who I am again. I'm ready to go back. Even if you weren't transferring too, I'd talk to dad about it during the summer. I'm ready to leave Dalton, Blaine. I do it because I want to, not because it's too expensive. Okay?"

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really, honey." Kurt said and pulled his boyfriend close.

A nurse came knocking on the door declaring that visiting hours would be over soon. Kurt and Blaine hugged closer.

"Tomorrow Blaine, I and Burt are going to watch a game. We promised Finn this long time ago. But, I've spoken to the doctor today and Kurt will be allowed to be here alone with you tomorrow." Carole said.

"Okay." Blaine said.

"Visiting hours tomorrow start at 1 pm." The male nurse who was on Blaine-watch said to them.

"OH! That's great!" Kurt beamed to Blaine. "But, I've some study to do. Can I sit here with you and study?"

"Of course! I actually have some homework to my group on Monday." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt at ease when he brushed his teeth and prepared to get ready for bed. When he had laid down he took his new phone from the box and took his headphones from his old mp3-player. He scrolled through his music library and put on Laura Marling before starting composing some texts.<p>

_**To: Burt**_

_Thanks for the present. I love it! /B_

_**To: Finn**_

_Good luck on the game tomorrow. /B_

_**To: Sam**_

_We're supposed to hang yesterday. Hope we can do it some other day. /B_

_**To: Kurt**_

_Hi my love. I miss you. Thanks for the music on the phone, it's perfect._

_Love you so much. Looking forward to tomorrow when it will be just the two of us (plus the nurse on watch…). I love you so much Kurt. XOXO/B_

After he had sent his texts, a nurse came with his sleeping pills, which he swallowed down and laid down. His thoughts instantly went to the fact that it was a male nurse sitting beside the bed. Instead of focusing on that, he listened at Laura's voice as she sang into his headphones.

He drifted off with his head filled with music. He didn't notice the nurse removing his headphones and iPhone when he had starting snoring. He hadn't heard any of the texts he received either. It was a beginning of a peaceful night without any nightmares.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at 9 pm and stretched in the bed. He felt really good. He smiled at the nurse who sat next to the bed with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Good morning Blaine! I'm Kate."

"Good morning Kate." Hi answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, really good. I think I've slept all night."

"Yes, that's the report I got when I started working this morning." Kate said with a smile and continued with a nod at the coffee. "It's against all rules to drink coffee when you're on watch, but I thought you were going sleep a lot longer. When it's Saturday we tend to bend the rules a bit."

"Your secret's safe with me. Does that mean that I can go to the bathroom without you waiting outside? And maybe lock the door?" Blaine said with hope in his voice.

"No, sorry, Blaine."

"Oh, okay then." Blaine said with a shrug, he hadn't thought so either. He picked his iPhone up, and smiled when he saw that he had received four texts during the night.

_**From: Kurt**_

_Hi love. I miss you too! I'll bring my laptop tomorrow, maybe we can snuggle under a blanket while watching a movie?_

_Love you so much, you have no idea!_

_XOXO/ Your Kurt_

_**From: Finn**_

_Thanks man! Hope you come home soon, it's obvious to us all that you keep Kurt sane… _

_**From: Sam**_

_Heard from Finn that you couldn't make it. Maybe I'll see you at Finn's after the game tomorrow? /S_

So Sam didn't know why Blaine hadn't been able to make it on Thursday. Blaine thought about it, but decided to be honest with him.

_**To: Sam**_

_No, I won't be there tonight. I'm at the hospital, I kinda lost it. I'll be okay though. I get great help here. Good luck at the game! /B_

_**From: Burt**_

_YOU'RE WELCOME KIDDO. SLEEP WELL._

Blaine smiled, obviously Burt didn't know how to change to small letters.

* * *

><p>Kurt came to the ward at 1 pm. He had been outside in his car from 45 minutes waiting for visiting hours to start, eager to see his boyfriend. He went into Blaine's room where he found Blaine apparently asleep. He smiled and nodded to the nurse sitting next to Blaine's bed. Then he slowly sat down at the bed to wake Blaine up. As soon he had sat down though, Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. He removed his earphones and smiled to Kurt.<p>

"Hi beautiful!" He greeted his boyfriend.

"Hi! I thought you were sleeping." Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

"Nah, I was just enjoying the fabulous Icelandic voice of Nanna from Of Monsters and men."

"Oh, that's awesome! They are so good! We need to go and see them when they come to the US."

"Of course!" Blaine said.

They talked a bit of the bands they wanted to see live. In the middle of one of Blaine's sentences, Kurt interrupted him by leaning forward and kissing him. Blaine wasn't late to respond. But, the third person in the room – the nurse on Blaine-watch – was been changed and the movement of the two nurses brought the two kissing teens back to the reality.

"So, I really have to do some studying. Hope that's fine!" Kurt said.

"Yes, I also have some homework to the group on Monday." Blaine said and scooted closer to the wall. "Sit next to me?"

Kurt smiled and reached for his bag. He got his history book out along with his laptop. He sat down next to Blaine. They smiled to each other and started on their homeworks.

Blaine opened the notebook he had gotten from Smithy. He thought about the subject for his homework - moments where he'd felt love or when he hadn't felt love when he should've felt it. He put the pen to the paper and started writing.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Here's another chapter before I go to bed. Tomorrow's my dad's b-day, so, I won't upload anything then.  
>This chapter hasn't been read by my fab Beta either.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Love<span>_**

_The first time the three magic words "I love you" were directed to me was some months ago. I and Kurt had been going out for a little more than a month when we exchanged those words I've dreamt about hearing them since I was a child._

_When I was little, I hoped to hear them from my parents - I kept saying it to them, maybe they would answer with the same words. But, somewhere along the way, I gave up on that dream. I know they didn't love me. When that dream died, I kept dreaming about being hearing them from a boy. A boy that I loved back._

_We were sitting in Kurt's bed. We'd watched a movie and I was about to leave to go home. I was at the doorway and I turned around to say goodbye. Kurt was still on the bed. He looked up from his phone and looked at me. Then he smiled. His smile does stuff to me. It makes my whole body tingles, it makes my body heat and fills it with love. At the moment, I knew, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I got back to the bed and took Kurt's hands in mine. Then I said it – "I love you, Kurt". I let go of his hands, and turned to walk away. But a hand on my shoulder turned me around and soon I was facing him again. He smiled at me, his eyes smiled, his face was lit up by his smile. Then he said it "I love you, Blaine". _

_It was all I ever dreamt about, and so much more. I could feel my heart falling in to place. I could feel all the things that's wrong in my life, and it's a lot, diminish. They didn't mean that much anymore. All that meant something was Kurt, and the love we share._

_After we had exchanged those words, we kissed and I went home. It was such a difference. That evening it became so clear to me that I had two different lives – one at home and one with Kurt. At home I was being told that I was disgusting, unwanted and a waste of space. And with Kurt, I could breathe. I was being accepted, I was being loved. I guess that's what love does to you - it makes you whole._

_The love I feel for and from Kurt make me want to tell him everything, share everything with him. I feel safe with him. I didn't have the opportunity to share everything with him before Kurt found out himself. It's something I regret. I wish I had told him about my father, mother and my home life. I do trust him, and I did so before all of this happened._

_As a kid, I thought that if my mom or father just would tell me that they loved me, that everything would be alright. When I got older, I thought that was extremely childish, but after everything fell in to place when Kurt told me he loved me, maybe it wasn't so childish after all._

_Now when I live with Kurt's parents, they tell me often that they love me. "We love you, Blaine", they say. It blows me away every time. Being told I'm loved from the persons who take care of me, it's huge. _

_The loss of love can break a kid. More than punches and kicks can. But it takes a lot for a kid to give up the hope of being loved. And when that kid finally finds love, he can start healing._

_I don't know why it has been so important for me to hear the words "I love you", I know that love doesn't equal the words, but for me, who never was being told I was loved, and who never was loved either, it has a symbolic value._

* * *

><p>When he was done writing, Blaine felt as drained as after a therapy with Hannah. He looked at Kurt who was concentrated on writing a report on the holocaust. He cuddled a bit closer and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blainey. You gonna sleep?"

"No, just rest my eyes for a bit." Blaine said but fell asleep directly after that. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, took the notebook and pen from his hands and laid them on the table.

* * *

><p>When Blaine had slept for about an hour, the nurse from the morning, Kate, came in with medicine to him. She greeted Kurt and as soon as Kurt started talking to her, Blaine stirred and waked.<p>

"Hi Blaine." Kate said.

"Hi Kate."

"I've some medicine for you."

"Oh, okay." Blaine sat up, stretched his neck, which was hurting a bit after sleeping on Kurt's shoulder, and swallowed the medicine.

"There're some coffee and cupcakes in the kitchen if you want."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"There are for you as well, Kurt." Kate said.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes, most of our patients are at home over the weekend. There will be dinner for you also if you want."

"Oh, yes please, that'd be awesome!" Kurt beamed to her before turning to Blaine.

"Shall we go to the kitchen then?"

Blaine looked at the nurse who sat on watch.

"Is it okay if I drink coffee at the kitchen?" He asked.

"Of course. Kate will take over after me, but it's always okay to be in the kitchen."

They went to the kitchen where Tristan and Norah were sitting. They smiled at them and made room at the table for them.

"You're sitting here with us, right? It's just us who still are at the ward this weekend." Norah said.

Blaine nodded. Kurt wheeled his chair to the table and went to get coffee for them. Kate sat down at the table next to them and was soon joined by another nurse. Kurt came back and sat down opposite to Blaine, next to Norah.

"This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said.

"Hi! I'm Norah!"

"I'm Tristan."

They shook hands while Blaine sipped his coffee.

"Do you want to play Scrabble with us?" Tristan asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said.

They played and talked until dinner. They ate their dinner together. Blaine ate almost a whole portion, and Kurt was pleased by this. Norah suggested watching a movie together after dinner.

"Can we have a raincheck?" Kurt asked. "We've got a movie-date planned in Blaine's room. Supervised by a nurse, of course."

Norah and Tristan laughed at the last part.

"Sure, any time. And, Blaine, we all have been on watch. Soon enough, you'll be off it. I'm gonna buy you coffee in the cafeteria then!" Tristan said and smiled to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat down on the bed. Kurt started his laptop and put it on the table in front of them.<p>

"What do you wanna see honey?" He asked Blaine.

"You decided. I've broke some kind of record today, I haven't been awake this long since I was admitted to the hospital. I feel really tired, I might fall asleep soon." Blaine said.

"Do you want me to leave? If you want, you can go asleep now?" Kurt asked.

"No, please don't leave! If you don't want of course." Blaine said.

"Never. Okay, then we'll see the Royal Tenenbaums." Kurt said.

Blaine watched almost half of the movie before falling asleep. They laid close together commenting the movie, like they always did before everything happened. It gave both of them a sense of normality that they have missed in the last weeks. When Blaine had stopped commenting on the movie, Kurt looked down at him and saw that he finally had fallen asleep. He was cuddled up against Kurt with his head on Kurt's shoulder, his right arm slung across Kurt's shoulder and his legs bent and leaning on Kurt's. Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine and closed his eyes just to enjoy the closeness. The nurse on watch smiled at the couple when he noticed both of them falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine slept on and off during the Sunday. Kurt called him on his cell, he had forgotten he had a whole day of practice with the Warblers and wasn't going to make it to the hospital that day. Blaine said it was fine. He was tired and he had a lot to think about. He talked to Carole and Burt and told them to stay at home as well. Blaine felt tired and sad. He listened to music, slept and thought about his mother. He hadn't any panic attacks during the day or night, but he cried a lot. He had a lot to talk about with Hannah the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt came home from the Warblers practice and went to the kitchen to talk to Carole and his dad.<p>

"I feel bad that Blaine was all alone today." He said.

"He wanted to be alone." Burt said.

"But, what if that's just something he said. Who wants to be alone in a hospital?" Kurt argued.

"I've talked to the nurses on the ward a couple of times today. Blaine has been sleeping a lot and he has been sad. I think he needed this day to come to terms with everything that has happened. He will probably need more days alone like this. And we need to give him that. During the week he'll have therapy once or twice a day, he needs some time during the weekend to himself."

Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, that's sounds about right. I just don't like the thought of him laying there all alone. And I miss him." He added.

"I know Kurt, but he'll be home soon enough. He really needs to be there." Carole said and hugged Kurt.

"Yeah, I know."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: I'm at our house in the countryside, and our internet connection isn't working. But, I've a treat for you when you had to wait this long for a chapter - this one is really long!  
>It hasn't been read by my fabulous Beta, so every mistake is mine.<br>****Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Sarah woke Blaine on Monday morning. He took a shower, ate breakfast and got ready to meet with Hannah. She smiled at him as she entered the room and told Sarah to wait outside.<p>

"Hi Blaine! How was your weekend?"

"It was okay. Two nights without nightmares! How was yours?"

"Mine was fine! I've heard about the no-nightmare-nights! Have you anything you want to speak about today?"

"Yes! I have!" Blaine said. Quite proud that he had something to talk about, but in the same time he didn't know if he really wanted to rummage in the past.

"Good, shoot!" Hannah encouraged him.

"Well. I think I need to speak about my mom?" He said with a question.

"Okay, tell me about her."

"Ummh… Right. I might be sad though."

"It's okay to be sad or to cry Blaine."

"Okay. My mom… She got me when she was really young. She had just turned 18. They weren't a couple, my mom and father. They had sex while being drunk. It was the first time they met at that party. My mum kept on drinking and smoking during all through the pregnancy, so I guess it's a miracle that I'm as normal and healthy that I am.

"When my mom figured out that she was pregnant, she only had a week to do an abortion before it was too late. She went to my father and they decided to do an abortion. But when the day came, they didn't have money. Or they were too drunk. I've heard both explanations a lot. Anyway, they didn't get an abortion. They got together and stayed together until she died.

"My mom didn't hate me all the time. My father did, and he let me know it. But, there were moments when mom and I connected. Had a nice time. When I came out, for example. She hugged me and told me that she didn't care. I don't know now, with hindsight, if she really didn't care about me being gay, or if she meant that she really didn't care about me.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. She was the one who kept our family on the right side of the law and on the right side of everything. When she was sober, she made sure we had food at home, that my clothes was washed and that the house was somewhat clean. She was the only one who could handle my father. She was the one who made sure he got up and went to work. She protected me from his punches and kicks.

"But, you know most of the times, she wasn't sober. When I talk about her, I always make sure to speak about those moments, because I don't want people to feel sorry about me. But, most of the time, she was drunk. And when she was drunk the only thing in her mind was what to drink, when to drink and how to get alcohol. They always had money for alcohol even if it wasn't money for food. When my mom was drunk, it was like I didn't exist. She didn't notice my father hitting me, or locking me out or kicking me. When she was drunk, it was always different people at our house. People who partied, got drunk and high.

"I would just wait for the sober moments. When she cared about me. I hadn't any friends at school, I was bullied really badly. And when the bullying was at the worst and when my mom was drunk and mean to me, I felt so small and so worthless. And that happened a lot. My mom died in a car crash, she was going to buy booze to my father. I was listening to music and didn't hear the police come to the house and told my father. He didn't say anything to me until three days later. And then it wasn't like he sat me down to have a serious talk, he was mad with me about something and just shouted that now when my mom's dead, it wasn't anyone there to defend me anymore.

"I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. I didn't even know when the funeral was held. He didn't tell me. Carole and Kurt took me to her grave though. But, I haven't grieved her. I don't know where to start. I wasn't allowed to talk about her after her dead. And, he threated to kill me if he ever heard from school that they had heard she was dead. Once, I mentioned her name to one of our guests, and he heard. I was beaten so badly. I couldn't leave my bath room for two days. It was good that I had some energy bars hidden in there.

"You know. She wasn't the perfect mom. But, she was the only one I had. And I miss her. I miss her so much."

Blaine silenced. He hadn't noticed the tears running while he talked. Now he sank down in the wheelchair, put his head in his hands and starting sobbing. Hannah sat down on the armchair next to him and laid one arm around his shoulders. She held his shaking body for a long time. So long that Sarah knocked on the door to see if everything was alright. They had been in there for much longer than a normal therapy session. Hannah just shook his head to show Sarah that they weren't ready to leave just yet.

Blaine kept sobbing, he mumbled over and over again "I miss you mommy. I love you mommy." Finally he had calmed down enough for Hannah to let go off him. She looked at him.

"Blaine. It was so good that you spoke about this. This is the beginning on your grieving process. It will take time. Let it take time. That's why you're here. I suggest you get something to eat and then get some rest. I'll come and check on you later and see if you're up to talking some more. How that sounds?"

Blaine just nodded. He let his head hung, too tired to hold his head up. He was wheeled in to his room where Hannah and Sarah helped him to his bed.

"Before you go to sleep, Blaine, you need to have something to eat. Here's a nutrition drink for you. You can't afford to lose any more weight right now."

Blaine took the bottle Sarah held out for him. He opened it and took a sip. It tasted strawberry and it was really sweet. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Sarah was quickly there to pick the bottle up before his hands went limp and he dropped it. She put the blanket over him.

* * *

><p>Hannah came back in the afternoon to see if Blaine would wake up and talk to her. She could wake him up enough to start crying again. And then he cried until he fell asleep. That happened over and over again. Until they decided to stop waking him.<p>

The doctor alongside Hannah and Sarah decided to put an IV-catheter into Blaine's arm and give him some fluids. He had lost weight since he arrived at the hospital and they couldn't let him lose anymore. The days when he was this exhausted and couldn't make himself eat, he would have to have a drip.

Hannah called Carole to report on Blaine's condition.

"So, should we come and visit him?" Carole asked.

"It's really up to you. You have been more successful in waking him up then we have. But keep in mind that when he wakes up, he starts crying until he falls asleep. It isn't much to come and visit. But, you have to make this decision. I won't say that you should or that you shouldn't."

"I don't know how to keep Kurt from there, though." Carole said.

"Yes, I've realized how much they mean to each other. For Blaine's sake, I don't think it matters if you come or not if I should be really honest. He isn't that aware of his surroundings."

"Oh, I'll talk about it with my husband then. But I think we should take a night at home. I think it would do Kurt and Finn good to be at home and study tonight. I'll call later to see how he's doing."

"Do that."

"Thanks for calling." Carole said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a terrible head ache in the middle of the night. He needed to relieve himself and he sat up. His head was spinning and aching. He was confused by the drip attached to his arms, but the need to go was more urgent than the need to know what it was. The nurse, Natasha, helped him to the wheelchair and waiting outside the bathroom. When they went back to the room, he told her about the headache and got a pill for it. She gave him a nutrition drink of which he took some sips before handing it back.<p>

"Blaine, you really got to eat some more. I would like you to drink all of this." Natasha said.

"I just want to sleep." Blaine said and scooted under his duvet. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Natasha watched him and shook her head. She felt bad for him.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke Blaine as usual. He looked at her and turned against the wall. He pulled his duvet over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He had no urge to get up this day.<p>

"Blaine? It's morning, you need to wake up to take your medicine, eat breakfast and talk to Hannah." Sarah said and shook his shoulder again.

"No, thanks." Blaine said from under the duvet.

"Blaine, come on, you have to wake up." Sarah said and pulled the duvet down. Blaine was fast to pull it up again though.

"No, not today." Blaine said with a firm voice.

"What do you mean? Not today?"

"Just leave me alone, Sarah."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. Talk to me instead."

"Just leave me alone."

"Blaine…" Sarah said.

"GO! Leave me." Blaine said with a raised voice.

Sarah sighed. She wasn't surprised by this reaction. Hannah had told her about what Blaine had said to her the day before. When someone opened up that much, it somehow came back to hunt them. In Blaine's case, that seemed to be by shutting him down. She knew Blaine would put up a fight, but she also knew she couldn't give up now. This was one of the reasons he had come here. As a professional, she could put up another level of fight than his family could. She also knew this wasn't personal, she had seen it before plenty of times.

"Blaine, I know that you're sad and you've got every right to be, but you still need to eat." She said with a soft voice.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed.

"I won't go away, Blaine, so you can stop screaming." Sarah said with the same soft voice.

"GOOOOOO!"

"No, I won't. I know that you're not mad at me. You're mad at someone else. You can keep screaming to me, that's okay, but you need to get up."

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"No, I won't. I care about you too much to go away. Come on, turn around and look at me. You can keep screaming, but look at me."

Blaine was quiet for a while. Sarah thought he had fallen asleep again and was about to shook to awake again when he slowly turned around and looked at her. His eyes were swollen from crying and filled with new tears.

"Please, just let me be." He whispered.

She stroked his hair before shaking her head.

"No, I won't Blaine." She said, still looking at him.

"Please…"

"No, Blaine. I want you to get up and eat something."

"NO! Not today. Let me be!"

"No." Sarah said, still with a soft voice.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Blaine screamed to her. "I can't take it anymore. I don't want to. I'm so tired. It's too much. It's too much, Sarah. Too much." He started sobbing while Sarah stroked his hair. He cried for about half an hour. He calmed down and looked at her.

"Just let me sleep."

"You'll sleep later, Blaine. First it's breakfast and medicine and then it's Hannah-time."

"I don't want to. It's too much already."

"I know Blaine, but you need to tell her that." Sarah said.

Blaine laid in bed for a bit longer before starting sit up.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well, then, let's get up."

Hannah came looking for Blaine while he was in the bathroom. She looked at Sarah with her eyebrows raised in a question.

"Not a good morning." Sarah said to her.

"Okay, come when you're ready for it." Hannah said.

After breakfast and medicine, Blaine was back in the room with Hannah. She looked at him when Sarah had left the room.

"Blaine? How are you today?"

"I don't wanna talk."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna talk." Blaine repeated.

"I heard, but why?"

"I don't wanna talk." Blaine repeated again.

"Okay. You don't want to talk. Shall we just sit here in silence then?" Hannah said.

"I can go back to my room then?" He asked her, still not looking up.

"Is it so bad in here? I kind of like this room." Hannah said and looked around.

"No, it's not the room."

"Oh, it's me then?" Hannah said.

Blaine was silent.

"You can be angry with me, Blaine. That's okay." Hannah said. "But I would appreciate if you told me why."

"You tricked me." Blaine said, looking up at Hannah.

"How so?"

"You tricked me into speaking about my mother. And now, I'm filled with all these emotions. And it sucks. And it's your fault. You tricked me in to this."

"Emotions isn't dangerous though, Blaine."

"But, it's too much. It feels like it takes everything I have to keep them inside."

"What would happen if you don't keep them inside then? If you let them out?"

"I can't do that." Blaine said.

"Why not?"

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Tell me about what feeling you're feeling right now." Hannah said.

"I feel sad." Blaine said.

"How does it feel?"

"Like I just want to cry. I miss her so much. I would do anything to see her again, to say goodbye to her. It's like a sea of sadness that I'm swimming in. And I feel like it takes all my strength not to drown."

"Why don't you write her a letter?" Hannah suggested.

"I could do that." Blaine said.

"What more do you feel?"

"I feel… I feel angry."

"That's okay. Who are you angry with?"

"I'm angry with myself, for telling you. I'm angry with you for tricking me. I'm angry with Sarah for not giving up. I'm angry with…" Blaine mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I'M ANGRY AT MY FATHER." Blaine screamed before placing his hands in front of his mouth, as if he had said too much.

"That's okay, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head.

"Yes, it is, it is okay being angry with him."

Blaine shook his head again.

"No." He whispered.

"Why not?" Hannah pressed.

"No. I'm not allowed to."

"By who?"

Blaine shook his head again.

"Tell me Blaine."

"I can't." He whispered.

"Why not?"

Blaine shook his head, still with his hands in front of his mouth.

"Blaine, you're safe here. You can tell me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Hannah said slowly while looking in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked back at her.

"Tell me, Blaine." Hannah pressed. She knew this was vital for his recovery.

"I'm not allowed to be angry with him. He'd told me so many times. But I am. I am angry with him. I'm angry with him. I'm angry with him for every punch, for every kick, for every time he choosed the booze before me. I'm angry with him. I'M ANGRY WITH HIM." Blaine screamed. His mind was filled with memories screaming, hitting, punching, and kicking him. The images filled him and he wanted them to stop. He started hitting his head for them to go away. He screamed at the images, at his father, at himself. He screamed and hit himself. He didn't pay attention to the door opening when he started screaming, or Sarah entered to help Hannah. He didn't noticed Hannah forcing his fists away from his head. He didn't notice the injection Sarah gave him. He noticed the darkness surrounding him before he passed out.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"He let the emotions out." Hannah said and help Sarah get him to his bed.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up from a nightmare an hour later, he was surprised to find both Sarah and Hannah next to the bed.<p>

"Hi Blaine, welcome back." Hannah said. "We had to give you an injection and sedate you, you were violent."

"Sorry." Blaine said.

"No need to apologize. I pushed you to it."

Blaine didn't answer. He pulled the blanket closer to him.

"Blaine. I get that it's scary as hell talking about this. But, if you don't, you'll never get to leave here. You need to let these emotions out. You need to learn a way of dealing with them. A way that doesn't mean screaming and hitting yourself. Today was a start." Hannah said to him.

"How about you eating some lunch and then we talk some more?" Hannah said when she didn't get an answer.

"Okay." Blaine mumbled.

After lunch, he was back in the room with Hannah. Now with extra sedatives.

"So, Blaine, can you tell me how you experienced this morning?"

"It was scaring as hell. All these images of my father came rushing in my mind and I couldn't stop them. It really felt like he was here, threating me again, telling me that he would kill me if I kept talking."

"Did he often say that to you?" She asked.

"Yes. All the time." He admitted.

"Do you think he meant it? Would he actually kill you?"

"No doubt in my mind. He's never hidden the fact that he despises me."

"Okay. Well, your father is in jail. He won't be leaving there for a long time. He most certainly won't come here. And, there are no ways for him to find out what you tell me."

"But, that's the thing. I don't doubt that he would search for, and find, the Hummels and you, and kill you. That's why I have to die, Hannah. I don't want you or them to get hurt."

"There's no way for him to find out where you're staying though."

"That's true. I'm just so scared."

"I get that. If you want me to, I can see how the process with your father is doing, and what the police have told Burt and Carole."

"You would do that for me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, Blaine." Hannah smiled to him. "I think that's it for today. I suggest that you write a letter to your mom. If you want to, we can talk about it tomorrow, if you don't, then that's fine."

Blaine nodded. Hannah opened the door and Sarah came in to take him to his room.

* * *

><p>After talking to Hannah, Carole decided to go and see Blaine earlier than planned. Even if he was tired andor angry, she needed to speak to him. It was a lot that she had to tell him, but hadn't felt like speaking to him about now, when he had so much going on.

She texted Kurt telling him that they should meet at the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Hi mom.<em>

_I've talking to a therapist, Hannah, and she told me to write to you. So here we go…_

_Do you remember when I was little and you used to say that you wished you could give me a new, better life? That you wished that I'd been born by some other parents? That you wished you'd done the abortion, so I'd have a chance to be born somewhere else?_

_Well, now, after your death, it seems like I've gotten just that – a new life with other parents. Parents that seem to love me. I'm just sad that you had to die for that to happen._

_I never gave up hope of your love. I know I say that I did, but I never did. I did stop counting the times I said "I love you, mom" without receiving an answer. I always thought that next time you were sober, I'd do something good. Good enough for you to realize that you loved me. But you never did._

_Now I have people that tell me every day that they love me - Kurt, Carole and Burt. They have become my new, improved family. I wish you could've met them, and somehow approve of them. I think you should have thought they were those other parents you wished for me._

_I know you did all you could do in your position. I now that. You hadn't much to work with.__I know that you knew it wasn't a safe or good environment for a kid to grow up in. But, you know, I turned out quiet good I think. _

_I forgive you mom. I forgive you for not sobering up. I forgive you for choosing alcohol before me. I forgive you for not being a mother to me._

_Thank you for letting me go to Dalton._

_Thank you for every punch you took instead of me._

_Thank you for giving birth to me. You regret it every day, and you told me every day, but thank you._

_I love you mom._

_I miss you._


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Another chapter that haven't been read by my Beta.  
>A huge thanks to GleekMom who explained to me and to Blaine how the cost for staying at the hospital works in the US.<strong>

* * *

><p>After writing the letter, Blaine fell asleep crying. Carole came to his room just ten minutes after. He still had tears running when she sat down on his bed. She dried his cheeks and stroked his hair. He woke by the light touch and looked at Carole. When he saw it was Carole who was there he leaned towards her and let her embraced him. He started crying again. She held his thin body while it shook with his sobs. When they died down, Blaine remained in the embrace.<p>

"Thank you, Carole." He said.

"For what sweetie?" She asked him.

"For saving my life. For giving me a home. For making me feel like I matter. For loving me." He said and started crying again.

Carole had tears making their way down her cheeks as well.

"You're welcome honey." She whispered into his curls.

They sat like that for a long time before separating.

"Blaine, I've things I need to tell you. I thought it would be too much for you to take in right now, but when I spoke to Hannah today, I realized I'd been wrong. You need to hear this in order to really commit to the therapy, and that's the only way for you to start healing."

"Okay?" Blaine said.

"First at all – the money issue. Your stay here is being covered by our health insurance. As soon as you moved in with us, you were added to that. Since I work here, at the hospital, I've a good insurance. We pay very little of your medical costs. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good. Secondly, your father has pleaded guilty on the charges. He's going to be moved to a prison any day. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about this to you, but I figured with how you reacted when we went to the police, I didn't want to upset you more.

"After doing that, he resigned his guardian ship of you, and since yesterday, I and Burt are your legal guardian. Not temporary, but for as long as it's needed. From yesterday, you really are one of our sons."

Blaine looked up at Carole.

"Really?" He smiled. "I don't have to get back to him?"

"No, you never have to meet him again." Carole said.

Blaine started crying again.

"These are happy tears." He told Carole who hugged him. They cried together.

"Does Kurt and Finn now?" Blaine said.

"No, you're the first we wanted to tell. When you're allowed out of here, we're going to celebrate!"

"Am I Blaine Hummel now?" He asked.

"No, you're Blaine Anderson. If you want, you can change your name to Hummel." Carole smiled to him.

"I've thought I would've to wait until I married Kurt to become a Hummel. But, of course I want to change name. I won't have anything with that man to do anymore. Not even sharing his name."

"Well, then, I look in to it tomorrow then!" Carole said to him, not commenting on the fact that he had actually thought about marrying Kurt.

"Don't tell Kurt or Finn until I've changed my name."

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed from Dalton and the Warblers practice, which never seemed to finish. He sped on the way to the hospital. And when he finally got there, he had to circle the parking for 15 minutes before he could find a parking space. He was annoyed and hungry when he finally got to the ward. He rang the door and waited. The nurse that opened was a guy he never seen before.<p>

"Hi! I'm here to see Blaine Andersson." He said.

"And how are you?"

"Oh, I'm his boyfriend." He smiled.

"And how old might you be?" The nurse said while measuring him with his eyes.

"I'm 17, but…"

"Sorry, no minors are allowed."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"No, sorry." The nurse closed the door and left Kurt standing there fuming with anger. He rang the door again and it was opened by the same nurse.

"Look, I know the rules, but if you could ask…"

"You're not allowed here!" He said with a sharp tone before closing the door in Kurt's face yet again.

Kurt stomped his feet in frustration and pulled up his cell. He called Carole who promised to make sure the door was opened for him.

After ten long minutes, the same nurse opened the door again. Now without his cocky smile. Kurt, however, smiled at him.

"So, you're opening the door for me? How sweet of you!" He said with a smirk and went inside. "You don't have to show me to the room, I know where to go."

He went in to Blaine's room. His anger disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on his sleeping boyfriend. The nurse on watch started to apologize for his trouble at the door. Kurt just shrugged and sat down on the bed. He looked up at the nurse.

"May I wake him?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Has he slept for long?"

"Maybe for 20 minutes. But he had had a rough day. But, please, wake him, it's dinner soon, and he needs to eat."

"Blainey?" Kurt said and shook Blaine lightly.

"Kurt?" Blaine stirred and looked at Kurt.

Kurt heart swam when he heard Blaine asking for him instead of his mom.

"Yeah, I'm here honey."

"I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too!"

"Tell me about school." Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer.

Before Kurt started, Carole asked if they wanted her to call Burt and asking him to bring some food. Blaine brightened when hearing this.

"Yes, McDonalds! Please!"

"What? MickeyD?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I'm starving for it!"

"Well, then I'll call him." Carole said and left the room.

Kurt started speaking about school. Blaine listened interested. They both enjoyed have a normal moment there at the hospital. Speaking about the things they used to speak about everything happened.

* * *

><p>Before Hannah had left for the day, she had popped in to check on Blaine and told him that to the group on Thursday they should think about Home – what it meant to them, what they wanted it to mean.<p>

When his family (he smiled at this) left for the evening, he took out his notebook. He put on Pavarotti on his iPhone and started writing.

_HOME_

_Home for me is a place to be safe. Home and safe might be synonyms for me. When everything else comes crashing down, home is where you can find energy and love. A place where you don't have to change who you are._

_For a long time, my home was a bathroom in my father's house. It was the only place where I was safe. I'd lock myself in there and listen to music, read or play the guitar. My father's house was constantly filled with drunken people who made a lot of noise, but in the bath room I could tune that out._

_Even when my mother was alive, my parents didn't create a home. We lived in a house, not a home. A dirty, disgusting house where I had to change who I was in order to not be noticed by my father._

_When I met Kurt, he made me felt at home with him. Just being with him, either at school or at the coffee place we use to go or at his house, it made me safe and at home._

_Now, I have a whole house that's my home. I've got a new family that makes me feel safe and loved where ever I am. When they are here to visit me, I feel like I have a home here. But, the Hummels, they have given me a real home. A house filled with love and respect. They have showed me what it feels like to have a home, a real one._

_When I have kids in the future, I want our house to be a home for other kids; I want to be that person who offers a home, a sanctuary._

* * *

><p>The night to Wednesday was peaceful for Blaine. He slept the entire night without nightmares. When he was woken by Sarah in the morning, he had to give it to Hannah – she made him talk about a lot of stuff he didn't even want to think about. But, when he did talk about it with her and thought it through afterwards, it did things with Blaine. He felt like he could breathe afterwards. He went through hell every time, but afterwards it was so worth it. He took a shower and ate his breakfast.<p>

He smiled all the way to Hannah's room. She was already there when he arrived and she smiled back at him. Sarah left the room and the two of them were once again alone.

"So, how was yesterday?"

"I wrote a letter to mom."

"How did it feel?"

"Good. Really good. I was sad. I'm still sad, but it's so much better though. Oh, I got really good news also. My father pleaded guilty. He's in jail now. For a really long time. And, he gave up his rights to be my guardian. So now Carole and Burt are my real guardians."

"Is that what you wanted?" Hannah asked him.

"Yes, yes it is!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, then good. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled.

"So, the next step is going to be harder than it has been so far, Blaine. But it will be worth it in the end. But, you'll have a lot of work in head of you. We'll help you, but this part isn't the funniest."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"I want you to work through your painful memories of your father. You're going to talk about them, think about them and write them down, until they don't hurt anymore. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"So think about one of the hardest memories you have. Then, close your eyes and tell me what happened. Talk me through it with so many details as you can – smells, colors… Tell me about it like it's happening right now, not in past tense."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: THANK you for all the reviews and PMs. I can't even express how much it means to me.  
>This is another chapter that haven't been read by my Beta, hope I discovered most of the mistakes...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So think about one of the hardest memories you have. Then, close your eyes and tell me what happened. Talk me through it with so many details as you can – smells, colors… Tell me about it like it's happening right now, not in past tense."<p>

Blaine closed his eyes. It wasn't hard to pick which memory he needed to talk about first.

"I haven't really told anyone about this." Blaine said.

"That's okay." Hannah reassured him.

"Okay. It's Friday. I come home. It's been a rough week – we had three tests and we've been practicing with the Warblers four times. I'm really tired as I enter the house. I've been at Kurt's after school. I'm hungry, I hadn't eaten since lunch and we hadn't had food at home at all this week.

"I open the front door. It smells like it always does; a mix of booze, vomit and urine. I head straight to the kitchen to see if there might be some food at home tonight.

"When I'm standing with my head in the fridge my father enters the room. He grabs me by my shoulder and throws me into the wall. He stands before me with a paper in his hand. He screams at me. I'm a really tiny guy and he's intimidating without screaming. He screams that he hates me and that I'm a burden. Dalton has sent him a bill for tuition. He screams that he will make me work for it this time.

"He drags me out of the kitchen and into the living room where three other men are waiting. I can see that they're drunk and probably stoned. He throws me on to the couch and screams that if I want to go to Dalton, I'd better get used to this. He steps away and one of the other men steps forward. This man hits me in the face and spits at me.

"I lay there wondering what the hell's happening. What on earth have I done to deserve this? The man leans over me and I can smell old drunkenness reeking from him. He takes a tight grip on my belt and on my hair and flips me around so I'm laying on my stomach. The hand still on the belt buckle starts to open it while his other hand…" Blaine went quiet.

"Keep going, Blaine, you're doing so well. I know this is hard." Hannah encouraged him.

"His other hand squeezes my butt and he forces it down my pants and between the butt crack. I hear him moan and then when it hits me – I'm going to get raped and my dad's getting money for this. This realization gives me energy and I kick him hard. I can't see where I hit him, but he falls over and I'm free from him. I run up the stairs and in to my bath room. When I lock the door my father is outside, kicking at the door and screaming at me. The door bends from his kicking and hitting and I expect him to enter at any minute."

Blaine's hyperventilating and screaming by now. It's so real for him. Sarah, who sat outside, heard the screaming and knocked on the door before entering. Blaine was trapped in his memory and for him it wasn't Sarah who knocked and entered, it was his father coming in to the room.

Blaine had to do everything to protect himself from his father, or he was going to be pulled down the stairs where the men were waiting for him. Blaine got up from the wheelchair and started running. The panic made him blind and he didn't see Hannah sitting in front of him, trying to calm him down. All Blaine was aware of was his father coming closer and he knew he had to run. As he tried to run, his cast and Hannah sitting in front of him made him fall to the floor. He started screaming, kicking and punching around him, all to protect himself.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! DAD! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! NO, NO, NO!"

Sarah pressed the alarm button she always carried for these cases, and soon the room was filled with nurses who took a tight grip on Blaine's arms and legs. The restriction made him panic even worse. His terrified screams filled the room. Sarah was finally able to come close enough to Blaine to give him an injection of sedative. It took three injections – three times the normal dosage – for Blaine to stop fighting and screaming. Two nurses got Blaine's bed and together they lifted the unconscious boy on to it and rolled him to his room.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked Hannah.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't think he would get stuck like that, it rarely happens. But, I'm fine. With the dosage we had to give him, he won't be up for any more therapy today." Hannah said.

"No." Sarah agreed. "My guess is that he'll be out for the rest of the day."

"Yes, there's a risk of him waking up in the memory as well. When he's this drugged, he might not be able to know what's real and what's a memory."

"I hate this part of therapy." Sarah admitted.

"Me too, but it has to be done with these teens. Blaine has to go through his memories until they don't scare him anymore. It's a good thing he's doing this while he's here at the hospital." Hannah sighed. "I'll go and call Carole to inform them of this."

* * *

><p>After talking to Hannah, Carole decided to head straight to the hospital. The drugged boy made her heart ache with love and worry. It was very clear that Blaine wasn't just sleeping. He didn't stir at all at Carole's touch and he didn't have any twitches in his muscles that were normal during sleep. He laid unnatural still on the bed.<p>

He had been given an IV drip and they had put a catheter in to make sure he didn't pee himself. He didn't need to deal with that in top of everything else. The nurse on watch told Carole they had had a discussion before putting the catheter in – they didn't want Blaine to wake up during the brief procedure thinking it was a part of his memory. They decided to give him an extra shot of sedative to make sure he was completely out of it.

Carole sat on the bed for a moment, stroking Blaine's hair and cheeks. She tucked him in a bit more. She moved to the chair and sat and watched him. She started at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Hannah.

"You must be Carole? I'm Hannah, his therapist." Hannah said.

"Oh, yeah, hi! Nice to finally meet you." Carole said with a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat and noticed she was crying. She wiped away the tears before speaking again.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was crying."

"Oh, no need to apologize. We're pretty used to people crying here. I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk." Hannah smiled to Carole and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Well, you know I'm a nurse, but I've only worked with somatic ill patients…" Carole started talking but was cut off by Hannah.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I know you're a nurse, but you're not Blaine's nurse. You're his mother in this case. Don't feel like you have to know everything or deal with this a certain way because you're a nurse. Feel free to ask us anything – small or big, even though you're a nurse."

"Thank you." Carole said. "Well… Have you dealt with this kind of trauma before?"

"Yes, I have and we have. This isn't as traumatic for us as it is for you. It's never funny to have to sedate a patient like this, but we do it when it's for their best. Blaine was being very violent and we didn't want him to hurt himself. Today we had to give him a lot more than we usually does though."

"Yes, I can see that. When do you think he might start to wake up?"

"It's impossible for me to say really. I don't think he'll be able to hold a conversation at all today. I think he'll be more sleeping and less unconscious in a couple for hours."

"Okay." Carole said.

"But, there's a risk when he starts to wake up that he'll still think he's living in his memory. That he feels the need to protect him. If that happens, we might be forced to give him even more sedatives again."

"But he'll be waking up at some point and know it isn't happening right now? He won't be trapped in this memory forever?"

"Yes, he will. But, no one can tell when he has processed what happened enough to see it's just a memory."

"But, when that does happen; what's the next step?" Carole asked.

"The thing is this; the only way for him to stop having these violent reactions to this it to think about it, talk about it and write about it. To desensitize it. When he does that, it will set this reaction off, especially in the beginning. He'll hate it, but it's necessary for him to go through this." Hannah said to Carole.

"I just fell so bad for him. Can't it just be enough now, you know?"

"I know, but unfortunately it isn't over for him yet."

"I would switch places with him if I could…"

"Yes, I think any parent would feel like that."

"Not his biological though." Carole said. "What are your thoughts about Kurt coming here?"

Hannah thought about it for a moment before answering.

"In any other case, I'd say that I wouldn't recommend it. But, from what Blaine has told me and from what I've heard from the staff, they have a special relationship. I don't know Kurt, so I can't tell how he'd react to Blaine being violent. I think it's really your call. I don't know how Blaine's going to react to having Kurt there. To be honest, I don't think he'd notice his absence but I might be wrong."

"It's still early, I'll see how Blaine's progressing during the day and take a decision later." Carole decided.

"That sounds wise. Anything more on your mind?"

"No, not right now."

"Okay, don't hesitate to ask us anything." Hannah said with a smile. She turned to Blaine and stroked his hair once before she got up and left the room.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, it's been midsummer, a Swedish holiday.  
><strong>**Another chapter that hasn't been read by my Beta.  
><strong>**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carole sat with Blaine all day. After three hours he started coming up from the heavy drugs. He stirred a little at first. After a while he shifted to lay on his side, now facing Carole.<p>

She texted Kurt and told him to call her after school. She pointed out it wasn't urgent, she knew he would be stressed out otherwise. She had decided to not keep him away from there. If Blaine got violent, they had to deal with that then. When Kurt called she filled him in what had happened during the day.

With Blaine's progress from medicated unconsciousness to sleep came the nightmares. He had slept on his side for an hour when Carole noticed him wrinkle his forehead and started mumble. She couldn't make sense of what he was saying. She stroked his hair and kept repeating that he was safe. It seemed to help him and he soon relaxed and slept peacefully for a while. Before long he started moving around; clearly at unease. Carole tried to calm him down in the same way, but it didn't help. She watched him trash in the bed and his mumble turn in to screams before he woke with a start. He looked around, clearly unable to tell where he was and if it had been a dream or not. Carole reached out to stroke his hair, but he slapped her hand away.

"No. Please don't touch me. Please don't. Please. I don't want to go to Dalton." Blaine said looking at Carole with wide eyes.

"I won't touch you, Blaine. It's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe here." Carole answered.

Blaine seemed to recognize her voice and repeated "I'm safe here". He closed his eyes and fell asleep again. But it didn't even take five minutes before he started dreaming and woke up with a start. This pattern kept repeating itself – Blaine slept for some minutes before he started dreaming and woke up from the nightmare. He didn't allow anyone to touch him, whenever Carole or the nurse tried he kept begging them not to and saying he didn't want to go to Dalton anymore. Carole kept reassuring him that he was safe and with that he fell asleep again, and it started over.

Blaine clearly didn't know where he was. He didn't have the energy to fight with Carole or the nurse on watch, instead he just begged them not to touch him.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Blaine's room just as Blaine woke up from another nightmare. Neither Carole nor the nurse was able to warn him about the touching before Kurt was on the bed next to Blaine and took him comforting in his arms. Carole expected Blaine to start fighting with Kurt, but instead she heard him whisper confused.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Yes, it's me. You're safe here with me Blaine."

"You're here Kurt?"

"Yes, I am. No one can hurt you now." Kurt said to him.

Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt let go off him to be able to take off his jacket. Blaine immediately opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" He said.

"Yes, I'm here honey."

"Don't go."

"I won't, I'm just going to lay down next to you."

Blaine scooted closer to the wall to leave room for Kurt who laid down and took the smaller boy in his arms again. Blaine cuddled closer and fell asleep with his head on Kurt's chest and his arm laid across Kurt's waist. His legs were bent and tucked in under Kurt's bent knees. Kurt stroked his hair and back for a while before turning his head to Carole, who sat with her mouth open, watching the two of them in amazement.

"What?" Kurt asked her.

"Wow… Well, telling you to come was obviously the right choice." Carole said.

"What?" Kurt asked again.

"He hasn't let anyone touch him until you came. He hasn't recognized me at all. And here you come and immediately he knows who you are and let you touch him. You guys really have a special bond Kurt."

Kurt just smiled at her and hugged Blaine a little tighter. It didn't take long for Kurt to start dozing of too.

* * *

><p>Burt came in to Blaine's room and found two of his sons cuddled close together, sleeping; and his wife sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He smiled to the nurse.<p>

"Hi! Have they slept long?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so. They slept an hour ago when I got here." She said.

Burt nodded and leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek. Carole woke and looked at him confused.

"Oh, hi. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep." She said and stretched. She looked at the clock and was surprised to found out she had slept for over 1,5 hours. She looked at the bed and found that both Kurt and Blaine were still sleeping, which meant they had slept for over two hours. Good for Blaine, she thought.

"So, we need to get home to our other son. And Kurt needs to come home and study." Burt said. Carole nodded and shook Kurt lightly. He woke at the light touch and looked at her.

"Sorry to say, but it's time to head home." Carole said.

Kurt nodded. He pressed a kiss on Blaine's head and tried to get out of the bed without waking Blaine up. It went over his expectations and Blaine just moved around searching for Kurt's warmth. Kurt tucked him in and stroked his hair. It was all it took for Blaine go back to his deep sleep. Kurt pressed a kiss on his forehead before he left the room with his parents.

* * *

><p>Roughly three minutes after Kurt had left Blaine's bed and room, Blaine started over with the nightmares. He slept, had nightmares, woke up, fall asleep… The whole night was like that for him. The nurses and doctors discussed to give him more sedatives to give him some rest, but they decided against it as long as he wasn't violent, towards himself or them.<p>

* * *

><p>Hannah came to Blaine in the morning. He was still affected by the sedatives, but he was awake and he could communicate. It was against the policies at the ward, the rooms were supposed to be a safe haven, but Hannah decided to have a therapy session with Blaine in his room anyhow. The nurse on watch, Cecilia, was told to stay outside the room, but ready with a shot if necessary.<p>

"Okay, Blaine. Now I want you to close your eyes and tell me your memory again. Just like yesterday – with as much details as possible." Hannah said to Blaine.

"What? NO!" Blaine said where he sat on his bed.

"Yes, yesterday was the beginning, it won't be as hard today. This is the only way of doing it. It sucks, but it's the only way."

"I don't want to." Blaine said.

"I get that, but trust me on this."

Blaine looked at her. He did trust her.

"Okay." He sighed before closing his eyes and starting telling her the memory. He did panic at the end but he didn't go violent and it only took one shot for him to calm down. He looked at Hannah with heavy, glossy eyes.

"If my father comes here, please don't tell him I'm here." He slurred.

"Your father isn't coming here Blaine. You're safe here. I promise." Hannah reassured him.

"Good. If my mom comes, tell her I'm here."

"I'm sorry to say Blaine, but your mom's dead. Carole might come though."

"That's who I mean. She's my mom now. She's much better that my mother." Blaine's eyelids started drooping but he forced them up and looked at Hannah.

"But you know who the best? Kurt is the best. He's my everything. I love him so much ya know. I misshimsomu…" The sleep took a tight grip on Blaine. Hannah tucked him in.

"He's so sweet." Cecilia said.

"Yeah, he's one of the best." Hannah said. "Let me know when he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up two hours later. Cecilia brought him food. After he was done eating Hannah came in to the room. She sat down on the chair and looked at him.<p>

"How are you feeling Blaine?"

"Headache." He mumbled.

"Cecilia, can you get him a painkiller?" Hannah said to Cecilia who went and got one for him. He swallowed it down.

"So, I want you to tell me again."

"Hannah, I'm so tired." Blaine said.

"I know, but you need to do this."

Blaine sighed deeply but closed his eyes and told the story. This time he didn't need sedatives. It was enough for him to listen to Hannah telling him how to calm down. When he was breathing normally again, he leaned against the bed, closing his eyes.

"Blaine, no sleep yet. Tell me once more."

"I'm so tired."

"I know, but tell me."

Blaine did as he was told and could calm himself down at the end.

"Good Blaine. How does it feel?"

"Tired."

"I know. Tell me one more time, but no you change how the story goes. Tell me how you wished you had handled it, tell me how you wished it would have gone."

"Okay." Blaine closed his eyes. "I'm parking my car. I've been at Kurt's after school and I'm tired and hungry. I get inside and raid the fridge for something to eat. Still with my head in the fridge, my father takes a tight grip of my shoulder and I'm being thrown at the wall. He screams and screams at me. He tells me he has to pay for Dalton, and now it's up to me to fix the money. He drags me to the living room. I get thrown on the couch. A man I've never met before comes closer and leans over me with a smile on his face. Just when he takes a grip on my pants and hair I understand what is happening and I get up from the couch and look at my father. I tell him he never will get me to sell my body for anything. I tell him that I'm leaving and never coming back. I'm not going to take this anymore. Then I leave the room and the house and go to Kurt's. I tell Kurt everything." Blaine kept his eyes closed and leaned back on the bed with a small smile on his face.

Hannah watched him drifting off to sleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and it was so good to see. It was 3 pm when Blaine fell asleep and he slept all through the night without any nightmares. Carole and Kurt came to visit him. They didn't wake him up, but they sat next to him for a long time – Carole reading and Kurt studying. Blaine just slept.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're the best!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was waked by Cecilia on Friday morning. He felt exhausted and confused. He hadn't any real memory besides talking to Hannah and changing his story. Before that it was just foggy and it wasn't anything he could focus on. He noticed that he had a catheter and he hadn't any memory of it being installed. He frowned and noticed the drip going in his arm. He looked at Cecilia who smiled at him.<p>

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"I don't know… Ummh… There's a tube in my penis." He said and blushed.

"Yes, I know. You've been pretty out of it for a couple of days, and we didn't want you to pee yourself."

"Oh, thanks, I guess. But, ummm… Can it please be removed?" He said, blushing even more.

"Of course, I can do it now if you want to?"

Blaine nodded. Cecilia put on some gloves and took out a syringe.

"You're gonna put that in my… in my… down there?" Blaine said.

"No, no, I just have to un-cuff it with an empty syringe." Cecilia explained.

"Oh."

"Okay. Take a deep breath for me." Cecilia said. Blaine did as he was told.

"Good, it's gone!" Cecilia said.

"Oh, I didn't feel a thing!" Blaine said surprised.

"Well, good!"

"And the drip?" Blaine asked.

"I'll remove it for now so you can take a shower. You might need one later, we'll see how much you drink and eat today."

"Okay." Blaine said.

After a shower and breakfast he was being wheeled to Hannah's room. She was already waiting for him there. She smiled at him and told Cecilia to wait outside.

"How are you today Blaine?"

"I'm fine. Really tired. But, I'm okay."

"Good. So, what do you think about the way we work with your memory?"

"To be honest, I don't really remember anything from when you asked me to talk about it the first time to yesterday when I changed the story. I remember having anxiety, but it's foggy and it's really nothing I can tell you about."

"Okay. You're going to tell me the memory again today, with the changes. We aren't going to start with a new memory today. I've talked to your doctor and to Carole this morning. We all feel that it would gain you to get away for here this weekend. What do you think about it?"

"What does that mean? Should I be going home?"

"Yes, that was our thought. During the weekend, from today to Sunday. You're welcome here anytime if it doesn't work at home of course. But you have worked so hard here this week, so it might be good for you to get away from here and see something else."

"Oh, I'd love that!"

"Then it's settled!" Hannah said. "But, before that, I want to take me through the memory, with your ending."

Blaine did was he was told without sighing or protesting. He told her about the memory and he didn't get anxious about it. He opened his eyes and looked at her when he was done.

"Wow, it didn't really affect me." Blaine said in amazement.

"That's the point with this exercise. It's hell to go through, but it helps."

"Can we do another memory?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but not today. You need time to gather some energy and to rest. Go home when Carole comes, and enjoy your weekend. If you feel the need, call here or come in. Your room will be empty waiting for you."

"Okay." Blaine said and wheeled himself out of the room.

* * *

><p>Carole came to get him at 11 am. She had called the ward before asking them not to wake him for lunch, she had a small surprise planned for him. They got all the medicine he was taking at the moment – antidepressants, potassium, anti-anxiety and sleeping pills. And the ones for when he needed some extra. They left the ward and Blaine sighed in relief.<p>

"Good to get out of there?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind being there, they are really nice and I know now it was too much for you to handle. But, I long to my bed, and to eat dinner with my family. I just long to be at my home, you know."

Carole smiled, that sentence said so much – his bed, his family and his home.

"I can imagine. But, before we go home, I have a small surprise for you. I ain't telling you yet though." Carole said.

If Blaine had stayed awake during the car ride he would've recognized the way to Dalton, but he slept and woke up when the car stopped.

"Dalton?" He said.

"Yes, I've called Kurt's teachers, he's off for the afternoon. I thought it would be nice for you two to have an afternoon for yourself. I'm going to follow you inside until we meet Kurt, but then I'm going to leave you. You can go and do whatever you want. I know, you know and Kurt knows that you're tired and need to rest, but I think lunch with your boyfriend will be good for you."

"Thank you Carole."

"No problem. So, let's go and surprise him!"

"He doesn't know I'm coming?"

"No, he doesn't know that you're out of the hospital for the weekend either."

"Oh. This could be fun! May I use the crutches?"

"Of course."

They made their way to Kurt's classroom just in time to the end of the lesson. Kurt came out and noticed Carole first. He stopped in his track.

"Carole? Why are you here? What's wrong? Blaine? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaine said. Kurt quickly turned to him.

"Blaine?"

"That's me!"

"Blaine?" Kurt said again. "I feel like you on drugs."

"What?" Blaine asked, not following – he hadn't met himself on drugs.

"On, nothing. But, what are you doing here?"

"Taking you for lunch!" Blaine beamed to his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt asked again.

"We're having lunch!" Blaine said again.

"What? But I have class?"

"No, you're off this afternoon." Carole said. "You and Blaine need to have some time together. So, I'll leave you here and we'll see you later. Oh, here's some medicine for you Blaine." She gave him a box with anti-anxiety medicine, before leaving them there.

Blaine smiled to Kurt.

"Hi, handsome."

"Hi, I'm so confused. I'm off for the rest of the day? You're not at the hospital?"

"I'll explain on the way to your car, come on let's go." Blaine started moving towards Kurt's locker.

"WAIT!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine turned around and almost lost his balance from the impact of Kurt's body being crushed to his.

"I forgot this." Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

* * *

><p>They had a perfect afternoon together. It was a sunny, warm day. They stopped at a grocery store and bought some lunch. They went to a park and had a picnic. They sat on a blanket that Kurt had in his car, in the sun. They fed each other, filled each other in what have been going on in their lives. They hugged, kissed, laughed and enjoyed the afternoon. In the car going home they sang along with the music. Blaine felt happier than he had in months.<p>

They entered the house and were met by Carole.

"Did you have a good time?"

"It was perfect. Thanks Carole." Kurt said.

Carole didn't need an answer really, she could see do their smiles that she had done the right thing. They had the same dopey smiles they had have in the beginning of the relationship.

"What do you want to do now, Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"I don't want to be boring, but I'm really, really tired." Blaine said.

"That's fine, Blaine. Let's cuddle in your bed." Kurt said. "When you fall asleep I can do some studying."

Blaine went into his room. He had to stop at the doorway and looked at it. It was even better than he remember – cosier, homier and more him. He smiled and laid down on the bed. And the bed – it was like sleeping on a cloud compared to the bed in the hospital. Kurt laid down next to him.

They turned so they faced each other. Kurt smiled and started saying something, but Blaine couldn't help himself. He pressed himself towards Kurt and kissed him hard to his lips. Kurt wasn't late to respond. He pressed himself to Blaine and kissed him back. They both moaned and they both got hard ridiculous fast. This time they both enjoyed feeling the other man's hardness against their own. Blaine pressed Kurt even closer to him. He let his hands travel along Kurt's body. He fought to get the other man's uniform jacket off him. To succeed, he lifted Kurt on top of him. This meant even more pressure and they moaned together. Blaine laid down Kurt on the bed again and forced him to meet his eyes. He looked into those beautiful eyes, now blown with lust. He moved his hand from Kurt's side and started traveling downwards.

"May I?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes when Blaine reached the belt. Blaine palmed him over his pants and Kurt nearly screamed of pleasure.

"Yes, please, Blaine, please. Touch me."

It was the hottest thing Blaine ever had heard and he had to bite his lower lip hard to stop himself to come. He moved his hand over Kurt's hard dick. He felt it become even harder under his touch. Blaine knew he couldn't keep it much longer.

"Kurt. I love you so much." He panted into Kurt's ear.

It was all it took for Kurt to come. Blaine felt the trousers become wet under his touch, and he was right next to Kurt in their way to ecstasy. They rode together to the bliss and back. They laid their panting together. Blaine removed his hand and heard Kurt whimper at the loss and at the movement when he was so sensitive. Kurt noticed Blaine starting snoring lightly next to him. He covered them both with the duvet before joining Blaine in the sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up from their nap twenty minutes later. He looked at his boyfriend laying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He knew he should let him sleep, but his whole body ached for more touch. He leaned towards Blaine and kissed him on his lips. Blaine already slept with slightly parted lips, and Kurt took advantage of this and let his tongue trace the inside of Blaine's lips along his teeth. When he didn't get a response from this, he let his tongue slip in between Blaine's teeth and licked on his tongue. At the same time he let his hands travel along Blaine's body. Blaine woke up and smiled at Kurt. He enjoyed the touch of his hands. Kurt deepened the kiss while his hands wandered down. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Blaine when he got closer to Blaine's pants. Blaine nodded eagerly and Kurt carefully placed his palm over Blaine's already hard dick. Blaine closed his eyes and arched a little, moaning in Kurt's mouth. It was so hot seeing Blaine like this, and Kurt felt himself getting harder as well.<p>

Kurt took a grip around Blaine through his pants and moved his hand a little. Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt watched his eyes roll backwards while he moaned. Kurt pressed his hardness against Blaine's body and moved his body up and down, creating friction. He let go of Blaine's mouth and sucked lightly on Blaine's earlobe. It was all it took for Blaine. He came harder then he even had and Kurt felt his hand getting wet. This made Kurt came as well. He kept moving his body against Blaine through the wave of pleasure. He moaned quietly into Blaine's ear.

They fell asleep without moving. Kurt still with a hold on Blaine, Blaine with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the same position as he fell asleep in. He removed his hand from Blaine's now sensitive dick and Blaine mumbled in his sleep. Kurt watched him shift in bed and cuddled closer to him. Kurt embraced his boyfriend and Blaine sighed content. Kurt laid and hugged Blaine a little while before he got up. He got out of his wet pants and changed into one of Blaine's pyjama pants. He sat down at the desk and started studying. He started his laptop to write a paper for his lit class.<p>

He looked down at the right corner to see what time it was and realized that tomorrow was his dad's birthday. How could he have missed that? He realized that it wasn't weird that he had missed it, he had have other things on his mind. But he felt ashamed. He always planned something special for Burt's birthday. Now he didn't even have a present. He sighed and went out to the kitchen to speak to Carole.

"Hi sweetie. Everything good?" She asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Umm… I don't know." He said, but when he saw her started worrying, he continued "Blaine's fine. He's sleeping."

"Oh, then, what's wrong?"

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Saturday?" she said with a frown.

"Yeah, but it's dad's birthday." Kurt said.

"What? Really?" Carole started panicking as well, turning to the calendar on the fridge.

"Oh, fuck." She said, but realized what she just had said and added. "So sorry, Kurt. Didn't mean to curse. I've totally missed it's his birthday."

"Yes, me too." Kurt said. "What should we do?"

"Well, swing it I guess!"

"Okay, I guess my grandparents are coming tomorrow, they don't need an invitation. And also my uncle Martin and aunt Denise." Kurt said.

"Right. Burt's siblings. Do they have family?" she asked.

"Denise has a husband, Dennis. Martin's divorced but has a son who is ten. But, usually he doesn't come." Kurt said.

"Right. Well, okay. Let's start baking then. Do you want to help me?"

"Of course."

"Wait." Carole said. "What about Blaine? Can he really deal with having more people here?"

"He can stay in his room." Kurt said.

"Yes, but we can't make him feel like he isn't a part of the family." Carole said.

"Well, let him choose then." Kurt said. "But, tell him it's perfectly fine for him to stay in his room."

"Yes, I will." Carole nodded.

Kurt and Carole started planning what they should bake for Burt. Carole had planned to bake during the weekend and they had all the ingredients at home. They decided that Kurt should head to the mall first thing in the morning, while Carole cleaned the house.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know Blaine was at home and supposed that the rest of the family was at the hospital. Because of this, he had invited Puck and Mike for dinner. They were all surprise to find the house filled with people and smelling of new-baked. Carole came out and met them.<p>

"Hi guys! Welcome!"

"Aren't you at Blaine?" Finn asked.

"No, he's home for the weekend." Carole said.

"Oh, I had no idea." Finn said. "I invited them for dinner…"

"It's okay. It won't be a normal Friday night dinner here for a long time anyway." Carole said to them. "Come on in. I'll have chicken ready soon."

Carole knocked on Blaine's door when dinner was ready. She opened the door when Kurt told her to. He was at the laptop writing his paper.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"Should I wake him?" Kurt asked and looked at Blaine who still was sleeping.

"Yes, I think we should try to get him to eat on normal times when he's at home. He eats so little at the hospital."

"He's lost weight." Kurt said.

"Yes, I know. They are working on it, and we should to. So wake him up, I'll get the wheel chair in here."

Kurt sat down on the bed and stroked Blaine's hair. Blaine stirred at the light touch and woke up when Kurt called his name.

"Hi honey. It's time for dinner."

"Mmm… M'kay." Blaine said.

Dinner was chatty as always. They laughed and talked about what had happened during the week. Blaine listened to them and laughed with them, but didn't say much. It was still a huge improvement since before he was hospitalized. Carole noticed it and was pleased that they had done the right thing by bringing him to the hospital.

After dinner, they decided to watch the Godfather-box. Burt and Carole took the armchairs and Kurt and Blaine was given one couch. The other three, gangly teens were spread out on the other couch and the floor.

Blaine watched almost the entire first movie before he fell asleep on Kurt. Both Carole and Puck had fallen asleep before him.

* * *

><p>When the movies were over, Blaine didn't want to wake up at all. It's was a battle for him to rise to consciousness. But when he did and they were back in his bed, he was rewarded by Kurt who slowly laid down on Blaine's torso and kissed him deeply. They let their tongues battle for a while, before they both became overwhelmed by hormones and arousal. The kisses became sloppy. Blaine more or less tore of Kurt's shirt to get closer to him. Kurt's hands were everywhere on Blaine's body. Blaine pressed Kurt closer to him and let his hands slip under his pants. He gripped Kurt's butt and squeezed gently. Kurt moaned in return and let his hands also slip under the fabric. He moved his hands and palmed Blaine over his underwear. He had never been this close and Blaine almost screamed in pleasure. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's bottom and let them move closer to his dick. Kurt's body stiffened at this which made Blaine stop.<p>

"No, no, please don't stop Blaine. Touch me. Touch me. I need you. Touch me." Kurt's voice was thick with arousal.

Blaine took a grip on Kurt's hardness and felt himself coming closer to the edge. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself. But Kurt couldn't stop himself when he felt Blaine around his most intimate part. His whole body ached with pleasure and arousal and he fell over the edge when Blaine slowly stroked his hardness. He felt his whole body tingle and shake when he came in Blaine's hand. Blaine felt Kurt's coming sipper through his finger, wet and warm. Blaine followed Kurt in to the state of bliss.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: You guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. You have no idea how much it means to me.  
>I had written this chapter and the next one when my laptop died and deleted both. :(<br>This hasn't been read by my BETA. Sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>The week filled with anxiety and extremely hard work for Blaine took its toll on him on Saturday. He was woken in the morning by Carole who shook both him and Kurt awake. Kurt was up fast and headed to the shower. Blaine knew he had to shower as well, especially considering he had come three times in his sweats and they were supposed to have guest over for coffee later. But instead, he turned to the wall while mumbled to Carole.<p>

"Please, ten more minutes."

"Okay." Carole said and went back to the kitchen.

This happened three times before Carole told him no and forced him out of bed. He ate breakfast and even took a quick shower before he laid down again. Kurt had already left for the mall to go gift shopping for his father, so Carole went in to his room to check on him after a while. She found sleeping Blaine on the bed with his legs still on the floor. She helped him up with the legs and watched him shifting in bed. His arms searched the bed, obviously for Kurt. She gave him Kurt's pillow and watched him inhale Kurt's scent before he relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Blaine slept for most of the day. He was woken for lunch and when Burt's guests arrived, but he couldn't make himself stay awake. And, given all he had gone through during the week, it wasn't strange.

* * *

><p>Burt hadn't filled his parents or siblings in about Blaine. They came to the house unaware that they had added another teen into their family. When they realized it was actually the case, they wanted to see him. Carole refused this. She didn't want people Blaine didn't know to look at him while he was sleeping. Her refusal started a discussion, but she stood her ground and the guests were forced to back down.<p>

When Carole and Kurt were about to serve coffee and the birthday cake they had made, Kurt made another try to wake Blaine up.

"Blainey, honey?"

"Mmmhhmmm?"

"Do you want some coffee and cake?"

"Mmm… coffee…"

"Yes, we have both coffee and cake. It's good for you to eat you know."

"Okay." Blaine said and sat up. He had gone to sleep with wet hair and it had dried during his sleep and was now pointing in every direction. Kurt smiled at him, but didn't comment it. Blaine didn't seem to notice either. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around.

"Crutches?" He asked.

"Living room. Shall I get them?"

"Please, I don't want to be wheeled to your grandparents."

"They're your grandparents as well now." Kurt said.

"Right, more the reason to get the crutches." Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll get them."

"Or… Oh, never mind. I feel dizzy. Let's take the wheel chair. It's safer when I feel like this." He said and moved to the chair.

They entered the living room where seven pairs of eyes were on them.

"Ummh.. Hi." Blaine said and blushed.

Burt got on his feet and took over wheeling the wheel chair from Kurt.

"This is our son Blaine. We're very proud to have him in our family." Burt said and laid a hand reassuring on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, this is my parents. And this is my sister Denise and her husband Dennis, and this is my brother Martin."

"Hi." Blaine said again.

"Do you want to sit on the wheelchair or on the couch?" Burt asked him.

"On the couch." Blaine said. "If it's okay." He added.

"Of course, Blaine." Burt said.

Blaine got up and with the help from Burt he sat down at the couch between Kurt and Carole. Burt lifted a stool for him to rest his casted leg on. Carole gave him coffee and cake. He looked up to their guests and saw they all watching him.

"So, Blaine. Tell us about yourself." Burt's father said.

"Oh… well…" Blaine said, blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Please, don't make him do that." Martin said. "How fun for him to enter a room where half of its residents want to know everything about him. He had moved here for a reason, let's not force him into sharing it with us. I'm more curious about Kurt… Any boyfriend yet?"

Kurt choked on the coffee and coughed. Blaine blushed even more at this.

"Umhh… Yes." Kurt said and glanced at his father who made a movement with his hand, telling him to talk. Kurt looked at his grandparents, uncle and aunt. He took Blaine's hand and smiled to him.

"Blaine's my boyfriend." He said to the guests who sat there in amazement and wonder.

Blaine kept his eyes on the cake he was eating.

"Oh." Martin said. "There went the chance of talking about something other than Blaine I guess."

Blaine looked up at him and smiled at him. Martin smiled back.

"So, Burt, you've let your son live with his boyfriend? You think that's a good idea?" Burt's father said. Burt didn't answer.

"Well, uncle Martin, any girlfriend yet?" Kurt said to him after an awkward silence.

This started a long conversation between Kurt and Martin, battering about Martin's love life. It was obviously a subject they used to talk about. Blaine ate his cake and drank his coffee. He placed it on the table and leaned back on the couch and glanced at Burt's parents and siblings.

"Burt! Your "son" is falling asleep at the table, when you have guests. Is that how you raise your kids?" Burt's father said.

Everyone turned to watch Blaine, who was fast asleep with his head on Carole's shoulder. Burt opened his mouth to respond, but Finn beat him to it.

"Mr Hummel, I'm sorry to disrespect you, but you don't know Blaine. He has gone through hell and he was woken today to have coffee with you, people who he hasn't met yet. Let him be, let him sleep. Everyone in this household knows he needs to sleep and is pleased when he does. You can ask me stuff instead, I've got a girlfriend, Rachel, did you know that?"

Mr Hummel stared at Finn for a moment before standing up and turning to his wife.

"Come on, let's go home. I won't take being talked to like this."

Mrs Hummel glanced at Burt.

"Dad, come on. Please stay. Finn's just watching out for his brother. Blaine isn't well and needs to sleep. I won't talk about why, but trust us on this. He doesn't mean to offend anyone, he's just so tired from taking strong medicines and going through a lot. Please, look at it like he's so comfortable and feels so safe here that he can fall asleep like this."

Mr Hummel looked at his son and sat down.

"Okay, then." He said.

The conversation was slow at first, but then they started talking about the wedding, which they all had memories from. They discussed everything – the cake, the speeches, the dresses… The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Blaine started screaming before he woke with a start. He looked confused around him, before finding Kurt's eyes.

"It was just a dream. You're safe here." Kurt said to him.

"I'm safe here." Blaine repeated and closed his eyes again, welcoming the sleep.

"Blaine, why don't you and Kurt go to your room?" Carole said.

"Okay." Blaine said and looked around to find the wheelchair.

"I'll help you." Finn said and scooped him up and carried him to his room.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

Kurt followed them and laid down next to his boyfriend. Blaine immediately cuddled closer. He laid his head on Kurt's chest and closed his eyes. Kurt felt Blaine's body relaxing and it didn't take even a minute before he was sound asleep again. Kurt enjoyed the closeness and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired at all, but he had no intention to get up and leaving Blaine there. He didn't think Blaine would notice his absence, but he still didn't want to move.

* * *

><p>The door wasn't closed all the way so he heard the discussion in the living room. Finn had obviously headed up to his room, so now the "grownups", or the ones who were supposed to be that, were having a heated discussion about Blaine falling asleep. His grandfather was furious and Kurt was happy Blaine didn't hear what was being said out there. The last thing Blaine should have at the moment was the knowledge that he'd been the source of this argument. Kurt wasn't surprised by the argument, and he knew that more than Blaine falling asleep laid behind it. His grandfather had never accepted Kurt's sexuality and he'd been at Burt's throat for a long time to get him to stop support Kurt. Burt had stopped seeing and talking to his father after a while, but on birthdays like this they saw each other. Until now, they had been civil to each other.<p>

Kurt listened to them both. He knew his own stubbornness came from his father, and in cases like these, his father refused to give in. Kurt felt tears making their ways down his cheeks and he pulled Blaine closer. The things being said out there were hard to hear, the things his grandfather named him and Blaine made their ways in to his heart. He knew he shouldn't listen to the words, but to hear the things he'd been called in school being said here, in his own house, was painful. And it was crazy; his father was defending him and said the loveliest things about him, but it was the hurtful things that made impact. And when those things came from a relative, who was supposed to love you no matter what, it hurt so much more.

Kurt pulled Blaine even closer for comfort. When he laid there listening to his father telling his grandfather to leave, and then the door slammed shut, he needed Blaine to comfort him. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and it hit him – this was something Blaine had lived with every day. His parents telling him that they wished he hadn't been born and that they didn't loved him. He had been kicked and punched by the people in the world who were supposed to love him, support him and make him safe. It wasn't strange that Blaine hadn't told Kurt about his living situations, Blaine had always been let down by the people he had trusted.

Kurt pulled Blaine even closer when he started crying when it all hit him. Kurt had been harassed and bullied at school, but he had always had a safe and loving home to get home to. His father had always supported him no matter what. Blaine had gone through hell in school and then gone home to another hell. Blaine had been through so much, was it even possible for him to heal?

Blaine woke by Kurt's sobs. He directly switched positions with Kurt, so Kurt laid in his arms. He tried so sooth the crying boy, but the more he tried to calm him down, the more upset Kurt became. Kurt couldn't make himself calm down enough to talk to Blaine, and he became more and more annoyed with himself that he'd woken Blaine and that it was Blaine who had to comfort him when it should be the other way around. Blaine was the one who had gone through hell. Eventually he could take some deep breaths and calm down.

"I love you so much, Blaine." He said.

"I love you, too Kurt." Blaine said. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"It's just… You've gone through so much and I feel like a shit for complaining about Karofsky and the bullies when you've gone through so much worse."

Blaine shifted in bed so that he could look Kurt in his eyes.

"Kurt, listen to me. Sure, I've gone through a lot, but that doesn't make the things you've gone through any less painful."

"But…" Kurt started saying, but Blaine interrupted him.

"No, listen to me, Kurt. This is something really important, and it will be for the rest of our lives. We can't compare what we think is difficult or painful with the other. What's painful and difficult for you is just that. You can't take away the pain just because someone else is suffering too. We can't go through life with you thinking that your emotions aren't as important or as real as mine, just because I had shitty parents.

"What happened with Karofsky was more than anyone should go through. And you can't diminish that. I won't let you. And you shouldn't let anyone else do it either. Not even yourself. For this relationship to work, we have to let both of us feel what we feel."

"For the rest of our lives?" Kurt said with a small smile through his still running tears.

"What?"

"You said for the rest of our lives. Have you thought about that?"

"Yes, yes, yes. God, yes. I want to live with you for the rest of my life, Kurt. You are the love of my life."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said and leaned into him and kissed him.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

"I love you too, Blainey."

"But, Kurt, please, promise me you won't compare your emotions to anyone else? It will always be someone who has it worse, but that doesn't make your emotions any less real. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try." Kurt said with a nod.

"Good. Should we go up? You grandparents must think I'm the most boring person ever, I fall asleep on the couch and then go back to my room." Blaine said.

"Well, they have left." Kurt said. When he saw Blaine's furrowed eyebrows, he continued. "Look, my grandparents aren't accepting of my sexuality. My dad and them got into a fight this afternoon about it – again, and he told them to leave."

"Oh, poor Burt. On his birthday and all? Well, should we go and talk to him?"

"If you're up to it?" Kurt asked his boyfriend knowing that he should be resting.

"Yes, I am." Blaine said and sat up on the bed.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, it has been a busy week for me. Started working after 5 weeks vacation.  
>I've always thought it was strange with people saying that chapters are writing themselves, but that was the case with this one. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews and PM:s, they make me so happy.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Kurt went in to the living room, they heard the last bit of Burt's sentence.<p>

"He's so intelligent and so sweet. We are so proud to have in in our family now."

The noise from the wheelchair and the teens entering the living room made all the grownups look up at them. Burt smiled at them.

"Hi guys! Slept well?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks." Blaine said while they sat down on the couch. When they sat closer to Burt, he could clearly see Kurt's swollen and red eyes.

"Are you okay Kurt?" he said with a concerned voice.

Kurt leaned against Blaine as tears started running again. Blaine laid an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" He shrugged instead of finishing the sentence.

"You heard everything, right?" Burt said.

"Yeah, I did. It shouldn't matter, but it hurts hearing those hateful words. It hurts every time. Sorry that I'm crying on your birthday dad."

"Kurt, never say you're sorry for crying. I'm sorry that those words were said in your house."

"It's not your fault dad. Thanks for standing up for us." Kurt said and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"I'll do everything for you two, you know that, right?" Burt said and looked from Kurt to Blaine.

"Yes, thanks dad." Kurt said.

"That goes for you too, Blaine." Burt said. Blaine nodded but looked down.

"So, are you up for the annual monopoly challenge?" Denise asked them.

"Annual monopoly challenge?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Burt's our little brother and when he was a kid all he wanted for his birthday was to play games with us. And that's become an annual monopoly challenge." She explained.

"Would it be okay if we head upstairs and watched a movie instead?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, sure, go ahead. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Carole said.

Blaine and Kurt went upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine laid down on the bed. As soon as he'd done that, he felt just how tired he was; his whole body sunk in to Kurt's soft bed.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Kurt asked.

"You choose, I'm so tired, I'm guessing I won't stay awake for the entire thing."

"Okay, then it will be Big fish." Kurt decided.

"You're a Tim Burton kind of mood?"

"Yes, I guess I am. Not sure if that's good or not."

"He rocks." Blaine said as Kurt laid down next to him on the bed. Blaine snuggled closer to him. Blaine was asleep before the big fish was caught. As if she knew Blaine just had fallen asleep, Mercedes texted him asking if they could hang out the moment Blaine started snoring. Kurt extracted himself from the sleeping Blaine and headed downstairs to make sure it was okay with his parents.

Mercedes arrived ten minutes later and the two of them took the floor on Kurt's room to gossip about everything and anything while Blaine snored lightly on his bed.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Carole came up to gather them for dinner. Their guests had left and she had ordered pizza that should be delivered soon.<p>

"You want to watch a movie with me and Burt downstairs? We rented Priest for tonight. Or do you want to hang up here?" She asked.

"I want to see king Bill in Priest!" Mercedes said.

"Oh, you true blood-fan." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Well, soon it's summer and that means a new season…" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"You do know he isn't alive for long, right?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah, well, the other English is fine too."

"Yes, Paul Bettany is a babe." Kurt said. "And the Twilight-hunk isn't ugly either..."

"Well then let's go downstairs. We're thinking of eating while watching." Carole said and went to the bed. She shook Blaine who shifted away for her and mumbled.

"Five more minutes, please."

"Okay, I'll come and get you when the pizza's here." Carole said but didn't get an answer.

They all headed downstairs to preparing for the evening.

The pizza came ten minutes later and Kurt headed upstairs to wake Blaine.

"Blainey, honey?" He climbed on the bed and shook Blaine who immediately snuggled closer. Kurt shook him a bit harder.

"Blaine, it's dinner. You need to wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"You got ten minutes, you need to wake up."

"Mmmm…"

"Blaine? Come on, you need to wake up, not fall asleep again."

"Five more minutes."

Kurt gave up and went downstairs.

"I can't wake him up, Carole."

"Oh, I'll give it a try." She said and went upstairs. She came down ten minutes later shaking her head.

"No, he won't wake up. We'll let him sleep."

* * *

><p>They took a pause in the movie when they saw Jeriko on fire and Kurt headed upstairs to wake Blaine up, but it became really clear he needed to sleep. Kurt sat him up and managed to get his shirt of him. After a bit struggle, he even got his trouser of him. Kurt pulled the cover over his body and kissed him on the forehead. Blaine sighed but didn't say anything. Kurt switched the lights off and closed the door before going downstairs.<p>

"He needs his sleep." He said to the others when he came down.

"Is it still the medicine that makes him this tired?" Mercedes asked.

"It's a combination of medicine and therapy. Mostly the therapy." Carole said.

"But, how can therapy be so tiring? Mercedes asked. "Isn't it just sitting and talking?"

"Oh, it's so much more than sitting and talking. It is taking out everything you have worked so hard to not think about and talking about it from different perspectives. It's one of the most tiring things you can do." Carole said.

"Oh, I didn't realize."

* * *

><p>Blaine was shaken awake by Kurt on Sunday. He was so tired. It felt like he was going through different layers to reach consciousness. He heard Kurt calling his name long before he could actually open his eyes to look at him. His eyelids felt like they weight a ton each, so did his limbs. When he was enough awake to talk he mumbled to Kurt.<p>

"Five more minutes, please."

"No, Blaine. You need to wake up to eat and take your medicine." Kurt said. Blaine could hear him but he was too tired to actually form an answer.

"Blaine, come on! You really need to wake up."

Blaine sighed and rolled away from Kurt. He really needed some sleep, why couldn't Kurt understand that?

Before long he felt himself being shaken again.

"Blaine! You need to wake up now." This time it was Carole's voice.

"Just five more minutes." He answered. What was it with this family? Why couldn't they let him sleep?

"Not right now. Right now you need to wake up Blaine."

"No, I don't want to." Blaine said and tried to roll away from her. He felt strong hands holding him back to prevent him from that.

"Blaine, open your eyes for me." Carole said once more.

"No. Leave me alone. Please Carole."

"I'm going to sit you up now, Blaine." Carole said and Blaine felt her strong hands pulling him up from the bed. He had to open his eyes when he finally sat up. He glared at Carole.

"Why can't you let me sleep? What's the matter with you guys? They said at the hospital that I should rest during this weekend. Did you miss that information? I thought you were supposed to be a nurse? Do you not know what rest means?" He said with a really bitchy glare.

"Blaine!" Kurt said from his desk where he was sitting watching them.

"What?" Blaine said.

"Don't talk like that." Kurt said.

"Like I haven't learned from you!"

"What?" Kurt said with a hurt voice.

"Kurt, go downstairs. I'll talk to him alone." Carole said. Kurt did as he was told and Carole turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, I know you should be resting. But now you've slept for more than 20 hours straight, and you need to wake up. You have to eat and take some medicine."

Blaine didn't response, he just looked at her.

"I know you're tired. I get that, but you need to wake up now. You're supposed to be back to the hospital tonight as well, and I think you want to spend some time with Kurt before that, right?"

"Yes, that's the most convenient thing for you, right, send me off to the hospital again. That's the easiest way to take me in right?" Blaine didn't know where all of this came from, but he couldn't stop talking. "You pretend to care and tell everyone you'll let me stay here, but you don't even let me stay here. You send me off to the hospital. You don't even come and visit me. You haven't been there all week. And then you say you care and love me and stuff, but you don't even visit me once when I'm going through hell? And then I come here, to what is supposed to be my home, and I don't even get to sleep. All you care about is that I'm taking my medicine. What the fuck? Is that all I am to you? A patient? Next Friday, you don't need to bother come and get me, just let me stay at the hospital. I'm not even allowed to lock the fucking door in the fucking bathroom. I guess that's your idea of me being safe? By letting me be somewhere where anyone could come in while I'm showering and do whatever to me? But you don't care, do you? You don't even come to visit me."

Blaine was shouting by now, but his voice cracked when he started crying. Hot, angry tears came running down but he kept going.

"Why did you even bother from the beginning? Just because I'm Kurt's boyfriend? I'm guessing you don't think I'm good enough for him now? Now that you know about my parents and stuff? I'm guessing you and Burt sit up at night looking for ways to get yourself out of this? Don't you? You regret taking me in so fucking bad. What the fuck have I done to you? Nothing good. 'Cause that I'll I can do. Nothing fucking good Carole. I'm a fucking failure. Why don't you even care? Why do you stay here? Why don't you say anything? Tell me to shut up, Carole! Tell me what a failure I am! Tell me I'm not allowed to stay with you. Say something, Carole!"

Carole looked at the broken boy before her. This was something she had thought was coming, but it was so much more than she had imagined. She pulled Blaine into a hug. He fought her, but she held him tight.

"Blaine. We love you. I love you Blaine."

Blaine pulled himself from her and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? Why? Why Carole, why?"

"Blaine, you're safe here. We won't let you down. You can scream all you want, but you live here now. Because we love you. You can't change that." Carole said with a calm voice. She heard Burt, Kurt and Finn coming up the stairs, probably to see what the screaming was about, but she held out her hand and shook her head to them – she needed to do this with Blaine. She knew why Blaine did this, and she knew he just could do this with her and with Kurt. He didn't trust anyone else that much yet.

"You're wrong. You're so fucking wrong Carole. You can't love me. I'm not lovable. You're fucking lying to me. Fuck it, Carole. Don't lie to me. You can't love me. No one can." He shouted to her.

Carole saw in the corner of her eye how Kurt took a step forward when he heard this, but he was stopped by his father.

"Yes, we do love you Blaine. You're more than lovable. And we do love you. I wouldn't lie to you, you know that." She tried once more to pull him in to a hug, he didn't resist as much this time. "We love you Blaine. You're loved. I love you Blaine. I love you."

She felt Blaine relax in her arms and felt his small body shaking with sobs. She kept repeating that he was loved. After some minutes she turned her head and looked at the trio standing outside Kurt's room. She gestured to them to return downstairs. Finn immediately did just that, but Kurt didn't want to leave his crying, almost hysterical, boyfriend. He shook his head but Burt took a firm grip on his shoulders and led him downstairs.

When Blaine had calmed down enough to speak, he kept mumble.

"I'm so sorry, Carole. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Blaine, it's okay." Carole repeating every time.

She felt him becoming calmer and calmer. She pulled him out of their embraced and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Blaine. Listen to me now. You've had the week from hell, I know that. I don't know how much you remember off it, but we've been there every day. We would never abandon you there, okay."

"You were there every day?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes, we were. And we'll keep on coming."

"I'm so sorry, Carole."

"It's okay, honey."

"No, I've said the most terrible things to you."

"Blaine, it's okay. I've heard much more from Finn. It's a part of being a parent." Carole smiled to him.

"I'm just so tired, Carole."

"I know. But you need to eat, you've lost so much weight, honey, you can't afford to lose any more. You can sleep some more after that if you want. Or this evening at the hospital."

"Please, let me stay here tonight. Don't send me back to the hospital. Please."

"Oh, Blaine. I can call them to say you're coming back tomorrow if you want."

"No, please don't make me go back at all. I want to stay at home."

"I get that, but you need to talk to Hannah more. When she thinks you can go through your memories without staying at the hospital, then you're out of there. But for the moment, you need the support at the hospital. They can give you so much more than we can. But, you need to know that we miss you so much when you're not here. We talk about you all the time. Finn even set the table for you twice this week."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really."

"You talk about me?"

"All the time. When someone in the family is missing, that's what we do. I don't know how I and Burt are supposed to deal with all of you leaving for college."

Blaine smiled to her through the tears that still were running.

"How about some lunch?" Carole asked.

"Yes, please." Blaine said.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: I'm blown away by the response for the last chapter. Thank you guys.  
>Summer keeps on being stressful and busy for me. But here's a new chapter, hope you like it.<br>A huge thank to Beccy my Beta!**

* * *

><p>Blaine went to the bathroom and Carole went downstairs where her husband and two of her sons were waiting for her.<p>

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked as Burt also said. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine. I'm fine." Carole replied to both questions.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Blaine has trust issues. He has been betrayed by people who should have protected him. What you and I saw today was a way for him to test my love for him. I don't know if he's aware of that. It wasn't something he had thought about and planned, but his subconscious is protecting him since no one else has done that for him. He has to make sure I'm still here after he says all these things to me. My guess is that we will see a lot of these things as he starts to trust us. Right now he trusts me and Kurt, and he's starting to let you guys in as well, but his history has made him so scared to trust people. He lets me in a bit, but then he has to test me to see if he should let me in more.

"It may have looked scary or confusing for you, but this was a huge step for him. He needed to do this, and he will do it again and again and again. Everyone does it, but usually it happens when you're 3, 6 and 9 years old. But I don't think Blaine ever had gotten the opportunity to do that. I don't think he have been allowed to be rebellious, not even as a 3 year old. For kids to rebel, they need to know that they will be loved even when they are cheeky. For Blaine it's new to be loved by an adult, he needs to test it."

"But he said nasty things mom." Finn said.

"Oh, Finn, trust me, you've said much more nasty things than that during your tantrums." Carole said with a smile.

"Oh…" Finn said and blushed.

"Let's make some lunch for us. Blaine will down any minute and I'm guessing he's hungry."

* * *

><p>Blaine came down the stairs a minute later with a loud bang. He hadn't eaten in a long time which made him dizzy. The dizziness combined with stairs, cast and crutches made his way down the stairs the fastest yet. He couldn't keep his balance and he came tumble down. He landed on the bottom of the stairs and the crutches came after him. His family came running out from the kitchen when they heard him landing. He looked up at them.<p>

"Well, it's a good thing my ribs have healed, right?" He said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine said and tried to sit up. "I'm really dizzy. But I'm not in pain."

"I'll help you." Burt said and lifted him from the floor. Once he stood he swayed dangerously.

"I can't really see now." Blaine said and they all saw him become paler.

"He's fainting. Can you lay him down on the couch Burt?" Carole said.

Burt laid him down on the couch and they watched him gain some color in his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Well, I sure know how to make an entrance."

"Are you okay?" Kurt said again.

"Yeah, I think it may have been a bad idea to not for such a long time. You might be right. Sorry for fighting against you."

"It's okay." Carole said. "Do you think you can sit at the table or do you want to eat here in the living room?"

"No, I'll eat in the kitchen with you guys. If you can give me my wheelchair, so I can get there."

"I'll help you." Finn said and scooped him up and sat him down in the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They started eating the lunch.

"Are you happy about your birthday Burt?" Blaine asked. It was the first time Blaine had started a conversation at the dinner table and Burt looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I did win the Monopoly game, so I must say I'm really pleased with my birthday." Burt said and smiled to him.

"You won? That's awesome! Congrats!"

"Thanks!"

They talked about everything and nothing for the rest of the meal. It was a nice family meal, just what they all needed right now.

"Any plans for the afternoon guys?" Carole asked them when they all had finished eating.

"I have to study, test tomorrow." Finn said.

"Kurt?"

"I have to study as well. I wish I could just hang out with you though." He said and turned to Blaine.

"Well, I actually have some studying to do as well. I've got to write about fear for my group therapy." Blaine said.

"Okay, then. Well how about coffee at 3 before Finn goes to football practice?"

The three teens murmured in consent while they moved from the kitchen to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk. His assignment was to write about fear; something that had scared him. It would be easy for him to write about bullies at school, but he knew that if he ever wanted to move pass everything his parents had done to him, he needed to write about that. He sighed and put the pen to his notebook.<p>

_Fear_

_I felt fear so many times I can't even recall them all. I can't think about a time in my life when I haven't felt fear at home. There have been periods where I've felt less fear than others. And there have been times when I felt more hope than fear. But the fear has always been present in my life. There has been fear of my father's strong fists and legs, of his powerful vocabulary. Of his mouth that always seems to contain a large amount of spit ready to be launched at me anytime._

_There has been fear for my mother. Of her not sobering up, of her dying in her own vomits and of her dying for the abuse for my father. Fear of her to start drinking during the periods of soberness and of her to start growing tired of me and kicking me out._

_I was so afraid of my father and his friends breaking in to my toilet, into my sanctuary and destroying the little space I'd done to mine. I was afraid for a long time that they would break in during the night to rape me. When I locked the door after they tried to rape me the first time, I thought I would pass out of fear._

_There has been fear of somebody finding out about our family. About being forced away from my parents in to the foster care system where I would mean even less than at my home. I was so afraid every time I went to school with a new set of bruises. So scared that someone would find out. So scared that someone at school would have called my father while I was at school. So scared what would happen if my father found out I had somehow messed up and spilled our secret. __Would I survive that?_

_There was a fear that this was normal for families, that everyone in school lived like this. That I exaggerated what was happening to me and that, if I told someone, I would be laughed at. I was scared to tell Kurt. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him without crying, because it affected me so much. What if I told him and he just laughed at me, or looked at me blanked and told me that his life was like that too, that every one's life was like that. That he didn't understand why I had to make such a big deal about it._

_But there was an even bigger fear – the fear of no one finding out. The fear of living like this for the rest of my life and having to sell my body to stay at Dalton. The fear that I would never be able to break free from my father. The fear that no one actually would care enough about me to see past my walls, my defense._

_But somebody actually did care about me enough to remove me away for my hell. They cared enough to show to that life is more than evil, hate and violence. That I'm worth having a place where I could rest, where I can let my walls come down, where I can show myself without any protection. I am scared now as well. It's another sort of fear though. It's a fear of losing this family. Of losing my security in life._

_And there's a fear about the future. I found someone who I want to share my life with. It doesn't matter that I'm "only" 17; I know he's the one for me. But I'm so scared that I'll turn out just like my father when we have are older. I'm scared to find myself being 40 something, with a lovely husbands and wonderful children, and myself as a terrible father. A man that treat my husband as nothing, throw him in to things, kick him, punch him, call him names. A father who look at my children with disgust, that doesn't feel love for my children, but hate. A father that feels the needs to kick and hit them. To find myself not loving the people around me, but just being extremely annoyed and frustrated with my family._

_What if I turn into my father?_


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you, Beccy for your editing! You're the best!**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't read through what he had written, instead he closed the book and laid his head on it. He closed his eyes to stop the memories from his past mixing with his worst thoughts of the future. He was starting to drift off when there was a knock on the door. The started at the sound and sat up and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Yeah?" He called and Carole popped her head inside.

"It's just me. I wanted to make sure you're okay." Carole said with a soft voice.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Blaine said. "I was writing on my homework."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. You were so upset this morning so I just wanted to check on you."

Carole said and turned around to leave his room.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm done writing. Would you… would you like to read it?" He asked. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to see her face while she was deciding how to turn him down. Why the hell would she like to read his thoughts? Why had he asked? He mentally kicked himself for putting himself in a situation that would hurt him and for putting her in a situation where she had to hurt someone. She had only been nice to him, and this was how he repaid her?

"Really? May I?" Carole's voice filled with hope and concerned stopped his rambling thoughts.

"You don't need to, sorry I asked, I get that you don't want to." Blaine said apologetic.

"No! I want to Blaine, if you think it's okay for me to see it." Carole said.

"Yes, of course." Blaine said and handed her the book. She took it and sat down on the bed. She read to the pages of his thought of fear. He looked at her while she read. He watched her eyes being filled with tears that eventually spilled over and made their ways down her cheek. She didn't move to remove them. Instead she looked up at him.

"Blaine. There's nothing you ever can do to make us remove our love from you. You will always have a home with us."

"Yes, you keep saying that."

"But, it's hard for you to trust?" She asked. Blaine took a deep breath while deciding to trust her with the truth.

"It's just… after so many years of being told you're nobody and that you're disgusting and the people who made you wishing you're never born, it's hard to believe someone who isn't obligated to love me actually does." He said.

"I understand that. It's okay for you to doubt our love. But we do love you."

"Thanks Carole."

"Thank you, Blaine, for letting me read this."

"Oh, I didn't think you're interested in my thoughts."

"But we are and both Burt and I want to know what you're thinking and what you're feeling."

"You think Burt wants to read it as well?" He said and looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Burt, a strong male that was intimidating in so many ways, be interested in his stupid thoughts and memories?

"I know he would love to read it, if you feel like you can trust him enough."

"Oh, yes, of course. Can you give it to him? He can read all of it, if he wants to. Or nothing, if he wants that."

"Yes, I'll give it to him, honey."

"I think I need to lie down for a while." Blaine said.

"Okay, we'll come and get you when we're having coffee."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up an hour later by movement in his bed. He opened his eyes, expecting to see either Carole or, hopefully, Kurt. It was neither though, it was Burt who sat down on his bed. He didn't look at Blaine. He placed his head in his hand, leaning on his knees. He looked broken and sad. Blaine felt fear forming a huge lump in his stomach. What had he done wrong? Was it something he had written that had made Burt this upset? He had never seen Burt upset before and he didn't know what to expect. Would he be hit? Kicked? Or worse? His fear was quickly joined by anxiety as he laid there wondering what was about to happened.<p>

Burt had been surprised when Carole had emerged from Blaine's room with a notebook in her hands, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She had handed him the notebook and had told him that Blaine wanted him to read it. Burt understood that this was a huge step for Blaine and immediately felt his eyes watering. Maybe it was like Finn said – that they all cried in this house? He read through the pages Blaine had written about love, home, fear and the letter to his mother. He had to read them all a couple of times to take everything in. When he was finished, he looked up and found his wife on the couch reading a book. Burt needed to feel her close and moved to sit next to her. She embraced him and he cried to her body for a long while.

"Oh, Carole, this kid had gone through so much. How can you treat your kid like this? How can you tell him he isn't worth anything, that you wish he was never born? They didn't even bother to get to know him. He's the most loving man ever and he's been threaten like an outcast. Poor kid."

"I know, Burt, I know."

"We have to do something."

"Right now, we've done all we can. All we can do at the moment is to love him for the long run. He doesn't need big gestures, he needs stability. This will take time. It has taken his parents many years to do this to him, we can't fix him in one afternoon."

"But I feel so bad for him. I just want to hug him and tell him he's loved."

"Then do that." Carole said.

"But, we decided that I shouldn't touch him and stuff?"

"Yes, but he has invited you in. He opened the door with thrusting you with this notebook. Now you need to enter. You need to show him you care."

"Yes, you're right. I'm afraid I might cry though."

"It's okay to cry Burt. How is he supposed to learn that it's okay to cry if he doesn't see us doing it? It's okay as a parent to show emotions. All emotions. When it comes to Blaine, we might have to tone down the anger, because he's seen that so much in his life. But, if you feel like crying – cry." Carole said and kissed Burt.

"All right, I go and wake him up and talk to him."

"Do that, and I'll put on some coffee."

Burt opened the door to Blaine's room and looked inside. He watched the sleeping boy for the doorway for a way. When Blaine slept, he looked so peaceful and so much younger. You would believe he had gone through hell when you watched him sleep. If you didn't catch him in one of his nightmares, that was. Burt leaned forward and stroked some hair out of Blaine's face. Blaine didn't stir and Burt sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath and laid his head in his hands while he thought about how he should talk to him. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare Blaine. He needed to make him understand that Burt loved and respected him. He wanted to convey that he was thankful that Blaine was part of his family. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a noise from the bed. As he turned around he could see Blaine, wide awake, but clearly hyperventilating.

"Carole! Come here!" He yelled. When she popped her head in the room, he continued "He's having a panic attack and don't think I can handle it by myself."

"Yes you can." Carole answered him. "Just stay calm and try to get him to breathe less frantic."

"Blaine? I'm going to place a hand on your chest to show you how you should breathe. Try and follow my breathing." Burt said and did as he said. Blaine looked in to his eyes while they both sat in silence and tried to breathe calmly. After a while Burt could remove his hand and Blaine was calm again.

"Thank you, Burt. I didn't pass out." Blaine said.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. I think I should get to the kitchen and get some water though." Blaine said and begun to sit up.

"Lay still and I'll get it." Burt said.

Outside Blaine's room Burt met both Carole and Kurt who stood outside and listened to them.

"What are you standing here for?" Burt asked them.

They followed him in to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to see that everything went well…" Carole said.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt said.

"Well, it did. Now leave us alone so we can talk." Burt said and headed to back with a glass of water.

Blaine drank it before looking up at Burt.

"I'm sorry. I just woke and you were sitting there, and I panicked."

"Why did you panic?"

"I didn't know why you sat on my bed. And you looked upset and I started wondering if it was my fault. You don't have a habit of sitting on my bed when I wake up, so I figured it must be my fault. And then my mind went to what you do when you're upset. I haven't really seen you upset so I started guessing. And then my mind started mixing you with my father, and then it was too late."

"Blaine, if I promise you that it won't ever come back to hunt you, can you be brutally honest with me and tell me what you imagined I would do to you? Say that it was your fault that I was upset."

"Umm…" Blaine looked at Burt.

"I promise you, it won't leave this room and you'll never hear about it ever again."

"Okay…"

Burt watched as Blaine decided if he should trust Burt or not. Burt knew it wasn't anything more he could say to gain the teen's trust. He had laid out a promise, and now it was just sit and wait for the verdict to come. He watched Blaine take a deep breath and when he started talking, Burt exhaled. He hadn't been aware that he had been holding his breath while waiting to see if Blaine should trust him or not.

"Look, Carole keeps telling me that I don't have to worry about what you guys will do to me, but I can't really help it. It comes naturally, I hope that with therapy and time, it won't but for now, I expect people to have these negative feelings for me." Blaine looked up at Burt who nodded for him to continue.

"So, I thought that you had read what I had written in the notebook and that something in it had upset you. At first I thought about what I could have written to make you so upset, but when I couldn't come up with anything, I keep thinking about how you would react. I thought you would yell at me, of course. I was wondering how you punish your kids. If you lock them in their rooms or make them go without dinner. I really don't know how a normal, a nice, father punish his children. I thought about that you're strong, much stronger than my father. And I thought about all the ways you could hurt me if you wanted to. Would I be kicked? Would you hit me? Would I be kicked out of this home? If you kicked me and hit me, would I survive that? You're really strong and…" Blaine stopped talking when he looked at Burt and saw him crying.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say something wrong." He started apologizing immediately.

"No, no, no, Blaine!" Burt said. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, but…. You're crying."

"Yeah, well, it's like Finn said, we're an emotional family."

Blaine smiled at Burt who smiled back.

"Let me tell you what I came in to tell you."

Blaine nodded.

"When Kurt was born, it was the most incredibly day ever. I've never felt so much in one day. I was so, so, so happy to hold him for the first time. But when he laid there in my arms, still sticky from the birth and opened his blue eyes, it hit me so hard – anything could happen to him and it was up to me to protect him. From that moment, I had a clear direction with my life – all I ever wanted was to protect him. When he was born, I actually thought I could protect him from everything. But, then he started day care and school, and I had to realize that there're people out there that are mean and do hurtful things to others. And, I had to change my goal – from now it was up to me to make sure that when he comes home, he is safe and loved. His home should be a place where he's completely protected from everything.

"I know Kurt's mom had the same thought about her life and Kurt. And, I know Carole has the same wish about Finn. When you become a parent, everything changes. Nothing else really matters, the only thing that's important is your child. I can't really explain it, but it something every parent go through, I'm sure about it.

"What upset me today wasn't something you wrote. Reading about your life and what your parents had done to you upset me, Blaine. It upsets me that your parents didn't appreciate you. It upsets me to think about the newborn Blaine that has to grow up in a uncertain environment, without love and support.

"I feel for bad for your parents, Blaine. They made and they gave birth to this beautiful, strong, tender and intelligent man, and they didn't even care enough to get to know you. They had you under their roof for so many years and they didn't notice the extraordinary person living there with them.

"I'm so upset for your sake Blaine. You're worth so much more than what your parents have put you through. You're worth a loving and safe home. You're worth to be you and not be judge from that.

"Most of all, Blaine, I'm so impressed by you. You're the strongest person I've ever I met. You've been through so much and still you're fighting. I'm so happy to have met you. I'm so thankful to have you in my family. You bring so much into this household. I'm so glad that you're my son's boyfriend. You've given him so much. You brought him back to life. But, this isn't about him and you. This is about you, Blaine. You're amazing. I'm so lucky for having you in my life. I love you kid. I'm so proud of you."

Burt stopped talking. He had been looking at Blaine the whole he spoke, and he watched the boy now. Blaine looked up at Burt. He also had tears running down his cheeks.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Blaine said.

"You don't have to say anything Blaine. May I hug you?" Burt asked.

Blaine practically threw himself in to Burt's arms. Burt felt his tiny body being pressed to his own. He held the boy close to him. After a while, Blaine pulled himself out of the embrace. He smiled to Burt, still with tears running.

"How about some coffee then?" Burt suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaine said. He wiped away the tears but they were replaced with new immediately. He guessed it was one of those moments when he just would let them fall while drinking coffee with his family. He knew they wouldn't be upset with him. And that knowledge meant everything to him.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Thanks for the responses I got for the last chapter. This is a much less tough chapter...**

* * *

><p>Kurt had some more reading to do after the coffee break. He sat in his room but couldn't concentrate, instead his thoughts drifted to downstairs and the beautiful boy who had said he was about to do some reading in his room. Kurt sighed and tried once again to concentrate on Oliver Twist he was supposed to read for his English reading class. It wasn't like he hadn't read the book before; but now he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Blaine's beautiful lips and how good it felt to kiss them.<p>

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He thought about the feeling of having those lips on his own. Blaine's lip that always was so soft and warm. The amazing feeling of having Blaine's hand around his dick. He wanted to feel Blaine as well. He let his mind wander to the things he wanted to do with Blaine. Why was it always Blaine who made the first step? Why couldn't he be the one to take the initiative?

He jumped when Burt shouted from downstairs that they were going to the store. Kurt was half hard already. He got up from his chair and ran downstairs and in to Blaine's room. Blaine was lying on his bed, reading a book. He looked up when Kurt came running in to his room, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang and practically jumped on the bed.

"Hi!" He said surprised, but couldn't say much more since Kurt's lips was being pressed against his.

He felt Kurt pressing his body closer to his own and he felt Kurt's hardness being pressed to his crotch. He pulled away from Kurt's kiss and looked at his boyfriend.

"Someone's eager." He said with a smile.

"Shut up." Kurt said and kissed him again. Blaine chuckled into the kiss but enjoyed it. Kurt pulled him to a sitting position and started to get his t-shirt off him. But since he had a tight grip on Blaine's head with one hand it was hard to get it over his head. Blaine pulled away to help him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said annoyed while leaning in closer to continue the kiss. Blaine stopped helping him, thinking Kurt wanted to remove the t-shirt himself.

"What the fuck it this? Get the fucking t-shirt off." Kurt said.

Blaine took it off, chuckled at Kurt and just how turned on he appeared to be. He'd never heard him swear like this. It made Blaine ridiculously turned on, he could feel himself getting harder.

"Lay the hell down." Kurt demanded. He didn't ask, he demanded.

Blaine did as he was told. Immediately he had Kurt's lips on his own. He lifted his hands to remove Kurt's shirt as well.

"I didn't say you could move? Did I now?" Kurt asked him and took both Blaine's hands and laid them over Blaine's head.

"No, no you didn't." Blaine said. He was aching hard by now.

Kurt stopped kissing his mouth. He let his mouth work on Blaine's neck. He stopped and sucked on Blaine's collarbone. Blaine closed his eyes and enjoyed the wet mouth on his body. Kurt let his mouth travel down to Blaine's nipples and alternating between sucking hard, biting loose and tracing patterns on them with his tongue. He heard Blaine's moaning beneath him. He continued south and let his tongue stop at the hem on Blaine's sweats. Licking his way over the lover part of Blaine's stomach, he felt Blaine arch to get some friction, but Kurt had purposely situated himself so that he didn't press at all at Blaine's dick. He took advantage of the arch by pulling Blaine's sweats down. He didn't mean for the boxers to follow, but when he had pulled the sweats off Blaine's leg, he looked up and was met by Blaine's completely naked body.

"Fuck. Fuck, Blaine. Fuck." He said.

"Touch me Kurt." Blaine begged.

"Shout the hell up." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine on the mouth again. He leaned down to his ear.

"Are you okay with this?" He whispered with a very soft voice.

Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt was met by his completely blown pupils. The eyes were black, not a single hint of the golden brown could be seen.

"Yes, God yes." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt continued south again. Kissed and licked his way down. He got to Blaine's dick and took in the sight of it. It was longer than he had been imagining. It was beautiful; it was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen. He took it in one of his hands. It was so hard and so warm. He stroked his hand up and down a couple of times. He heard Blaine moan and looked up at his face. He was so beautiful like this, on the verge of coming. Kurt had to take a deep breath to stop him from coming there and then.

He leaned forward and traced the thick, pulsing vein on the hard cock with his tongue. He heard Blaine mumble but couldn't make out what he was saying. He licked the slit and got the first taste of the precum. So salty and so tasty; and he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to taste all of Blaine. He tried to relax his throat, as he had read he should do and took a deep breath before lowering his mouth down on Blaine's dick. He closed lips around it and let his tongue trace patterns on the way down. He took a grip with his hand on the bottom on the shaft and stroked slowly up and down. He sucked gently and moving his head up and down. Blaine arched up and suddenly Kurt's whole mouth was filled with Blaine. It was so hot and he was so close to coming now, but this was about Blaine. He focused on sucking, licking and relaxing the throat. He heard Blaine going from mumbling to screaming Kurt's name.

"Kurt, I'm gonna… Soon… Kurt… KURT! KURT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! KURT!"

Kurt knew that if he didn't want to swallow, he needed to pull away, but he wanted to taste more of Blaine, he couldn't get enough of it. So he stayed where he was, just increased his speed. Before long, he heard Blaine scream even louder and he felt the body beneath him shake before he mouth was being filled with salty, hot cum. He swallowed it and licked the cum he hadn't been able to swallow. It was so hot and Kurt felt his stomach tighten as he looked up at Blaine and saw him during his orgasm. Kurt came without friction or anything. He collapsed next to Blaine, lying there panting before he turned his head and watched Blaine, who still was out of it. He took the covers they had kicked to the floor and pulled over them.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you. Was it… was I… did you like it?"

"Oh Kurty. It was the best experience of my life. I've never come so hard in my life. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I just love you."

"I could speak about this for hours, and we might need to do that, but right now, I've trouble keeping my eyes open"

"Let's sleep then. We'll talk later."

"Kurt. I want to be yours forever."

"You will. I love you Blainey."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Wow, you guys! I'm so sorry. I had so much to do. Work is beyond crazy. I've worked and slept for a week basically. Well, here's another chapter. It hasn't been read by my fab Beta, so all the mistakes are mine.**

**Btw, have you read 50 shades of Grey? It's a whole book of smut. Fan fic-smut. :)**

**Remember where we left off? Kurt gave Blaine a blowjob. And the chapter before that Burt and Blaine had a heart-by-heart.**

* * *

><p>The Sunday went way too fast for Blaine's liking. He didn't know why he's so resistant to going back to the hospital. He knew he was doing better, and he knew it was only because of the therapy and staying at the hospital. He still had many, many moment were he wished he could kill himself. He knew somewhere it wasn't normal and that he needed to stop feeling like that in order to be released from the hospital. But for the first time, he had felt really at home at the Hummels. It wasn't like he was staying in their home anymore, he was staying at home. It was a new feeling for him and he didn't want it to stop. He sighed when Carole came knocking on his door on Monday morning telling him they should be leaving for the hospital.<p>

He collected the things he wanted to bring to the hospital; the book he was reading, his iPhone, his notebook and some clothes. In his closet he found a letter addressed to him. His name was written on the envelope with a handwriting he knew belonged to Kurt. He smiled and decided to open it later. They had done a lot of talking last night. About Kurt's oral. Blaine blushed at the thought. He longed for next weekend when he wanted to return the favor. They had talked about the week that laid before them. Kurt had a lot to do at school and he didn't know when he could to the hospital. Blaine was very aware of the fact that the summer quickly was approaching, and that it always was busy when the semester drew to a close.

He wondered about school. He had missed most of the semester, and he didn't know how he was supposed to have time for the make-up-work. And, even if he had the time, the make-up-work he had gotten from McKinley was only a part of it. He wheeled himself to the kitchen to talk to Carole about it.

"Carole?"

"Are you ready to go?" Carole said, already with her coat on and purse and car keys in hand.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said.

They got in the car and when Carole had reversed the car out of the driveway, he turned to her.

"How about school for me?" He asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like I can go back this semester."

"Well, how about this? When you're out of the hospital and having therapy with Hannah and with the group but living at home, then we talk about it. Unfortunately, there isn't a magic solution here. Either you do a lot of make-up-work, and I don't know how McKinley feels about that now that you've been gone for so long; or you go to summer school; or you repeat this year." Carole said.

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking too." Blaine said.

"But, please, don't think about it. Needing to go an extra year in high school might feel hard, but if the option is that you're not living at all, then it might be exactly right for you."

"Yeah, I get that. I don't really feel stressed about it. I just thought about it yesterday when I and Kurt talked about this week, that he might not be able to come and see me in the hospital because he has so much in school. But, I don't feel any pressure to start school right now. I'm not ready at all."

"Good that you feel like that Blaine. I know Dalton has a higher pace than McKinley, so maybe you can do this semester during next year along with your other classes, but let's worry about that when you're out of the hospital."

"Sounds good!" Blaine said. He hadn't been lying to Carole; he didn't feel stressed about school. To get better was far too important right now. School hadn't been on his mind until Kurt told him about all the work he had to do before summer.

Carole and Blaine got to the ward and went to Blaine's room. After a short while the doctor, Dr. Thompson, came to talk to them.

"Hi Blaine. Hi Mrs. Hummel."

"Hi Dr. Thompson."

"How are you feeling Blaine?" He asked.

"I'm okay I guess." Blaine answered.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was fine."

"Anything worth talking about?"

"Well, ummh… I don't know?"

"Okay, any panic attacks?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"Yes, one. But I didn't pass out."

"That's good."

"Yes, I've slept most of the time."

"That's normal." Dr. Thompson said with a smile. "So, Blaine, we've decided that you don't need a watch 24/7."

"Really?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Yes, you'll still on watch after therapy, but if you're feeling well, you don't have to have all through the night."

"Oh, wow. Thanks!"

"You're going to fill out some forms today with Hannah. It's so see how you're doing depressive-vise."

"Oh, okay."

"Today is the group therapy in the afternoon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Well, we talk later in the week." Dr. Thompson said.

When he'd left the room, Blaine moved to the bed and turned to Carole.

"You can leave, Carole. I'll think I'll sleep some before the meeting with Hannah."

"Okay, then. If you're sure."

"I am. We'll talk later. I'll call you."

"Okay." Carole leaned and kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Bye then, talk to you later."

Blaine didn't fall asleep, instead he took out his iPhone from his bag and scrolled through his music. He took out his earphones and listened to the wonderful voice of Marcus Foster.

Hannah came into the room an hour later. She paused at the doorway and took in the sight of the boy on the bed. He seemed to be so completely different like this, laying on his bed, listening on music. She could see him mouthing along with the words. When you looked at him like this it was hard to think he was the same boy that she had seen it her room going through memories. He looked so peaceful like this; she didn't want to interrupt him. But, she knew she had to, that's why he was there.

"Blaine?" She said and shook his legs lightly. He immediately opened his eyes and smiled at her. He removed his earphones.

"Hi Hannah!" He sat up and moved to his wheelchair.

They moved to Hannah's room and sat facing each other.

"Tell me about the weekend." Hannah started.

"It's been good. I've had a panic attack, but Burt helped me not pass out."

"Do you know what triggered the attack?"

"Ummh… Yes, I guess. Burt was upset and I tried to figure out why and what he would do with me if it was me he was upset with."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was he upset with you?"

"No, he wasn't. He was upset with my parents."

"Okay, well, he isn't alone about that. So, if you think about it now – how would feel if Burt was upset with you?"

Blaine thought about it. If he did something that would upset Burt, how would it feel? He shrugged before answering.

"Well, it isn't really how it would feel for me if he got upset. I know you're expecting me to say that I'm afraid that he'll throw me out, but he and Carole have said so many times that I have a home there for the rest of my life. I really don't think there's anything I could do to make them give up on me.

"The thing that upset me is the thought what he would do to me if I did upset him. Have you met him?! He's a strong man. I don't think – when I talk about it with you here – that he actually would hurt me. But, in the moment, like yesterday, when my mind goes crazy, I mix Burt with the things my father did to me. And, that makes me terrified to Burt. Even though I'm not afraid of him otherwise."

"First, I ain't expecting you to say anything Blaine, I wanted you to think about it. But, it's good you know they won't kick you out. I'm also sure they won't do that." Hannah said.

Blaine nodded.

"About Burt, I think this is something you need to work with. Is he coming here today?"

"No, they are going to one of Finn's games tonight. He's coming here tomorrow though."

"Okay. Then, you're homework when he comes here tomorrow is to do or say something that will upset him. I want you to write down in your notebook proofs that he won't hurt you. And when he's upset with you, you'll read in the notebook and try to keep that in mind. I'll call Carole today and say that you'll test some things on them as homework. Do you know what would make Burt upset?"

"Yes, if I said something about Kurt. Like that if he had been a different father, Kurt might not had turned out gay. But, he knows I don't think that."

"It doesn't matter. When Burt comes tomorrow, one of the nurses will come in to your room and that's your sign, when she's there you're going to do everything to upset him. How would that feel?"

"I don't know… scary…"

"After you've done this, you'll talk to him and explain about it."

"Can I write to tell him about now? So he can read it afterwards?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, that's a really good idea Blaine."

Blaine nodded, already composing a letter in his mind. Hannah watched him and decided it was enough for today. She had planned for them to talk about another memory, but this would be enough for him.

"So, Blaine. I think that's enough for today. You've got your group after lunch today."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, we'll talk more tomorrow. We're supposed to go through these questionnaires today, but we'll do it tomorrow."

When Hannah opened the door, Louise, a nurse stood outside the door to be Blaine's watch. Hannah turned to her.

"Louise, I don't think it's necessary to have him on watch after this today. Instead check on him often. Okay?"

Louise and Blaine nodded and went back to his room. Blaine moved to the bed and took out his notebook and started writing a letter to Burt.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks to my Beta Beccy! You're the best!**

* * *

><p>Blaine ate lunch in his room, even though Louise tried to get him to go to the kitchen and eat with the others. He read through what he'd written about fear to get into his mind set for the group. He'd only been to one group, so he felt nervous about going to this one. Would they be upset with him for not being there recently? Would the leader, Smithy, demand an explanation for his absence? What would the rest of the group members think about him? He felt the anxiety level rise and knew he needed to take some extra sedatives to stop himself from spiralling to a panic attack. He moved to the wheelchair and wheeled himself from his room. Louise met him as soon as he came out of his room.<p>

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah… Or, I mean… I don't know… I think I need some extra sedatives if it's okay."

"Oh, sure. I'll go and get it right away. It's almost time to get going to your group also. Should we meet in your room or the kitchen?"

"Uhmmm… My room? I need to get my notebook."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Blaine went to his room, took his notebook and took a couple of deep breaths. Louise came in with a pill and a glass of water that he took.

"I'm thirsty a lot." He said.

"It's the medicine. When you're taking anti-depressants and sedatives, you need to drink a lot to protect your teeth."

"Okay."

"Are you ready for the group?" Louise asked.

"I'm kind of nervous actually." Blaine admitted.

"I understand that. You've only gone once right?"

"Yes, and then… I just slept the other times."

"Oh, Blaine. You didn't sleep. Don't look it like that. You had to focus on your individual therapy. Trust me, every kid in your group has been there or will be there. No one will judge you because of it. Or think any less of you."

"Really? You really think so?"

"I know so Blaine."

"Oh, okay. That makes it a little easier then." He admitted, relieved to hear this.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes!"

Louise pushed his chair through the ward. She stopped at the kitchen and asked if he wanted to bring some coffee. She helped him gather the coffee and handed it to him. They were joined by Claire, Norah, another nurse and a girl Blaine didn't recognize. They rode the elevator in silence, everyone in their in the own thoughts.

They sat down in a circle and Smithy told them to introduce themselves to the new girl, Norah. They went round and said their names. Blaine was thankful for this, it had been a while since he had been at the group therapy and he needed to be reminded of their names; Claire, the redheaded with glasses; Norah, who had two braids today; Liam, who was not staying in the hospital; Mike, the same with him; Nicholas, who he had seen in the ward couple of times. The room went quiet and Blaine looked up to find everyone looking at him.

"Right! My turn!" Blaine cleared his throat. "Right, so, I'm Blaine. I've… I was… This is my second time here. I'm sorry for not being here the last times. I've been…" Blaine searched for the right words, but Smithy interrupted his thoughts.

"It's okay, Blaine. Everyone here has had times when they haven't been able to come here. Individual therapy can be extremely exhausting, we all know that."

"Yeah…" Blaine said.

"So, last up – our new group member." Smithy said and turned to the new girl who sat on his chair with her feet on the chair and was resting her chin on his knees.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Lane." She said. Her black hair hung in front of her eyes, making it impossible to see them. Lane didn't make any effort for them to see them either. Her body language screamed "let me be" to all of them.

"Welcome to the group Lane." Smithy said before going through the rules for the group.

"So, the homework for today was to think about fear. Who wants to start?"

Mike started, reading from his notebook. They went round the group and they all talked about their fear. It became really clear that they all shared the same fear – to become like their parents. Blaine had read what he had written in his notebook, but didn't say anything else. He was so tired, his head started to hurt and his thought became slow. His whole body ached with tiredness and he felt like he had a fever. He knew it was important for him to listen to what the group was saying, but he felt like he was in a bubble. He didn't have the energy to break the bubble to listen to them.

"Blaine." Blaine jumped when he heard his name. He looked around him and saw that the other group members were starting to leave the room. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to Smithy.

"Sorry, Mr Smith." Blaine mumbled when he realized he had fallen asleep during the group.

"It's okay, Blaine. It wasn't the first time it happened and I don't take it personally." Smithy smiled to Blaine. "I just wanted to say that until Thursday your homework is to write about role models."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Blaine said.

He looked around for Louise who was already behind him, ready to wheel him to the ward. He gave her a small smile. The chair's movement lulled him to sleep slowly and he felt his eyelids drooping. His head lolled forward and backwards until Louise steadied it for him with one of her hands. She managed to wheel the sleeping Blaine to the elevator and into the ward and his room without him waking up. The nurse Joe saw her struggle with the sleeping boy and went in to Blaine's room after them. Together, they managed to manoeuvre Blaine to the bed, where he huddled in to a small form. Louise spread a blanket over him and they left him sleeping there.

* * *

><p>Carole had got home from the hospital and had ended up on the couch with a book and a coffee. She felt tired after the weekend. She knew she should be cleaning, doing laundry or planning and preparing for dinner. But she had no energy, and decided to skip all the "shoulds" today. She was woken a couple of hours later by the phone. She sat up and tried to find the phone. She headed in to the kitchen and found it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hummel?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, good, this is Hannah, Blaine's therapist." The called introduced themselves.

"Oh, hi. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just want to inform you about some things."

"Oh, okay."

"I've had a talk with Blaine today. We talked about the weekend. He has got some homework to do. And, right now the homework involves the family. He's supposed to say some stuff that will make you upset. He's really nervous about it, but he needs to do this. I just wanted to let you know in advance."

"What is he supposed to do?"

"I can't say, but I think you'll notice it. Don't say anything to the others; he needs a genuine reaction to it."

"Oh, okay. I won't say anything."

"Good, good. So, we'll talk later about this. Are you coming today?"

"No, today, no one is able to come to him, Kurt has a lot in school now and I and Burt are going to a game tonight; Finn's playing."

"Oh, okay. He's in group therapy now, and I'm guessing he'll be tired after that."

"Yeah, but call us if anything happens. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll call. I might see you tomorrow then, depends on when you're coming."

"Okay, thanks for calling."

"No problem. Bye." Hannah said and hung up the phone.

Carole hung up the phone on her end and smiled to herself. Good for Blaine, getting homework that would make them upset. She looked forward to it. It would be good for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with headache. He blinked to Sarah who woke him up. His eyesight was blurry and he had to blink to focus on her.<p>

"Hi Blaine." Sarah said with a smile. "It's dinnertime. I was thinking you might want to eat in the kitchen today."

"I'm tired Sarah." Blaine said.

"I can see that, but I think it's time for you to start eating your meals in the kitchen. You're not that tired that you'll fall sleep in the food anymore."

"Mmmm…" Blaine said. He pulled himself in to a sitting position. He grabbed the crutches and looked at Sarah again.

"Let's go then." Blaine sighed. "But I really don't feel like talking to anyone though."

"You don't have to talk to anyone Blaine, you can sit at an empty table if you prefer. But I think you need to get out of your room some more."

"Okay, then." He said and started jumping towards the kitchen.

Tristan, Norah, Claire and Nicholas were sitting at a table, all eating and talking. They all looked up when Blaine entered the kitchen and greeted him. He looked around and jumped to a table in a corner, where Lane was sitting looking down on her food. Cecilia, the nurse, was sitting next to her. Lane was obviously on watch.

"May I join you, Lane?" Blaine asked her. She looked up and met his eyes quickly before looking down.

"Sure." She said quietly.

Sarah brought Blaine food and he started eating. He ate in silence for a while before he heard Lane clear her voice.

"So, have you been here long?" She asked him.

"Umm… I don't know." Blaine turned to Sarah. "How long have I been here? A week? Two weeks?"

"Yes, two weeks I think." Sarah confirmed.

"Two weeks then." Blaine said to Lane. "You?"

"Two days."

"Oh, then welcome, I guess."

"Thanks… I guess…" Lane said.

They ate in silence a while more. Lane was the one to break the silence this time as well.

"May I ask what happened to your foot?" She asked.

"I fell down some stairs."

"Oh, that must have hurt."

"Yes, it did." Blaine nodded while swallowing down the last of his food. For the first time in the hospital, he had eaten all the food he was served. He looked at Lane who struggled with her food.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't fall as much as was pushed." He confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize; it wasn't you who did the pushing." Blaine smiled to her.

"You're right, but no one should be pushed down stairs."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my dad." He said.

"May I?" She asked and smiled back to him.

"Sure, but you have to visit him in jail to do it." Blaine smiled back. He didn't know why it was so easy for him to speak to her, but he felt like he could say anything to her, and she wouldn't think any different about him.

"Oh, then, I might not do it, I might run in to my father there, and that wouldn't be pretty…"

"Well, how about, we go to jail, and I visit your father and you visit mine, and we tell them how they were supposed to be towards their kids?!" Blaine said.

"Yes, that sounds good." Lane smiled back to him.

"So, if your dad's in jail, are you staying at your mom's like me?" She asked him.

"No, she's dead." Blaine said and looked down at his empty plate.

"Oh, sorry." Lane said. "So, you're in foster care?"

"No, actually, I'm living with my boyfriend's family. They've adopted me."

"Wow." Lane said.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of crazy. But I'm so lucky to have gained a new family like that. Is your mom okay?"

"She's great. She didn't know what was going on at my dad's, so now she's doing everything to make up for years of neglect. But, she's awesome actually. She lives with her new wife, and my dad didn't want me to live with 'those homosexuals' after the divorce."

"Yes, God knows how much the gay people can hurt you. You must keep away from them, much better to live with an abusive father." Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, what's done is done." Lane said. She opened her mouth to say something more, but a shout from the door stopped her.

"LANE! HONEY!" A taller and heavier version of Lane stood in the doorway next to a small woman that looked Asian.

"Well, there's my mom now. Sorry to leave you here." Lane apologized when she stood up and took her tray.

"It's okay; I've got homework to do anyway." Blaine said and got up and took his crutches. Sarah took his tray while Blaine headed to his room.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down on his bed and took out his phone. He scrolled through his music to find something that would suit his mood. He decided for the best of The Who. He pulled up the back support on the bed and leaned back. He thought about dinner. A small smile formed on his mouth when he thought about Lane and their talk; he had been so resistant to the thought of going out to the kitchen for dinner, but their talk had been good for him. It wasn't anything he had expected – making a friend while being on a mental ward in the hospital. Or was it too early to call Lane his friend? He wasn't good at this friend stuff. He hadn't much friends, had never had. Lane was a really nice girl. He had thought she would be really shy because of her non-talkative precipitation in their group. But, on the other hand he wasn't really the talkative guy either. He sighed and left those thoughts alone. He took out his notebook and started on his homework from Hannah – proof that Burt wouldn't hit him.<p>

_Proof that Burt won't hit me_

_He's the nicest man ever_

_He__likes__me. (loves me even?)_

_He has never hit Kurt_

_He had been truly sorry about my childhood_

_He's proud of me_

_He isn't my father_

Blaine couldn't think of anything else. He looked at the clock, it was already 7 pm and he felt really tired. He called Kurt.

"Hey love!" Kurt answered.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" Blaine asked.

"Kinda, I'm driving home from school, I've been in the library studying."

"Oh, well, can you call me when you get home?"

"Sure thing, Blainey, love you!"

"Love you too, talk to you later."

"Bye!"

Blaine sighed. He stopped The Who and instead put on Laleh, the Swedish girl with the cool voice. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her voice and lyrics.

* * *

><p>Sarah went to check on him an hour later with his evening medicine. He was out cold. His ear phones had slipped out of his ears when he had shifted in his sleep. She pressed the buttons on the remote to the bed and lowered the back support so he could sleep lying down. She took the phone from the bed and put on his table so it wouldn't fall on the floor. Just as she moved it, it started ringing and Kurt's name flashed on the screen. She thought about it for a couple of seconds before pressed "answer".<p>

"Blaine's phone, this is Sarah."

"Oh, hi Sarah, this is Kurt."

"Hi, Kurt. I just moved Blaine's phone when you called."

"Oh, okay… Can I talk to him?"

"He's sleeping right now, you want me to wake him up?"

"Well… I don't know… Is he sleeping for the night?"

"I don't know really, he'll be woken for medicine in a while."

"Oh, okay. No, don't wake him. Just tell him I called. He can call if he wants."

"Okay, I'll do that." Sarah said.

"Okay, thanks."

"It's nothing. Bye!"

"Bye." Kurt said and hung up.

Sarah put the phone on his table. She heard a knock on Blaine's door and looked up. In the doorway stood Lane; Sarah smiled to her.

"Hi Lane."

"Hi Sarah. I just wanted to see if Blaine wants to have some tea and sandwich with me."

"That's nice of you, he's sleeping though." Sarah said and walked Lane to the kitchen.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Sorry guys!**

* * *

><p>Mike, the night-nurse came into Blaine's room at 10 pm. He knew it would be much easier and much nicer to Blaine if it was a female nurse who woke him and gave him his medicine, but the two female nurses working with him this night was busy with a new patient who was extremely violent. Mike tried calling Blaine's name a couple of times, but it did nothing to wake him up. He shook Blaine lightly which made the sleeping boy stir a little and then slowly opening his eyes.<p>

"Blaine? It's Mike, I'm here to give you some medicine.

"Mmhmmm… "Blaine mumbled and pulled the blanket tighter around his body.

"Blaine? I'm gonna help you sit up so you can take your medicine. Okay?"

"Uhuh."

Mike placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. Blaine opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times and looked confused around him.

"Blaine?" Mike said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Blaine said with a voice thick of sleep.

"Here's your medicine." Mike handed him the tablets.

Blaine stared at them, as he didn't really know what he was supposed to do.

"Here – take them, put them in your mouth and I'll get you some water for you to drink."

Blaine did what he was told. Mike handed him the water. When he had swallowed down the medicine, he leaned back against the wall.

"Blaine? Do you want me to help you lay down?" Mike asked him.

"No, no, I'm gonna call Kurt. I just wanna rest here a bit first." Blaine mumbled and forced his eyelids open.

Mike took a step away from the bed and watched Blaine's eyelids close and Blaine's body go limp. Mike smiled to himself; yeah, right he was going to call Kurt. It was a nice thought, but he was far too tired to be able to hold a conversation. Kurt had called the ward three times that evening trying to speak to Blaine, and Carole had called twice. Blaine really had people in his life that cared for him.

Mike took the small tray he'd brought with all the medicine for the patients and headed to the corridor. He had to talk with one of the female nurses to get Blaine to bed again. He wouldn't let him sleep a whole night sitting up, and he didn't want to scare the boy now when he had started to make progress. Mike looked back at Blaine before he closed his door where Blaine was still sitting, but more like a sack of potatoes; his head had lolled on the side, and his mouth was open when the muscles in his face had given up. Mike smiled at the boy, he reminded him so much of a younger version of himself.

_Blaine was late.__He'd__hurt his wrist last night when he had been pushed hard__into__a wall and had fallen on the stairs. His wrist was swollen and blue, and had made it difficult for him to write during a test he had had. The teacher had made him stay when the class was finish because of this. When __he was finally__let go, a nearly empty school was waiting for him, along with his bullies who took the chance to throw him hard in to his locker. It had taken some time before he could stand up without swaying from the concussion, and this had made him miss him bus._

_He had walk from school and stood now, two hours later on the pavement in front of his house. It was November and it was raining hard. It was cold and dark. He was soaked after his walk from school and he was shivering. He looked up at his house. The door had been locked, and no one opened when he rang the bell. He didn't know if this on purpose, a punishment for being late or if his parents had passed out inside and really didn't hear him._

_He sat down on a bench outside his house,__pulled__his legs__up__and placed his chin on his knees. He looked at his house; his home; the house was dark and looked abandoned. He looked at the other houses on the street. They were all lit inside and he could see families eating, laughing, living. He sat on the bench all alone. He wished he had somewhere to go – a friend's house, a relatives or his own house. But he was alone. The thought was frightening and the ten years old Blaine started crying._

Blaine woke up, startled from his memory or dream. He didn't know what to call it. He found himself sobbing in real life as well; it wasn't just in his dream. He cried for the ten year old sitting on that bench. He remembered the cold rain whipping his face. He remembered his wrist hurting so badly. His head pounded. He was hungry and cold, and worst of all; he couldn't understand why he had to live like this.

Blaine sat up on the bed, trying to take some deep breathes. It didn't help him though; the sadness filled him and spilled over. He was so screwed up. He sobbed in to the dark, empty room. He had this feeling of being all alone. It was like a black hole in him, a hole that kept expanding until it consumed all of him. He felt trapped in his loneliness. How was he ever supposed to be able to love and to receive love? His life had been fucked up from the beginning up to now. He had so much baggage and he couldn't see how he ever could be whole again. His soul had been broken over and over again. He wasn't even sure all of the pieces were still there.

Blaine felt the familiar anxiety building up inside of him. He felt the black hole being covered with this red, urgent anxiety. His entire body was aching from anxiety. It felt like he was going to implode. The anxiety sucked his will to live from him. All he could think about was ways he could kill himself right here. He looked around in the small hospital room. It was completely stripped from thing he could use. He felt the loneliness and anxiety increasing all with the desperation. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to do something now. He couldn't wait another second. He got up on his feet to start moving around the room. He couldn't sit still anymore.

His foot was still covered with the heavy cast, and it made him loose his balance and he fell to the floor. He cried out in pain, anxiety and desperation when he crashed on the floor face first. His head throbbed with pain, and suddenly he could concentrate on something else than the anxiety. The pain became his friend in the darkness. The pain wasn't as intense as the anxiety though, so he lifted his head before he banged it to the floor. He did it over and over again. The pain grew and the anxiety had to flee, it wasn't room for both. It was such a release, to feel the anxiety slipping away.

Blaine didn't notice the door opened and the light being switched on. He didn't hear the nurse shout for support. He didn't feel his strong hands holding his head so Blaine wasn't able to bang it to the floor anymore. Blaine did notice his head becoming much heavier to move, but he couldn't figure out why. He tried harder and harder to get his head to crash against the hard floor so he could focus on the pain instead of the anxiety.

He didn't hear Mike trying to speak to him; he didn't even notice his own voice crying out in frustration and in pain. He didn't notice the other nurses coming in to his room. He didn't notice the needle being pushed in to his arm. He did notice and welcomed the blackness of the unconsciousness.

Mike and the other lifted him on his bed. Mike went to call the doctor on call while a female nurse cleaned Blaine's face from the blood. Another nurse cleaned the floor. When they were done, they flicked of the light and one of the nurses stayed with him. This would make him back on the 24/7 watch again.

The phone rang in the dark and quiet house. Carole woke and immediately answered.

"Blaine?"

"No, this is from the hospital though." Mike said.

"Oh, okay? What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm Mike, I work on the ward Blaine's at."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Carole felt her body becoming tense; preparing itself for the bad news. They had never called them in the middle of the night.

As she listened to Mike explaining what just had happened, and that Blaine would go through a CT to see if he had caused any damaged, she dressed herself. She hung up and looked up at Burt, still in bed, and Kurt, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Kurt said with a voice filled with worry.

"Blaine's hurt himself." Carole said. "I'm going there."

"I'm coming with you." Kurt said and turned around to get some clothes.

"No, you stay here and get some sleep, sweetie, you need to go to school." Carole said and Burt nodded.

"But…" Kurt interjected.

"Go to bed, son." Burt said with his sternest voice. Kurt sighed but did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurting yourself isn't an answer. If you feel like hurting yourself, please call someone or send me a PM and we can talk about it. I've been there, and it isn't the solution.**


	67. Chapter 67

Blaine woke up in the morning. His head pounded with every heartbeat. He groaned and rubbed his eyes; he shouldn't have done that, he thought in an instance – his right eye was really swollen and rubbing them made it ache even more.

"Blaine?" a familiar voice said.

"Carole?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"My eye..." He said.

"I know, honey, your eye is all swollen up."

"But, why?" Blaine asked.

"You don't remember?" Another familiar voice asked him.

"Hannah?" He asked, still without energy to actually force his eyes open.

"Yes, I'm here as well. So is Sarah." Hannah told him.

"My head hurts." Blaine complained.

"Do you remember why?" Hannah asked him again.

"Ummmhh… No?" Blaine said. He thought about it. He did remember waking up, his dream, his ten year old self being cold and wet. It slowly came back to him – the loneliness, the anxiety, and the desperation for the anxiety to fade away.

"Oh, yes, I do." Blaine whispered. He felt tears rising in his eyes.

"Blaine? I'm going to put a wet cloth on your eyes." Sarah said.

He sighed when she had put it on. It was a relief, cold and wet. It felt so good and he let himself relax in to the bed.

He woke up two hours later. He attempted to open his eyes now, but the right one so swollen it couldn't be opened. His head pounded.

"My head." He mumbled.

"Yes, you got yourself a concussion, so I understand you're in pain. I have painkillers for you, but first I need you to talk to me, Blaine." Sarah said.

"Okay." Blaine said.

"What happened tonight?"

Blaine sighed. He slowly pulled himself in to a sitting position, but as soon as he was sitting, he regretted it as his stomach lurched violently.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled before he started throwing up. Carole was there instantly with a trashcan and held his body while he threw up. When he was done, he slumped against her. The headache was ten times worse. He groaned.

"Okay, Blaine. Here's your medicine. We'll talk later." Sarah said.

He swallowed the painkillers, but didn't move to lay down. Instead he leaned in to Carole's embrace even further. Carole stroked his hair and his back.

"I love you Blaine. You're safe here." She said to him as he drifted off to sleep again.

Blaine slept most of the day. He was being woken up every hour because of his concussion, but he fell right back to sleep, and it wasn't something he would remember. Carole was there the entire day, and Burt came after work. Finn wasn't allowed to visit, and Kurt was stuck in school. He called Carole every hour to get an update.

Burt and Carole were sat next to his bed when the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." He said.

"Dr. Thompson." They both replied as the doctor sat down on a chair.

"So, this wasn't anything we expected. We hadn't had the chance to talk to Blaine about what really happened. We don't know if it was a dream, or what exactly happened tonight. But, he's back on the watch 24/7 of course. It was my fault for thinking he was doing fine so fast. He's a bit tricky to read for me."

"Yes, it is for us as well." Burt said and looked at the sleeping teenager in bed.

"Tomorrow, hopefully his concussion has subdued some, and we can talk to him. This is something that will happen more – he'll take a huge leap forward, and then he'll have setbacks. It doesn't mean the therapy isn't working, on the contrary actually. I think the therapy reveals more and more memories for Blaine. He has been through so much, and he doesn't remember everything, he has repressed a lot of his memories. When he starts to open the door to the memories, it comes back to him. These are memories he isn't even aware of being repressed, and I think that's what happened tonight. Memories came back to him and he just couldn't handle it."

"It's a long way to go." Carole said while stroking Blaine's hair.

"Yes, it is. This has been something that has been affecting him for 16 years; it isn't possible for us or for him to make it go away in two weeks. This will take time. But, soon he won't be forced to stay at the hospital and he'll ready to go home and continue his therapy from there."

Burt nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" He asked.

"Just be there for him. Don't stress him and let him have all the time he needs for this. Support him, like you're doing now." Dr. Thompson said.

"Okay." Carole nodded.

"Any questions?"

"Not right now, no."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon." Dr. Thompson said and left the room.

Blaine woke up confused. He sat up to try figure out where he was. His head hurt and he couldn't open one of his eyes. He looked around with the eye he could open. His eyes landed on a female nurse sitting beside his bed reading a book with a flashlight as light. She had stopped reading the moment he moved and was now watching him.

"Hi Blaine. I'm Christy." She said to him.

"Hi." He said.

He kept looking around him and found Burt sleeping on a chair. He looked from Burt to Christy.

"He wouldn't leave, he have been sleeping for two hours maybe." She told him, answering his silent question.

"Okay." Blaine said. He stretched and noticed he had an iv drip and a catheter. He sighed. He had no memory of them putting it in, and he hated it.

"Can you remove this? Please?" He said blushing, pointing to his crotch.

"Yes, I can." She said.

The procedure was over fast and it didn't feel as terrible as last time.

"So, how are you feeling Blaine?" Christy asked when it was done.

"My head hurts. And I'm tired." Blaine admitted.

"Yes, a concussion would do that to you."

"A concussion?" Blaine asked.

"You don't remember?"

Blaine tried to think about what had happened. He didn't think his father had anything to do with it this time. The memory came back shockingly fast – the anxiety and his attempt to feel pain instead of anxiety.

"Yes, I remember. I had so much anxiety. I wanted to feel pain instead." He said.

"Yes. It's a very bad way of dealing with anxiety." Christy said.

"I just felt desperate." Blaine said. "So I'm back on watch again?"

"Yes, you are. For now."

"Okay." Blaine shrugged. "Can you wake up Burt and tell him I'm awake?"

Christy moved to Burt and shook him lightly. He work immediately and looked directly at Blaine.

"Blaine?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm awake." Blaine said.

"How are you?"

"My head hurts and I'm tired, but I'm okay."

"Oh, thank God!" Burt said and moved to sit next to Blaine on the bed. He hugged him tightly and, when he let go, Blaine could see tears in the man's eyes.

"I'm okay, Burt. You need to go home and sleep." Blaine said.

"I'm not leaving you tonight, Blaine. You go to sleep. You must be tired after recent events." Burt said with the same voice as he'd used last night to get Kurt into bed.

Blaine leaned against him and smiled. Burt placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him even closer. They sat close together. Christy smiled at them. Burt ran his hand up and down on Blaine's arm and didn't take many minutes before he felt his third son becoming more and more relaxed and finally becoming totally limp. Burt didn't move at first, he let Blaine fell in to a deep sleep before he moved him back to a lying position.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: It's Wednesday and time for Blaine to speak about the night to yesterday. Well, he isn't really up for that...  
>Huge thanks to my Beta, Love you!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was shaken awake a few hours later. He opened his eye and looked at Sarah.<p>

"Good morning, Blaine." She said to him.

"G'd morn." He mumbled and stretched. He looked around the room. Burt was gone, but he had left a note on his table.

_Blaine!  
>I had to leave for work.<br>__Take care, son.  
><em>_Love you_

Blaine smiled when he read it, then folded the note in half and turned to Sarah.

"Can I take a shower?" He asked her.

"Of course."

He went in to the bathroom and flinched when the light switched on, the brightness startling him. When he caught a look of himself in the mirror, he was shocked by the image looking back at him. His hair had gone from curly to almost-dread-locks-curly. He vaguely remembered those days when he had gelled down his hair for Dalton. Now his hair looked like someone had backcombed his hair during the night, as well as that, it was also really dirty. He let his eyes drop from the hair down to his face where he saw that his right eye was swollen and blue. He couldn't remember when he'd last shaved, and it was evident that it had been a while. He let his hand wonder over his stubble. He didn't think he was in a position to borrow a razor either, not after last night. Finally, he stripped his clothes and looked at his body in the mirror; he'd lost a lot of weight, his ribs were prominent and his stomach was concave. He shrugged and looked away from the mirror.

After the shower, he pulled on his onepiece that Kurt had bought for him. Blaine knew Kurt hated onepieces, claiming that they were a threat for all fashion worldwide. But Kurt knew Blaine could live in sweats if he had the choice, and had bought him the onepiece for that reason. Blaine zipped it up and sighed, it was so soft and he felt like someone was hugging him all the time. He took the crutches and went out to his room where Sarah was waiting for him with breakfast and medicine.

"So, after breakfast it's time for Hannah." Sarah said.

"Yeah, okay." Blaine said.

"I'd like to be present as well, if you'd think that's okay." Sarah said.

"Yes, that's fine." Blaine said. "My head hurts really badly."

"I've given you some painkillers but if it doesn't help, you can have some stronger."

"Well, since my head hurts, they don't help, do they?" Blaine said annoyed.

"Well, you took them five minutes ago, you'll have to let them have some time to work."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." Blaine said.

"It's fine, now eat some of your breakfast."

"I just wanna sleep Sarah." Blaine said and laid down on the bed he sat on.

"I get that Blaine, but you can't sleep now. After you've talked to Hannah you can sleep all you want."

"I don't wanna talk about what happened." Blaine said and turned towards the bed.

Blaine heard Sarah talking to him, but he hadn't the energy to care. He hated to be back on watch and he didn't want to talk to Hannah about it; he didn't want to talk to anyone. He'd spoken about it, and all it did was to let the new memories surface. He remembered things now that he hadn't remembered before. Although he knew they were memories, when they surfaced it was like he was there, like it had happened yesterday and not years ago. He was so tired of this. All he wanted was to die. He couldn't do this anymore; he was a burden to everyone – the Hummels, Sarah, Hannah, everyone at the ward. He hadn't even spoken to Kurt since Sunday. Blaine had been hurt yesterday and Kurt hadn't even called him to see if he was okay. Clearly Kurt was tired with him. It was just a matter of time before he dumped Blaine for someone better. It wouldn't be hard to find. It would be so much better, easier, for everyone if he took himself out of this life and let everyone go on with their lives.

Thinking about this made his anxiety level skyrocket, while it drained his energy. Soon, he was an exhausted ball of anxiety lying in bed ignoring Sarah who was still trying to talk to him. He pulled his cover over his head as he started crying.

Sarah watched him closing himself off; she could see him becoming more and more reclusive. She knew he had stopped listening to her. She hit the call-button and when Louise came to answer she asked her to get Hannah. Hannah joined Sarah in Blaine's room just minutes later and they quietly talked to each other while standing in the doorway. After Sarah had explained what had happened, Hannah walked up to Blaine's bed and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his back. And, when he didn't flinch or move, she slowly pulled his cover down from his head. Under the cover she was met by the look of an exhausted, sleeping teen with a face wet from tears and with a swollen black eye.

Hannah sighed. She could see just from the look of the sleeping boy that he was drained and could use the sleep, but she had to talk with him. She had to make him talk and she had to make him face his memories. She shook him and called his name, and he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"My head…"

"Yes, I'm sure we can give you something for the pain, Blaine. But I need you to wake up and talk to me."

"No."

"Yes, Blaine."

Blaine groaned and tried to pull his cover up again. Hannah held her end tight tough, so he couldn't hide under it. This Blaine even more annoyed. He didn't know with what – Hannah, the cover, himself of the world.

"Blaine, talk to me. You don't have to go to my room, we can stay here. But please talk with me."

"No."

"Yes, if you start talk with me, Sarah will get some painkillers for you."

"First painkillers and then talk." Blaine said.

"No, the painkillers will make you drowsy and sleepy and will put you right to sleep."

"Yeah, I don't really care, I want to sleep!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to sleep?"

"How doesn't want to sleep?"

"Well, it's nice to sleep during the night, but it's day now. I prefer to be awake during the day. Since it's Wednesday I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to speak to you."

"Why not?" Hannah asked while nodding to Sarah to go and get some painkillers for Blaine. Blaine had started talking, even if he wasn't aware of it and Hannah knew he actually needed the medicine, she could see he was in pain.

"Why should I?"

"You've spoken to me before."

"Yes, and that went so well…"

"What do you mean?"

Blaine shifted on the bed to face Hannah. He winced as he moved his head.

"Well, I spoke to you and that opened this box of pain. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to anymore. I'm done, Hannah. It's all just pain. Pain, pain, PAIN. I'm done. I'm not speaking anymore."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Not talk." Blaine said and shifted back towards the wall.

"Blaine, that's not really going to help you. You need to talk to heal." Hannah said to Blaine's back.

When she didn't get an answer, she placed a hand on his back. She felt Blaine shrug and pulling away from her.

"Blaine…"

Blaine didn't answer her. He was done with her. He hadn't anything more to say to her or to anyone. All he wanted was to lay there thinking of ways to die. He didn't have any more energy to fight; he'd done all they asked for – he had spoken to them, he had gone to group therapy, he had given time before going back to school. It hadn't made any good for him because here he was lying in a hospital bed with a throbbing head and a red anxiety burning inside of him. He felt the bed shift under him and heard Hannah leaving the room. He heard Sarah speaking to him but he couldn't muster the energy to actually listen to her or to anyone else trying to speak to him during the day. He was stuck in a hole of anxiety and pain. His thoughts were on repeat and he went over and over what had happened during the last month. He went in and out of sleep during the day. The sleep was filled with nightmares and when he was awake he dealt with the same nightmare but now in the form of memories.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Mrs. Hummel?"

"Yes, this is me."

"This is Hannah, Blaine's therapist."

"Oh, hi, it's everything alright?"

"No, Blaine refuses to speak."

"About what had happened?"

"No, at all. He doesn't speak to us at all. I was wondering if there's a possibility for you to come over and see if he'll speak to you?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Carole came into Blaine's room and greeted Sarah. She sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Blaine's back.<p>

"Blaine? Honey?" She rubbed his back. She watched him wake up, slowly opened his left eye and looking in to the wall.

"Blaine?" She got no response. She didn't even know if he heard her. He didn't do anything to acknowledge he noticed her present. She got up from the bed. She turned to Sarah.

"I need to make a phone call."


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Yeah, of course she's calling Kurt!  
>Thanks to my fab Beta Beccy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt listened to Carole's message at lunch and rushed from Dalton to the hospital. The idiot who had refused to let him in before opened the door. He opened his mouth to start question Kurt again, but the look on Kurt's face made him just opened the door to let him in.<p>

Kurt went straight to Blaine's room. When he arrived, he didn't greet Carole or Sarah; he went straight to the bed and laid down next to Blaine. He felt that Blaine was asleep, he'd slept next to him so many times now, and could feel by the tension in Blaine's body if he was sleeping or not. He pushed his arm along Blaine's neck and the pillow and took a tight grip on his shoulder and pulled him closer so he shifted and faced Kurt. Kurt looked at his boyfriend's bruised face for the first time since he had fallen on the floor face first.

"Blainey?" Kurt said and brushed his hair from his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine said immediately and opened his left eye.

"Yeah, Blainey it's me." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. He had hoped Blaine would respond to his presences but he wasn't sure about it.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said and started crying. "Oh, Kurt, you're here. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Blainey."

"I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You hadn't been here all week. You didn't even call to see if I was okay yesterday. I didn't think you loved me anymore."

"Oh, Blainey. I called so many times yesterday. I wasn't able to speak to you, you're asleep every time I called."

"You called?"

"Yes. And before I went to school on Monday I left a note in your closet, I so thought you'd find it when you packed for a week here."

"Oh, I did find it. I didn't remember to read it though." Blaine said and started sobbing. "You wrote me a letter, and-and-and-and I-I-I-I didn't ev-ev-ev-en read…"

"Ssshh.. Blainey, it's okay." Kurt said and hugged in closer. He felt Blaine's body shake with sobs. He held his crying boyfriend. When Blaine didn't stop crying or the subs subdued a bit, Kurt started singing Celine Dion's "_My heart will go on"_.

He could feel Blaine relaxing in his embrace. Soon enough Blaine was sleeping snuggled close to Kurt. There were still sobs going through his sleeping body. Kurt couldn't move, Blaine laid more over him than not. He moved his head to face Carole and Sarah.

"Well, Kurt, you're a magician when it comes to Blaine." Sarah said.

"I don't know about that, but he does speak to me. I don't know why really."

"Well, it doesn't really matter why, as long as he keeps on talking to you."

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Kurt asked Sarah.

"He doesn't really sleep for long time today. He sleeps and then wakes up after ten minutes maybe."

Sarah couldn't be more right, Blaine woke up after ten minutes with a start. He sat up on the bed looking around.

"Kurt?"

"I'm down here, Blaine." Kurt said and brushed his hand through Blaine's hair.

"Oh." Blaine said and laid back down in Kurt's embrace.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"My head hurts Kurt." Blaine groaned.

"What is this I hear about not wanting to speak to Hannah today?" Kurt asked.

"I'm done talking Kurt." Blaine said and closed his eye.

"But why honey?"

"It doesn't help me. At all. All it does is bringing forward more memories, things I haven't thought about in years are coming up and I can't do anything to stop it. Memories invade my sleep and they make my life hell. Don't you see Kurt? I'm not getting better, I'm getting worse. I've done all they told me to, except upsetting Burt, I hadn't have time for that yet. But it doesn't do anything for me. My life is just getting worse and worse. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done Kurt. Done. I don't want to fight anymore."

"But, Blaine." Kurt said, visibly paling. "What does that mean?"

"Kurt…" Blaine said opening his eyes and looked in to Kurt's eyes. He was shocked by the tears he saw, the pain, the fear and the love.

"Blaine. What do you mean?"

"I…"

"Blaine, are you giving up?" Kurt asked his voice thick with tears.

Next to them, Sarah opened her mouth and started to get up from the chair, but she was stopped by Carole.

"Kurt." Blaine said with tears running down his cheeks. He was so confused. He had been so sure that Kurt would be relief by this. He had been so sure that taking himself out of Kurt's life was the best thing he would do. He thought Kurt would feel free without him holding him back. He had thought the Hummels would be relieved by this, but when he looked up from Kurt's face into Carole's he didn't see relief, he saw the same emotions as in Kurt's face.

"What?" Blaine said looking from Carole to Kurt. "I thought you would be glad Kurt." He explained.

"What? You are the love of my life Blaine. You're a part of me. I can't live without you. Don't you get that?"

Blaine didn't know what to answer. How could Kurt feel like that? Blaine was so fucked up. Did he see that? Blaine laid his head down on the pillow. He needed to get his thoughts straight. How could they love him?

Kurt watched his boyfriend lay down his head on the pillow and he could see the confusion wander through his eyes. He gently stroked Blaine's cheek and Blaine leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes. Blaine fell asleep almost instantly and Kurt laid down his head next to Blaine's and held him close.

_Blaine was happy. They were at the beach. He was on his way to the ocean to take a swim. He looked up towards his parents. His father was packing up their belongings. They were supposed to head home soon. They had been there all day so there were a lot of empty bottles to pick up and take home. It had been a good day. They had all been in a good mood and Blaine had only got two slaps all day. And he knew it had been his fault – once he had fallen asleep and didn't hear his father speaking to him. And the other time was only two minutes before. Blaine had asked to go swimming before they went home and his father had objected. His mother had taken her last energy to convince his father to let Blaine take another dip in the ocean before she passed out in the car._

_Blaine screamed with laughter when he reached the water and the waves took hold of his small legs. He threw himself in the water and jumped with the waves. The water was cold on his sun burned skin. His laugh died when a big wave he hadn't seen took a hold of him and he was dragged along the sand. The wave held him down for a longer time than the air in his lungs lasted. He came up to the surface spitting and screaming for help. It took a while for him to get his feet down on the sand so he could stand up. He was still screaming and crying when he looked up. A lot of the grownups on the beach were moving towards him. He looked up for his parents. He saw his father in the car, grinning to him and waving before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking._

_A new wave came from the ocean and pushed him back on the sand. He was being crashed to the sand, still crying and screaming for help. His mouth, eyes, his everything were filled with sand and salty water. He screamed for help and strong hand grabbed him and lifted him out of the water._

"_Blaine? Breathe, you're okay."_

"Blaine! Blainey?!"

Blaine woke up but kept screaming. He sat up on the bed and looked around him. He stopped screaming when the air ran out in the lungs. He collapsed on Kurt who also had sat up. He held the sobbing Blaine in his arms.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm here. You're safe here." Kurt said to him.

Carole sat next to them and embraced them both. Blaine screamed to his father who had left him there, a seven year old alone on the beach. He had stayed there all night. His mother had come to get him the morning after. He screamed at the seven year old Blaine who had lied to everyone who asked if they should call the police. He screamed at his mother for passing out. He screamed until he passed out in Carole's and Kurt's arms. They gently laid him down on the bed. He woke up after a short minute.

"My head." He groaned.

"I have painkillers for you Blaine." Sarah said and handed him the medicine. Blaine swallowed them down and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt was immediately next to him on the bed.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

"I love you too Blainey."

"Do you really want me?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt whispered back to him, tears falling. This was an exhausting day for them.

"Then I'll keep fighting Kurt."

"But, Blaine, I want you to fight for you. I want you to want to fight."

"But, Kurt… Can it be enough for now to fight for you?"

"Yes, keep fighting for me then." Kurt said and smiled through his tears.

Blaine held Kurt close and cried. He cried and cried and cried. He didn't notice Kurt shift and move so that Blaine was in his embrace rather than the other way around. He held Blaine close to him and stroked his hair while Blaine cried.

Hannah stood in the doorway looking at the two of them. She smiled at them. Kurt had broken the walls Blaine had sat up for himself. She had never met anyone else so attached at so low age as the two of them. If they came to see her twenty years from now, still together, she wouldn't be at all surprised. She listened to Kurt's whispers and Blaine's crying. She saw Carole's tears and moved in to the room and sat down next to her. She took Carole's hand and stroked his back with the other. They sat like that looking at the two teens at the bed. The crying and the whispers died slowly and were replaced by a soft snoring from Blaine and a content sigh from the sleeping Kurt.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Thank you Beccy, my Beta.**

* * *

><p>Carole shook Kurt awake after an hour. Kurt was sleeping in his jacket and his shoes and therefore sweating. Carole had tried to remove his jacket without waking him up, but Kurt had struggled against her. Kurt wasn't the one who woke up now either, it was Blaine who opened his left eye, cloudy and sleepy.<p>

"No, don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Blaine, I just want Kurt to remove some clothes, he's really hot."

"Don't go, please. Don't leave me here. You say you love me, but why do you leave me here? Please take me with you. Please Carole, please."

Carole stopped. She was aware that Blaine was influenced by the heavy painkillers, but she knew that the things he said under the influence of drugs were true. Blaine really felt abandoned and lonely here. He felt like they didn't care about him. She knew then that they had to bring him home. He wasn't a danger to himself when he was at home. Sure, he had hurt himself the night to yesterday, but she knew that if he had been at home he hadn't done that, he had been surrounded by his family. That was what he needed.

"Oh, Blaine." Carole said. She stroked his hair, which made him calm.

"Just don't leave me again." He mumbled before he fell back to sleep.

Carole let Kurt sleep in his jacket, partially draped by his sleeping boyfriend. She turned to Sarah.

"I need to speak to Hannah."

* * *

><p>Carole woke Blaine and Kurt an hour later.<p>

"It's time to go home guys." She said.

"Oh, okay." Blaine whispered and tears started running down his cheeks. "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"No, no we all have to get home." Carole said.

"Okay." Blaine said. He pulled the covers closer.

Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine.

"I'll call you later, honey. I love you so much." He said and stood up.

"Blaine?" Carole asked and held out her hand to him.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, you're going with us."

"What?"

Carole sat down on the bed and smiled to him.

"I've spoken to Hannah and Dr. Thompson. From now you're going to stay at home. I'll drive you here every Monday and Thursday for your group therapy and every Monday and Wednesday you'll have sessions with Hannah. On Tuesdays and Fridays you'll have telephone contact with Hannah. If this doesn't work Blaine, if you feel the need to hurt yourself again, you need to tell me, Kurt, Burt, Finn or Hannah. Okay? I need you to promise me that."

"Yeah, yes, of course." Blaine replied eagerly.

"Well, then, let's go home." Carole smiled to him.

"What? Is this for real?" He asked Carole.

"Yes, Blaine. Let's go home."

"Thanks, Carole. Thank you." Blaine said and leaned towards Carole. She opened her arms to him and he leaned in to her embrace. He was overwhelmed by this and so tired. He started crying in her arms. She held him close and let him cry. Kurt sat down on the bed and leaned to them as well.

Carole had packed Blaine's stuff so when Blaine had stopped crying for this time, they took the bags and crutches. Blaine moved to the wheelchair and was pushed out of his room. They met Hannah in outside the ward and she knelt next to Blaine's chair.

"Blaine, can you promise me you'll tell someone if you start feeling like hurting yourself again?"

"Yes, I promise, Hannah. Thanks for this."

"No problem Blaine. See you tomorrow after group. We'll have a quick talk before Carole picks you up."

"Okay."

"Have a nice evening at home Blaine."

"Thanks."

Carole, Kurt and Blaine headed to the parking. Carole pushed the wheelchair and Kurt held his hand.

"Blaine? Would you mind riding with me?" Carole asked him.

"No, not at all." Blaine said even though he had hoped he could ride with Kurt. He wanted to spend every second with him, but he knew the ride home was short and that Carole probably had something to talk to him about.

He sat in the passenger seat while Carole put the wheelchair and his bags in the trunk. She started the car and drove out of the garage before she spoke to him.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry you've felt abandoned by us. That was never our intention. We just wanted to keep you safe Blaine, that's all." Carole said with a thick voice.

Blaine looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Carole…"

"No, Blaine, I'm sorry. I knew you wanted to be at home, but I didn't think you felt less loved by us. I'm so sorry. We love you Blaine, and we'll always love you."

"Carole, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You've been left before and we didn't mean to do it again. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Carole. Thank you for bringing me home."

"That's where you belong, honey."

They didn't say anything else during the short ride home. It was a comfortable silence. They pulled up on the driveway and went in to the house. They were met by Finn and Burt who were watching a game on the TV.

"Blaine! You're home!" Finn said. "Ouch, your eye! That must hurt like hell."

"Yeah, yeah it does." Blaine said and sat down on the couch next to Finn. "It's so good to be home."

"Welcome home kid, we missed you." Burt said and ruffled Blaine's hair.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked Carole.

"Here!" Kurt said as he entered the room with bags from McDonalds.

"Food!" Finn said.

"Yeah, not the healthiest, but that's alright for now. I happened to know that my fantastic boyfriend loves McDonalds so I thought we could celebrate his release from the hospital with a burger!"

"Thanks honey!" Blaine smiled to Kurt.

"How's your head?" Carole asked.

"Hurting." Blaine admitted.

"Eat and then you can have some painkillers."

"Thanks." Blaine said before diving in on his hamburger.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's teacher looked at him with concern. Blaine looked down on his hands in his lap. <em>_Mrs. Bomer wanted to know why he had bruises on both his arms. __Blaine had been hot during English and had removed his sweater without thinking about the bruises. The under sweater he was wearing was dirty, bloody and way__too__small,__therefore showing__all the bruises he had received during the week. His father had lifted him and thrown him against a wall when he had asked if he could have shoes in his size for when he was starting school._

_Now he sat in the principal's office with the principal and his teacher. It wasn't what he had in mind when he thought about starting school. __He knew his father would be raging about this. Blaine__hadn't__been able to come up with an explanation quickly enough, and now he was waiting for his parents and the social services. __He didn't know what was going to__happen,__he__didn't know what social services__were, but it was a long word and it__scared him. But__scarier__than that was the thought what his father would do when they got home. If he had been angry with Blaine wanting new shoes, how would he react to this?_

_It was Blaine's mother__who entered__the principal's office first. __She smiled__a big smile__and hugged Blaine__before__she turned to Mrs. Bomer and smiled to her as well. __She had a wonderful, contagious smile._

"_What happened?"_

"_Mrs. Anderson, Blaine has bruises on his arms and has a very dirty shirt on him. This has forced us to call you and the social services here to talk about it."_

_Just as she said that, a woman from the social services entered the room and present herself as Mrs. Griffith._

"_Hi Blaine." She smiled to him. "Mrs. Anderson, we would like to speak to Blaine alone about this."_

_"Oh, that's not necessary. I'll tell you what happened. Blaine has always have extremely easy to get bruises. He was throwing a fit in the store the other day and I had to carry him out. He got the bruises then. And the under shirt,__well, he's in one of those phases__where he refuses to take it off. Maybe this incident will make him change his mind, right Blaine?"_

_Blaine didn't know what she was talking about. The under shirt was all he could fit in, everything else were two sizes too small. And he hadn't thrown a fit in a store; he had never been to a store with his mom. He had been forced to go there alone buying spirits for his parents, but he had never been there with her, not that he could remember anyone._

_He looked up at his mother. She didn't look happy at all. The look on her face made him scared. He nodded and looked down again._

_Mrs. Griffith knelt next to Blaine. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly._

"_Is this the truth Blaine?" She asked._

"_Mmmhmmm." Blaine said._

"_Okay, then, are we done here? Blaine's father's working and we have to pick him up. We only have one car."_

_Mrs. Griffith looked at Blaine with warm, caring eyes. Blaine wanted to tell her what had happened for real. She looked like she could help them,__or__maybe she could make his parents have more money so he could have clothes in his size. Maybe she could stop the fighting at home. Maybe she could help him do the right things at home so his father didn't have to punish him all the time._

_His mother took his hand and pulled him up from the chair._

"_Come on Blainey, let's go get your daddy." She said in a small voice._

"_Mrs. Bomer, Mrs. Griffith." She nodded to them and pulled Blaine with her out of the office._ _As soon as they had left the office, she let go of Blaine's hand and took a tight grip on his shoulder instead._

"_You little rat. Why did you do that? Why Blaine? WHY?"_

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_Well, you screwed up, you little shit. It's your first day in school and you already messed up. God, Blaine. I wish we didn't have to deal with you, you little fucker."_

"_Mom, I'm sorry."_

_They had reached the car and his mother opened the trunk. She lifted him in his arms and held him so his face was in the same level as hers._

"_You little shit. You're only trouble for us. If we had money that day many months ago, we would have such a good life Blaine. You make your lives hell. You know that right? I hate you. How could you do this to us? After all we'd done for you?"_

"_I'm sorry mom."_

"_Yeah, you can say that now, it's a little too late for that isn't it? How could you not even be six years old and such a waste? I hate you Blaine. I really hate you."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Well, you'll have time to think about it during our drive home. I think I take an extra-long drive. Hope you enjoy it." She said and threw him in the trunk and shut it close._

"_NOOO! PLEASE MOM. I'M SORRY!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. PLEASE. I''M SORRY. SORRY MOM. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Blaine, sweetie, wake up. It's okay. You're safe here. Blaine, wake up."

Blaine woke up with a start. Carole was immediately next to him and took him in her arms while he cried.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe here."

Blaine cried for fifteen minutes before he could calm down. He slumped against Carole who held him close and rubbed his back and stroked his hair.

"You want to talk about it?" Carole asked him.

"No, but I think I want to write it down. You can read it though."

"Okay, do you want me to get your notebook?"

"Yes, please." Blaine smiled to her.

Carole came back and gave him the notebook and pen and his iPhone.

"If you want to listen to some music while you write."

"Where is everybody?" Blaine asked while looked around the empty living room.

"Well it's Wednesday, so Finn has late practice. Burt had to go to the garage and fix something. Kurt's in his room studying with music on."

"Okay."

"Is it okay if I sit here watching TV while you're writing?"

"Yes, of course. It's your living room."

"No, that's not true! It's our living room!"

"Aw, thanks Carole. But, you can stay here. I might put some music on though."

"That's fine honey."

Blaine put on his classical playlist and started writing. He wrote the memories he had remember during the last days; about his 10 year old sitting outside his house in the November rain; about his seven year old almost drowning and being left alone on the beach and the five year old being forced to ride in the trunk for two hours. When he was done he sighed before removing his headphones. He turned to Carole.

"All done!"

"May I read it?" She asked.

"Do you really want to read my shitty memories? If you really want to, feel free."

"I really want to, Blaine. Thanks."

"No problems." Blaine said and leaned back on the couch.

Carole read each of Blaine's memories with an aching heart and tears trickling down her face. She felt the couch shift under her and strong arms pulling her in to an embrace. She leaned to her husband while reading the last pages. She turned to face Blaine but found him sleeping sitting up, his head lolled on one side and snoring quietly. She turned to Burt instead and buried her head in his chest while crying for Blaine. She handed him the notebook and he started reading. Carole eased Blaine down to a lying position on the couch and went to make some tea for her and Burt. Kurt came down and went into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie. You want some tea?" Carole asked with a voice thick from crying.

"Yes, please. Are you okay?" Kurt asked and hugged her from the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blaine let me read some of his memories, and it always gets to me."

"Oh, okay." Kurt said and took a cup of tea for him and one for his father and headed to the living room with Carole. They both stopped in the doorway to look at Burt sitting next to Blaine reading the notebook with tears running down his cheeks while Blaine was fast asleep, his snoring becoming louder and louder.

Carole and Kurt sat down on each side of Burt and hugged him. Burt didn't notice them, he was wrapped up in Blaine's memories. He looked up from the notebook when he was done reading.

"How could anyone threat a child like that?" He asked Carole.

"I don't know, but he's here now. He's safe now." Carole said and hugged him.

They all turned to watch Blaine sleeping peacefully for once. They drank their tea in silence while watching the sleeping teen on the couch. They sat like that for ten minutes before they were interrupted by Finn, coming home from football practice with Puck.

"Hi Carole, Burt!" Puck said to them. "Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course Noah." Carole said. "Do you want some sandwiches after a shower?"

"Yeah, that would be great mom." Finn said and they headed upstairs.

"I think I should get Blaine in our bed before they come down again, he does need his sleep. I'm also tired. This day has been draining." Kurt said and knelt before Blaine. He shook him lightly and Blaine woke up and looked at him.

"Kurt!"

"Blainey, let's go to bed."

"Okay." Blaine said.

They said good night and met in the bed after some time in bathrooms. Blaine got there first and laid down. His head was spinning with pain mixed with memories from his childhood. He closed his eyes but opened them as he felt the bed shift under him.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you sure you want to sleep in here?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I tend to have a lot of nightmares right now."

"I can take it, Blaine."

They hugged and lay close together.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

They had both started to drift off when Carole knocked lightly on the door.

"Blaine, I have some medicine for you."

"Oh, thanks, I'd forgotten about them."

Carole handed him the medicine and he swallowed them down. She pulled the covers close to the teens and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Good night my boys." She said and closed the door.

Blaine and Kurt snuggled impossibly closer before drifting off into peaceful sleep.


	71. Chapter 71

Kurt was awoken by an alarm clock the next morning. He stretched and bumped into a soft body, becoming aware of his boyfriend lying next to him in the bed. He was surprised that he had slept through the whole night, he hadn't be woken by Blaine's nightmare at all. He turned to face Blaine who hadn't heard the alarm. Blaine was fast asleep on his side, his right hand under his face and his lips were parted and he was drooling down on his hand. Kurt stroked his curls that were covering both of his eyes. Blaine's left arm was thrown over Kurt's torso and his legs were tangled with Kurt's. Kurt felt his heart swell with love for the sleeping man next to him and he sighed when he realized that no matter how much he wanted to lie in bed all day just looking at Blaine, he had to get up and go to school.

He slowly untangled himself from Blaine who shifted and curled closer to Kurt. The arm Kurt had managed to remove before was slung back over him and he felt Blaine pulling him closer before he let out a content sigh and relaxed completely again. Kurt smiled, kissed him lightly on the forehead before he moved Blaine's arm again and got out of bed. He headed upstairs to get ready for school.

On his way to kitchen for breakfast, he bumped into Carole who was headed into Blaine's room to wake him up. Kurt offered to do it instead and went back to Blaine's room where Blaine was in the same position as when Kurt had left the room an hour ago. He sat down on the bed next to him, stroked his hair before saying his name and shaking his shoulder lightly. Blaine groaned and blinked a couple of times.

"Good morning sweetie." Kurt said.

"Mmmmh…"

"Time to wake up, beautiful."

"Mmmnnooo…"

"Yes, Blainey."

"Nooo…" Blaine said and cuddled closer to Kurt. Kurt rubbed his back.

"Yes, it's time for breakfast and then it's time for group at the hospital."

"I haven't done my homework." Blaine groaned.

"It's okay, Blaine. You've been through a lot this week."

"Mmmm… mmkay…" Blaine said and stretched.

"How are you today?"

"My head hurts." Blaine groaned.

"I know, you can take some pills after breakfast."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blainey."

Breakfast was a quick business in the Hummel household during the week. Finn was trying to get some reading done; he should have read the Hunger games by now. He'd been bugged about the book by Kurt, who was reading Russian classics in school. Puck was tired and struggled to keep his eyes open. Burt was reading the paper and Carole looked as tired as Puck.

"Rough night, Puck?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes, nightmare after nightmare after nightmare." He said.

"Really?" Finn said surprised.

"Yeah, it wasn't a good night."

"Why didn't you wake me? I haven't heard a bit."

"You were out cold honey." Carole said to him.

"Carole was up with me." Puck said with a shrug.

"Blaine, the group is after lunch and after that you'll be speaking to Hannah for a short while." Carole said.

"Yes, she told me. I need to do some homework before group." Blaine said.

"What should you write about?" Burt asked him. "If you want to say, of course."

"Yes, it's about role models."

"Oh, okay." Burt said.

"Kurt, Finn have you noticed the time?" Carole said which made two of her sons look at the clock on the wall and then leap up from the chairs they were sat in. The others looked at them while they hurried to put coats on. Kurt ran back to the kitchen and kissed Blaine.

"See you later sweetie. I love you so much, don't forget that."

"Have a good day. Love you too."

Puck sighed when the kitchen emptied with the people planning to go to school and work. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Go to bed instead." Carole said and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Puck said and went upstairs.

"I'll go and work on my homework." Blaine said and headed to his room.

Carole was left at the table. She stared unseeingly in front of her. She was so tired, she didn't know how many hours she had slept during the night. She knew she had fallen asleep during in the morning hours on the floor next to the bed Puck slept in.

She sighed and got up to clean the table. She took the milk to the fridge but didn't move the dishes instead she just looked at them, sighed and then went in to the living room. She didn't even have the energy to go upstairs to her bed, the couch would do for now. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em><span>Role models<span>_

_Obviously I don't have role models in my parents. Well, I guess I could say that they did the best they could during a shitty situation. But, I don't really believe that. They had no interest in being good humans or parents for that matter._

_I have found it to be really easy for me to find role models. In hindsight I guess I knew, even as a kid, my parents wasn't people I wanted to be like. I found role models in the books I read, Mr. Tom in _Good night, Mr. Tom_; Jo March in _Little Women_; Harry Potter; Princess Elizabeth in _The Paperbag Princess_… The list is long._

_I found role models in teachers who did everything in their power to stop bullying in the school, who could confess they didn't know everything, who had the ability to admit when they were wrong and teachers who showed really interest in their pupils._

_Recently I found role models in my family. Carole is the most caring and generous woman I've ever met. She doesn't think twice before staying up all night when nightmares are assaulting the peoples sleeping in her home; or before taking time from work to be home to take care of his stepson's boyfriend._

_Burt has a hard exterior, but he's soft inside. He isn't afraid to show his emotions. He would do anything to protect his family and the people he loves. He's the perfect man._

_Finn goes through life looking at__the best in people. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's passion about his life. He loves having fun__and__he's one of the best friends a guy can have._

_Last but certainly not least, there's my biggest inspiration, my true role model – Kurt. He's the most loving human being I've ever met. He hasn't s bad bone in his body. He's been through so much but he's still so loving and caring. He's courage personalized. He would never give up on what makes him__himself, unique, Kurt. That's what I admire the most in him; he'll never stop being proud of himself. That's a feeling I never have experienced. I've never felt proud__of__myself._

Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt. He remembered the letter he'd left for Blaine earlier that week. He got up from his chair and moved around in his room. He unpacked his bags from the hospital and found the letter. He took his iPhone and put in his earbuds. He put on Muse and opened the envelope.

_To my dearest __Blaine, I love you so much._

_I'm sitting in your desk chair looking at you sleeping while writing this._

_You're the most beautiful human I've ever laid my eyes on._

_It's Monday morning and it will be five long days and four nights before I get to see you again. It sucks so bad that we won't be seeing each other. I'm so sorry that I've got so much in school right now. I hope to make it up to you during the weekend though… I can think of things I want to do with you…_

_Oh, now I'm sitting here aching hard and I have to go to school. Oh, and now I've written it so now you'll know that…_

_Well, I wanted you to know that even if we won't see each other this week, but I need you to know that I'll be thinking about you all the time. Last week when I was writing a review on Gogol's _Dead Souls_, I kept writing Blaine instead of Chichikov. It was a good thing I found it before I handed it in. I don't think Mr. Parker would have appreciated it…_

_Well, just know that you're the light of my life. I don't think I could love you more even if I tried. We'll talk every day. You can text me whenever._

_I love you so much. You're my everything._

_/your Kurt for ever and ever and ever and ever… 3_

Blaine smiled and took up his phone to text Kurt.

_**To: Kurt**_

_My wonderful boyfriend. I love you so much. Can't wait until you come home. You're the life of my life as well. /Your B_

Blaine closed his eyes, or his eye, since he couldn't open his right one yet. As always when he had been writing in his notebook, he was tired and couldn't think of anything else than sleeping, even though he knew that it would mean nightmares.

And he was right…

_Blaine had felt sick all week. His throat hurt and his head felt fuzzy. He laid his head down on his desk. It felt so good; it felt cold towards his head. He sighed and closed his eyes._

"_Blaine?" He felt someone shaking his shoulder. He forced his eyes opened and looked at Mrs. Bomer kneeling next to her desk._

"_Sorry Mrs. Bomer." He mumbled._

"_It's okay sweetie." She placed a hand on his forehead. It felt so good, he sighed and leaned in to the touch._

"_You're running a fever Blaine, let's go to the nurse and she'll call your parents to come and get you."_

"_No, no, no. They are busy. And I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Blaine said and sat up in his chair._

"_Sweetie, come on, I'm sure they'll find the time to come and get you when you're sick."_

_Blaine was too tired to form an answer. Mrs. Bomer took his hand and led him to the nurse. He was shown a bed where he laid down and fell asleep immediately._

_He was woken a bit later by his mother. She smell funky, he knew she had been drinking. He sighed. __She was in a not-nice-period at the moment. __She pulled him up from the bed by grabbing his arm. He let out__an__involuntary moan, his head__hurting__even worse now._

"_Come on, Blaine. Let's get you home." She said. "Thank you, Ms. Burke." She smiled to the nurse._

_She dragged him after her all through the school. He was dumped in the backseat of the car. He laid down in the seat and fell asleep immediately._

_He woke up some time__later__shivering and coughing. He sat up and looked around. He was still in the car, alone. It was raining outside. It was really cold in the car. He pulled the door handle but the car was locked. He slowly realized that he was alone in the cold car with no way of getting out__as__shivers ran through his body and it shook with coughs. He had to pee and he was really hungry. Was he supposed to stay here all night? He looked out through the window and in to the house. In the kitchen he could see his father and mother fighting. He started banging on the window to get their attention. He banged and screamed for them to notice him._

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Strong hands shook him back to reality and he woke with a start and looked around.

"It's okay. It's just a dream." Puck said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"No, no, it's not just a dream. It's a memory." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"You want to speak about it?" He asked.

"No, no. No, I don't. I want to write about it though. But I can do that later. What's the time?"

"It's 10:30."

"Oh, I think we might have to do some lunch and then it's time for me to go to the hospital. Where's Carole?"

"She's out cold on the couch. I was in the kitchen thinking about what to make for lunch when I heard you screaming. Carole didn't move a bit. She must be really tired."

"Okay, did you find anything to make to eat?"

"No, I didn't. I'm not really good at cooking though, so maybe you can take a look?"

"Yeah, sure."

They headed towards the kitchen. Blaine took out eggs, milk and flour and started making pancakes.

"Wow, I had no idea you could make those."

"Pancakes? Yeah, I'm a magician in the kitchen." Blaine said and rolled his eyes.

"So, how are you Blaine?"

"I don't know really." Blaine sighed while flicking a pancake before continuing speaking.

"The more I talk about the past, the more memories keep popping up. I'm remembering thing I never thought about before and I'm absolutely sure they are real memory, but I don't know. I'm so tired of this. I've so many nightmares when I sleep that I'm more tired when I wake up. Not during the night though, thanks to sleeping medicine.

"But, during the day, it's always in my mind. New memories blend with my old ones and I'm trying to piece them together. The more I remember the worse my parents and me upbringing seems. I'm just… I'm so fucked up, Puck. I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to live in a family like this. Or, later, how am I supposed to form a family with Kurt? How am I going to be able to raise kids? I know that Kurt's love for both of us, but what do I know about love?"

"Wow, Blaine, you've actually thought about starting a family with Kurt?" Puck asked him.

"Yes, he's the one for me." Blaine said.

"Okay, that's awesome man."

"Yes, thanks. So, that's all of the pancakes, should we wake up Carole?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Puck said. "Can I answer your thoughts during lunch? Even if Carole's there?"

"Of course. You don't need to though."

"I know, but I want to, Blaine." Puck said and went in to living room to wake up the sleeping Carole. She was really out cold. Puck smiled at her when he tried to wake her up. It took some time for him to actually wake her up to the degree that she could sit up and take in her bearings. They then headed to the kitchen together where Blaine had set the table for lunch.

"Oh, sorry I didn't make you lunch." Carole said and hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Nothing to be sorry about, we had masterchef Blaine here!" Puck said.

They all sat down and started eating Blaine's delicious pancakes. After Puck had eaten two, he stopped to take a sip of his drink and then looked at Blaine.

"Okay, Blaine. I don't know anything about memories that have been repressed and then comes up. But, I guess that repressing memories is draining, even if you don't know you're doing it. So I think the best thing is to welcome every memory that surfaces, deal with it, think about it and then let it go and welcome the next memory. I think it must be a good thing they surface, even though it's hard. I think you just have to give it the time and the energy it takes."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Blaine said.

"And, when it comes to love and being in this family, you don't have to worry about that. You are already part of this family. And you got the love part down already. You're capable to love and to receive love."

"Oh, thanks Puck." Blaine said. He blushed and looked down at his pancakes.

Carole watched the interaction between the teens but decided not to say anything. Puck had ways of getting to Blaine that Carole hadn't.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Hi guys!  
>So this is the last chapter in this story. It's already 72 chapters and there are so much more I want to write in this universe. So, this ends here. I've already written 16 pages on the sequel. I'll be posting it from the 1st of October. I'll post the first chapter here with a link for the new story. I've so much ideas, and I can't wait to share it with you! It will be more Klaine interaction, less hospital time and more bonding in the Hummel family. <strong>

**So enjoy this and I'll see you at 1st October!**

* * *

><p>Kurt came home from school and Warbler practice at 7 pm. He was starving and headed straight to the kitchen where Carole had a plate in the fridge for him to pop in the microwave. While the food heated he went upstairs and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before going in to Blaine's room where he was expecting to find his boyfriend sleeping but he didn't, instead, Blaine was reading with earphones in. Kurt smiled at him as he sat down on the bed and Blaine looked up.<p>

"Hi my love!" Blaine said and leaned forward to kiss Kurt.

"Hi Blainey. I'm gonna eat some dinner, you wanna join me?"

"Yes, of course."

They went to in the kitchen and sat down at the table opposite to each other.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked when Kurt had started eating.

"Good, I had a math test and a pop quiz in geography." Kurt said between bites.

"How did it go?"

"Alright I think, I was well prepared."

"Good!"

"How about your day? How were group and the talk with Hannah?"

"It was really good. I stayed awake for the entire group, we talked about role models. If you want you can read what I wrote about it. Until Monday we're supposed to write about a positive childhood memory.

"I had coffee and a chat with Lane afterwards. We exchanged numbers and said we should keep in touch even if I'm not there all the time. She's great.

"And the talk with Hannah was good. We talked about why I hurt myself the other night and we talked about what I would do if I have the urge to do it again. It was really good."

"What are you going to do if you feel like it again?"

"I'm going to write in my notebook about it, about how it makes me feel and stuff. Put words to the anxiety and the loneliness I felt. And if it doesn't help, I'll talk to someone. Either Carole, Burt, you or call the ward.

"Oh, and we spoke about all the memories that popped up lately. Hannah thought it was really good that I was writing them down in the notebook. I should keep doing that. And she said she thought that the memories would keep coming, but soon enough, all the things I've been repressing would come to surface and when that's done, it would help me a lot. She said I should give it the time and the energy it demanded. If I keep fighting it, it will only be ten times worse. It needs to come up, you know."

"That sounds great, Blaine. You seem to agree with her now? You don't seem as against it as before."

"No, I believe her. And it makes sense. So now, I've embraced the memories instead of fighting them."

"When did you come home from the hospital?"

"Late, Hannah and I spoke for a long time. Maybe an hour ago?"

"Oh, so you haven't slept at all since group and therapy?"

"No, we made dinner together and then they went out for a walk and Finn went to Puck's so I read in my bed. Do you have studying to do?"

"Yes, I do." Kurt sighed.

"How about we go up in to your room? I read and you study?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Blaine." Kurt said and smiled to his boyfriend.

They went upstairs and got situated on the bed. Blaine with his book, The kite-runner, and Kurt with his biology book. He sighed before starting reading about evolution – it wasn't his favorite subject. But he was a hard working student and strived for good grades.

After ten minutes he turned to Blaine to read a funny typo in his textbook but instead found his boyfriend sleeping, still holding his book in his hand. Kurt took the book and put in on the nightstand. He removed one pillow so Blaine was laying rather than sitting on the bed, and heard a content sigh from him before he shifted in bed to cuddle closer to Kurt. Kurt let him find a comfortable position before he took up the book and kept on reading. He put one hand in Blaine's hair and stroked it absent-mindedly.

_Blaine was waiting. He looked at the watch he had gotten when he'd won a spelling contest last month. It was almost 7 am now. He had been sitting outside the school for__one and a half hours.__His parents had decided to go for a vacation during Christmas. It was the last day at school__and__they just had two lessons until Christmas break. Blaine had been dropped off at school at 5:30and__after school he was supposed to go home in the snowstorm. His parents would be gone until after New__Year's Day. He didn't know what he was supposed to do during Christmas. He had been given some money by his mother last night, so he would have food at least. And he had been trusted with a key for the house. Blaine sighed. He felt the now familiar feeling of loneliness creeping up on him and his eyes started watering. Tears started falling down his cheek where he sat outside the school._

Kurt looked down at Blaine when he started stirring slightly beside him. Blaine had tears streaming down his cheeks, but was still fast asleep. Kurt put away his book and laid down next to Blaine. He took the sleeping, crying man in his arms and held him close. He didn't want to wake him if it wasn't necessary. He stroked Blaine's hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. After five minutes Blaine stopped crying and fell back to a deep sleep. Kurt kept stroking his hair and enjoyed the closeness to his boyfriend.

Shortly after Blaine had fallen back to sleep, there were a knock on the door and Carole popped in her head.

"Hi, you're home." She said.

"Yeah, I got home around 7. Thanks for dinner." Kurt answered.

"You're welcome sweetie. How was your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"I've been really tired, but it's been good. Is he okay?" She said and stepped closer to the bed and nodded to the sleeping teen in Kurt's arms.

"He was crying in his sleep, but he calmed down. He said he hadn't sleep much today?"

"No, he slept for maybe 30 minutes before lunch. I'm guessing he'll be sleeping most of tomorrow. Speaking of sleep, I'm gonna head to bed now."

"Okay, sleep tight Carole."

"You too, sweetie." She leaned down and kissed Kurt of the forehead and then Blaine.

_The doorbell echoed though the silent house. Blaine went out of his room and downstairs to open the door. Outside stood the family next door. They had just moved to the US from Sweden. They had always been nice and polite to Blaine when he had met them in the street. It was a large family with five kids. The eldest kid, a girl Blaine's age held out a cup of a steaming beverage. __Blaine took it and looked at it__interrogatively._

"_It's _glögg_, non-alcoholic of course, it's a Swedish must during Christmas. And here's a gingerbread cookie. Also a must. And while you enjoy that, we love to sing some carols for you!"_

_Blaine smiled to her and took the gingerbread cookie. They tasted delicious, both the beverage and the cookie. They sang two songs for him and wished him a Merry Christmas before turning around and walking away for the house. Right at the gate, the mother in the family turned around and walked back to Blaine, still standing in the doorway looking after them._

"_Are you okay?" The mother asked him._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." He lied._

"_Where are your parents? You're not alone at Christmas are you?"_

"_No, no, they are watching a movie."_

_"Oh, okay, then. Merry Christmas!" She smiled big at him and turned around and started walking away again._

_"Merry Christmas." Blaine whispered before he closed the door behind him. He slid down to the floor with the back to the door. They seemed like a happy family and he would give anything to be a part of a family right now. He started crying__whilst__he looked around the empty, dark, deserted house. What had he done to deserve to be all alone during Christmas? Were there anymore twelve year __old kids alone for Christmas? Maybe they could celebrate together?_

Kurt came back from the bath room to find Blaine once again crying in the bed. He hurried to the bed and laid down next to Blaine. He took him in his arms and held him tight. He stroked Blaine's hair and tried to calm him down.

"Blaine. It's okay. You're safe here. It's okay, Blainey, I've got you." He whispered over and over. It didn't calm Blaine down though, this time, he just started crying heavier. He woke up from the crying and looked at Kurt through the tears.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here Blaine. You're safe here." Kurt said to him.

"Never leave me during Christmas." Blaine sobbed and pressed himself to Kurt's body.

"What? No, never Blaine."

"Please, never leave me alone during Christmas." Blaine said again.

"It's okay, Blaine. I love you." Kurt didn't know if Blaine really was awake or if he was sleeping. And to Kurt it didn't matter. He knew Blaine was reliving a memory and that he needed comfort.

"Please don't leave me." Blaine said again.

"I love you Blaine."

"Don't go away on vacation, please. Don't leave me here. I'll be really nice. You won't even notice me. Please don't leave me. Please, please, please." Blaine started screaming, repeating his mantra of 'please, please, please' over and over again.

Within seconds Burt was in the room, on the bed next to Kurt and Blaine. He took both them in his arms. Blaine looked up at Burt before leaning in to his embrace.

"Why did they leave me? It was Christmas. Why did they leave me alone during Christmas? Why didn't they love me? Why? What did I do wrong? What did I do?"

Neither Kurt nor Burt could answer him, and it wasn't from them Blaine needed the answers. They hold him tight. The screams turned into sobs that eventually died off. Burt lifted Blaine from Kurt's lap. Kurt pulled the covers of the bed and opened the onepiece. Kurt took it off his arms and legs before pulling it off him. Burt laid him down on the bed. Blaine stirred.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here honey." He said and laid down next to him. Blaine snuggled closer and became completely still.

"Are you alright?" Burt asked Kurt.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"He's supposed to have medicine now, you think he'll wake up for that? Or do we skip it?"

"No, if you get it, I'll wake him up when you're here. Without them he has nightmare all night, he needs it."

"Okay." Burt went downstairs and came back with the medicine. He handed them to Kurt who shook Blaine to consciousness.

"Blainey sweetie? I have medicine for you."

"Mmmhmm…"

"Come on, sit up for me." Burt helped Kurt to get Blaine in a sitting position on the bed. He opened his left eye a bit. Kurt was quickly there with the medicine. Blaine took it and swallowed it down with the water he was given. As soon as he had swallowed it, he slumped against Burt who laid him down on the bed.

"Sleep tight boys." Burt said and got up from the bed. He went to the door. In the doorway he looked back on the bed and watched Blaine snuggle up to Kurt and Kurt stroke his hair. It was an image of true love. Burt smiled and closed the door.

He went in to Finn's room where Finn had fallen asleep on the bed while studying. Burt removed the books from the bed and pulled the covers over his tallest son. He ruffled his hair and shut the lights off and closing the door. He took a round downstairs and shut the lights off before heading to the bedroom where his wife was fast asleep.

He smiled at her when he got undressed and slipped in to bed. Carole shifted when the bed moved and snuggled closer to Burt.

"Mmm… Burt…" She said in her sleep. He kissed her hair before shutting off the bed light. He held his wife close while thinking about what Blaine had said. Had he been left alone during Christmas while his parents had gone on vacation? Who treated their kids like this? He knew it would take Blaine long time to heal from all the memories from his childhood. But he was so proud of the kid, he was doing so well.

* * *

><p>That Saturday and Sunday were a preview on how life would be in the Hummel household. Blaine and Kurt were together most the time, even though Kurt was in the mall with Mercedes a while and Blaine talked to Lane on the phone. Kurt and Blaine found love and strength in each other. They let the other be who they is with all the needs and wants, but found a true friend, a true partner and true love in each other.<p>

When Burt did the rounds on Saturday night, he stopped in the doorway to Blaine's room to look at Kurt and Blaine. It hadn't been that long time since Blaine's life changed forever. He still had visible evidence of his fight; the cast on his foot and the black eye. But it was evident that laying there, in Kurt's arms, that he was safe and he was loved.

Burt looked from Blaine to Kurt. His son who had been so much the last year. When he had moved from McKinley, Burt had hoped Kurt would get back some of his confidence, but he hadn't dreamt about the massive change Kurt had gone through. Starting at Dalton and meeting Blaine had made Kurt more sure about himself. He had found himself again. And he had become a man filled with love and compassion, caring for others. Seeing him hugging his boyfriend while sleeping was everything Burt had wished for his son.

Burt turned off the lights on the bedside table and took the book out of Kurt's hands. He kissed both boys on their forehead before closing the door. Burt knew Blaine had a long way to go, but he was sure that he would make it.

Burt went upstairs and in to Finn's room. Finn was fast asleep, snoring loudly. Burt laid the cover that had been kicked on the floor over Finn again.

Then he went in to his last stop – his bedroom and his wife. Carole was still awake and laid waiting for him. She smiled big when he entered the room and Burt's heart swelled. He removed his cloths and laid down next to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered. "I'm so damn proud of our family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all of you who had been following this story, I'd never thought I would get this much of a response! Much love! /AnnaMaria**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N**:So, here's the sequel guys! I've missed all of you! I've done a lot of writing, and I've written 12 chapters so far. The chapters will be longer, around 3000 words. I'll try to post daily as before. But I work more now, so it might be longer between the postings. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoy this, I've enjoyed writing it anyway... Well, let me know what you think! Much love.

* * *

><p><span>May<span>

Blaine had been without the cast for two weeks now. It was a relief to be able to move without the wheelchair. He still needed the crutches and he would need physical therapy for a while before he could walk without limping or pain. His father had really succeeded when he kicked him down the stairs that Thursday night. Blaine had already recovered from a concussion, a bleeding liver and five broken ribs. For the moment he was struggling with his foot which had been broken, and his psyche, which had been better. In the last six weeks he had started mourning his dead mother, which he'd been forbidden to do by his father; he'd moved from his father's house to Kurt's family's house and he'd started processing his childhood with psychical and physical abuse. He had been hospitalized after trying sneaking out of the house to kill himself, and, after being in the hospital two weeks, he'd been able to move home. He still struggled with anxiety, depression and sleeping difficulties and during the night he had to have the help of sleeping medicine. Unfortunately, when he napped during the day, which he had to do every day, he was tortured by horrifying nightmares. But they weren't just dreams; they were memories from his past that he had repressed.

Blaine was also in an intense therapy program; he had group therapy twice a week and individual therapy twice a week as well. In between those, he had to speak to his therapist Hannah daily to make sure he wasn't thinking of thoughts related to suicide or to self harm. And now he was forced to physical therapy once a week as well. He had a busy schedule; Monday group therapy and individual therapy; Tuesday physical therapy; Wednesday individual therapy; Friday group therapy. In between he had a lot of homework to do for the therapy. The therapy was exhausting and he was normally asleep in the car before Carole drove out of the garage at the hospital.

Today it was Thursday; the day Blaine had off during the week. At first when he was out of the hospital, he had the intention to do some of his makeup work for school, but he'd given up on that thought the first week. He needed the Thursdays to do nothing. He was going to have to repeat the second semester as a junior, but at last he had accepted that.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off waking Kurt. He quickly reached out his hand to stop it from ringing. He didn't want to wake Blaine on a Thursday, knowing that Blaine needed the sleep. Kurt turned to face his boyfriend who was draped across his body. Blaine had his arm across his torso and had his un-bandaged foot tangled with Kurt's legs. Blaine's face was pressed against Kurt's shoulder and had most likely been for a while considering the amount of saliva that had accumulated on Kurt's t-shirt. Kurt smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. He knew he most likely could have let the alarm sound for an hour without Blaine waking from it, but he didn't want to risk waking Blaine up. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair and ran it lightly along his cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead before starting to untangle himself from Blaine. As soon Kurt started moving Blaine shifted in the bed and turned to the wall. This usually happened when Kurt got out of bed, and it made it easy for Kurt to slip out and head upstairs to his own bathroom for a shower.<p>

After showering, dressing and having a quick breakfast with Burt and Finn, Kurt went back into Blaine's room to gather his satchel and kissing his boyfriend goodbye. As usual, Blaine had shifted back in the bed and was now facing away from the wall, clutching Kurt's pillow close to his torso. Kurt smiled at him and leaned down and pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine sighed in his sleep and started reaching in the bed, probably for Kurt. Kurt held out his hand and when Blaine found it, he immediately grabbed and stopped moving. Blaine's hand quickly went limp and Kurt could remove his own hand. Kurt wanted to reach down, comb his fingers through Blaine's hair and press kisses on Blaine's lips, forehead and eyelids. But, he knew Blaine needed his sleep and he needed to get to school, so he turned around and headed to his car.

* * *

><p>Carole woke around 10am and stretched in the big empty bed. She went downstairs and started making coffee. When the coffeemaker started brewing, she headed to Blaine's room. During the three weeks he had been home from the hospital, he had slept in all three Thursdays. Hannah had called Carole last Friday telling her that Blaine needed to start being awake during Thursdays, and that he needed to try to do things "normal", non-sick, people does. If he hadn't been sick right now, he would be at school. Today, Blaine wasn't going to school of course, but he was going to be awake a bit more.<p>

She opened the door to Blaine's room. Blaine was deep asleep, still hugging Kurt's pillow. Carole sat down on the bed and shook Blaine's shoulder lightly. Blaine didn't even stir. Carole looked at him. She trusted Hannah, she knew Hannah was right; Blaine needed to get a more normal rhythm in his life. But, looking at him now it was hard to wake him up, even in his sleep, he looked exhausted. Carole shrugged and shook him a bit rougher while calling his name. After a short while Blaine stirred and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning Blaine." Carole said.

"Mmmm…"

"I know you're tired, but you know Hannah wants you to be more awake."

"Mmmm…."

"I was thinking we could go to the mall today."

"Mmmm…" Blaine grunted and Carole could see his eyelids started drooping again.

"Come on, honey, try to sit up."

"Mmmm…" Blaine said but didn't move.

"Blaine, I'm gonna sit you up now." Carole said and then took a hold of his shoulders and sat him up on the bed. He blinked and looked around.

"Blaine, I'm gonna to make breakfast to us. Are you going to stay awake and join me in the kitchen?"

"Mmmhmmm…." Blaine said and nodded. He yawned and stretched.

Carole headed out and Blaine looked around in his room. He sighed and got up from the bed. He limped around while he got dressed, before taking his crutches and going to the kitchen, which he found was empty. He looked around for Carole and notice that the backdoor was open. He popped his head outside and saw Carole sitting on the patio sipping coffee while reading the paper. She looked up and smiled at him.

"It's such a good weather today, I thought we could have the first breakfast outside this year!"

"Oh, nice!" Blaine smiled back and sat down at the table.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence while reading the paper.

"Did you say something about the mall?" Blaine broke the silence.

"Yes, it was a thought. How about it?"

"Sounds good." Blaine said.

"Good. I need to shower, but then we can go." Carole said.

"Okay, I'll do the dishes." Blaine said and got up. He started collection the dishes but Carole stopped him.

"How about you do the dishes but I carry it inside? It's hard with the crutches."

"Oh, yes, the crutches, I keep forgetting them."

* * *

><p>They parted at the mall after deciding to eat lunch in two hours at the food court. Blaine went in to a book store and bought a new notebook, the one he'd gotten from the hospital was nearly full. The next stop for him was the music store where he lost track of the time and he was late getting to the lunch.<p>

"Sorry Carole, I was in the music store." He said when he reached the table.

"It's okay, hon, I had a book."

"As always." Blaine smiled to her.

"As always." Carole smiled back. "I ordered us a pizza to share, is that okay?"

"Yes!" Blaine said enthusiastically; Carole knew his weakness for junk food.

"Did you find anything to buy?" She asked him.

"Yes, I bought a new notebook and some music sheets. How about you?"

"Yes, I found some stuff." Carole said with a smile.

"Okay, care to elaborate?"

"Not today, no."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Blaine looked down. He felt like he had passed some magic line. He thought he and Carole were close by now, he thought she would tell him. He felt stupid for asking her about it. He wanted to kick himself for being so curious and inquisitive. Stupid, stupid Blaine. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. Fortunately, the pizza arrived and he could focus on that instead. He glanced at Carole who also had started eating.

"So, music sheets? Missing writing music?" Carole asked.

"Yes, and some lyrics and melodies have come to me lately. I don't know if it will lead to any good, but it will give something to take my mind off memories and stuff."

"Is it on your mind a lot?"

"All the time. Like when we are eating dinner, I snap out of a memory and have no idea what you're discussing. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes, I've noticed you're not participating in the discussions, but I thought that was because you're tired."

"Well, I'm crazy tired at dinner-time. It doesn't matter if I had group, seen Hannah or been at the hospital for physical therapy, I'm always dead tired on evenings. I don't know what to do about it."

"I think you just have to give it time Blaine. It will get better."

"Yes, Hannah says that too. It's just so boring, as soon as Kurt's home, all I can think about is sleeping. And he has so much homework right now that we haven't had time just for us for a long time. It would be nice to watch a movie together. He comes home, we eat dinner, he starts doing homework and then I fall asleep."

"Aw, honey, the semester will be over soon." Carole said.

"I know, I just miss him."

"So, may I ask what you and Hannah have been talking about lately? It was a long time since you told us anything about the therapy. You don't need to tell me though, just if you want."

"I like telling you things. We've been talking about my mother. You know I wrote her that letter, and we both thought it would do the trick so to speak, but all these new memories that keep popping up give me a new image of her and it's hard for me to merge the new one with the old one. I've always felt like my mom was protecting me when she was sober and the only times she hurt me was when she had been drinking and couldn't protect me from my father.

"But recently, I've remember all these occurrences where she had been really mean to me while being sober. And I don't know what to make of it. It makes her yet another person that was supposed to love me who didn't love me at all." Blaine shrugged when the unease feeling came creeping.

"Blaine, we do love you. We don't have to, but we do. Do you know that?" Carole said, leaning forward and laid her hand on his.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine shrugged again and took a sip of the water. Carole could see his unease and didn't push it further.

"So, the pizza's gone, should we head home?"

"Yes, let's." Blaine said and got up.

When they reached the car, Carole took Blaine's bags and put them in the trunk while Blaine climbed in to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Carole shook Blaine awake. It took him a while to understand where he was – in the car, in their driveway.<p>

"Hi sweetie!" Carole said to him. "You've slept for about half an hour, I was thinking we could make cookies."

"Cookies?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, does that sound good?"

"Sure." He said and got off out the car and started moving towards the house. The door stood unlocked and opened.

"You've been inside already?" He asked.

"Yes, just a get rid of some bags."

"Oh. Okay."

They got in to the kitchen and Blaine sat down at the table.

"Coffee?" Carole asked.

"Yes, please." He replied.

She started the coffeemaker and started pulling out ingredients to make the cookies. She moved around in the kitchen while humming. When the coffee was done, she poured it in two mugs and handed one to Blaine. Who wasn't taking it from her, since he was fast asleep at the table. Carole smiled at him and decided to let him sleep a while. It would give her some time to make the cookies.

_Blaine opened the door to the house. He'd had a good day at school. He'd taken his first test of the year and had gotten an A on it. He was proud and happy and couldn't wait to show his mother. Once he was inside the house, he took off his jacket and tried to reach out to hang it on the hook. It was too high up and he was too small. Like every day. He jumped to reach, but he couldn't reach._

_"Blaine! What the fuck are you doing?" His father came out of the kitchen._

_"I was trying to hang my jacket." Blaine explained._

_"Are you so worthless you can't even hang your jacket?"_

_"No, I'm too short."_

_"That's what I told you – you're so fucking worthless. I hate you Blaine, I fucking hate you. I just want to kill you, it would solve so many of my problems."_

_"I'll deal with him today." His mother came out to the entryway. She held out a hand to Blaine who gladly took it. They headed upstairs. He was so relieved to be out of his father's gaze._

_"Mom, I got an A on a…" Blaine started telling her but was quickly cut off._

_"You little shit. You're so fucking stupid. I hate you." She shouted at him and slapped him hard across the face._

_"What…?"_

_"Shut the fuck up you little shit. You such a failure Blaine. You only cause your father and me trouble. How I wish you weren't born; our lives were so good before you came in to it. I hate you Blaine. I hate you. Hate you. Hate you." She shouted while slapping him over and over again. Blaine lost his balance from the hits and fell to the ground. His mother started kicking him over and over._

_"Please, don't. You're hurting me. Please."_

"You're hurting me. Please."

Carole was next to Blaine as soon as she heard him screaming. She took him in her embrace and held him tight when he went from his dream and into the reality. His screams subdued in her embrace and turned to sobs. They sat like that for a while before Carole felt Blaine's body becoming heavier and heavier – he was falling back to sleep.

"Blaine, you can't go back to sleep now. You'll be back in the nightmare. You know this."

Carole didn't get an answer from the sleeping boy in her arms. She felt him tensing again and heard him started mumbling. It didn't take long before he was screaming again. She held him and rocked him slowly back and forth until he stopped crying.

"Why didn't they love me, Carole?"

"Because they were sick, Blaine. They don't know what they were missing."

Blaine stay in Carole's embrace and cried until he was cried out for this time. He sat up and smiled to her. She smiled back to him.

"It smells good in here."

"Want some coffee and cookie?"

"Yes, please. I'm going to gather my notebook as well. I've got some writing to do. The memory and the homework for tomorrow – we're writing about trust."

Carole poured him coffee and plated some of the freshly baked gods. She started making a cake while he sat down writing his memory. When he was done with his memory he sighed and drank the last of his coffee.

"Carole? You want to read it?" He asked her.

"Of course I do, can I do it later, I'm in the middle of baking here."

"Yes, sure." He said.

The tranquillity in the house was soon broke by the arrival of Finn, Puck, Sam and Mercedes. They came into the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Finn said.

"Hi sweetie!" Carole said. "Hi guys!"

"Baking for the…" Finn said but was cut off by Carole.

"For the weekend, yes."

"Oh, right." He said.

"Do you want any some coffee and sandwiches?" She asked them.

They nodded and started pulling out things from the fridge. Puck sat down at the table next to Blaine.

"Hi. How are you?"

"You know…" He shrugged.

"Yeah…" Puck answered. He did know. They'd become close friends since Blaine had moved in with the Hummels. Puck had had a refuge at Carole's and Finn's house since he was a kid. He was the only one who actually knew what Blaine was going through, except from Lane, the friend Blaine had made in the hospital.

"How are you Puck?"

"You know…"

"Yeah." Blaine said.

They all sat down at the table, talking about the day at school, and Mr Schue's latest project – finding a song that would sum up the school year.

"What are you gonna pick, Puck? Sexy and I know it? Or Sex Pistols No feelings? I don't care?" Mercedes asked him with a grin.

"Fall Out Boy, nah… I don't know." Puck shrugged. Blaine looked at him, the Puck he had come to know did have a lot of feelings and he cared about a lot things. Blaine knew that he had seen a side of Puck that few knew, but he didn't realize how different the images were. Puck looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

Blaine zoomed out from there. He was really tired. He was beginning to get a headache. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"Blaine!" Carole voice made him jump. He looked around, they were all looking at him.

"What?" He said.

"You're falling asleep at the table."

"No, I was just resting my eyes. I have a headache."

"You want a Tylenol?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why not?"

He got a pill from Carole and swallowed it down.

"Blaine, want to play some Call of Duty?" Sam asked him.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I've got some homework to do."

"Homework?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's for my therapy."

"Oh, okay."

He watched the guys heading to the living room and before long the TV was turned on. Mercedes got up and started chopping vegetables for dinner. They small talked while Blaine opened his notebook and started writing.

_Trust_

_Even though I'm a child of abusive parents, I've always found it extremely easy to trust other grownups. I trusted teachers. That was until I found out how easy it was to fool them. Now, I'm angry with myself for trusting them. I really thought they had my best in their interest but they didn't. They closed their eyes for bruises, they choose to believe my lies, and they didn't notice the smell of my mother's breath when she picked me up._

_Their betrayal did more damaged than my parents' abuse, at least when it comes to trust. I have never trust my peers. They had always treated me like crap; I'd been physically and mentally bullied all through school._

_When I started at Dalton, I started understanding that not everyone my age wanted to beat the living shit out of me or wanted to humiliate me. I didn't make any friends, but I could blend in. It was enough for me at the time, to not be noticed. I've always figured I didn't need friends, it was better to be strong on my own. I needed to be able to trust myself. It was only myself who could get me out of the mess my life was._

_Then Kurt came along. From the moment I laid my eyes on him, he had affected me. He was the first in my age I trusted. And he was the first one who ever trusted me with anything. He told me stuff he hadn't told anyone else. He told me that, and that took my breath away. His trust in me changed me. From that moment I knew I'd do anything for him._

_It took time, too much time, but I started to trust him. I wish I'd trust him enough to tell him about my situation at home before it became evident for him. I guess I'll always try to make it up from him. From the moment I started trusting Kurt, many things fell in place. I started trusting more people; Carole, Hannah, Finn and Burt… I think I always will have a hard time starting trusting new people. I just so wished I could turn back time and be able to tell Kurt my story before he found out of his own._

Carole glanced at the table and found Blaine staring at his notebook with tears running down his cheeks. She cleaned her hands and went to him. She leaned down and put her arm on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and looked up at her. His eyes were filled with tears. He blinked fast a couple of times and wiped away the tears with his hand.

"I think I'll go to my room." He said with a thick voice.

"Are you okay, honey?" Carole asked him with a low voice.

"No." He whispered. "But I…" He shook his head and looked at her with eyes filled with emotions. She nodded, he couldn't speak now; the house was filled with people he didn't know really well. She helped him up and gave him the crutches.

* * *

><p>Kurt came home half an hour later. He was so tired; the pace at Dalton right now was getting to him. He just wanted to cuddle up next to Blaine and fall asleep and sleep for a week. But it was Thursday, and that meant it was a Kurt-and-Mercedes night. It would be nice, he knew it, but it didn't get rid of the fact that he was exhausted. He needed to make their evening about studying. He had a history test tomorrow he needed to study for. He sighed as he got out of his car and went inside.<p>

In the living room he greeted Finn, Puck and Sam, all engrossed in the game. He headed to the kitchen where he received a much more warm welcome. Mercedes hugged him tightly, they hadn't seen each other last week, Kurt had been too tired then. Carole hugged him as well.

"Kurt, before anything, I think you're needed in Blaine's room." She whispered in his ear during the hug.

"Mercedes, I just need to freshen up before dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, go hug your gorgeous boyfriend." She smiled to him. He smiled back before heading to Blaine's room.

He opened the door and found his boyfriend in the bed, under the covers. The lights were off in the room. Kurt frowned and switched on the light on the bedside table. He could clearly see Blaine was crying, his whole body was shaking. Kurt removed his cardigan and his shoes before he slipped in under the covers. Blaine jumped slightly when Kurt laid down on the bed. Kurt removed his headphones so he could talk to him. Kurt forced his arm between Blaine's neck and the pillow before placing his other hand on Blaine's shoulder and pulling him against him. By this he forced Blaine to shift and face Kurt instead of the wall. Blaine's face was swollen from crying. Kurt hugged him tightly and felt Blaine melt towards his body.

"Blainey? I love you." Kurt whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so, so sorry." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's embrace.

"For what sweetie?"

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Ssh… It's okay honey. Try to calm down so you can talk to me."

It took a couple of minutes for Blaine to calm down. He looked at Kurt with eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my parents before you found out of your own. I did trust you, I did. I'm so sorry Kurt. I'll always regret that. I'm so sorry Kurt. I was going to tell you. You need to know that."

"It's okay Blainey."

"No, it's not. It's not okay. I didn't tell you, I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." He continued to apologise.

"Blaine, it's okay. You did tell me. I love you."

"I love you too. You're the best."

"No, you got that all wrong, Blainey. You're the best." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine was quick and placed one of his hands on the back of Kurt's head and pressed him closer. He let his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt welcomed it with his. Blaine weaved his hand in Kurt's hair and let the other hand trail its way down Kurt's back down to his ass. They kissed fervently. Blaine shifted in the bed so Kurt was on his back and Blaine was above him. Blaine let his body down on Kurt and they both moaned when their erections touched. Blaine moved his body up and down to create friction. His looked in Kurt's eyes, blown with lust. Kurt pushed his hips up and their erections pressed together even harder. Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear.

"Oh, honey, you're so beautiful like this. You're so fucking hot."

Kurt flexed his hips again and it was all they needed. The increased friction made them both come. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, panting and slowly coming back to reality. He looked up at Kurt, still coming down from his high. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine whispered.

"Hi."

"I love you."

"Love you too. I need a shower."

"Me too."

"We are in a house filled with people, if we both emerge from the room at the same time looking like this, it may raise suspicions…" Kurt said.

"Yes, you're right. You go first. I'll take a shower after dinner. I think I'll stay here a while longer."

"You okay though?"

Blaine shrugged. Kurt pressed a kiss on his forehead and started moving from the bed.

"Blaine, it would so much easier for me to get to that shower if you weren't lying on top of me."

"What if I don't want you to go?"

"I don't want to move either, but Mercedes is waiting for me."

"Right, it's Thursday." Blaine said and moved from Kurt. "Which day is Blaine-and-Kurt-day?" He said with a smile.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine again.

"Every day is a Blaine-and-Kurt-day."


	74. Chapter 74

s/8572484/1/It-takes-two-to-tango

Here's the link to the sequel!


End file.
